Assassin: The new world
by DsCrystalEyes
Summary: Everyone heard stories of them once. Of warriors that fought for the sake of ridding the world of people who wants to control it. After time, stories turns to myths. Recovering from it's loss hundreds of years ago, the Assassins' Creed starts it's mission once again, aiding the revolution in the Empire. Follow the story of the Master Assassin that leads them!
1. Prologue-Author's note

**Hello there! DsCrystalEyes here.**

**So I recently got in the Assassin Creed series, as well as Akame ga Kill! . And since I found myself thinking how much the Akame ga Kill verse can use an Assassin from the Order, I decided to make one. I tried my best to think how an Assassin would be like in such a world. The idea of Imerial Arms is simply completely over the top, with OP characters like Esdeath for example. So our Assassin can't stay the same to just the hidden blades. As such, I developed an Assassin, as quoting from the ACU director:"A redesigned warrior ready to take on a redesigned universe." So you won't be seeing Assassins from our world like Ezio and Altair, but an OC Assassin. Still, since I will be using AC terms and ideas to an extent, it will be marked as a cross-over. I also used Aura Kingdom as a source for most character designs for the main OC character.**

**I've written 30+ chapters (very short chapters, so don't think it's epic) before posting this, so forgive me for not sharing sooner *bows***

**Let's bring this to a start! Since I'm uploading all chapters in one go, you would see less author notes. I think.**

**Disclaimer: I need to get this line on a clipboard. I do not own Akame ga Kill or Assassin Creed. All characters, terms and ideas came from their respective authors and creators. My OC Aura Kingdom's clothes designs, and so, I claim nothing but the ideas and story.**

**Now, what happened to the line separator?**

**UPDATE: Fixed those line separator. For some reason they won't let my write Doctor Stylish properly as well.**

A magical world in which beasts and creature grown far more dangerous.

But yet, the human race still thrive. Through the invention of teigu, super natural weapons, extreme examples being Imperial Arms, makes human ever so powerful, yet ever so weak.

Those who had teiguu became monsters, while those who don't were meakly humans.

Yet humanity still managed to balance it out.

A country, a nation, an entire empire ruled for more than a thousand year.

At first, life thrives, happiness filled the world.

But what comes up...must come down.

Over that very thousand year, it build up all of it declines in one huge go.

The king past away, leaving the throne to a child barely capable of understanding more than repeating after a corrupted Prime Minister.

Oppression, war.

Tyrants, corruption.

It was well known that beyond the huge Capital city gates, people are dying.

Inside it was no better. Mugging, thieving, pickpocketing was at it's peak.

Rioting and mutiny was thrown into oceans of blood.

_"The Rudspoor genocide"_, so it was called, was set as an example that made people lost all will to oppose. Twelve northen tribes of natives rouse against the oppression. They use all their tactic, their years of experience with the land, using nature to their advantage. All was going 50-50 when a name would mark the tyranny to it's peek.

**Empire's strongest, Esdeath.**

A beautiful women grew up in the Northen Tribes, grew up into battle, took her squad of Imperial Arms and massacred the opposition force with numbers equal to the Empire's army within weeks. A blood thirsty demon that spend the next 7 months destroying, burning and ravaging the already fallen tribes with torture, humiliation, and in basic, the act of genocide.

A person that massacred the opposing army in weeks and then spends months to enjoy her victory in the most cruel and inhumane way possible.

Yet people still thrown themselves to her feet for mercy.

Justice really doesn't exist in this world anymore.

Right now, the people can't just rebel against this rotten empire. Those who wish to do so join a group known as the Revolutionary Army, which although sounds big, but holds no chance in an all out war. Militia, guerrilla warfare that is both feble and pointless.

"In basic, unless we can cut down those with Imperial Arms, it's a pointless use of men."

"But who would be capable of doing such thing? General Esdeath would crush a man's skull with a kick, let alone her powers."

It seemed hopeless.

The people should just despair and wait til the day they rot away with this "empire".

But unbeknowst to them, an attempt of tipping the scale is going on.

The guardians that sought after justice, freedom and well-being of the people has finally stepped in.

Long hidden in the harsh southern islands where no prying eye visits.

The Assassins.

Long thought to have died out in hunts to ensure empire supreme rule.

The last chance to find a way out of this mess, a single person, chosen by fate and predicted by those before.

After long last, he set foot on this land of despair.

"How ironic."

A person stand on top of a lighthouse with a view down the small fishing village and the vast woods covering them, as well as the humongous city that can be seen from days of travelling away, the Capital.

"I can't believe I'm back in this land of the dead."

Correction, he wasn't just standing on top of the light house. He was standing on a rounded steel pole on the very roof of the light house on one foot.

Wearing a black tattered robes, with demon-like armor on the shoulder and knee, a black hood and mask covering his idenity, and a elaborated steel cross with intricate design glowing with the color of pandemonium purple on his back, he took off the mask and hood, revealing a dirty blonde hair color and purple eyes, seemingly taking in the atmostphere.

"Let's get to work."-Jack murmured before spreading his hands and perform a Leap of Faith down below.


	2. Chapter 1

**Jack Crystal.**

If we're following him, best here a good story of how he came to life.

His father was a dedicated officer who once served under the prestigous General Esdeath.

He wasn't at all valued, he simply fits in the chain of command.

At some point, Jack followed his steps and joined the military. Both father and son displayed keen observational skill as well as a incredible sense of balance.

Although said her praises, Esdeath saw nothing in the midle aged man other than some measy talent that won't be able to stand up to teigu, which was bitterly true. The philosophy of which she leads life made Jack felt like spitting in her face.

_"The weak will forever be under the boot of the strong. Only the weak dies, the strong survives."_

Anyway, Jack's father witnesses first hand the massacre at Rudspoor.

The months that followed drove him and many others well past insane, if not dead in the part we called "soul".

The view of the General enjoy the burning town and mutilated corpse like it's a party sickens him.

He died.

Trying to protect a mother and child.

He died a slow death tortured by his own commanding general for a crime they called treason.

Esdeath recalled he never spoke of revenge or justice. That someday, her crimes will face justice.

It wasn't arrogance in his eyes. It wasn't hatred or fear, or despair, or insanity.

It annoyed her to no end that she can't break him. Even to the last breath, his eyes holds a look of pity.

He was pitying Esdeath. For what she don't understand.

It angered her. To this day.

News of his death reached Jack's ear.

Having served under a different commander, Jack only caught glimpse of the beautiful yet deadly woman.

It etched him for life.

For the first time, he used his sense of balance, and escaped the camps.

He didn't sought revenge on Esdeath. Simply because he knows he's powerless. The weak.

He ran.

Jack was pursued all the way across the vast land.

If we ask why did he ran, he wouldn't have an answer.

Maybe it was to get away.

Maybe it was madness in the spur of the momment, and the will to live later on.

Either way, he got used to running.

He started seeing the world in slow motion, seeing the world in a much more open sense.

Through the act of running away, he honed his sense of balance, his ability to climb and traverse.

Luckily for him, his pursuer wasn't willing to capture a measy soldier that would die out from running, and left him to his fate when he stole a ship and sail to the southern islands.

He himself thought he would rot there soon enough.

But fate lead Jack to his home. The Assassins.

They took him in and trained him.

It wasn't long before they recognize he has the "sense".

They trained him further. Trained him harder.

When he falls, he gets back up.

He felt he was obtaining strength.

Eventually, he out teach those before him.

Sensing the time of fate has come, the elder has sent him back, with the gear of an Assassin.

It was a blurry objective that one would think as a stupid reason to come back.

"Bring freedom."

The only lead he was ever given was that of the Revolutionary Army, his former enemy before his dessertion.

Then, let the pull of fate woves the fabric of history, as the attempt for freedom begins!

* * *

><p>Esdeath heard of stories from her long gone father.<p>

Of the Assassin, the old tale of how they defended freedom, justice.

To her, it was pointless.

The only thing she needed was power. The only thing that moves the world is power.

Part of it is true, but to base everything on that logic...

But we're getting off point here.

She didn't get why her father, who although share the same mindset, was speaking of the Assassins so highly, with such admiration.

They were weak, so they died.

Today, she achieved power beyond that long ago.

Then again, her father died too. That means he was weak as well.

"If so, you too, couldn't reach the place of the strong."

* * *

><p>Jack didn't planned on staying at this fishing village long. But it surprised him that in just 4 years, people would be so rotten. Beggars everywhere, stores offer close to rotten food with incredibly high price, a slave system, even. Muggers and bandits roam about right in the middle of the square.<p>

A walk around the tiny town gave him the impression.

Then, for something he don't need.

A Imperial Navy ship docked.

"You've got to be..."

His ship was "shady", if not close to be a pirate ship. He joined on through some favors, hoping to at least get close to the Capital. But here it was. A Navy ship on jobs to shoot down pirates.

"I have to change persona. It would be difficult to walk around this small town dressed like this."

...

...

...

Getting to a safe spot, Jack reached to his back, paticular, to the cross he carries.

A dim glow eminated, and Jack reached inside.

Pulling his hand out, he was holding on to a rather normal blacksmith clothing, slightly ragged and withstanded the touch of time. He fits this persona not only for the muscular form, but also because he loved blacksmith.

"A teigu used for storing stuff..."-Jack thought. He saw a few of these back when he worked in the Capital, but none that was so intricate. Thankfully, it can appear at his will, so he won't be scared of losing it by theives.

But then he hears canon fires.

Jack exited the tree area he used to change, now in complete blacksmith persona...

To the sight of the ship he's using to travel sinking.

...

...

"..."

For the second time today, he had to say it.

"You've got to be..."

Now how should he get to the Capital? On horse? If so, he must have provision. That this town don't have. What were they thinking anyway? Pirate ship or not, don't just sink a ship with valuable goods in front of a starving village! Are they trying to provoke the villagers or something?!

He was considering his option. Perhaps sneaking on to the Navy boat the fastest way...

"Hey there."-A country voice rang out.

Jack jerked a little, but turned to see a guy his age, with darkish blue hair and a fair build.

...Then he noticed that the guy was wearing a sailor uniform. Imperial navy sailor uniform.

The first thing came to Jack's mind was punch this guy's lights out, but after cooling his head like an Assassin, he realize it couldn't be this guy's fault...

"Yes? You need something?"

"Ah yes, um...you see...we're sorry for sinking a ship in your town's water, we'll clean it up, and salvage the supplies on board..."

"...Why are you talking about this to a blacksmith?"

"..."-The guy suddenly realize his almost-obvious-enough-to-die mistake.

"Well?"

"Ah...no, because um...how to say it..."

"?"-Jack became suspicious. His senses are telling him that the guy was just stupid, but he can't help but be a bit cautious.

"You seemed the most displeased."

"I just have enough energy left to display it. Look around you. No one has the strength to be angry anymore."

"I...I...okay, I'm sorry, then could you tell everyone that we'll...distribute the supplies to them?"

"The supplies you bastards blown to smitherines?"

"...Yes."

"Get off my face."-Jack had enough with this idiotic country boy.

Then, the two guys realize they are surrounded by mugglers.

"Hey there."-Someone seems to be the leader looked at Jack.-"You looked like a blacksmith, but I've never seen you around town before."

"I'm new."-Was Jack's brieft answer.

"Look, I'm on Imperial Navy bussiness, I can't-"-The other guy started again, and his sense of situation made Jack really do want to punch him in the face. But right now, he's the only ally Jack got.

"Shut up, mama's boy."-The mugglers turned to Jack again.-"Then, would you mind paying a...tribute to us?"

"...Very well."-Jack reached for his pocket...

...Before doing a knee combo of groin, stomach and head, sending the bastard way into knock-out slumber.

Needeless to say, a fight broke out.

A muggler tries to thrown a punch, but Jack quickly deflected it and punch up his shoulder, dislocating it. Then, he took the first hit on the next guy, a left-right combo before kicking the knee, forcing the criminal to falls to his knee, before sending a right fist that dislocated some jaws and broke some teeth. Jack quickly look up to the next target...

...To find that there are none.

Turns out, the idiot sailor was quite skilled in combat himself, as he also beat up two thugs in no time at all.

"Not bad, mate."-Jack had to compliment him.

"Aye. I am a teigu user after all."

"Mn."-Jack merely nod.

"The name's Wave. I'm on my last ride as a sailor of the Imperial Navy before serving under General Esdeath. Nice to meet you."

"...Jack."-He did hesitate but gave his real name.

"Well, thank you, Jack, I really needed help on that..."

"Then I'll ask for a favor."-Jack waste no time conning up a story.-"As that bastard say, I'm not from here. I was originally on the boat you just sunk, on my way to the Capital City."

"You, on that ship?"-The guy, now known as Wave, seemingly understand why this blacksmith was so pissed.

"Yep."

"Well, my sincerest apology. I'll talk with the captain, maybe he'll take you..."-Wave realized another thing-"Wouldn't being on that ship make you a pirate?"

"Because it was a privateer ship, it has canons"-Jack lied again, a fairly believable one.-"Or is the Navy just fires on anything that has a steel tube these days?"

"...A thousand apologies mate. I'll talk with the captain right away."

In his head Jack only has one sentence.

_Just like that. _

_..._


	3. Chapter 2

"So, what's brings you to the Capital city?"-Wave asked as the silent blacksmith lean on the ship's railing, a bottle of rum in hand.

"Work."-Was Jack's short answer.

"I see. You must be a skilled blacksmith to be offered a job in the Capital. But the same can not be said for your fist fighting skills."

"Hm? If you think a blacksmith don't know how to fight in this wretched world, than you are more naive than I thought."

"No, no, I was saying it...goes beyond it."

Jack was really annoyed. Wave meant well, for sure, but sometime, annoying is just annoying. And to think this guy will be serving under Esdeath soon. He can't help but wonder what would happen.

_'Doesn't it means that one day, I'll have to face him as enemies?'_

...

...

Sadly, it might be true.

Even more true, if he tends to destroy the empire, sooner or later, he would have to face Esdeath. The strongest herself.

Would he be strong enough?

The elder said his faith will help him.

What faith? He don't trust anything.

He had no conviction.

He had never once truly hated Esdeath. He never sought revenge.

He pained himself that he did not. The lost of his father no longer plague his heart. It should have. He realized he never spend that much time with his father to feel enough pain. The rage subsides, and he just blindly walk this world again...

Sensing the guy doesn't want to talk, Wave just joined him on watching the sea waves until he is called upon.

_A few days later._

Jack jumped off the ship, and into the solid wood planks. Before him, the Capital city's gates stood, as people are bustling in and out. Behind him, the ships are docking, and supplies are being transfered.

"I guess this is where we seperate."-Wave showed up, with a sack full of fish.- "It's still a few days before General Esdeath return from the northen battlefields...I guess I'll find a place to stay for the mean time. You got yourself sorted out, right?"

"Of course."-Jack was about to bid farewell, but he dared to speak a bold joke, a prank, or it could even be a real favor-"Maybe when you met her, ask her to pardon my late employment, so my boss wouldn't be furious."

Wave took in a few seconds wondering. His ship did in fact sunk a privateer ship, or so they believe, so he did at least think it was fair.

But...Esdeath...

"I...I'll try."

"Welp, you don't have to. I'll handle myself fine here."-Jack said, before stepping ahead.-"Goodbye, Wave."

"Later, Jack. I'll see you around!"-Wave then looked at the gigantic city in the back ground.-"...If I can find you in that."

When he looked down, the blacksmith has already disappeared.

* * *

><p>"The north gate is, well, north. There's not really a need to lay low. I have to at least study the area."-Jack murmured to himself, as he is putting on his Assassin gear.<p>

No matter how you look at it, it was the most unrestricted job the Assassins has ever ordered.

Sending a single assassin into the city with no more support than his gear, a symbol, and himself.

The city is however, filled with oddities. Beasts, travelers, warriors who dressed up even stranger than his robes walked around. He should have no trouble blending in, even with his full gear.

Taking a walk along the streets, he occassionally met with a squadron of soldier who patrols the area. The ground they cover isn't exactly big, but it's enough to surround an escapee, if used correctly. However, the lack of comunication meant that it would take a city wide effort to command such little troops. The perfect playground of hide and seek.

A news bulletin caught his eyes.

Coming closer, it does have wanted posters, most refering to the Night Raid, a group inside the Revolutional Army. His best chance of making contact with the Army are through them. their aid would be crucial in wining this.

Also, he tested out the integrity of the system, and find out that "Every man has a price." It's going to be easy to bribe his way out of notorious, unless, well, Esdeath pointing her finger at him, maybe.

But what doesn't change is the difference of those who walks, and those who kneels.

Beggars filled the street so much that Jack got a feeling if he would've gave one a single coin, they would swamp him for more.

To anyone, it was bad.

But that means it can be used as distraction.

Taking more note of the environment, he found public execution sites, featuring public tortures, rape and executions.

This city truly is mad.

Jack isn't that heartless, when he walks by seeing mutilated people hung on crosses, missing a limb, or with intestine inside out, their life dripping away.

So he decided to get into trouble the first day in the Capital.

"You, get back in line! Nobody comes closer to these traitors!"-Spotting the hooded man, the captain of the troop guarding the place yelled, his musket pointing to fire.

Yet the man kept moving forward.

And before he can yell his next warning, he felt a sharp blade puncturing his stomach.

Jack brought his karambit up, slicing all the way from his stomach, up to his chest, lungs and heart, before going up the side of the neck, where the crucial blood arteries lies.

In one stab and slice, he hit three dead spot, ensuring the end for the man.

Jumping on the stage, with his karambit in hand, he challenged the remaining troops. The crowd watched in dismay.

One guard drew his sword, and charged. Jack deftly block the attack with the gauntlets on his wrist, before kneeing the guy in the face, then bring his curved blade deep into the man's throat, the sound of it ripping made others cringed.

Pulling out from his cross two musket, he head-shot two of the guards, leaving one remain.

The young soldier dropped the weapon in fear.

Jack stepped forward before bringing his leg up for a kick right up the soldier's crotch, leaving him on the ground before climbing up the crosses to bring the mutilated people down.

He couldn't save their miserable lives, but he can give them what little peace he can before passing away from this world.

He was met with help. People started to help him unload those poor soul, praises could be heard.

Hoping to get away without causing more bloodshed, Jack advised everyone to leave before the soldiers arrived.

The crowd quickly dispersed, and Jack got away long before guards came, watching the leader bark out insult and orders at his men from a rooftop far out of sight.

"Now."-Jack sheathed his karambit.-"Let's go finds these Night Raid who call themselves assassin."

...


	4. Chapter 3

After a day gathering information, mainly from talking and eavesdropping civilian and guards, he learns that the Night Raid, well, perform night raids. They assassinate high ranking members that support the puppet king and the Prime Minister, and they did so rather well. Rather was a subjective term. It's more like killing than assassinate, as they leave traces behind that led to them being notorious. A true assassin don't leave traces behind.

Regardless, they're the best bunch the Revolutionary Force got.

The thought of that made Jack really shiver.

Apparently, their latest target was an expensive cruiser, and the target was...

General Esdeath personal Imperial Arms team, the Three.

Jack might change his mind, beating an Imperial Arms user, they are a strong bunch after all.

"That's why Esdeath rushing back from the frontlines, huh..."

Jack stood up from his sitting position on a plank of wood used to hang lanterns...

...On top of the biggest Church in the city, the Navelle-ah-della.

From that view, he can see even the great canal where the gigantic and luxurious cruise ship is setting anchor.

"It's a day to traverse there...might as well go hunting."

Jack's not ready to pick pocket yet, although he did loot from the bodies of the guards he killed back on the execution square. The amount of money he has would last a few days, but he prefers the life in the woods. Which is great, since apparently, the Night Raid are staying in a secret base in the woods.

Now, place your bet.

Nearly 11th floor up in the air, a jump into 70cm of haystack.

It really does take faith to perform a Leap of Faith.

* * *

><p>After examining the trail left behind by the Night Raid members, which is nice and bright on his Eagle vision, he followed it to what seems to be a newly dug grave. They got hit hard, Jack thought. The name Bulat is engraved on a wood plank that serves as tombstone. Suddenly felt sad, Jack did what seems to be the Assassin tradition.<p>

"May you found what you are looking for in the afterlife."-He spoke in tribal language learnt from the Assassins while doing a rest in peace gesture on the tombstone before moving on.

A few more days pass, on the way, he had hunted a few rabbits, save the money of buying dinner, but he also see much larger creature, Danger beast even. Didn't felt like carrying a sack of meat around, he left them alone.

_The next day, early morning._

Jack's just about lifting up his cross to move on when suddenly, he heard movements in the bushes.

"Who's there?"-He called out confidently.

No answer.

He don't sense killing intent, or the sense that the person or animal is trying to be sneaky.

And so, he use the rule breaking Eagle vision.

"...Come out. I mean no harm to you."

"...How can I trust you?"-A female voice, that of a young girl, spoke up.

"You can't. But you won't make it far with those injuries."

"I can't turn back to the cities or show you the way."

"...Night Raid?"

"..."

_Bingo._

"I'm looking forward to seeing the Night Raid. I heard they were around here."

"Where did you hear that?"

"...Screw it, I tracked Night Raid here."-Jack told the truth.

"I can't trust you."

"I know. That's why I'm saving your life."

"...I can't trust you."

"Are you a broken machine or something? I know, I'm not trust worthy, in fact, I lie more than you could imagine, but right now, do you want to keep your life or not? Either way, I'm making my way to Night Raid's base, our paths aligned. If I'm on a mission to kill you all, killing you here doesn't change a single thing."

Then he did the "With me, without me" measure on her chances of survival.

...

...

...

A girl crawled out of the bush. She had pink hair that is tied into twintails, and quite young too.

But her teigu of a rifle really did made Jack jump.

Either way, he picked her up bridal style, seeing her injuries didn't made piggyback possible.

"Okay, the process should go faster with you on board. Show me the way, please..."

"..."

"! Hey, don't just pass out like that! Hey!"

He ended up with double the trouble.

Tracking faint prints using senses and Eagle vision while carrying a girl is just...

"I can surely tell a big misunderstanding is taking place..."

If it comes to it, he'll have to defend himself from his soon-to-be allies.

Well, it was in the plan after all.

* * *

><p>At last. He spotted the house. It's the only one, so it has to be it.<p>

...

...

...

Jack pulled out his karambit.

"That was close."-He severed the carefully placed tripwire.

And another.

And another.

And another.

...

...

...

Tatsumi and Leone looked from the window.

A suspicious person and standing on the road, carrying Mine while severing Lubbock tripwires.

"Intruder?! Boss, what do we do?!"

"He has Mine hostage!"

"He can't leave this place with our location!"

"Target. Kill."-Akame took the window and jump out, sprinting at the hooded figure in top speed.

From an combat distance away, she stopped, as the guy is carrying Mine, and she couldn't risk hitting her teamates.

What comes next shocked her.

"...Um...I would really like to fight you right now, but I'm carrying this girl and I'm tangled in all of these wires. Can you help me or something?"-Jack kept staggering around the wires, swinging his karambit around to cut tripwires to who knows what.

"..."

"Lubbock, you placed too many traps."-Najenda, who just got there, heave an idiotic sigh.

"...I'm sorry, I got carried away."-Lubblock apologized.

"Anyway, state your bussiness, stranger!"

"I-"Jack began, but then leaped to the side to a void a fatal sword slash.-"You asked for this, girl!"

"Akame!"

Akame charged forward, aiming for a precision slash that would cut the intruder's head off. The hooded stranger dodged to the side, find time to set Mine down, before rotating his body upright again.

"I'll kill you."

"..."-Jack lost his will to negotiate.

Another slash was brought up. The hooded man raised his hand like a desperate attempt to block it, but Akame felt something was wrong.

_Clang!_

It hit metal.

"A thick steel gauntlet?"-Akame recognized it.

"Not just a gauntlet."-Her opponent brought his wrist up, activating something.

Two hidden blades protruded out.

"Not good."-Tatsumi can tell they just pissed him off.

"Then again. I can't kill you, so..."-The blades retracted again.

Jack didn't waste time.

The girl has a katana, but her weakness is not just in her swordplay.

It's that she's short.

As soon as he blocked an attack, he quickly disarm her by grab hold of both the sword handle and her wrist, twisting it, forcing Akame to let go. Then, it was a triple knee combo to her vitals before Jack kicks her away, knocked out.

'Akame couldn't even land a single hit...'

To everyone's surprise, he let go of the weapon, throwing a deadly weapon away.

"Can we-"-Jack was interupted by Leone, who jumped in next. Tatsumi was looking for an opening to join.

"You-mhfmm?!"-To her surprise, her oponent covered her mouth, before spining her around using her neck as the pivid, and by some human defense mechanic, she was knocked out.

"?! How did that?!"

The hooded assassin tried taking a step forward, but then he finds himself tied by thin wires.

"I got your back! Go Tatsumi!"-Lubbock yelled.

Seizing the chance, Tatsumi jumped ahead.

Yet somehow, the guy untangled himself his right arm from the wires, and tripped Tatsumi's feet. The momentum throws him off balance and fall a good few meters away.

Next, Jack grabed the wires, and took a deep breath before yanking Lubblock at him. When the guy give way, he sweeped his feet, throwing Lubblock down on his butt before receiving a knee to the face, knocking another one out.

"INCURSIO!"-Tatsumi yelled, and soon engulfed by the armor teigu.

"Oh for the love of..."-Jack turned on Eagle vision to spot the weaknesses.

He couldn't find an opening. The damn suit is water proof, even.

"Then I'll just bang your head with that tin can!"-Jack roared.

Tatsumi threw punches at the guy, which he swiftly lowered his body like a body twisting artist, dodging the blow.

"Don't get cocky inside that suit!"-Jack place strength into his fist, and made an uppercut that rattled Tatsumi's head inside the armor.

Momentarily stunned, Tatsumi felt a powerful kick into the knee, once again rattled through the armour, bending his leg to the side, a force kneel.

When he open his eyes, he saw a kick coming and was unable to block or dodge it.

The blow would have broken someone's neck and jaw if they weren't inside Incursio, so it had more than enough force to knock out Tatsumi even inside that armor.

"Are we done? Can I just talk? Please?"

The only one that answer was Najenda, since the rest was knocked out. Akame was coming to, but she's still greatly stunned.

"What do you want?"

"First, medical treatment for the girl I brought, which is your teammate."-Jack started.-"Second, I would like to help you, since our goal aligned...And third, LISTEN TO WHAT PEOPLE ARE SAYING DAMNIT!"-He stormed the last part.

...


	5. Chapter 4

"Truly a pride damaging task."-Esdeath sighed.

She's on her way back to the Capital city, as the war in the north are going better than expected.

However, back home...

"So, that's the furthest they can go..."

She maybe heartless in battles, cruel and even insane, but she valued her subordinates. Greatly.

She valued their loyalty, their skill and their friendship.

"The only thing I can do is avenge them."

Then, in her attempt to lighten her own mood, she thought about

(Love)

Sorry, the author just coughed.

True, she is now of age to fall in has unrivaled beauty as a woman, a forbidden fruit that hangs over all men's eyes.

And now, it appears that forbidden fruit is looking to find an owner that is worthy of holding it.

But how exactly do you fall in love?

A list, yes, she got that criteria list all written down.

But finding someone is already hard. And there's no certainty that she would like him even if he check out that list. Then it would also be about him, his feeling, how to make that man hers.

So many things she didn't know. For a girl that has man licking her feet for mercy, who treated them like her pets, or disposable toys, who could possibly...

* * *

><p>"Hachoo!"-Jack loudly sneezed.<p>

"Bless you."-Tatsumi, now recovered and made up with Jack, covered that.

"I hope no one's talking behind my back..."

"Anyway, as I was asking...where are you from?"-Najenda asked.

"The south."

"A bit more detailed? Like how you learn to fight like that?"

"No, I can't talk about that."

"You have to answer to earn our trust."

"Would you believe me if I told you?"

"I can try."

"Very well. We'll start with the concept of Assassins and Templars..."

"Wait wait wait. THE Assassins?"

This got eveyone's attention. They all heard of them once, be it in stories, in books or in images.

"You're one of the supposed-to-be-dead assassins?"

"Yes. Hard to believe, but you said you would listen."

Tatsumi and Lubbock drop their heads. They'll be here for sometime...

...

...

...

...

"...In basic, the Empire we see today is due to the Templars winning?"-Najenda asked again.

"No, now the Empire IS the Templars."

"And it was our folly to massacre the Assassins that protected us."

"Humans are idiotic creatures. It can and was already forgiven."

"And just how powerful are your Assassins?"

"Powerful...there is none."

"What? That you just pulled right now could be equal to Esdeath herself, even faster if you kill! You can't-"-Leone started, but was interupted.

"Maybe so. But I still dies from whatever mistake I made. So does _her. _"

"And you are being sent here to end this reign of terror?"

"It's what I am told."

Everyone sized up the man before them. He showed them his skill, tell his origin and intention, how crazy it maybe, and deducted he was telling the truth, and even concluded what he didn't tell.

That he was also chosen by "Those Who Came Before".

In basic.

**Esdeath just met her match.**

He joined arms the Night Raid with no objections. However, he strongly made his point that he won't be one of their own. Their goals merely aligned at the momment. Still, he'll aid them like he is a member.

They seem to have faith that he could go against the strongest.

Faith he don't seem to have himself.

He might push himself by saying "don't give up", but if he dies, that faith would still be misplaced.

He can't run. Sooner or later, he'll meet Esdeath.

He'll have to.

He must.

...

...

...

Must he?

Must he fight Esdeath?

The idea seems crazy, but it holds in his heart as a solution that pleases everybody.

Could he turn Esdeath?

Could she fight for their side?

'...Thinking these thoughts won't help.'-Jack concluded and decided to mingle with his new comrades.

Over the next few days, Jack went hunting. He brought back food as well as all type of useful crafting items. And crafting he did.

Mine finally woke up, and she told her friends the lost of Sheele.

Having not known the member, Jack decided to stay back and let others grieve.

Tatsumi, a new member just a bit earlier than himself, seems to deal with these losses the hardest.

"I'll kill them. I swear it..."

"..."-Jack decided to speak.-"Look..."

"?"-Tatsumi turned to him.

"Fight if you have to, kill if you must. But no one deserves to dies unfair. Even those who took other's lives unfairly."

"How would you do it then?"

"Me? I'll grieve their loss. I'll engraved their names in my heart. All those I kill left a stain on my blade. Kill to save others...is also rob even another of a person's existence. Kill for revenge won't turn back time. Kill for hatred will earn you hatred. I figured out I was just a killer, a weapon long ago. A monster. Yet, at the same time, I'm a hero to some."

"..."

"But both are still humans. And no human should kill. If you stop grieving those who you've killed..."

"Then you'll be a hero for none. Only a fool."-Tatsumi concluded.

"See, you get it."-Jack smiled.-"Now that's out of the way, there's this..."

Esdeath has returned. She cross the North gate and into the city. The symbol of Empire's power has returned.

Elegantly on a horse, yet no mercy for forgiveness.

However, today, she felt...tingling.

She felt there was something in the crowd. Someone.

Then she felt it above her. On the roofs.

Then she noticed in the corner of her eyes, like a phantom.

A shadowy figure that follows her through the crowd.

Whenever she turned to see, no such things.

Yet she felt it.

Never had she felt so insecure. To the point of reaching for her rapier. Nontheless, she reached the castle gate, and she felt safe again.

"What...was that?"

Unbeknowst to her, a hooded figure was looking at the gigantic door into the castle from the rooftops nearby.

Jack felt like he was just marked for death.

Esdeath had an aura of menace around her.

When he starts tailing, that aura just started closing in on him. Like it was her subconcious, her sixth sense was just locking onto him.

If it had felt his fear, he would have been discovered, even in the cover of the crowd.

"Such power..."

But nontheless, he studied his target.

Now, to find a way to get started.

"Another day, then."-Jack stood up and began climbing from roof to roof back to the Night Raid Capital's secret base.


	6. Chapter 5

Jack stood up from his perch on the tallest branch the entire nearby land has to offer, taking in the scenery, before spotted Najenda leaving.

He leaped down from branches to branches, as there is no haystack or deep water to cover for a Leap of Faith, which all the members, after seeing him done it, claimed him to be mad.

Reaching near the ground, Jack started free-running from branches to branches to catch up to his team leader.

"Najenda, hey."-Jack called out when he's close enough, still balancing on the branches.

"? Oh, it's you, Jack."-Najenda smiled thinly.-"I was going to inform you, but you don't seem to be in sight."

"Inform me?"

"Ah, yes yes, I plan to set out and find some recruits. I'll be back soon. Meanwhile, Akame would be the acting boss."

"You're leaving? Alone?"

"We can't stretch our manpower anymore. To be honest, I wouldn't go if you hadn't showed up, but I'm now confident that this would work."

"You all seem to place a lot of faith in me."

"Who else could we?"

Jack smiled slightly, hearing the reply.

"I'll do my best. Take care, boss."

"You too, don't get into too much trouble."

With that, they seperated.

Free-running back to base, he went in to check up with everyone, to find Tatsumi and Lubbock training, Akame and Leone was in a glaring contest from their perch on the two boys doing push up.

"Yo."-Jack greeted them.

"Tatsumi, go buy me some snacks."-Akame ordered the poor boy.

"!? Why?"

"I ate them all."

"You sound quite happy aren't you? Listen Akame, you can't keep eatin-"

"I order you as acting-boss."

"..."-Tatsumi could not rebute. He should, but he couldn't.-"Okay..."

"Why can't Akame goes out to buy her own snacks anyway?"-Jack asked from the sideline.

"Well, Akame has wanted posters while we don't, so she can't enter the Capital city..."

"I see. Then we'll need help...

"On what?"

"In basic, I did a little probing, and found out that the system is completely corrupted. A few well-placed bribes and we'll get those posters off in no time."

'Also, I would like to work on my blacksmith persona. Open a place myself, could serve has hiding place for them too...'

"I see. But the amount of money we're talking about is way over what the Army would fund us."-Akame are starting to see a clear idea on how this works in her head.

"What, we don't loot from the targets we kill?"-Jack asks with almost no pause.

"..."

"..."

"It's sinful you know."

"And it's surprising to me that a guy who insisted on peaceful deaths would loot dead bodies and belongings."-Akame added.

"Argh! I get it, so no stealing for that cause, then. Even though the money the Army fund us comes from pretty much the same way..."-He added that second part under his breath-"But I still loot. Or pickpocket, if I must. I have my own stuff to care for..."

"..."-The other two just stares at him.

"Anyway, let's go. I have some business in the Capital anyway."

* * *

><p>It's been decided. Esdeath would be funding a tournament, with prizes being money. However, the unspoken prize would be an Imperial Arms, if she felt like that person is worthy. And if that person survives her training...<p>

After passing the order to some soldiers, she just leaned back on her chair.

"Maybe I should visit the dungeon. I have some new torture techniques to try..."

"Um, General Esdeath-sama?"

"What?"-She grunted, the thoughts of arousing pain and cries left her mind.

"Um...it's nothing, but...there's..."

"There's?"

"We...we heard news that someone is killing our troops around public execution sites."-He almost squeaked under the pressure of her gaze.

"Description?"

"...There's no description, milady."

"How could there possibly no..."

"No one survived, Esdeath-sama!"-The soldier kneeled down just to apologize for cutting her line.

"No one...survived?"-Suddenly, a slight gleam appeared in her eyes.-"Teigu user?"

"No...I believe they were killed by normal weapons, Esdeath-sama."

"...Inform the King and the Prime Minister. I'll take care of this."

"Yes, Esdeath-sama."-The soldier quickly excused himself before sprinting for the door.

"...A skilled fighter, huh...maybe give him a teigu and he'll do well."

Speaking of skilled...

As the Empire's strongest, Esdeath can perfectly sense killing intent from as far as an entire yard, as well as tell if she's being tailed or spy on.

Yet when she realize she was being tailed back at the North gate...

She almost missed it, but she noticed it.

It almost scares her.

She didn't noticed it until the stalker was so close.

There was no killing intent, yet her sixth sense was saying she was a hair away from death.

The stalker concealed himself so well that she can't tell where he is in the crowd.

She removed every environment filter her body was taking note of, and singles out that trace.

Right then, it made her brought her hands to her rapier.

She, for the first time...

_Can't be sure on where that person is._

Is it to the left? Is it to the right? Above? Below? Right next to her? Right behind her? Or even, right infront of her.

She felt footsteps on her sixth sense.

Yet they were soundless footsteps.

Right then, Esdeath would have used her Imperial Arms and killed the entire crowd.

If not for that presence to back down before vanishing completely.

It did not just back away and fade, it disapeared.

She can't trace it. There's no point in a chase if you don't know who you are chasing.

'The only way to do something like that would be close to hypnotism, forcing one-self to believe something else, in this case, the stalker force cut the fact that he was tailing me out of his mind, relying on his subconcious for information, cutting the sense completely.'-Esdeath thought.

But the fact that only occured to Esdeath later was that he does this passively.

A true creature of the night.

'This isn't getting me anywhere. I'll believe it when I see it."

But now, lost the mood for pulling out people's intestines, the Empire's strongest tries the alternative.

Going for a walk.

* * *

><p>Jack and Tatsumi walked the streets, the latter carrying a bag filled with snack.<p>

Jack was wearing a third persona, the adventurer, consist of a a rare coat that was coined the name Coat of Midnight, a short sleeved blue shirt with a cross symbol on it, a rough material pants and protective boots. He also has a hat to complete it, but decided to leave it be.

"It's tough to stay out of being wanted huh..."

"Well, the basic to it would be to cover your face. Thank you and that armor Teigu of yours. The second would be a persona, how you appeared to others. Like a...secret identity."

"Those I get, but it's hard to put into practice."

"Next is confusion. Then there's the backup plan."

"That is?"

"No witnesses."

Tatsumi kept his mouth shut after that.

Suddenly, Jack stopped.

"Jack? What's wrong?"

On the side of the road, fliers are being handed out.

The two snatched one to read. If it's important...

"A city-wide tournament funded by General Esdeath...?"-Jack turned to the person handling the fliers, hoping to get more information, but it was obvious that it was just some poor people working for a few penny.

"It said to offer money as reward. The best also get a quick talk with Esdeath...apparently."-Tatsumi continued, having studied the flier more closely.

"Isn't it a little dumb?"

Tatsumi just nod. It would've been better to leave the meeting out of the prizes list.

It might damaged Esdeath pride as a woman if she hears it, but regardless.

"I'll join."-Jack concluded.

* * *

><p>Back at base...<p>

"I know you are after the money and all, Jack, but jumping in the middle of an arena where Esdeath is watching would be, in basic, a death trap."-Leone said, looking at the fliers the two brought back.

"What's to worry? She's not aware of my existence, and for sure I'll decline the meeting."

"Jack, for a talented stealth master, you are awfully careless."-Tatsumi sighed. Even he could tell it.

"Adapt and survive."-Was Jack quick thinking reply.

"Let's talk if. IF she got a hold of you, what would you do?"

"I would die."

"No, you won't die, you would be tortured, raped, broken mentally, and might even change sides!"

"I see, I'll kill myself then."

"Have you heard of Numa Seika?"

"No, please, enlighten me."

"The hero of the Northen Tribes."

"Seeing that there's no more tribes there, I take it he met a bad end."-Jack still seems in high spirits.

"He was broken to the point of stripping naked on his own, following Esdeath around with a chain like a dog, and licked her boot before getting killed."

The atmostphere suddenly gone slightly cold.

"I see. When it's over, I'll pay my respect at his grave, should there be one. He deserved peace in his passing."

Everyone was a bit confused. Apparently, he seems to hold tribal people dear.

Glancing at his belt, Lubbock can see it.

_A karambit._

A weapon born from the Northen Tribes, later spread among tribes, although not a popular choice, as it is hard to weild it, and even harder to master it.

_"Lick her boots huh? I'll make her eat my corpse if she can get me."_

Everyone in the room paled. This guy...

Either he's just that careless, just that stupid, or just that skilled.

* * *

><p>"And the winner is...Nobunaga of the dry-goods store!"-Wave annouced, at the oldman with a short pony tail raised his katana with strange pride.<p>

Up on the VIP seat, more like, a throne, Esdeath yawned.

"What do you think Esdeath-sama?"-Run who stood behind her to the side asked.

"A boring subject can only create a boring result."-She tiredly leaned back to her chair.

...

...

...

Wave sighed. Why would he be the one MC-ing this tournament? He has better things to...

"Jack!?"-Wave exclaimed loudly, seeing the next person enter the ring.

"Hello, Wave. I hope you are the one that has been screaming into the mic just now, because I'm still pissed off from that sunked ship."-Jack cracked his knuckles.

Wave gulped slightly. Whoever got to fight this guy...

...

...

...

"What's going on down there?"-Esdeath finally found herself paying attention again.

"I think...Wave-san know this person."-Run noticed that awkward look on Wave's face.

"I see."-Esdeath straigthen herself from her seat.-"Let see what kind of friends Wave has."

...

...

...

"On this side of the ring, we have Karubi the Butcher!"-Wave gestured at the giant man with even more giant muscle, with an Ox? Pig? Cow? Anyway, an animal's head.-"On this side, we have Jack, the blacksmith."-Wave then sighed when he looked at the carefree guy even after seeing his opponent.

On the spectator seats, Tatsumi, Lubbock and Leone watches on.

"Is he alright, taking on someone like that?"-Tatsumi asked the others for opinions.

"Considering his battle tactics, he could win."-Leone gave her guess.

"Oh, it's starting."-Lubbock said.

Seeing an overly strong opponent before him, Jack did not falter. It's going to be slightly tough, but he beated Tatsumi in Incursio before.

"I'll crush you with a single blow!"-The humanoid charged forward, swinging his fist down.

Jack dodged it with a simple leap to the side, before slip in under the giant and began his combo.

A hit to the stomach.

A kick that dislocated the knee.

A knee up the groins.

And a knee up the face.

Up in her chair, Esdeath closely watched with her mouth slightly agape.

His moves were crude, unrefined.

Yet it was powerful, deft and accurate.

He traded elegance for effectiveness.

At that point, the Teigu might as well be his already.

"The...The winner is Jack"-Wave anouced, slightly stuttered at Jack's easily victory.

The fight was so one-sided that Esdeath couldn't get enough.

After Jack easily brought down the giant, he smiled while straigthening himself up, his face express a rare happiness as audiences cheered his victory.

That seals it.

Esdeath felt her beart just skipped a beat. Run, who stand behind her, asked for her opinion.

"Such an amazing individual. Should we..."-Run stopped his line as he saw his commander standing up.-...Commander?"

"...We've found him."

"The...the teigu user right Esdeath-sama?"

"Yes, but also..."

Run took a few second to process what she meant.

'EHHHHHHHHHHH?!'

He noticed that dreamy expression, that blush on his commander as she descend.

The crowd dies down in awe as The Empire's strongest began stepping down the stairs.

'Gack?! She's coming down herself?!'-Jack noted as he spotted her form coming down the steps.

Tatsumi, Lubbock and Leone held their breath.

Esdeath approached Jack, but stop at a good few meters away.

"Your name is Jack, right?"

"Y-yes."-To say Jack wasn't nervous would be a terrible lie. Still he steeled himself and be prepare for anything. But the fact that he entered the arena unarmed, means he had no way to defend himself against Esdeath.

"May I know your full name?"

"Crystal. Jack Crystal."

Try as he might, the woman did infact appeal to him. Her uniform seems to emphasizes her perfect form, and the cleavage of her breast is clearly visible, made him wonder if she even wears anything under, but he had no intention of asking or finding out. Her skin is white as snow, her long, beautiful hair glitter slightly in the sun, while her captivating eyes threatens to suck his soul into them.

But, he remained a gentleman, didn't let his mouth agape, and try to look at the General as a whole instead of studying any part.

"That's a beautiful name."

A compliment. He could not detect any deception, her tone was soft despite her voice is filled with authority.

'I'm just too tense...she couldn't possibly know who I am...'-Jack calmed himself down.

"T-thank you."

"You fighting was exceptional."-Esdeath reached into her shirt, and if the nothing-is-under theory is correct, Jack can't tell where the hell did she pulled out that check. Maybe a pocket inside...-"I'd like to give you your reward."

"I'll treasure both the reward and the honor."-Jack replied, seemingly much calmer than before."

"...BUT could you entertain me just a little bit longer? I promise, the reward then would be much higher."

Although she said it like it was his free choice to make, Jack can clearly tell from the look of her eyes that either way, he'll have much more to do in order to win that prize.

"...Of course. I'll try my best."

Behind Esdeath, several guard with musket and cutlass quitely appeared.

Jack brought his guard up.

It was needless to say what the challenge was.

As such, Esdeath pulled back and leave the work to the soldiers.

Seven guards surrounded him.

The first one, the officer of the group, charged in with his cutlass. Jack quickly disarm him before throwing him a staggering a few metters before falling down. The next guard charge in with the rifle, and brought the attached bayonet swinging down. Jack quickly block it, and easily broke the enemy defense, before sending the cutlass through his throat.

Turning to Esdeath to see if she allowed deaths, he was met with a satisfying smile from her.

"What's wrong? Shoot!"-Esdeath gave a false command to the guards.

They followed as ordered, and set up their firing line.

Sensing the limited time, and a wide open space with no cover, Jack quickly grabbed the officer of which he stole the cutlass from, and used him as human shield as the shots were fired.

Dropping the dead officer's body, he was greeted by a pincer attack. Deflecting one atack, he then guides the attack so the bayonet stabbed the other guards chest, before tripping the first guy and drive the cutlass through his skull.

Three left.

Jack drives his sword forward, piercing through a guard's stomach, before stealing the musket and fired on another with perfect accuracy.

One left.

This one he ends it with brute force, a kick that did more than break the neck. Even Esdeath was quite surprised, seeing that brute strength resides inside the young man just her age.

7 people, barely a minute.

Jack turned to Esdeath again, seeing she was clapping her hands slightly.

"Well done. You did better than I imagined."

"Thank you for the compliment."-It was fun and all, but he can't stand around here much longer.-"I don't want to be rude, but..."

"Ah, of course. I'll hand you your prize."-Esdeath approached him, her hands reaching in...there again, bringing a slight blush to Jack's cheek.

By now, Jack was fairy certain she doesn't know him, she wasn't deceiving him, she wasn't having the slightest of killing intent. The only thing that was coming out of her was joy. Though he would admit, being this close to her did made his head feel lighter.

_Clanck!_

..What...what was that sound?

He felt her warm hands on his neck. He felt something cold around his neck too.

Then he heard the sound of chains.

"Eh?"-Jack looked at the collar on his neck and the chain attached to it in Esdeath's hand.

"From now on, you belong to me."-Esdeath announced sweetly, with a slight pink on her face. She didn't expect the guy to be even taller than her, as she is quite tall herself.

"Hah?"-Jack wasn't given a chance to confirm what he just heard, as the General yanked on the chain, throwing the completely confused assassin falling forward and dragging him toward the VIP exit.

"It's too noisy and distracting out here. Come to my palace."

"Wait, wait, wait...!"

Jack barely regained his sense of balance and direction to get up, but Esdeath just swiftly chopped the back of his neck, easily knocking him out-"No, I won't wait."

Turning and lowering her body, Esdeath easily catched the unconcious man before sweetly whispered into his ears.

"Let's talk in my room. Where there's just the two of us."-With that, she carried Jack into the exit and out of sight.

Up at the audience seats.

Tatsumi's mouth was agape as he and the rest looked at the exit as if Jack and Esdeath would jump out from there with a "Got'cha" sign.

But they didn't.

When they stopped freezing, the only thing they could do was...

"WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON?!"


	7. Chapter 6

"He was what?!"-Akame slamed her hand down the table.-"I told him! I TOLD HIM! She would see through all that kind of deception!"

"To be honest, he wasn't deceiving anything..."-Tatsumi raised his hand.

"Still! Now that he's captured, what can we do?!"

The slight hope gleaming in their eyes are now officially gone.

"We hope for chance to snatch him back?"

"From the high security prison inside that gigantic palace?"-Leone scoffed.-"Might as well run in and yell 'I surrender!' "

All eyes turned to the acting boss, Akame.

"...We can't charge in in save him...but we should really keep watch. If he make it out, we'll be there to support him."

"There hasn't been an escape from that prison that doesn't ended up in blood for... well, forever!"-Lubbock voiced.

"If he's as good as we are putting him, he can."-Tatsumi agreed to Akame.

* * *

><p>Jack twitched his eyes.<p>

"Man, you sure had it rough..."-Wave laughed slightly, looking at Jack, who was carefully chained to the chair _personally _by Esdeath.

"I don't know if it's an honor or the ultimate death-flag for this to happen, but fill me in."

"Don't worry, don't worry, the Commander is simply excited."

"To do WHAT?!"-Jack groaned.

"...I have no idea."

Even from his position chained to the chair, he glared at Wave so hard the guy felt like he's going to get killed if not for the chains.

"Doing some catch up?"

Both men's hair stand upright.

Coming into the room, Esdeath and the remaining members of the Jeagers appeared.

Jack studied them.

There was a gay scientist, a shy muscular man in flame-proof mask, a girl that exudes a fake smile, a girl that resembles Akame, he thought, and a polite guy that seems to follow Esdeath around the most.

And then, there's her.

The Empire strongest, Esdeath, was happily poking his cheek while exuding a vibrant smile.

"How are you, Jack,comfortable?"

"Isn't it obvious?! No!"-Jack openly raised his voice against her.

"Ah, ah, it's going to take some time in order to get you to be obedient, isn't it?"

"..."

"Uhm...we're all excited, General, but...who is this?"-Seiryuu asked.

"Ah, of course. I'm here to introduce you to a new member, as well as my lover."

'She is incredibly blunt.'-Jack sighed slightly.

"I'll be personally train him, he would stay in my room."

"Then..then...Esdeath-sama"-Bols raised his hand slightly.

"Hm?"

"Why is he chained?"

"Ah, A sign of ownership."

"Am I your pet!?"-Jack raised his voice again.

"No, you are special."

"..."

"Okay, everyone. I'm looking for advice. I want to know how to capture his heart. Does anyone here has family or someone you hold dear?"

Bols shyly raised his hand again.

"Eh?"-Out of them all, it's surprising that this guy would be a family man.

"It's true?"-Wave asked.

"Yes, we've been married for 6 years, with a daughter! She so perfect I can't believe she's mine!"

"Then, what advice or tips do you have for me and Jack?"

"The tactic in winning your lover's heart is...not giving up, Esdeath-sama! Take me for example, who was rejected twice, still I got another chance and now she's mine!"

"I see, I see..."-Esdeath was scribbling them down her notebook.

"..."-Jack can't find the word.-"Esdeath...-san?"

"Yes, 'dear'?"

"I think you're are making a fundamental mistake here."

"Hm?"

"First of all. You can't force your feelings to anyone who you don't throughly understand. Secondly, for you being a person who chain anyone you can, wouldn't taking this OFF make the difference? Third, if you wanted to know a guy's preferences, ASK HIM!"

"?"-For the first time in her life, Esdeath was taken a back.

"He meant you should spend some more time to come up with your own strategy, Esdeath-sama."-Run translated.

"That's not what I meant! I'm saying it's unrealistic to ask a scary muscular guy that has confidence disorder for love advices"-Jack turned to Bols-"No offense."

"Non-taken."

It was almost surreal how he was dealing with this bunch of misfit.

That made Esdeath just wants him more.

"Anyway, I have no interest in working for the Imperial Empire Army, joining your bunch, so can I just..."

"Good, good! The bigger the challenge, the better the joy of victory will be! I'll make sure to make you fall head-over-heel for me!"

"LISTEN TO WHAT OTHERS ARE SAYING DAMNIT!"

"I can feel it, this is my true love! I want to see you when you are obedient to me, fighting along side me! Let's begin planning at once!"

"Do I have to repeat my opinion?!"-He can't, however, hid that slight smile on his face.

* * *

><p>After getting roped into this special group of Imperial Arms users, Jack was allowed to join the meeting on strategy to crush a Rebel fort near Gyogan Lake, which was a brieft one, as the decided strategy would be a front door attack. Night comes, and he was dragged to come along.<p>

"Should we really be here? The rest are heading in while I'm just standing here? Watching?"-Jack asked. For now, it would be a good idea to be at least responsive and creat a solid persona in their eyes. And he never ask questions when the need to maintain cover is required.

"Eager to join battle, eh?"-Esdeath laughed slightly.

"I've seen my fair share back when I still served in the army."-He decided to told her, as it doesn't hurt for her to know, and keeping a conversation going was crucial to a good persona.

"? You've been in the army before? I would imagine a guy like you would rose through the ranks."

"No, I've only began honing my skills after I have left."

"Where did you go?"

"If I tell you, you would put me in jail. Oh wait, you already did."

"Come on, Jack, do you see steel bars, chains and torture devices around you?"

"Then...I would like to freely traverse as I please."

"Nope."

"Figures."

'Wait, isn't this just the perfect chance to escape?'

Then, he felt a hand on his.

Turning to look, he saw Esdeath was holding his hand ever so tenderly, with a blush on her face, and her eyes averted from his.

'There's no way I can escape from this woman!'

As Jack studies the battle from afar, Esdeath stole glances at him from time to time.

This guy while doesn't view to be on equal terms with her, yet freely express himself with a carefree attitude she haven't seen ever since she lost her father.

Around him, she doesn't have to be The Empire's Strongest.

She could be a young woman falling in love.

At some point, Jack stood up to get a better view, and his face twisted when he see Seryuu ranting on justice while killing the enemy.

That very twisted thought made Jack want to teach her a lesson.

Regardless, he assess their ability to be quite skilled, an equal match for Night Raid.

But that burning fort collapsing did say a difference in tactics.

"One day, you'll be able to do that much on your own."-Jack turned to see Esdeath looking at him with affection and a small blush.-"I'll train you myself to make sure of that."

"It doesn't seem that I have a choice in the matter, but I do suppose you are much more kind then I expected."

"? Do you have a different image of me in mind?"

"To be honest, yes. I don't have to say it right?"

"Save the trouble. I understand. But, it is my first time facing these feelings... But...they're not bad. Not at all."-Esdeath said as she clutches her hands to her chest.

"Well...my view changed slightly. It turns out even you can be like that. You can be a simple lovely woman."

"That's right. I'll change you bit by bit until you accept to be mine."

"My heart might end up as yours, but please don't consider me like I'm your property. And how confident of you to say, when you're are head-over-heels for me."

To be honest, he finds her appealing, her desire for him is commendable, her feelings are honest and she is still adjusting herself to it. View it like that, Jack just might like her too.

"I take it it's your first time loving someone."-Jack sat down back next to her.

It's his first time too. However, he had enough common sense to make out a better view on it. Still, while he was out fighting, running, training and killing, he never had a woman he can call his. Someone to return to. Esdeath might not be someone you can 'return to', but he won't deny he has feelings for this Esdeath before him. This woman, not that monster on the battlefield. But a relationship requires more than feelings alone.

"Of course. And you?"

"Not much luck out in this world. Which, now, I'm going to say, just once. I am happy that you have feelings for me."

Jack left Esdeath to blush while he began thinking whether there could be anything coming out of this.

It was clear that she won't let him roam around that castle, and sneaking around so as to gain sight on high ranking targets. But.

'Nothing is true, everything is permitted.'

The only merits he'll ever see out of this other than (hopefully) a lover would be if Esdeath turns sides.

But, that can wait. He'll won't charge forward right away. Best to convince her passively. Just like Esdeath has homework on claiming his heart, he'll have his homework on a method to convince her.

'!'

"What's wrong? Am I cold to the touch?"-Esdeath asked with her head leaned in on his shoulder.

"...Nothing."

"Well, now that's it's done."-The fire in the distance has dwindled out.-"Let's head back. It's getting late."

"...If the yard has a tree, I'll gladly take it."-Jack was more than used to sleeping in odd places, places high above ground in particular.

"What are you talking about? You're sleeping with me. In my private bedroom."-Esdeath blushed.-"Everyday from now on."

Esdeath really did laugh at his gaping mouth.

* * *

><p>If ever asked about accomplishment, Jack would say he hasn't done anything wothy of mentioning. It is more than true. Despite his potential, which everyone ranging from the Creed elder to Esdeath recognized, he has made little out of himself so far. Then again, it was barely a few weeks since he started the journey, and it was more hectic than he could ever thought.<p>

But...

But...

'How did I ended up like this again?'-Now seated on the Imperial Army General Esdeath bed, in her luxurious bedroom, the Assassin Jack Crystal pondered just what he did in order to get this.

Right across the room to his left was the bathroom, where Esdeath is taking a shower, her figure still alluring through the blurred glass.

There was so much he could try. He could traverse the castle inner wall through the balcony and ledges. He could climb to the very top and just sit there until Esdeath turn the castle upside down for him. Escape might be a bit over his head at the momment. He might get outside the gate, but he'll won't survive the prusuit with The Empire Strongest and the Jeagers after him.

'Should I view this a a reward, or a punishment?'-Jack turned toward the bathroom and was dazed a few seconds by Esdeath form appearing through the blurry glass before ripping his eyes away.-'No good, focus Jack. You're still an Assassin. Save it until you have found peace. No, not that kind of peace, FOCUS!'

_Clank._

The sound of the bathroom door opening draw his attention. Tries as he might, he can't stop his head from turning to the direction.

Coming out, Esdeath was garbed in a single white shirt, showing off a great ammount of skin. She hasn't dry up her body completely, the water gave a slight shine to her flawless skin. The shirt has half the buttons off, clearly showing her well porpotioned body and that cleavage.

"Did you waited long? You could have slept in before me"

"..."-Jack really did blush. Hard.

"You want something to drink?"

"I'll pass, thank you."-Jack regained somewhat of his brain processing power to reply.

"? What's wrong? Are you nervous?"-Esdeath took her seat next to him.

Jack backed away just slightly, only to maintain a comfortable conversation zone.

"It would be a lie to say I'm not."-He admitted.

"Well, I'm not sure about what to do myself, but I'm sure we'll figure it out, since we both want the same thing."

"About that...Let's chat."-Jack turned to her with the most friendly smile he could come up with.

"I'm all ears."-Esdeath lied down the bed, but it was clear she was listening.

It took awhile for him to actually ask it, though.

"Esdeath-san...you like me, righ-"-He was interupted as another pair of lips blocked his own, and a pair of hands pushed him down the bed.

With the flawless beauty now on top of him, straddling his thighs, it took Jack even harder effort to not embarass himself.

"If I'm not, we won't be doing this right?"

"Yes yes yes! We can do that in a momment, so you just get off me and listen for a bit please!"

"You have my undevided attention."-She didn't budge from her perch on top of him though.

"I'm a bit curious. See, I know you as a lovely lady that truth be told, is fun to be with."-That did bring up a small blush, but it was hidden in the dimly moonlit room.-"But you public image differs greatly."

"It's simple. All of them are true."

"..."

"You earned this because you're special, Jack."

"Special...I never once believed that word. I always believed that all are born equal."

"Listen Jack. You are like me, chosen by fate. Among all the weaks, the strong are hidden within. It is the strong that survives, and the weak that dies."

That.

That...

Pissed him off.

He turned to looked up at Esdeath again, seeing a kind smile coming from her, as if he would agree to that.

Jack idly get up, lifted the girl slightly before setting her down next to him.

"You are wrong."

"Hm?"

"You are very wrong."

"Oh? Entertain me then."

"A strong warrior dies from a backstabbing blade, just like all others. We all have a pulse, we all have our hearts, and in the end, none would avoid the slow hand of death."

"That just mean it's as far that person can go with their strength. It's nothing to be ashame about, and I commend them for have reached thus far."

"What about that back stabber? He used tactic, and even underhanded trick, but he used knowledge in place of strength. Is he weak?"

"He too, is strong in his own way, a way I might not like, but true. However, to reach higher, you need both. No, you need more than those two. However, true strength, like you and I, are superior than a life time of refining them. By killing the weak, we expose the strong. By the strong killing each other, the stronger emerge. And then the strongest. You and me. Those who destroy anyone who cross path with them. So strong that neither brute strength or back stab would kill us, the true face of power."

"Said that to the weakling you kneel down to everyday."-Jack said that sentence almost in a hiss.

Esdeath had never seen that expression. That angered face, but hinted with determination, and a will so strong she see felt like breaking it is nearly impossible.

'Even that expression is nice too!'

She wanted to see all those expression again. That kind smile, that annoyed expression he put up, the calm, collective tactician, and the unbreakable determination he has.

'I want to possess him. Completely!'

But her line of thought was interupted mid-way.

"If you're so strong, why are you putting up to the weakest of us all?"-Jack said with clear conviction in his tone.-"The young king that is no better than a spoiled child, and the corrupted to the core Prime Minister that suck the very life out of the land?"

"You sounded very much like those rebels I used their skull to play with."

"I swear my alligience to no one, but those are my view on life."-Appeared to be angry, he let slip a sentence that might gave way to his idenity.-"Nothing is true, everything is permitted."

The only rule there is to the Assassin Creed.

"But that's the way the..."-It appeared that Esdeath overlooked, too lost in proving her point to notice.

"...The weak thinks? I don't mind if you thought of it like that. I'm a weakling after all."

"No you're not! You are strong, Jack, if you lump yourself with the weak, what good are you then? You deserved this Jack. Just stay with me. Swear your loyalty, your honesty, your heart to me. In return, I would consider you my only man. I won't go out to find other lovers, I will never leave you feeling lonely."

"...It really made me happy to hear that. Really, it did. But no. That's not it."

"If you are worried about your family, then of course they'll be under my protection as well. I won't like the jealousy of the weak get to you like that."

"No...I don't have anything of the sort."-Jack smiled bitterly.-"Those I hold dear are complete strangers, those that can't even stand on their own."

"Why would you waste your time with those trash then? They will only slow you down!"

"Perhaps I'm wrong. But only when you're weak, can you understand true strength. Perhaps I am special. But I'll never lose that connection to the weak. For it is them that brought me up. For it is them that trained me. I valued them just as you value your subordinates. And there's no way I'm giving my entire self to someone who can't understand that!"

_"...I see."_

By now, both are standing on top of the bed, in a heated debate. They wouldn't say that they are glaring, but staring with passion. Each want the other to accept their own view.

After a good few seconds to properly calm themselves down, Esdeath then declared.

"Well, it doesn't matter right now. But don't misunderstand this as my retreat! It's not you that would change me! I will change you Jack. I'll make you become strong, and I'll show you that I was right!"-Then, she exhaled loudly before sitting down the bed again.-"But...but...it was nice..."

"Hah?"-Jack sat down as well, but losing where this conversation was going. Again.

"It was nice, to have someone to talk like this, to confide, advise, debate or even argue like this..."

"Well, I guess for someone who always had been having everything going her way up until now, it's refreshing I guess..."

"It makes me want you even more!"

"Don't just exclaim that loudly please!"

"Anyway, we'll discuss this some other times. For now, let's rest."

"Eh?"

"Don't just 'Eh'. It's really late now, and I have plans with you tomorow. You need a good rest."

"Ah, I see, then I'll just take that sofa there (All the way across the room) and..."-Jack was hastily heading for the sofa when a hand grabbed his wrist.

"I'm not mad about what happen just now, so don't worry, I won't do anything, so just sleep in the bed with me!"

"When you say it like that, it just occured to me that you might try!"-His face was flustered red. This was too fast for him to follow.

"I do notice IT when I was sitting on top of you."

"..."

"A momment before you said we can do that later. How about now?"

"...I'm going to take a shower."

"Well, okay, but this should goes without warning, don't wander around the palace. The guards here guard this place with their very life. A simple 'It's fine for me to be here' won't make a single difference. So don't try anything funny."

"...I...I understand."-Jack shoulders slumped as he entered the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Escaping right here and now is simply too hard.

He has to get much more information before he can come up with anything.

Meanwhile, Esdeath was filled with excitement.

"It's okay. I can be patience. It's just like Bols said. Not giving up. I have plenty of time on hand. You'll definitely fall for me, Jack. Eventually. Then I can enjoy your very being that were fated to be with me."

Glancing at the bathroom, hearing the shower turned on, another thing crossed her mind.

"Ah...I should have gone in WITH him..."


	8. Chapter 7

Jack tiredly made his way to the Jeager conference hall, opening the door to find Wave and that girl name Kurome talking about snack.

Seeing the guy, Wave greeted him.

"Hey, did you get a..."-Looking at Jack tired form, he changed.-"I guess not."

"I can't sleep like this...maybe I'll go find a tree after all..."-Shoulder slumped, Jack went to a nearby chair and sat down.

He can't exactly told them that their beloved commander was using him as body pillow, causing him trouble sleeping.

"That woman's grip sure is *crack*"-His shoulder crooked once-"something."

Raising an eyebrow at that, Wave decided to leave it alone, and take a look over at the window.

"I guess you're on board with us now, Jack. Try to keep it together eh?"

"..."-Jack continued to slump down when he noticed something about Kurome.

The atmostphere she emits is far too close to Akame, if not the same.

"..."-The girl sized him up, almost like assessing the enemy.

Both their eyes narrowed, and small killing intent released here and there.

Then...

"You can't have any."-Kurome clutches her bag of snacks to her chest, turning away.

Jack's head dropped to the table again, before recovering from the worst joke he ever took, although he doesn't think the girl was joking.

"I don't need it! It's just that...you look familiar somehow."

"Are you hitting on me?"

"OF COURSE NOT!"-Jack was getting frustrated. He doesn't care if the girl has a sword that made the dead switch sides. Can he just punch out that idiocy?-"Ah, I remember now. I saw a wanted poster. Who was it...?"

"Akame?"-Wave asked.

"Ah, yeah, yeah, Akame. She looks really like her."-Jack jabbed his thumb toward Kurome.

"Of course. She's my beloved onee-chan, after all."

The tone of which she said lower the room temperture considerably.

'Seriously, are all girls in Jeagers are yanderes or something?'

The door opened as Kurome was murmuring something to herself. At the door stood Esdeath, who was putting her cap on.

"Jack, you're up early."

"Same to you."

"Okay then, seeing that it's a nice day outside, how about we practice? I would prefer going hunting, but that can be put off a day or two."

"Hah...you were saying something about a Teigu right?"

"Yes, we recovered a Teigu from one of the dead Night Raid member. Heard of them?"

"I heard of them."-So it's Sheele's.

"So, wanted to try your hands at using them?"

"I'd like a normal weapon first."

"Oh, why is that?"

"There's no point in me carrying a teigu I won't use, after all."

"Won't use?"-Esdeath raised an eyebrow.

"It's still a teigu you know! An Imperial Arms!"-Wave added.

"Tell me why I should care."-Jack stood up and head toward Esdeath.-"Very well, let's practice."

"I like what you are thinking."-Esdeath smiled.-"Wave, think you can beat him?"

Wave paled slightly. With his Teigu, maybe. But...there's just some lingering doubt, Jack's confidence isn't based on words alone.

"Kurome?"

"I refuse, Esdeath-sama."-The girl then shoved another snack into her mouth.

"I will!"-A lovely voice rang out.

Seryuu.

This opponent...

"Very well."-Jack grinned.

* * *

><p>"Okay. Obviously, you wouldn't go in unarmed, so pick your weapon."-Esdeath said as they stood before a huge amount of weapons, from melee to ranged on tables.-"And of course, this Teigu."-Esdeath handed him the giant scissor-like weapon.<p>

She can see it from the corner of her eyes.

Jack doesn't like it.

Or better phrase it, this weapon can't bring the best out of him.

Regardless, he accept the weapon. Then, he spotted a simple weapon on the side and picked it up with great interest.

A simple hatchet.

Esdeath can't hide her gaping mouth as he studies the hatchet closely before nodded like saying 'this is a good weapon.'

He also picked up a simple knife and a musket pistol, but that's about all he picked up.

Regardless...

"I don't believe in that twisted justice she spew, so a good taste of defeat and humiliation would do her well."-Jack smiled. He was excited.

Esdeath wanted to say something, but stops as she got caught into his smile.

"Just because you are Esdeath-sama's lover doesn't mean I'll go easy on you!"-Seryuu put her right arm to the side, Coro on that side, ready to take weapon orders.

"..."-Jack merely spin his hatchet.

Around the spectator seats, the remaining members of the Jeagers watched.

"Oh, it's starting."-Esdeath noticed they had entered fighting stance.

"Coro! Number seven!"

That puppy opened his mouth and bitten into her arm, and when it released, a gigantic rifle stood in place of her arm.

"Mount Taizan Cannon of Justice!"

In response...

Esdeath left her mouth agape.

Wave and Bols thought the guy was nuts.

Run and gaped as well.

Kurome slightly raised her eyebrow.

...

From a great distance, Jack threw away the scissor like teigu and pulled out his musket.

Throwing out the strongest weapon he has was about the craziest thing he has ever done.

But the next is crazier.

As Seryuu was stunned from the strange move he pulled, he fired the musket.

The bullet traveled and accurately...

...Went straight down Seryuu rifle muzzle.

In the first momment of confusion, she fired it.

Bad choice.

The rifle exploded from her arm, leaving a huge gap in vulnerability.

Then, Jack heaved a deep breath before kicked the ground and sprinted forward.

"Number Five"-He can hear the command.

Immediately, he slides himself down, dodging the giant drill.

Seryuu jumped up slightly, dodging his attempt as swiping her legs.

Jack rolled to the left before getting up, dodging a jab from the drill again.

From then on it was an evasive battle. Jack knows he can't parry the drill with his weapon, and Seryuu knows that he would try to get in close, since her remaining body is still flesh and bone.

"Aside from that initial surprise, the fight are going as I expected."-Esdeath smiled from the sidelines.

"Who do you think will win, Esdeath-sama?"-Run asked.

"I think they'll tire themselves out and call it a tie."

Her expectation was betrayed right that momment.

"Wah?"-Seryuu cried as she saw the scissor blade on both sides of her arm.

During the battle, Jack led her back to where he throws the scissor away.

Just now, he dodged an attack by sliding underneath, a move she had seen him done before.

But she didn't expect him to pick up the scissor, a long forgoten item on the ground, and now.

CLANG!

The drill fall away from her arm.

"It...can't be..."

"Deal with this evil, bringer of justice!"-Jack started his combo again.

The hatchet dealt blows as heavy as hammers, the sharp blade ripping out flesh, but as Seryuu was catching up to his combo, he notice a brief opening he gave, knowing she go for it.

True, Seryuu did tried to attack then.

But was stopped by a blade going up.

'What?! He just brought that heavy hatchet down, he shouldn't be able to bring it up so fast!'

But it was not the hatchet.

It was the knife.

"That's what the knife is for."-Esdeath commented. She stumbled on someone who could dual-wields, and do so effectively, so it seems.

A kick to the knee brought Seryuu to the floor.

"I suggest you change you weapon names. Justice isn't simply punishing the weak."-Jack stood above her, his shadow looming over as if it was death itself.

"Coro!"-She yelled again.

The puppy once again opened his mouth, this time threatening to swallow Jack in whole.

"You need to visit a dentist."

CLACK!

A deft sound was heard.

"?"-Wave and Bols can't believe it.

Esdeath blushed.

Jack used the scissors and pry open Coro's mouth.

Standing infront of the mouth full of theeth, but be never once afraid.

Using his body as wedge, he reloads the musket, while Coro tried to break free, or to wrestle him down. Yet his footing was strong as if it was embeded to the ground.

His image look, to be honest, really cool.

Even more so when he shot Coro right down the throat.

It wouldn't kill the guy, but Coro would be out of action.

And with that, meaning Seryuu can't use her weapons anymore.

"..."

She was afraid.

She has killed men like the guy above her hundreds, thousands of times. A warrior armed with nothing but a hatchet and a knife. Yet she felt powerless.

"Yield."-Was Jack's simple command.

That moment, she forget whatever pride she has and yielded.

Soon as she did, Jack offered a hand to get her up.

"Hope this serve as a reminder for you."

This however, was broken by Esdeath.

The Ice Queen jumped down to the training ground.

Her breathing was heavy, her face was blushing, and she looked like she was having an orgasm.

She was aroused. As expected of an S.

"...Esdeath...-san? Are you alright?"-Jack asked with concern in his voice.

"Fight me."-Esdeath said.

"I'm sorry, I think I misheard."

"Fight me!"-Her voice was raspy.

"Are you serious?! I would be destroyed!"

"I can't take it anymore!"

"TAKE WHAT?"

Esdeath just drew her rapier.

"Don't hold back, Jack."

"Wait wait wait!"

Jack barely avoided her blade. He quickly pulled out the hatchet and knife, now in battle stance again.

Esdeath wasn't using her Teigu, whatever it is. It's not the sword, he can tell.

'In basic, she wanted to make it last.'

"Getting aroused in a fight is hardly nice, Esdeath!"

She ignored it and kept throwing blows at him.

* * *

><p>How long has it been?<p>

Depend on what you're asking, there's two answers.

The fight has dragged on almost an hour.

Jack was deeply tired. He can't find an opening good enough to attack. Even when he broke her defense, and strip her of her rapier, she still has great hand to hand combat and excellent manuverability to dodge, counter hurt and even threw him off balance slightly.

To make matters worse. Somewhere half way the fight, Esdeath began forgetting about not using her Imperial Arms and started throwing ice spears and boulders at him, freezing the ground to try and slip him, creating huge pillars of ice to block him, and even used those pillars to try and crush him.

The second answer: Its been for as far that she could remember. She couldn't find anyone who would satisfy her. An enemy that would be suffice her bloodlust. One that held his own against her, giving her trouble, even. But now, here he is. He might not be able to land a solid attack on her, but he escape her grasp and dodge her blows to the letter. With some further training and a weapon to suit, he would match up to her.

She was so excited she can't stop throwing attacks at him.

By the time she got a small hold of reality, time passed, and before she knew it, she was feeling fatigue.

Before she realized it, she was using her rapier for support.

Her opponent seems worn out as well.

Both are panting.

Lowering her center of gravity, basically a kneel, she calmed herself down and catched her breath. Jack did the same.

It excites her. Going all out excites her.

Then, the sound of hands clapping can be heard.

Turning to the side, Jack and Esdeath noticed the Prime Minister and King Makoto themselves watching the fight with amazed expression, the boy in particular was going "Bravo, bravo!"

The two of them approach Esdeath and Jack, while the two warriors straighthen themselves however not ending the fight.

"Our gracious King, and the Prime Minister, please don't get near. The fight hasn't ended."-Esdeath voiced.

Meanwhile Jack take a look at his surroundings. The king and that fat Prime Minister had guards there, guards he can take out, but as tired as he is, and Esdeath right in front of him, the Jeagers surrounding him, he can't do anything.

"Yes, I'm aware. However, if you continue..."-The Prime Minister gestured to their surrounding.

"..."-Both Jack and Esdeath paled.

They destroyed the entire field. Well, Esdeath did. The place was in complete ruins.

No words was exchanged between the two as they sheathed their weapons.

"My utmost apologies."-Esdeath bowed slightly.

"It's okay! We can get people to fix it! All and all that was an amazing match! I never saw anything like it!"-The child king cheered.

"I never knew there was a person who can go up against our beloved General Esdeath other than Budou...tiring her even..."-The Prime Minister sized Jack's form.-"Tell me, boy, where are you from?"

"The world."-Was Jack's brief reply.

"Forgive me for not introducing. This is Jack Crystal. He won the tournament a couple of days ago and is now...my lover."

The Prime Minister's jaw did drop.

Lover, she said...

"Well, I approve this with all my heart! You two have my blessing. We're hosting a party to celebrate this!"

"That is uneeded."-Jack and Esdeath coerced like reading each other's mind. Esdeath simply don't like parties, while Jack can't stand himself enjoying the party when looking out to the wretched city below.

"Then, at least, dinner! Join us for dinner tonight!"

"..."-There's just no way around this kid, doesn't it.

"Very well. We will be present."

"We will?"-Jack asked.

To response, Esdeath grabbed his arm, pulling him away to find suitable clothes.

"We will."


	9. Chapter 8

Jack honestly felt annoyed.

Now wearing a formal dark blue coat over a traditional vest with a white shirt and black pants, a blue vest going over the shirt, and a white corsage on his chest, he is currently dining with Esdeath, the Child King Makoto and Prime Minister.

"Jack, are you nervous?"-Esdeath tenderly asked.

"Nervous is the wrong word."

Recalled their conversation last night, Esdeath remembered that Jack hold slight hatred for the two across the table. Which is fair, all in all, these two are the main cause for suffering in the empire.

"Well, just take a deep breath and calm down."

"..."

The food was delicious, but it tasted like trash in his mouth.

The wine was deep to the taste, yet he felt like he was drinking poison.

At least, he won't be worried about liking this luxurious life and forget who he is.

He won't be turned by something like this.

He was reminded of why he fought, why the Creed sent him here.

The view of the Prime Minister gulping down food made him felt sick.

To the side, Esdeath wasn't happy, seeing the same view of him did made her lost her apetite, even after that scuffle with Jack.

"So, it's official then? You two seems to move fast, as far as relationship goes."

"There's no point in taking things slow and cautious when you are already certain to have met your match."-Esdeath explained, putting her hands on Jack's stiff shoulder.

"Well, I learned to trust your judgement. So, can you tell me more about yourself, Jack?"

"I am as you see, never be as you please."-Jack muttered aloud a pun.

"Be it that you shall flee, for in time I shall find thee."-Esdeath quickly countered it.-"You are familiar with tribal pun. Stopped by some on your adventures?"

"Yes, I have had both scuffles and mingle with tribes before."-He left out the Creed.-"Some are savages while some are peace-perservers."

"Well, then you would have no problem with our General, being from the tribes after all."

"I do hope so."-Jack stood up from his seat.-"Pardon me, I had over exert myself today, and not exactly the food-fanatic."

"Of course. We understands. Most skilled warriors would easily went down in seconds facing our General. I'll make sure to honor you as much as your skill you showed us today. For now, we'll have gu-"

"I'll bring him back myself."-Esdeath stood up as well.-"Thank you for the wonderful evening. I have enjoyed myself, though I wish it could be longer."-She held Jack's arm again.-"But we have our own duties, and there's one duty as lovers we have not yet done."

"..."-The Prime Minister gaped-"Of-of course. I'll warn guards to keep off from bothering..."

Jack felt like face-palming. But to be honest, it is better than just stand up and leaves...

* * *

><p>"You were serious?!"-Jack asked as he watched the girl stripping right infront of him.<p>

"Of course I was, what do you think it was? Now hurry up and get to it."

"Hang on, Esdeath, I know we have been speeding through stages of relationships, but this! Hang on!"-Jack held her from taking off anymore clothes, which wasn't much to begin with.

"I know you are nervous. I...I am too..."-Esdeath said with a small blush.

"Es...Esdeath?"

"Call...call me Es."

"..."

After today's match, Esdeath was absolutely sure she found it. Not that she ever doubted. But now, this guy before her had won her completely. And if tonight goes along with her desires, she would win him completely as well. He is worthy of standing above all others, and she viewed him as equal. Now nobody can say stuff like he's not worthy of her, or anything of the sort.

"...Es. Having you do this to me, warms my heart greatly."-Jack won't deny it like some first-time boy. He was well aware and held no illusions to what is happening.-"But not yet. I want us"-The word us bring Esdeath more joy than she ever felt. Even though she knows the other half of the sentence.-"to take it slow. I'm still not sure about my feelings for you. There's still many things to do before this. It should be the last."

"But...but...I want to..."

"Tell you what, why don't you asks Bols on his opinion. I'll follow it."-Jack felt like it was a joke, and the fact stands that there's no telling what might come of it.

A different part of him was asking whether he was dealing with a child or a General, but that part faded rather quickly.

"Yeah...yeah...that's right! I'll go ask him! Wait here! Don't go anywhere!"

"There's no where I ca-DON'T JUST RUN OUT LIKE THAT! CLOTHES! YOU NEED CLOTHES!"

Thanks to the honest and, for the love of god, logical, advice from Bols, Jack spends the night sitting on the balcony rail, legs on it, looking down to the city at night. Busy as it is, it was still bustling.

"Feeling nostalgic?"-Esdeath, now somewhat clothed, asked, leaning on the balcony rail.

"What is there to feel?"

"? Don't you have a good story to share? Surely in the years traveling you've done something worth telling?"

"Nope. It was just a string of fights for my life."

"...What happened? You can tell me. Everything."

"Some other time."

He was still well aware that this Esdeath is only the Esdeath around him. Out of sight, she is still the blood thirsty demon as always.

'One day, I'll face her. But...will I be able to kill her? Will I kill her?'

She's the equivalent of a Templar. And so, revealing his identity as an Assassin would be fatal.

So...the hood would always stays up.

Tomorrow, they are going hunting.

A perfect chance to get away. He'll return with what he knows and then, began crossing lines. However, not with the Jeagers. He knows how to hit where it hurts.

Esdeath's army has a supply line through a canyon, a perfect ambush site. However, no force can prepare an ambush that could stop the might of her army.

Unless...an Assassin lead the operation.

If so, even drunkish pirates can do it. He just have to yell "Plunder" at the right momment.

Hate to admit it, but he made an amazing pirate back in the days, sailing a ship on his own to the Assassins, then began plundering along with some honorable pirates.

Well, he did break the ship he stole.

Then, his gaze turned to Esdeath.

How would she react to him escaping?

It might depend on how he escape. But she certainly would be lonely.

'Are you feeling sympathetic to your enemy, Jack Crystal?'

Esdeath was the face of oppression to the people.

Her war crimes if listed out would take a week.

Even if he succeed, what would become of her? Even if he managed to get her to change sides, what happens next?

'None can avoid the slow hand of death.'

But...

'What is this doubt?'

That momment, feeling lost and confused, Jack steeled himself and asked her.

"Es."

"?"-His lover turned to him, smiled gently-"You have a question for me?"

_"Would you give up everything for me?"_

"...?"

It was surprising.

It was thrilling.

It was, romantic, even.

"As I stand, I can't stay here forever. I'll have to leave. You on the other hand, can do as you wish."

"What...are you planning, Jack?"

"...I swear my alligence to no one. But for the task that was given to me, I'll have to go up against the Empire. That means against you."

"...I've said this countless time. Stay here, with me, Jack. Nothing would ever reach you. Only me."

"No. It would be a pathetic lie to say I don't want to stay with you, but I don't want to stay with you here."

'What am I missing? Why is he sounding like my love for him is forbidden? Why must he pit me as his enemy? Under whose orders?'-Question surround Esdeath's mind.

"Am I...not enough for you?"-Esdeath shivers lightly.

"No. It's not about me. It's never was."

"Then tell me your troubles! I'll help you! I kill all the trash that's making you leave!"

"Then kill the King. Kill the Prime Minister. Kill all those that are enslaving the people. Atone for your sins."

"..."

"Don't worry, I wasn't expecting an answer."-Jack lowered his head.

"What are you going to do?"

"That doesn't matter. What matters it that, no matter what I do, if I lie to you, if I deceive you, even if we have to face-off to the death. I want you to know that my feelings are real. It might not be passionate, but I can't deny that I like you. However, as it is, my heart can't be yours."

"..."

Change of plans.

Suddenly saying this out of emotional spite, Jack has to leave. Right before her eyes.

"We'll meet again soon."

"You're not leaving."

Her killing intent was insane. It would make any person drop to their knees and beg for mercy.

"I can't be yours yet."-Jack stood up on the railing.-"Perhaps one day..."

Jack jumped off.

* * *

><p>Esdeath quickly looked below.<p>

It's 6 floors to the ground.

Jack performed a leap of faith, down to a carriage that was carrying hay, just as it was leaving the castle gate.

She can make it herself.

Forgetting her garment, she jumped down.

Landing with a ground crushing might, she yelled.

"Stop that carriage!"

The guards turned their attention.

Jack brought out the hatchet he got earlier, a surprising fact that he hid it on his body, killing the person driving with a swift hit, then took the rein.

"I'm sorry."-Dropping the lifeless body off the carriage, he climbed on the horse, uses the hatchet to seperate the horse from the carriage, then sprint out.

"Close the gates!"-Esdeath said so, but she conjured up an entire tower of ice, blocking the castle exit.

To respond, Jack stood balanced on the horse back as it was running toward the blocked gate.

"This is why I hate rule breaking powers..."-Jack jumped up as high as he can, dodging boulders of ice lodged up by Esdeath, and swing his hatchet deep into the ice wall. Using his upper body strength and the sense of an Assassin, he climbed the pillar in huge jumps not by using his legs, but his arms and a hatchet.

To make matters worse, he left the ring that is connected to the Pandemonium Cross back at Night Raid's base, so he doesn't have acess to any of his gear.

Climbing it like that stills beats using the stairs though.

Reaching the top, Jack was met with a huge load of guards.

Spining his hatchet, he taunted them to bring it on.

By the time Esdeath jumped up to the wall, Jack had already thinned out the guards greatly.

Noticing her, Jack threw the hatchet, lodging it deep into a guard's skull, then ran forward, sliding down on his knee to avoid two guards with bayonets, grabbing the hatchet again, before used the given momentum to get back up and run toward the wall again.

A giant ice spear cleaved his hip.

Although slightly losing balance at first, he quickly corrected himself before jumping off the wall and down to the street, rolling as he touches the ground, the injury he just got stopped him a second.

'An injured prey can't go too far!'-Esdeath jumped down, seeing him climbed up the rooftops and prepare to give chase.

But she saw Jack tossing some gold coins (Which he looted from before the tournament), and was confused for a few seconds.

Then she noticed they were surrounded by beggars.

"It's mine! Mine!"

Chaos ensued down street level as Jack created that head start.

It took Esdeath a few good seconds to rain ice spears down, killing every last bit of those trash, before launching herself up the rooftops. Luckily, she catch sight of Jack not too far away.

Although injured, Jack was still able to traverse the rooftops, jumping from one to the other, still latching on to whatever he could.

'He'll wear out eventually...'-Esdeath saw him running toward the city river. Bad move.

As expected, Jack performed what's looks like a swan dive down the river. It was from a wooden plank outcrop to hang lanterns, so it has a bit further reach.

Using her Demon's Extract, Esdeath freezed the river solid.

She isn't afraid that it would kill him. He just jumped from the same height with an fatal injury. She can tell with absolute confidence that he could adjust himself to survive the fall. It would stop him from moving, but he'll survive.

Esdeath jumped on the plank of wood, balancing on it.

"?!"

He's not there.

"Wher-!"-Esdeath felt a hand yanking her feet, broke her balance and throws her falling face first into the ground.

It took a lot of stamina, but Jack pulled it off.

After faking a dive, he spin his body upright again, grabbing not the wood plank, but a rope attached to it.

Regardless, he climbed up again and broke view with Esdeath. The first thing he did was throwing her off track, going down to the street to make it harder for her to spot the blood trail, then climb up some rooftops to confuse her, then repeat it in a random pattern.

After half an hour has passed, he knows Esdeath was still out looking for him, even though she was garbed only in a white shirt. Which would gave her trouble as she would be distracted by offenders and the likes.

But...

...

...

Jack slumped down the wall.

He had lost way too many blood.

No stranger would help him.

No stranger can help him.

Soon, guards and the Jaegers would find him.

His vision began to blur.

'I wonder...would they found me dead or alive?'-Jack bitterly thought.

He had no regrets.

Running away was the right thing.

It's fine...

It's fine...

Jack's eyes was losing light.

"Wake up! Wake up Jack!"

'...H-...huh?'

His eyes focused again.

"Tatsumi, hand me your teigu!"

"Got it, hang on!"

He felt something on his chest.

He felt some of his strength was coming back.

"...Akame...Tatsumi..."-Jack finally regained his senses enough.

"I'm here too you know."-Lubbock gave a V-sign with his fingers.

"Sorry we're late. We didn't expect you would just barge out the main gate."-Akame explained.

That's right...

How could he forget...

"It was sloppy planning, I admit."-Jack laughed slightly despite being in huge pain. He still has to say sorry to them, and tell them what he knows...

"Damn right it was. Let's head back to the base. We can properly heal you there."-Tatsumi and Lubbock lend him their shoulders.

"...It's good to be back with you guys."

"Let this serve as a lesson. Listen to us next time you try something crazy."-Akame walked ahead.

"I get it, I get it. I'm sorry. Too bad I came back with no money."

Tatsumi whispered to him.

"Even though she said that, she was really worried. To be honest, we all were."

"I can tell."-Jack smiled.

With that, they disappeared into the night.


	10. Chapter 9

"A gay intuiton is never wrong." Stylish smirked.-"Night Raid base found."

* * *

><p>Esdeath stormed back to the castle.<p>

"Wave, Kurome, how was your search?"

"We didn't found him, Esdeath-sama. He did lost a lot of blood, but he keeps throwing us off trail with those blood. Then we lost his trace completely."

"Seryuu, you and Coro found anything?"

"Forgive me Esdeath-sama. It seems he got away. Traces leading to the woods are found."

"He didn't even stop by the town?"-Wave asked.

"He's an adventurer, Wave. Surviving is his job."-Esdeath sighed.-"Call off the search, call Bols to clear up the mess I made back at the castle gate."-Seryuu heed those orders, and leaves to carry them out.

"A-are we sure we want to call it off? With such an injury unattended, he might..."-Run voiced.

"He'll make it. Where's Stylish?"

"He hasn't reported back, Esdeath-sama."

"I see. For now, our activities resumes. Report me on information about the Night Raid in the morning as usual."

"And should we come across Jack?"

"Capture him if you can, but kill him if you must. The safety of my surbordinates comes first."

"Understood."-Waved saluted before leaving. Kurome did the same after grabbing her bag of snacks.

"I'll work on a report in your name to present to the King about the incident."-Run heads off.

Only Esdeath remain in the conference room.

She was angry.

Jack just humiliated the army by escaping through THE FRONT GATE. On the way, he took out nearly 20 guards, destroyed some of the castle defenses (passively by taunting Esdeath to hit them), clogging the main gate (again, using Esdeath) and had even got away from her when severely injured.

'I trust in his ability as a survivor. If he dies before we meet again, then that's as far as your strength leads you, Jack. But you're not so weak, right? You'll meet me again, laughing off the scuffle, and will try to run again, right?'

But that just makes her want him more. The very fact that he was no longer in her arms made her desire for him grow stronger. That potential she saw in him was displayed.

Esdeath head back to her room, opening the door to find an item on her bed.

Jack's coat, the Coat of Midnight. It was dirty and filled with sweat from their battle on the training grounds.

A part of her felt like she want to wash it. But a larger part was telling her to grab and sniff it.

She went for the latter. Yes, the sniff part.

'It's smells like him."-Clutching the coat, Esdeath lied down the bed, taking in his scent.

'When I see him again. I'll make sure to force these undeniable feelings to him. And when he falls for me, he'll use that potential to fight with me. He'll give his all, give his loyalty, trust and his heart to me, not only as a surbordinate, but as a lover as well.'

Esdeath blushes lightly as she viewed out to the window, the moon shining it's light to her eyes.

"We'll meet again. I still have to return this."

* * *

><p>After he was healed, somewhat, Jack was forced to stay in bed by his comrades, it was for his own good, after all. He lost his entire Adventurer persona clothing set, but that can be replaced.<p>

Okay, the Coat of Midnight might not.

Anyway, he told them about the Jeagers, their strength, as well as Esdeath, whom he deemed peerless in strength, as well as a little something he heard in meetings about Esdeath supply lines.

He mentioned brieftly his relationship with Esdeath back there, and reassure them that while he won't help them forever, he would never turn sides. And he came up with a plan to prove it.

"A supply line to her Army camping in the North? If we hit it, she won't be able to turn her eyes away."-Leone agreed.

"Esdeath isn't familiar with naval battles. She doesn't have to, she can just freeze the entire waterway in place. But with a job that is defensive in nature, that put us at an advantage."-Jack carefully assess the plan himself.-"So, we'll steal the supplies right under her eyes."

"You think we can do it?"-Tatsumi asked.

"The ships travel through a canyon perfect for ambush. Esdeath realized this herself, and would most likely be on guard there."

"So what's on your mind?"

"In basic, Esdeath and the Jaegers together is too much for us to deal with."

"So you plan on seperating them."-Akame nodded.-"We have been planning a ruse without you, and chances of success are high. If we cover each other's operation, Esdeath can't react."

"Then soon as I heal, I'll set out to that supply line."

"Alone?"

"There's a group of pirates camping out there. They would be more than willing to join our cause if they heard the word 'plunder'. They have already plundered enough ship to get Esdeath attention, but the next ship is a massive man'o'war, with Esdeath planning to oversee it. They'll be crush like bugs if there's no help."

"Still, going alone to a group of no where near skilled pirates whose only commitment are to rums and plunders, and expect to lead them to beat Esdeath and her elite army? That just crazy."

"The pirates only have to plunder, and by all means, they're good at it. I'll do the rest. We don't have to beat Esdeath. We only have to steal from her."-Jack smiled confidently.

The remaining Night Raid members glanced at each other. Just got back from a crazy idea gone bad, he had already came up with another, even crazier plan. He is going up against the Empire's Strongest, and he was smirking with confidence.

That confidence isn't baseless though.

Jack already had an idea in mind, one that comes from his experience sailing alone to the south.

"As acting-boss, I'm not really cut out for this...but your plan, if it succeeds, would increase our plan's chance of success. You would even do it alone without help from us. I see little demerits yet high risks."-Akame began considering.

"Well, we can put this aside until I heal."

"That's right, Jack is finally back! We need to celebrate! You can drink, right?"-Leone cheered, grabbing Jack's leg.

"Wait wait wait! Don't just drag me by my leg! I'm still injured! Ow ow ow ow ow! STAIRS! I get it, I'll walk, so stop dragging meeeeeeee!"

Everyone laughed at the antics.

Even though they went through life and death battles, each of them has scars in their own way, they still come back to be this lively bunch.

'That's...nice.'


	11. Chapter 10

Jack was staying up late again. After a day of resting, well, parts of it, he went and retrieve his gear.

He felt himself naked without his karambit. The Creed Elder said it has "spiritual powers from your ancestor", but after years of using it, he was fairly sure it is just a well-crafted karambit. To which he add a couple modern design to it. He recalled it was always with him when he was on the seas. The sea to the south are dangerous waters plagued by pirates, fighting the Navy in close waters and plundering goods, and sometimes fought each other for bounty or a bottle of rum. He had his fair share going as a pirate, on a ship with a fairly righteous captain at heart, but pushed to plundering by fate, and, if you want to point fingers, the Empire. He ended up dead in an all out battle with the Navy, Jack witnessing his final moments.

We're off-topic again.

Jack learned fighting from the tribes, which was very good in precision and stealth, the weak point of the human body, but lacked strength. In an open battle, more would be needed. The pirates taught him how to fight with guns and swords, how to make devastating combos, and taught him one of the application of "Nothing is true, everything is permitted": Fight dirty. Nobody cares for a honorable fighting sense, if your head is sliced off. Whenever in battle that he didn't have two cutlasses, he would use a hooked axe or a hatchet, and the karambit, a combo he demonstrated to Seryuu once, though the knife wasn't a karambit.

While we were talking about it, let's talk about the ahead of time revolvers he just pulled out.

The deal with these pistol is that he has to craft ammo on his own. Luckily, his blacksmith persona isn't for show. The two small bayonet obviously, gave the weapons a good melee capability. Most would mistaken them for a Teigu, but this was a "non-magical" version of one of the Teigu, which name Jack don't know and don't care.

"Still awake?"-Jack asked as he turned to the side.

"Same for you."-Tatsumi said, sitting down the same table.-"Those are your gear?"

"Who else?"

"No, it's just that I never really get to see normal weapon outmatch Teigu."

"You don't say."

"So, why don't you call yourself a Night Raid member?"

"I swear my aliegence to no one, I've said that before. But that doesn't mean I'm for sale to any bidder."

"I don't know, it's like you are trying to create distance from us."

"Well, I'm your ally, that's what matters. The Assassins always taught that 'Nothing is true, everything is permitted.' But if so, wouldn't it be fine to betray? If nothing is true, why believe in a cause? If everything is permitted, why not go after every dream?"

"..."

"Well, I never took it seriously myself. Maybe when I found a goal in my life, I'll understand it."

"Wait, weren't toppling the Empire and support the revolution your..."

"A task issued by the Creed, nothing more, nothing less."

"That's not right man! You have to find a reason to live!"

"A suitable reason would be revenge, but..."-Jack clutches his wound slightly.-"I can't bring myself to do so anymore."

"...What happened?"

"...My fa-DUCK!"

"What?"

Jack falls to the floor, just as the wall crashes down, revealing a huge muscular guy carrying...Ecstasy. Shelee's former weapon.

Jack had used it once, and it does what it said on the box. The blade cuts through anything and everything.

Tatsumi reacted in time and summoned Incursio.

"Here we go! Night Raid, you bunch of cowards! I'll cut you all down, twerps!"-Kaku roared.

"That's not yours."-Jack summoned the Pandemonium Cross, the cross heed his will and appeared on his back as he got up.

"? Stylish was right after all! You, who managed to win the Empire's strongest, General Esdeath's heart, is one of the cowardly Night Raid members!"-Kaku laughed.-"Well, I guess you'll live."

"Letting me live would be your doom."-Jack pulled out his karambit and hooked axe combo.

But then he clutches his side slightly.

"Haha! You can't even battle properly! I'll cut off your arm, but I'll let you live!"-Kaku jumped forward, the scissor blades closing in.

Tatsumi was prepared to help, but he saw Jack jumped up and dodged the blade cleanly, before balancing on it, swing his hooked axe right in Kaku's face before jumped down on the ground and began a combo streak of head, knee, disarm then throw his gigantic opponent off balance.

"Sorry, but I've seen stranger stuff thrown against me."-Jack then jumped forward, bringing his hooked axe horizontally, a perfect cleave in Kaku's face that made him spin in the air before falling to the ground in a huge dull noise, dead.

Tatsumi never ceases to be amazed by this guy.

But then, he noticed Jack collapsed to his knees. Then it hit him that injured people shouldn't fight.

And he just let him.

"Okay...it's your turn."-Jack muttered slightly.

Tatsumi looked ahead and saw a group of mutated danger beasts coming in.

"Got it. Leave this to me. Take a seat or something."

"I can't believe you are mocking me."-Jack smiled a bit between pants, before sitting on a chair, taking his dual revolvers to defend himself.

One by one, other teammates came out.

"Kill."-Akame charged out.

"They broke through my defenses?! That won't stand!"-Lubbock ran past him.

"I'll kill them!"-Mine set up her rifle right on the table next to him.

Setting her eyes on the weapon on the ground, she stopped a momment before clutching it close to her, tearing up slightly.

"So, she was a close friend of yours?"-Jack bitterly asked.

"Why would you care?"

Knowing the girl is just dishonest, Jack just smiled a bit...

...Before shooting one of the lesser creature's brains out.

"You can do so as long as you like."-Jack taunted back, which made Mine grunted before getting back on her rifle.

"I love surprises, but only when it's on others!"-Leone, who had a giant wound on her head, which made Jack even paled slightly that she was still standing, charged out in her lioness form.

When Mine fired her rifle, the sound of it shocked him slightly, and he had no room for quarrels. Seems like as he is, he'll still be fighting.

So, Jack stood up, dismissed the cross so he can move better, and fast walked outside.

A figure charged at him, but he stabbed the mutant's neck, lifting it so that it slices up a bit, before firing the gun right through it's head.

But, for some reason, he felt his vision seemed to have...static?

He looked around and saw that beside Tatsumi, everyone was on the ground.

Using Eagle vision, he deemed it to be some sort of poison.

He has the Pandemonium Cross, so he seemed to have some protection from it. Still, it would have been better if he had his Assassin Armor on. It was enchanted with blessing, and it did save him a few times.

Regaining his balance, he joined up with Tatsumi.

"I'd say you have to stay inside, but I think you could still handle yourself, and I do need help."-Tatsumi panted.

"You attack, I'll cover."

"Fine by me."

But, before Tatsumi could act...

"Susanoo! Eliminate them! Keep my team safe!"

"Understood!"-A figure leaped down from above, and began clearing enemies at god-like speed.

Both Jack and Tatsumi looked up.

"It's the boss! She's back!"

"Najenda-san?"

"I told you boys to keep off troubles! Specially you, Jack!"-Najenda yelled from above, to which Jack just rolled his eyes.

"We can talk about it later!"

"Indeed! Susanoo, pursuit the enemy!"

"Roger!"-The speedy ally cleared the enemies all the way back.

"Tatsumi, follow him. Finish this."-Jack voiced.-"I'll look after the others."

"Okay. Be safe."

"Hah, I wish."

With that, Tatsumi sprinted forward to where the fighting is.

Soon after, Akame followed him. Then Mine.

Najenda offered Jack a ride on her danger beast, Lubbock and Leone followed up as well.

They arrived late to the party, seeing Tatsumi, Akame, Mine and the guy named Susanoo finish off Stylish.

"Ah...here we go..."-After rumaging through his cross, he found the Creed's painkillers. What those healing powers of Teigu lacks is that it doesn't heal internal wounds very well, leaving the skin healed but the flesh still quite hurt. So he'll be taking a sip everynight for a couple of days...

"It smells horrible."-Another person Najenda brought, an orange haired girl with headphones said.

"It's the smell of victory, not the meds."-Jack joked.

* * *

><p>The entire team rided the danger beast away, far into the south east.<p>

The distance of which they traveled was huge, going through forest, rivers, highlands, then stopped at Margue Plateau. A place that was unexplored.

The environment is hostile, danger beasts are around.

All this made living here seem impossible.

"And since it's unexplored, it's perfect to set our base!"-Najenda sat down her bag.

Jack hopped off, now although not in perfect condition, but besides some slight pain, he's okay.

Lubbock and Mine got down with hurried pace. He did noticed the two of them wasn't feeling so well in the trip, and he couldn't blame them. Even seasick isn't as much as this.

Seeing everyone got off, and the danger beast flied away, Jack asked.

"Would that thing come back?"

"It will take time, but there's no cycle to it. We can request it, but it'll take..."

"I got it..."-So they're really far now, huh...

"Okay! Time to introduce old faces and new ones!"-Najenda started-"...Eh?"

Jack and the new girl were gone.

"Akame-channnn~ You look so cute up close!"-Okay, the girl wasn't far away.

"What are you doing out of nowhere!"-Akame flustered at their close-range.

"My name is Chelsea. Nice to meet you all!"-The girl, now known as Chelsea, handed Akame a lolipop.

"...I welcome you to us with open arms"-Akame took it.

"Did she just ate something artificial?!"-Tatsumi and Lubbock gaped in horror.

"And this"-Najenda points to the guy with horns on his head-"Is a bioteigu, Lightning Speed Susanoo."

Susanoo looked at Tatsumi before using his lightning speed, he fixed Tatsumi shirt that wasn't properly pushed in.

"Alright!"-Susanoo then returned to his usual stance and expression.

"He is...unexpectedly a neat freak."-Najenda continued.

"Ah...he was fixing my hair in the middle of battle before..."-Mine recalled.

...

...

"Okay, that's everyone in Night Raid..."

"Eh? What about that injured guy?"-Chelsea asked.

"You didn't let me finish. He isn't a Night Raid member, but..."

"Ah?! Is that him?! Up there!"-Mine pointed up to a dead tree that was...really tall.

Up the highest branch, Jack was balancing on top, looking at the landscape afar.

"That's him alright."-Leone nodded.

"What is that bastard doing?!"

"Taking in the layout of the land I guess."

"Could he do so without showing off his balance and stand out in the highest branch!?"

"I wonder."-Najenda laughed.

"Wait for it..."-Lubbock and Tatsumi waited for it.

The guy jumped off the branch.

"!"-Chelsea hardly believe it. Is he suicidal?!

He drops down right into a danger beast, a perfect drop kick.

Pulling out his hooked axe, he lands a fatal blow into the beast's neck, killing it.

"Seems like he just found dinner for us."-Najenda waved-"Oi, come back here, we have to introduce you!"

Jack merely spinned his hooked axe like it was made of plastic, and joined the others.

They noticed he was wearing the Assassin Armor now, but with the hood and mask off.

"Okay, like I was saying, he is temporary helping us, as our cause are the same, but he'll move on his own should he catch wind of oportunity."

"Jack Crystal."-Jack raised his hand to shake with Susanoo, but the guy doesn't respond, but fixes his robe.

"Chelsea."-The girl took his hand instead.-"You seem skilled."

"And you couldn't be anymore right. Susanoo would lose to him in a dash of trickery and a jump of bravery."-Najenda recalled when he single handedly beated everyone in the group besides herself.

"Too bad you were injured."

"Sorry my action don't live up to my name."

"S-since it wasn't a normal opponent, I guess you can't blame him..."-Tatsumi interjected.

"Well, an injury is still an injury, you don't have to make it like I'm all that powerful."-Jack just walked to Susanoo and try to interact with him.-I've seen him fight, but does he have anything else? A different move or something?"

"Ah, yes. Allow me to demonstrate. Prepare to be astonished."-Najenda laughed mysteriously, turned to the Teigu.-"Susanoo, do it."

"Understood"-Susanoo's eyes gleamed dangerously.

With the speed of lightning, Susanoo within seconds...

...Create a kitchen from the wood, gathered edible plants and began cooking.

He had put on an appron somewhere along the lines, but even Jack can't tell where he got it.

While Jack can't deny that the food smells delicious, almost invoking him to settle down and find a wife, he, along with the rest, was dumbfounded.

"It's pretty amazing...but..."

"It looks like he's just..."

"...Cooking?

"That's right! Susanoo was originally a Teigu for accompanying important people! While out of combat, he can also be useful by knowing all household chores and do them with perfection! The ammount of dish he can cook is up to the thousands!"-Najenda said with fire in her eyes.

"I was asking combat ability!"-Jack, Tatsumi and Lubbock coerced.

"No, no, it's incredibly useful!"

"We didn't deny that!"-Mine voiced.

"..."-Jack watches on.

"So, this is our new teammates huh?"-Tatsumi said.

"They seem capable as well as nice to be with."-Jack admitted.

"I'm worried about teamwork though."-They watched as Chelsea and Mine was bickering while Lubbock was trying to get at Susanoo in vain.

"Same here."

Both guy sweat-dropped.

Turned to Najenda, Jack voiced.

"I have a mission request."

"We've finished searching the Doctor's living quarters, but he isn't there."-Run reported.

"His tools are also left behind, as well as valuable research materials and projects."-Bols continued.

"I see."-Esdeath glanced out before standing up.

"Seeing that his Enhanced soldiers are missing as well, I believe the doctor has entered combat and was killed."

"Seems like just after getting beat by Jack, Seryuu also lost her savior short after..."-Esdeath sighed with a small hint of sadness.

...

...

...

Seryuu had only got her arm fixed just after Stylish left and was killed.

The only culprit could only be Night Raid.

"Are you alright, maintaining gear on your own?"-She hear her commander's voice, and quickly turned to reply.

"Yes, while enhancing or upgrading won't be possible anymore, but maintaining wise I can easily do myself."

"And, are you alright?"

"..."

"..."-Esdeath observed the girl as she is shaking.

"First my parents."

"..."

"Then my teacher."

"..."

"And now my savior."

"..."

"Everyone I care for is dying."

"..."

"Commander...I'm frustrated. I just want to...KILL ALL MY ENEMIES!"-She broke out crying.

To her surprise, she found herseld warped in her commander's arms. Warm and comforting.

"What you lost in them, I can give you. If you stay with me, I can grant you that wish..."

"Commander..."-Seryuu cried in Esdeath arms.

"From now on, I'll watch over you. I'll protect you. You'll be my direct surbordinate. You have more than enough qualifications."

"Yes...thank you commander. This life, is for you, and for justice."

Wave an Kurome stood at the side, Wave beside sorrow also lost more confident in his usefulness.

* * *

><p>A month passed.<p>

Susanoo built a faily decent wooden house, even comforting to stay. Everyday the member train themselves as well as fight off danger beasts.

Jack was now fully healed, and most of the time, out exploring, bringing back hunted danger beast as food and crafting items, his ability to craft did made Susanoo more open to him. He also brought back information on packs of danger beasts, location of water source and other points of interest. And even though he was out most of the time...

He was getting attached to them.

And today in particular...

Akame and Susanoo brought back a giant fish that could made them food with a bite.

But, this time, it would be their food.

"Ah...I'm stuffed...Susanoo's cooking really is amazing!"-Leone sat relaxing with her belly full.

"Don't eat it all, we have to save some for when Jack got back."-Tatsumi warned as he saw Akame closing in on the plate.

"Che, the guy always work at his own pace. There's no telling when he'll got back, sometimes for days, and he'd already be stuffed with some beast he hunted or something. So he'll won't mind if..."

"I'm back."-Jack barged through the door.-"do I smell fish? Ah, I can remember my days in the seas again!"-He set the two duffle bag down, one filled with meat, one filled with skin, bone and valuable crafting items.-"What?"-He noticed everyone was giving him and Akame strange looks as her hands hover over his plate.

"Bwahahahaha!"-Everyone laughed as Akame's second round was denied.

"Okay, sheesh, you can have it."-Jack sighed-"Meat is all I need."-He sweat-dropped as Akame shamelessly took his plate, but took his seat regardless.

"So, found anything new?"-Najenda asked.

"A pack of danger beast to the west, great numbers though it doesn't seem to be heading our direction."

"Okay. It would be a good chance to practice. If we take the leader out, they will retreat."

"I'll go."-Tatsumi stood up.

"Me too."-Leone did the same.

"Go tomorow. They seem to be resting near a water source. And as a person who once lived off the land for years, I don't enjoy taking out beasts in the name of training."

"We'll leave enough alive."-Leone sighed.

Sighed, Jack turned to Susanoo.

"Can you later gather uneeded hay and set it down below that tree up front? My back hurts from that slip up..."

"Understood."

"Why would you even sleep up there anyway?!"-Mine pointed her fork at him from the living room. She was eating a cake that Susanoo made.

"I felt comfortable there."

"Say that to the time a danger beast picked you up!"

"What, all ended nicely with a merciful kill and a good meal."

"This guy..."-Mine grumbled as she got back to her cake.

"Still, Susanoo sure is amazing, eh?"-Tatsumi voiced.-"I can't believe the Revolutionary Army let you lend such a useful Teigu."

"No, until now, Susanoo was sleeping. But then he responded to me."

"Nice, boss!"-Akame said with some admiration.

"I don't know how to put it...it must be, well, my...charisma!"

Silence.

Susanoo poured some herbal tea for Jack, and when he turned away...

"Najenda looks exactly like my old master."

"I see." An unanimus reply from the bunch."

"I'm sure she was a wonderful person."

"Yes. **HE **was a wonderful general!"-Susanoo exclaimed with admiration for the master of the past.

"HE?!"

Jack almost spat out his tea, but then he choked on it.

Tatsumi and Leone turned away.

"Buh!..."

"Ku!..."

While Jack was coughing, Tatsumi and Leone laughed like mainiacs.

"BWAHAHAHA! As expected of our boss!"

It stopped as soon as Najenda brought her arm up. The mechanic one.

THUMP!

THUMP!

From the living room, Lubbock was muttering about Susanoo stealing his place, while Mine was compelled to give a piece of her cake to a Margue Panther, in basic, a kitten.

To her surprise, the cat grabbed the entire plate and jumped away before a smoke cloud emitted, revealing mischievious Chelsea holding the plate.

"Fu fu fu~ It's all mine meow!~~"

"! Chelsea!"-Mine stood up and points her finger at the thieving cat.

That sounded wrong.

Anyway, it seems that Mine is Chelsea's favorite target for teasing, Jack and Susanoo being the least for obvious reasons.

"So you can even turn into a small cat."

"Yeah. I can turn into everything."

"Gaea Foundation huh..."-Jack, now recovered from the joke of the decade, remembered something.-"Ah, Chelsea."

"Mn?"-Chelsea turned away from teasing Mine.

Jack searched his sack of supplies he brought back earlier, before pulling out a bottle of some sort.

"I thought we can have it split between us."

"What is it?"-Chelsea took the bottle from his hand as the remaining members stares at them.

They noticed Jack and Chelsea got closer during their time, since they are both experts in assassination and stealth, and share the common interest in clean kill.

They once wondered if their feelings go over teammates and even friends once, but then Jack got depressed and say nothing more on the subject.

He don't know.

Esdeath was a good model woman that, to him and him only, was nice to be around. Luckily, he only admitted to be happy the General has feelings for him, and though said that he didn't deny her feelings, he didn't accept it either. That puts him well capable of finding a girl for himself.

But...

For some reason...

He felt like he was betraying Esdeath.

He used delay tactics and will ended up hurting her.

As much as she is an enemy she is a friend.

And he can't tell himself what he felt about Esdeath could be.

So until he can make out their relationship, or if it comes to shove, he'll remain neutral.

"These! These are berserk poison!"-Chelsea's eyes gleamed like she has stars in them.

"Don't drool, don't drool! And don't drop you lolipop into it!"

After properly controlled her saliva glands and her jaw muscles, Chelsea snatched the bottle up as if it was the Holy Grail.

This girl...

Chelsea was the cheerful type, she loves teasing people, Jack included. She also has a cold and blunt side to her, something that everyone understands considering all of them has traumatic experiences of their own. At first, their relations were minimum, as Jack would go out and find all sorts of stuff, spending little time back at base.

Then he used his Assassin knowledge and made a blowpipe.

The two started exchanging ideas, knowledge. Both loves silent kills, so it was easy to see that they would get along well.

Before they knew it, they got close. Chelsea would ask him to find ingredients when he went out exploring, with him chuckling and agree that he would look for it.

And now, a surprise.

Well, he didn't meant for it to be a surprise, he just...knew how to make one and did so on the spot.

"Berserk poison? What's that?"

"Can we test it out?"-Chelsea asked.

"Are you saying you would test 'poison' using us as guinea pigs?!"-Lubbock yelled.

"Okay, then let me explain."-Chelsea took a deep breath.-"A berserk poison would cause heavy delusion for a short time, basically, make the guy go berserk and started killing everyone around him, thinking they were...whatever, something they would kill. That, or he will be killed by confused allies. It creates confusion and hides the true killer out of sight. A perfect weapon for assassination, don't you think?"

Everyone paled at that. They would keep themselves away from that bottle for as far as they could.

"Just becareful when you use them."-Jack scratches his head.-"And leave half for me!"

"Sure, I'll even let you have half of this cake."

Ignoring Mine's "That's mine!" cry, Jack turned back.

"Really?"

"Nope."

"Figures."-Jack's shoulder slumped.

"You would think for a second, I would share this cake I just got from Mine through all that hard work?"-Chelsea teased him even more.

Jack turned back to rebute with a half-wit sentence...

...But was stopped as the taste of butter and sugar entered his mouth.

He saw Chelsea was holding on the other end of a fork inside his mouth.

"You were right~"

...


	12. Chapter 11

"I smell love in the air."- Leone teased.

"What, why would it be as such?"-Jack was lying down in the sofa, his cross leaning on the side of the couch. Mine, after pounding him with fists only to get a yawn from the guy, angrily sat down in the armchair.

"If that wasn't lovey-dovey, I might as well call it flirting."-Lubbock said-"Damn you, why do you keep on hogging girls?!"

"The two words has the same meaning! She like to tease, so what come of it? And I don't hog girls! By the gods I never have the time to!"

"Jack has Chelsea, and Esdeath is just... granted. Tatsumi has me, Akame and Mine"-Leone ignored Mine's outburst.

"I don't 'have' anyone."-Both Jack and Tatsumi voiced.

"To be honest..."-Jack started, but then depression hit him and he lowered his head.-"Ah, forget it."

"? ...Could it be that you used to have someone you love?"-Leone asked.

"Nope."

"Are you in love?"

"..."

"Jack?"

"I don't know."-Jack sighed and lied down the sofa again.

The air grew cold from his form.

Seeing he is not very cooperative, Leone stopped before she hit a landmine and see just why Esdeath fell in love with him.

"But you don't know you are in love with _who_?"-Tatsumi however, didn't.

"Can't we change the subject already? I don't need to be reminded about it!"-They can tell the irritation in his voice clearly this time.

Then Tatsumi stopped. It was probably Esdeath he's thinking about. By the way he described it, the woman loved him with all her honesty and heart. People don't cast that love aside so easily. Even if it's from the enemy.

"S-sorry. I was..."

"No, I'm not mad. It just hits me with a depression stick and get my mind all jumbled up. So best to leave it when I seriously thought about it."

"Right..."

Then Chelsea appeared from the stair, happily humming a song.

"Jack."-She signaled and then throws the bottle in her hand.

Grabbing it with precision, Jack got up immediately.

"You-you used it all?!"

"Yep, and I'm going to need another bottle."

"! Do you have any idea how hard it is to find some of the ingredients?!"

"Of course! I'm counting on you, Jack!~"

"That's not something you can ask with a smile alone!"

"Oh? Then what is your price?"-Then she faked innocence-"You couldn't possibly mean..."

"What?"

"You want...me?"

"Of course not!"

"Then..."

"I'll just be blunt. You are coming with me to gather the ingredients. Which, could take a few days, since we'll be looking in new places."

"?! M-me? Coming with you?!"-Chelsea has been tamed in seconds.

"Is that a date I hear?! So you do want her!"-Leone cheered.

"Damn you Jack! You move at the speed faster than gods!"-Lubbock then felt despair at his zero progress with Miss Najenda.

"It's not a date!"-Both Jack and Chelsea turned to them.

"So, will you go?"-Everyone eyes turned to the orange-brown haired girl.

"Eh~ going out alone with Jack~ I wonder what would happen to meeee~"

"Am I the bad guy?"-Jack grabbed his cross.-"Well, I'm leaving."

"Wait, what, already? What about preparations?!"

"Have you ever saw him do one?"-Tatsumi interjected.

"The only thing I must have is this."-Jack raised his karambit.-"Okay, you have got 10 seconds to decide whether to follow me or not"

"! That's not enough! Even if I agree..."

"5 seconds."

* * *

><p>'Jack wasn't kidding.'-Chelsea thought as she followed behind the guy.<p>

"So, where do we start?"

"First, we'll hunt for a nice dinner. The sun's coming down, so we should set up camp near the unexplored area. Follow me."

"Why would you try to go out when the sun is coming down? Why not take advantage of daylight?"

"To me, it makes little difference. And if we travel now, by morning we should reach the place."

"We're traveling through the night?"

"Can you?"-Jack ask an incredibly blunt question.

"If you gave me time prepare, maybe."

"Fine, I'll carry you."

"?!"-Chelsea found herself blushing again.

"Do you want the piggy back or the princess carry?"

"Are you trying to tease me?"

"Maybe."-Jack laughed slightly.

Chelsea saw his smile and nodded.

"Well, lead the way."

"Of course."

After sundown, they traveled for a bit, and they both have good vision in the dark, so they have no problem with the night.

But of course, danger beasts are still around. And the night predators are always more dangerous than the day.

But, Jack has seen worse.

"There, a danger beast."-Jack whispered, pointing towards a tree trunk. He can see the creature on his Eagle vision, it looks like a monster-size wild boar.

"So, we kill it?"

"You want dinner, right?"

"...Yes."

"Go for the shoulder. I'll draw it out."

"Wait, what are you going to..."

Chelsea stopped as she saw Jack climbing up a tree branch before silently move from tree to tree, going towards the beast.

It was too dark for her to see what happened, but from the roar the beast made, Jack hurted it.

Then, charging out from the bush, the boar-like creature ran straight for her, Jack on top with his karambit deep inside it's neck.

Reacting as she is told, Chelsea throws a kneedle right at the danger beast's right shoulder, crippling it's nerves, making it tilt to the side while also stopped it.

Jack used his hooked axe and strike right between the monster's eyes, then almost wrestle the creature to fall to it's side, his karambit cut through the vital arteries and nerves centers, killing it.

"Thanks."-Jack got off the beast, panting ever so slightly.

"You looked like you could do it yourself."

"It's always nice to have a companion."-Jack then turned back to the dead beast-"I hope your death wasn't too painful, and I will make you proud for giving us food and crafts."-He spoke in tribal language.

"What was that?"

"A habit."-Jack dug his knife in and began skinning the beast.

...

After they skinned it, they both know that other beasts would be attracted to the scent of blood and raw meat, so they prepare to set out as fast as they can.

But...

Jack suddenly jumped on a tree, then signaled Chelsea to take his hand and pull her up, the girl spending a few seconds in confusion before taking the hand.

A pack of danger beast soon arrived and swarm in the remains of the beast they killed.

"Thanks."-Chelsea said with Jack merely nodded slightly.

"Don't thank me yet. We have the scent on our bodies when we skinned it, so prepare to move."

"I can't free run on tree branches, I told you already!"-She whispered.

"Oh, crap, here we go."-Jack quickly picked her up bridal style and jumped to a branch not far, doing so repeatedly.

He would admit that this limits his free run ability, but with danger beast howling and chasing after them, he can't stop.

Chelsea then recognize she could help.

She turned into the kitten again.

Although it surprised him a second, Jack soon smiled.

"Thanks."-Jack then made a huge leap.-"Hang on!"

With nothing to hang on, Chelsea the kitten dugs her claws into him, making him wince, but he doesn't complain.

The beast chased them, but then, as Jack got higher and higher above the trees, they began to give up.

Seeing so, Jack and Chelsea, now back in human form, sat on a very tall branch of a huge tree the beasts couldn't topple and wait.

But there was still alot of them, and both don't feel like jumping down and take them on even though they could.

Well, Jack could.

"We'll be here for awhile."-Jack laughed awkwardly as they sat on the tall branch.

"I never knew everyday you go out to face this. Why don't you just stay with us?"

"Well, I have to contribute some way. Exploring and mapping out the region is about the only thing I can do."

"Uh, you hunted, you crafted, you helped us fend off beasts. That's without exploring."-Chelsea said with a "D'uh" face.

"..."

"And you helped me."-It's thanks to Jack that she learned new valuable tips on being a better assassin.

"...Uh...that's...we're alike, so I enjoyed sharing my tips. You've helped me too"-New recipe, other ways to create poison, hidden vital points and trickery. Chelsea improved him greatly as an assassin.

"..."

"..."

"Sorry for using all of those poison."-She apologized.

"It can't be helped, right?"-Jack smiled a bit, although thet can feel the awkwardness getting to them.

"I just got carried away."

"So every mistake you do, you cover it up with a tease, huh? So, when uncovered, are you the easy to embarass type?"

"Why the sudden interest? Are you into me?"-Chelsea grinned, putting a new lolipop in her mouth.

"Maybe."

The lolipop dropped from her hand and falls down below, hitting one of the danger beast waiting.

"Aha! You are the embarassed type when someone come at you!"

"Don't just toy with a maiden's heart!"-Chelsea wanted to hit him playfully, but she doesn't have the balance to do so on a tree branch.

After it died down a momment, Jack suddenly realized something.

"A maiden's heart, you say..."

"?"-It took a momment for Chelsea herself to realize what it meant.

"Do...Do you..."

The two looked at each other. The moon wasn't full, but it had enough light.

"..."

Right as Jack inches his head closer, the danger beast below gave up, but hitting the tree and shook it slightly before it leaves.

"Whoa?!"-Jack regained his balance and supported Chelsea before she falls.

"Scary."-Chelsea soon gained her own balance back.-"Thanks."

"Ah, the moment's lost though."

"Oh? So there was a moment between us?"-Chelsea smiled mischieviously.-"What were you planning on asking anyway?"

"Forget it, like I said, the momment is lost."

After waiting a few more minutes to make sure the beasts are gone, they began heading down.

But, life throws an unexpected twist.

"WAHHH?!"

Suddenly losing her footing, Chelsea fell, who in turn grabbed Jack for support, the guy can't react fast enough to the threat and fell down with her.

Quickly noticing a pile of soft leaves below, Jack turned so that he'll land back first and protect Chelsea in his arms.

It was quite a soft landing, softer than Chelsea would imagined. They fell from about the 4th floor of a building, so she should be dead or in huge pain right now.

Feeling two muscular arms wrapping around her, she open her eyes to see Jack embracing her, protected her from the hard impact.

Jack groaned before opening his eyes.

The two dreamily stared at each other for a good few seconds before Jack spoke.

"Are you alright? Any injuries?"

"Oh? Uhm, I don't think so. It felt like when I fell out of bed."-Chelsea took a momment to catch up and replied.

"Well, that's good to hear. Just don't do so again."

"I have no intention to."-Chelsea smiled a bit.-"What about you? You braced my fall, you should be the one that should be worried."

"I'm fine...the pile of leaves protected me."

"Feels like a soft bed?"

"How nice of you, thinking about beds when laying on top of me."

"!"-Chelsea wanted to get up, and she did, but was stopped halfway.

Jack held her shoulder tenderly. Their eyes met.

"..."

"..."

Chelsea brought her face down closer.

Jack suddenly lost his sense of reason.

...

...

Their lips touched.


	13. Chapter 12

Jack seperated himself from the girl above him as soon as he realized what just happened.

Chelsea did the same, getting off him and sat on the ground.

'What...what did I just do?'

"Uhm..."-Jack finally got up.

The two remained quiet for a good few more minutes.

"...Nobody has to know, right?"-Jack started.

"..."

"It was a spur in the moment, I admit."

"How nice of you to say, when you stole a girl's first kiss."

"I...yes. I'm...I'm sorry. You can be mad if you want. I think I deserve it."-Jack sighed.

"...I'm...I'm not mad...it was partly my fault too."-Chelsea voice was softer, seeing him taking the blame while it was her that moved.

"So..."

"No word of this."

"Of course."

Then, Chelsea turned back with a short but beautiful smile before getting out another lolipop.

"So, how come this pile of leaves save us anyway?"

"It must've been a danger beast's nest."

"Then why are you still sitting on it? More like, why are we still even here?"

"Right. We'll move. Come on. It's a bit past dinner, so let's find a good spot, make a fire and have a meal, huh?"

"It surprises me how carefree you are taking things."

"Perhaps"-Jack got up, cracked his neck and back before dusting himself and lead on, Chelsea following behind again.

* * *

><p>After they did as planned, starting a fire and cooked some meat, Jack used his Eagle vision to make sure no beasts are stalking them, before sitting down and slice a piece of cooked meat.<p>

"Here."-He offered to Chelsea, the girl accepted it.

"So, care to tell a quick story of how you came to this world?"

"A normal family, a small tragedy, a misplaced youth and a life on the fly."

"That's...interesting. Tell me more."

"I would like to hear yours before that."-Jack cuts out a portion for himself.

"My story is barely exciting. I used to work under a corrupted viceroy who you would say an S"

"I can see where this is going."

"Of course. Everyone suffered, until I stumble upon Gaea Foundation by chance."

"So you killed him."-Jack buried his karambit into the piece of meat as he said.

"Yup. He was replaced by a kind and competent one. So, fueled by my success, I ended up joining the Night Raid."

"I heard of what happened later from Najenda. Sorry for your lost."

"Wasn't your fault."-Chelsea smiled sadly before biting into the meat.

"Is that why you've been so blunt about things? Of this team?"

"..."

"Well, we all have our troubles."-Jack began eating as well.

"Now that I've told you mine, what's yours?"

"Served in the army since I was fourteen. The bastard couldn't tell I was so young, since..."-Jack gestured to his height.

"Gotta admit, you are tall."-Chelsea nodded. Jack although has a rather thin form, but it was tall and muscular.

"Then I heard of my old man's death and decided to bail. They didn't take it too well. So I ran, all the way to the southern sea where I stole a ship and sail it on my own."-He left out why his father died and who killed him.

"I take it you are multi-talented."

"Not much. They didn't follow because they didn't expect I would do so, but, as things stand, I'll either rot in the sea, rot in an island, or die in the hands of pirates."

"But that's not what happened."-Chelsea smiled a bit, biting into the meat even when she had a lolipop in her mouth.

In response, Jack brought his wrist up, and a hidden blade came out from the gaunlet.

Chelsea studied the detail on the blade, the engravings on it with great interest. Everyone told her he has hidden blades under his sleeves, but he never really showed them.

"The Creed found me and brought me into their Order. It was better than dying, so I accepted. They trained me, harder after realizing I have the sense."

"The sense?"

"You would call it a sixth sense, however, mine was stronger and sharper. Then, I spend time with the pirates, a year plundering and fighting at the sea before returning to the Creed again. Another year went by, then they gave me this armor and give me the task of bringing freedom to Terra."

"Then you are here."

"With you bunch."-Jack nodded, the wrist blade retracted into his gaunlets again.

"An adventurous life, eh? Then, your purpose in life?"

"None. Or to be precise, I haven't found one. I've seen my fair share of the world, held no ambitions other than helping those in need."

"I get what you mean. It's like...we're just following the road we see. Joining the Revolutionary Army, Night Raid, killing and saving people. Then, what comes after? If you fight for some huge cause, you forget your own dream. Your own...selfish desire that's not for the greater good."

"..."

Chelsea looked at Jack to see him staring at her intensely.

"...What?"-She was blushing slightly to have a nice guy staring dreamily at her.

"?! Ah, no, I didn't mean to stare. It's just...you took the words right out of my head. Even put it better than I ever could."-Jack turned away, realizing himself.

"What, were you taken by my charm?"

"It's every man dream to have a woman of his own to gaze upon. But not today for me."-Finishing the giant slab of meat in mere minutes, Jack laid down on the fallen tree trunk he was sitting on.

"So. I heard you are going out alone soon."

"Aye. A group of pirates plundering goods being delivered to Esdeath's army in the North. A great chance to recruit, a small chance of getting some rare stuff for our own, but most important, top notch supplies, weapons and gears."

"You are going alone? On a task like that?"

"We don't have the manpower. Going alone is about the only way."

"Why so insist on going? We could always choose a better time."

"...Say how you like, but I think I know the pirates there. A few I can call friends. Besides you guys."

"I never asks this...but have you ever thought of when you fail and dies?"

"Few people would know about my death, and even fewer would mourn for me. It's the life I signed up for."

"..."-Chelsea wanted to stay silent, it was a relatively normal answer for someone like him. But...-"I'll mourn for you. The Night Raids will."

"...Assuming you knew of my death. But thanks."-Jack smiled brightly from his lying position, gazing at her again.

Chelsea got somewhat lost in that rare smile he gave, but force her blush down, or at least tried to, and finish her dinner.

"So, the momment of truth. How was it?"

"Was what?"-Jack raised an eyebrow.

"The...k-kiss."

"?! Ah...it..."-Jack stumbled.

"What?...was it bad?"

"No, it was...great. Your first kiss was great."-Jack admitted.

"Of course it was."-Chelsea laughed.-"You are one lucky guy."

"I thought we wanted to stay off of talking on that."

"It's alright when we are alone."

"I thought you would be embarassed."

"I...I am."

Jack got up, starring at Chelsea with realization.

"You are the type to cover up your mistake with teasing!"

"?! W-would you cut that out already!?"

"What, so I have to blind myself from the obvious fact like that?"

"It's not true!"

"It's like back when you failed mixing the poison again!"

"That was because you handed me the wrong ingredient!"

"Was there a difference in it's use? Bitter leaf and gray grass have the same effect! The only thing that was wrong was that you didn't extract the juice and thrown the entire thing in!"

"But we had both! Why didn't you just gave me the bitter leaf instead of the gray grass? It was in reach, even!"

The bickering went on.

* * *

><p>Early morning.<p>

"Get up."-Chelsea poked Jack with a stick.

After a few wake-up hit, Jack noticed it, and grabbed the stick.

"Chelsea."

"Morning there. Exhausted from the trip?"

"To be fair, I princess carried you while free running on branches. Give me a break."

"What, you didn't enjoy carrying a beautiful girl like that?"

"Not when my back are sore afterwards."

"If that was a subtle jab at my weight, then I'll have you know that..."

"Yeah, yeah, you have a slim body, I see it."

"?! See it?! Wha...wha..."

"No no no! It wasn't like that! I misplaced my wording!"

...

...

They traveled before the sun came up, so as to reach the unexplored valley by sunrise.

They had their quirks along the way, but also trading knowledge, and collecting some usual ingredient, as well as spices they can give Susanoo.

Jack was less enthusiastic than Chelsea, since he had been doing this for quite sometime. The girl however, was running around collecting all sort of stuff Jack doubt was even needed. Still, it's fun showing a girl around like this.

"Jack, think we'll need this?"

"We have more than enough of it, so leave it be!"-Jack, a person who lived off the land, knew the importance of preserving.

"Ah, I remember a recipe I can use with this!"

"Leave it for later! Hey hey! That's important! Don't just pluck it out of the ground! OI!"

"I found so many stuff today..."-Chelsea patted her small bag cheerfully.

"That because you keep taking them. Leave some for them to grow, will you?"

They were climbing over a small mountain. The last valley wasn't too successful.

"So, where's our elusive ingredient?"

"Don't know. We should be able to find some if we explore more."-Jack reached the top.-"The hell..."

"What? What is it?"-Chelsea reached the top as well.

She was stunned.

A giant danger beast's nest hung at the other side of the mountain. A giant creature is there, sleeping.

"I couldn't see this on a viewpoint."-Jack admitted.

"What is that thing?"

Jack took a more careful look.

Head of an Eagle.

Body of a lion.

The feeling of heat coming from it.

"A griffin?!"-Jack couldn't contain himself. He has gazed upon a griffin, an extremely rare Danger Beast. As rare as it is powerful.

"So what do we do?"-Chelsea can't help but feel terrified. Jack himself is a little unease.

But then Jack spotted something else.

"That's..."-Jack began sliding down towards the nest.

"Jack! Jack! Are you nuts!?"

"Wait there."

Unable to wait there while her...friend? Friend. Was driving head first into certain death, she turned into a cat and followed down.

Jack stopped right infront of the griffin, the creature woke up and stares at him dangerously.

Chelsea couldn't help but think the guy is crazy.

Even more so when he brought out his hidden blades.

The griffin howled dangerously before flapping it's wings, sending tornado-caliber winds at them.

But Jack did not falter. He was terrified, but he did not falter.

Jack calmly climb into the giant nest, ignoring the angry griffin.

The griffin responded by using one of it clawed legs to swipe at him. It's sharpness would slice trees into splinters.

Jack dodged it by leaping to the side. Sounds easy, but the reaction time needed was no where near normal human. Only when he uses Eagle Vision, he can react in time.

"Jack, stop pissing it off! Are you trying to get yourself killed?!"-Chelsea turned back to her human form, seeing the griffin solely focused on the Assassin.

"We can tame it!"-Jack voiced it.

"What makes you so sure?! A minute ago we first saw this thing! Probably 99% of humanity never get to see one! Why are you so sure?!"

The griffin didn't gave Jack time to respond. It clawed him again, forcing him to jump.

Jack noticed an opening and go for the griffin's chest. Grabbing it, Jack held on as the griffin shook side to side.

He grabbed something.

Chelsea, after taking a closer look, confirmed it was a chain. Though it wasn't chain to anywhere, it must have been a Teigu. Or something like magic enchantment.

Jack used his hidden blades and try to cut something off. The blades can't cut through thick chains, so what is he...

CLANK!

Jack pulled out something.

The griffin suddenly calms down, it's eyes now gleam with peace and almost gratitude.

Jumping down, Jack held in his hand an intricate stone with engravings of some sort.

"A key stone."-The Assassin panted as he held up the object.

"What's a key stone?"

"There's two of these thing, made by people who once lived in the world. It doesn't have a price, for people don't know it exist, but two of these combine will give you..."

"What?"

"Something. A treasure, a device. Power. What these stone lead us will shatter whatever our knowledge of what is possible and what is not."-Jack puts it into his cross.-"Well, something like that is too dangerous. It would've been wise to leave it to the griffin, but we need the griffin's strength, and I know a better way to keep stuff like this safe."

"I still don't think its worth risking your life."

"He will disagree."-Jack gestured to the Dark Fire Griffin, the Danger Beast now standing behind him as if a horse standing behind it's owner.-"Don't you...boy? Girl? I'm sorry, that came out wrong."-Jack patted the griffin's head, which was lowering down.-"Try it Chelsea, it won't harm you!"

Seeing Jack was petting the griffin like it's fate they've met, Chelsea still couldn't be sure. Still, she approached and hesitatingly patted the griffin's head.

To her surprise, it seems to enjoy her hand even better than Jack's.

"See. No harm done."

"Can we ride it?"-Chelsea asked.

"I think we can...let's see if we can."

Jack climbed on top of the griffin, and almost responding to his call, the griffin flies up, leaving massive winds that flipped up Chelsea's skirt.

Quickly grabbed Chelsea before it leaves, Jack pulled her up, letting her sit before him, before using the chain as temporary rein, and gave it a test run.

Soaring through the sky, the two enjoyed themselves immensely, laughing freely without a care.

"Now we won't have to worry about traveling I guess!"-Jack felt the freedom in riding such a wise yet powerful creature. Beats a horse anyday.

"It was even better than the Danger Beast we rode here!"-Chelsea agreed. The Griffin moves much more freely, able to fly straight up, dive and turn on the fly, unlike the straight line manta-ray-like creature.

They flew up above the clouds.

Then, the Jack lower the Griffin to travel speed.

The two then enjoyed the view spreading out below.

It was romantic, definitely.

'Another one of those momments huh...'

Chelsea turned back to see Jack, the guy looking down in response.

They didn't said anything, and kissed.

"So how does this make us?"-Jack laughed after they separated.

"Let us wait a little longer."

Yeah.

That's fine.

He can wait. These spur of the momment doesn't say anything.

Call them friends with benefits, maybe. Somewhat, that's true.

Jack needed time to sort himself out, and both isn't ready for a relationship.

It can stay like this for a long time...

"Oh crap, the ingredients!"-Jack suddenly remembers.

"Ah, that's right! We forgot!"-Chelsea face-palmed.

"Okay, let's...dive!"

Heed to his call, the Griffin dive straigth down, bringing a sensation of both fright and rush, both humans yelling and laughing as it did.

* * *

><p>Bringing back the gigantic pile of danger beast that would be food for quite sometime, Tatsumi and Leone felt irregular gusts of wind.<p>

Mine who came out to greet them, commented.

"What is it? A storm?!"

"Look! Over there!"

"A danger beast?! That huge?!"

The giant beast flew straight for them.

Everyone prepared for a fight.

But then they were dumbfounded as the beast land before them, and two person popped into view.

Jack and Chelsea got off from the beast, their faces grinning like mad.

"We're back!"-They laughed a bit as they coerced.

Imagine those gaping mouths.

* * *

><p>Najenda laughed.<p>

"I always believe you are made for greatness, and you've been living up to them, but this is!"

"It's...nothing. I just happen to know."

"So, Chelsea. Now that you spend some actual time with us, what do you think of them?"

"...You are all strong. I definitely won't deny, nor I think I'm capable of denying. Stronger than my old team."

"Yosh!"

"She admitted it."

"However."-Chelsea continued.-"I read some of your reports. Shelee and Bulat. We would have made great friends, I'm sure. But, as far as being a killer goes...They failed. So you still have to work harder."

Silence.

Jack and Najenda watched on, as Mine angrily yelled at the orange brown haired girl while Tatsumi although slightly angered, kept his head down.

"There she goes again. Always so blunt."-Najenda sighed.

"I myself would be pissed if someone step over my lost friends like that. But we can't deny she's right."-Jack somewhat agreed.

"Then, why don't you help us?"

"Eh?"

"Well, the girl seem closest to you, after all. Why don't you try and help?"

...


	14. Chapter 13

Jack yawned. Today's been a big day, getting a new griffin and all, but it exhaust him. He needed rest like all others.

Setting down on the tree again, he drank Susanoo's home made beer (made only for him, Leone and Najenda) before trying to close his eyes.

POCK!

A small stone hit him, deny him of his rest.

Opening his eyes in annoyance, he found Tatsumi, Lubbock and Mine, signaling him to get down.

Doing a Leap of Faith, landing in the haystack Susanoo prepared while he and Chelsea was out adventuring, he joined up.

"This has better be good."-Even Mine was a bit nervous under his tired yet annoyed gaze.

* * *

><p>Making a small camp fire, they gathered around it, before Mine spoke first.<p>

"What do you think about what Chelsea said?"

"It was blunt."

"But doesn't it annoy you how she talks like that about our friends?"

"Well, I do admit it was harsh. But she's right."-Tatsumi lowered his head.

"..."-Everyone turned to Jack.

"? What? You want my opinion?"

"Yes, what else?"

"Well, I also think that it was true that you guys, and myself even, needs to improve, but I don't think Shelee and Bulat are failures."

"?"

"They gave their best, protecting their friends and ideals, fighting for a better future. It was only fate that they died. They were strong individuals. They would die rather than live broken hearted in this miserable world."

Everyone was taken aback at how Jack was paying respect to their former members, even though he never saw them.

"So, I'm planning to get her back a little."

"...I don't like where this is going."-Tatsumi and Jack sweat-dropped.

"It's easy! All you have to do is surprise her, I don't know, show her she has gaps too."

"I really don't like where this is going."

"Well, get to it."-Mine heads back inside.

"What? You are leaving this to us?!"-Lubbock yelled.

"Deal with it! I'll be there to deliver the final blow!"

"In basic, all she'll do is laugh."-The three guys nodded.

...

...

...

"So, any ideas?"-Tatsumi asked.

"None."-Jack climbed back on the tree again.

"Oi, oi!"-Losing their best strategist, only two boys remain.

* * *

><p>Chelsea dipped into tthe warm water. It was her turn to take the bath, and she has no reason not to, after her days adventuring.<p>

Sitting down, humming a tune, she relaxes into the hot spring.

Only a few meters away, Tatsumi sat with Incursio invisibility on, nervously thought how he agreed to this idea.

The plan was that he'll sneak in, dump a bucket of water on her. But the young mind of a boy in his puberty meant a peek isn't so far away.

'No, no, no. Don't let it get to you. I'm feeling so guilty doing this already! I'll just do this like a soldier heeding to an order!'-Tatsumi steeled himself.

...

...

A peek couldn't be that bad.

Wait, it can! He would be branded as a pervert for the rest of his career in the Night Raid!

Thinking of that, he made up his mind, grab the bucket of water, and sneakily moved forward.

'I'll try not to look'-Tatsumi then dumped the water on the unsuspecting victim.

However, the susposed victim dodged to the side.

"?! JACK?!"

"What's the big idea?"-The Assassin grunted. He doesn't seem to be armed, only a towel covering his bare body, but this is a guy that knocked Tatsumi out even when he is inside Incursio. He can kill him here and now, brown bread.

"?! Y-you?! But we were! I was!"

"I can see you coming nice and bright on my Eagle vision."-He stared at the younger boy in armor-"Incursio grants you the ablity to go invisible. Not disappear. Forget it, and you will die."

"...Yes. I'm sorry."

"An opening!"-A hand chopped down on his head.

"Huh? Huh?"-Tatsumi is now completely confused.

A small mist popped, revealing a grinning Chelsea warped in a bath towel before him.

"Got cha. It was me all alooong~"-Imagine Tatsumi's jaw at that moment.

"!"

"Hahah, I noticed your presence and guessed your intention, and thought I'd gave you a scare."

"So you went through all that trouble of transforming and waiting for me."

"Of course. You are ten years early to sneak up on me."

"...I admit defeat."-Tatsumi kneeled in apology.

"Are you the type to get angry if I said that?"-Chelsea grinned mischieviously.

"...No."

"?"

"You're right. I'll take your advice to better improve myself."

"..."

"But Jack told me something."

"Hm? What does it have to with this?"

"He said that my friends tried their best, and lost their lives for their friends and comrades. So they aren't failures."

"...I suppose he is somewhat right. It's only a matter of viewpoint, and there's no point pressing my view on you, even less to annoy you guys with it."

"I'll take that."

"Well, you can remember. I recently came back to find my entire team dead."

"..."

"So I don't want it to happen to you guys as well."

"I understand. You are pretty soft too, Chelsea."-Tatsumi grinned.

Chelsea although was slightly taken aback, but still dumped a bucket of water on Tatsumi.

"It's only a matter of me having a pure heart. The next time you try to sneak up on my bath...I'll cut it."

'W-what are you going to c-cut?'-Tatsumi starts to shiver with fright.

"Isn't that nice."

"?!"-Both Chelsea and Tatsumi turned to see Jack sitting on a rock nearby.

How long has he been there?!

"I'm surprised Chelsea. You transformed into me flawlessly. I don't remember changing clothes in your presence."-Jack joked, and he didn't budge when a bucket of water splashed him.

He did fell off his perch when Chelsea throws the bucket at him though.

"How much did you see?!"

"Nothing, I swear on my life."-Jack got up again.-"That means you didn't notice me."

"! You!"

"Najenda asked me to observe and help, that's why I am here. Don't mistake my intentions."-Jack wiped the water off his hair.-"Seeing Mine was trying to get back at you, things could go bad, so I had to check. Seems like you two made up though."

"Are you sure you didn't do this out of..."

"Maybe. But either way, you'll be mad, so best if I just retreat to my spot and rest."

"You...!"

"Well, if you are mad, I apologize. It had to be done. If the situation didn't go so well, you would've thought otherwise."

"..."-Chelsea took a momment to calm down.

'He didn't saw anything, he was worrying about us, he didn't try to peek on me...Calm down Chelsea...'

"Okay. I forgive you this time. But I'll cut it! Next time I'll really cut it off!"

"I'll keep it in mind."-Jack smiled slightly.

* * *

><p>'How did it ended up like this?!'-Jack sat down on Chelsea's bed as the girl was mixing medicine.<p>

It all started around 10PM.

Jack was resting tiredly, too tiredly. He felt dizzy and his eyes lost it's sharpness, the images blurs in and out. Sitting on top of a tall tree, with the wind blowing at his aching forehead, he thought of the only thing possible.

A fever.

He lived through the raining season on an island, with huge rain following burning sunshine, which would made any man drop down to his knees. He himself did once, but he survived. He fought danger beast while he was at it, too. This was the same. He can still fight, but not so well. He can free run, but his head would hurt like hell.

It doesn't matter. By the morning he'll either feel better or feel worse. Most likely the former, since there was no cause other than fatigue and the harsh living condition.

...

...

Then it rained.

A giant downpour.

The winds picked up slightly. He felt the cold getting to his body, and knew he can't stay out while being sick. So, making a sloppy Leap of Faith, he landed to the ground and drag his feet inside.

Opening the door, he took off his soaked robe, still leaving his pants and boots, but as he head for the sofa, he saw Najenda sleeping there. A couple glass of beer on the table said she won't wake up, not that he'll try to. Even the armchair was taken by a sleeping Leone, the red on her face tells that she's very drunk.

While he still doesn't know what to do, Chelsea head down the stairs in her pajamas, a simple white shirt and underwear.

"?! Jack?"-Chelsea voiced. She was slightly disturbed that he was top-naked, but change her view when she saw his state of grogginess.-"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."-Jack said while clearing his throat. Fairly unconvincing.

"Did you catch a cold or a fever?"

"Maybe. Don't worry, it'll wear off."

"Well, it's raining outside so you can't stay out like that."-Chelsea then noticed the living room was taken.-"..."

"Don't worry, I'll find a place. Even a normal chair would do."

"...Come with me."

"...What?"

"I said...come with me."

"...To where?"

"How dense are you anyway? To my room! Everyone else is either at their own bussiness or asleep, so you can't bother them!"

"Same, I can't bother you."

"...It's...it's not...bothering. I'll make you some medicine. Come on up."

"..."

"Do you realize how embarassing it was to invite a guy to my room? You should be honored!"

"...I..."

* * *

><p>So here he is. Inside a girl's room.<p>

He smell a scent that said, if not yelled: "GIRL'S ROOM". It was fragnants, maybe from candles or from the neat bed itself.

How long was it since he actually slept on a bed? Oh wait, he slept on a bed with Esdeath once, but he couldn't properly rest, so...

He saw ordinary items a teenage girl would have, a wardrobe, make-up table with a mirror, books and other interesting items.

Then he saw Chelsea working on a medicine table. Normally, when they mixed poison or medicine, they do it down the kitchen, despite other members fearing for their lives, but Chelsea won't let him into her room, which was understandable, so Susanoo made a table specially for mixing stuff down there.

Tracing the line of her shirt, he noticed it was dangerously short, and turned his eyes away.

"Woman and their white shirts..."-He whispered to himself, the sound of the storm outside covering it.

Chelsea is quite appealing, if not all woman he interact with lately is.

And in all honesty, he forgot how it is to wear normal clothes. It was all persona. When Chelsea asked him to wear a shirt, he had to admit he didn't have a proper one. The suit Esdeath gave him was damaged beyond repair, so he had to lose it. He lost his adventurer persona when he escaped without a proper plan, and the black smith persona was left back in the old burned down base, so high chance it's already reduced to ash by now.

Even though his headache got even bigger, and he felt like lying down the bed and sleep, the place he was in and the view before him kept him wide awake.

'I hope this doesn't end badly for me...'

With Chelsea...

She was shaking.

A muscular, powerful guy was sitting behind her, bare-chested, while she was here, only in a white shirt and panties.

She wanted to punch him for not having normal set of clothing. Which to be honest, how can that Assassin Armor don't get smelly even after all that sweat, dirt and adventures it got? Must be some sort of enchantments.

Back to the point.

The guy was gazing on her. Her very form. Her body. If not, he is gazing on her private room.

The very thought made Chelsea's head goes into a spin.

She invited him! That means he'll sleep here! What would she do? Why would she offered it in the first place?!

Perhaps it was caring.

Perhaps it was a spur in the moment, a word that has been used multiple time to describe their relationship.

Perhaps it was love.

Shooking her head to get rid of that thought, specially the last one, she finishes making the medicine, turning back to find him still awake, staring at her tiredly.

"H-here. Drink this."-Chelsea gave him a small cup of liquid medicine.

Jack took it and drank it as he was told, and he winced from the taste, however no complaints. He really did spend time in the wild.

Touching his forehead to check, Chelsea was surprised. It was burning hot. A normal person would've been bed-ridden by now. Yet he looked like he was just having a small headache.

"Lie down. You don't have to push yourself."

"? Eh? I wasn't..."

"You are burning hot right now."-Chelsea yawned, though it came out like a moan. It was getting late, nearly 11h30 PM. She herself needed sleep badly from the trip. The nervousness can only kept her awake for so long.-"Here. Your sweat are..."-She wiped off some of his sweat, which did made her tired minds get a hold of reality for a few seconds before casting it aside.

Their positions is more than intimate, but both didn't care, or to be more precise, didn't noticed.

"...Eh...?"-Jack noticed he was sitting on her bed, so he moved away. He still hoped to find somewhere else to sleep.

"Lie down."-Chelsea stopped him and pulled him down, the bed creaking as she did.

Both are tired, both needed sleep. And in the comfort of a soft, sweet smelling bed, Jack closed his eyes rather quick, groaning from his headache here and there.

Moaned abit from her sleepiness, Chelsea fell asleep on top of him.

Outside the closed door, Leone listened intently to the slightest of noise, but hearing only grunts and moans after that. Her face was having a huge smile.

"Tomorrow will be earth shattering!~"

...


	15. Chapter 14

Najenda woke up on the sofa. Judging by the clear sun outside, it's morning.

"Damn Leone..."-She could never beat Leone in alcohol consumption.

Heading upstairs to her room, she found Leone sitting infront of Chelsea's room, grinning like mad.

"Oi, what are you doi-"

"Shhh!"-Leone quieted her.

"? What is it?"

Tatsumi and Lubbock also came out of their respective room, yawning.

Everyone gathered to a single door."What happened beyond these door is not for kids!"-Leone whispered, as Mine also appeared from the commotion.

"Open it."-Najenda said.

The door slowly opened, creaking as it did.

"!"

On the bed, Chelsea and Jack was sleeping, the girl lying on top, warping her right arm and leg over him. Both were missing a few articles of clothing, and they seemed tired.

Tatsumi, Mine and Lubbock all blushed at their imagination, while Leone's face has a huge grin plastered, while Najenda is merely...surprised. She knew they had...feelings, or at least prefer each other's company, but this is quite bold.

Sensing he's being watched, Jack woke up.

He was greeted by Najenda, who was folding her arms, looking at him.

He also saw some strands of orange hair in his vision.

The he felt the weight of Chelsea on his body as he had woken up fully.

"Ah."

"Youth these days are so bold!"-Leone cheered loudly, and with that began a stream off comments.

"Don't just go ahead and score damnit! Show me your tricks!"-Lubbock yelled.

"What are you two doing! How can you do something so indecent!"-Mine ponted her finger at him.

"..."-Tatsumi turned away with a blush.

Jack wanted to get up, but he was terrified that Chelsea would wake up.

"Wait wait wait!"-Jack winced his aching head-"It's a misunder-"

"Hn..."

The assassin froze.

The orange-haired girl began to stir and soon sleepily got up.

"What's with all the racket in the..."-She opensher eyes to see Jack under her-"Mor...ning?"

"...Morning..."

Jack got a serious punch to the face.

* * *

><p>After explaining the situation and admitted to some mistake that led to the circumstances, everyone finally disperse. Besides Najenda.<p>

Jack and Chelsea was sitting seiza style on the bed, waiting for the ex-general to speak.

"Don't worry, I'm done yelling you two. Relax."-Not that Jack needed to be tense.-"I merely wanted to say that the next supply ship is heading out in few days time."

Hearing that, Jack got up immediately.

"I'll go."-Despite his headache, although it has subsided slightly from the good night sleep and the medicine, Jack still headed down stair.

Chelsea and Najenda followed, finding him putting on his Assassin Armor and his gear again.

"You're leaving? Alone?"

"I lost count of the times you asked that."-Jack smugged tiredly.

"But it was well-placed. You are tired. Maybe your fever has gone down, but you need rest. It can be held off for a day or two."-Najenda voiced.

"No time. I have personal bussiness to take care before that. It'll go away while I'm traveling."

"Even more stuff to do? Jack, I know you are strong, but that doesn't mean you have to..."-Chelsea spoke.

"I have to."-Jack put on his cross and heads out.-"Tell everyone I'm leaving for a while."

A hand grabbed his.

"You can't go alone."-Chelsea said firmly.

"There's no other option."-Jack whistled, the Griffin heads towards them.

"...Miss Najenda..."

"He's not a Night Raid member. I can't stop him with authority and even less with strength."-Najenda lowered her head.

"...Then...I'll go with him!"

"?"-Jack turned back at her-"Are you serious?"

"You would appreciate all the help you get, so you say."

"You're not available!"

"Miss Najenda."

Najenda widen her eye abit before she took a few seconds pondering before giving her answer.

"...Chelsea's task is to stalk and kill any Jeager member should she saw an opportunity. So we'll be fine without her. I'm sure she'll be more of use going with you."

"What makes you so sure?"

"If your plan"-Only Najenda heard of Jack's full plan, and it was both impressive and reckless.-"is to have a better chance of success, she'll be the person you need. If you use her talent correctly."

"...Very well."-Jack nodded.- "I'll give you an hour to prepare, Chelsea."

"Be safe!"

"Come back soon and alive!"

The remaining Night Raid members gathered to send them off. Splitting the team isn't exactly something they do, especially on important missions like these, but it has to happen.

"I can't promise I'll be back, but I'll try my best."-Jack waved from his position on top of his griffin, which he named Pietre.

"You are coming back. I'll make sure of it."-Chelsea smiled.-"I'll be back to annoy you guys soon enough."-It was about a week, so it wasn't too long or too short.

Taking Jack's offering hand and climbed up to sat infront of him, a position that was quite dreamy, they both waved one last time before Pietre lift into the sky and soon, the Night Raid base was behind them.

* * *

><p>...<p>

...

"I thought it was that way."-Chelsea pointed North. They were however, going South.

"Like I said, we are heading elsewhere first. It was too sudden that I had to make time."-Jack explained.

"Where are we going?"

"To an island off the Southern ocean."

"...?"

"To the Creed."-Jack sighed.

Chelsea was speechless.

She was going to see the Assassin Creed.

For many generation, none have set eyes on them. None knew they exist.

And here she is, on the way to see them.

"How long would this take?"

"If we cut the romantic travel speed we're going and go full speed, we should reach it by next morning.

"A day then."-Chelsea nodded.-"Did you just say romantic?"

"..."-Jack did not reply.

* * *

><p>After a small meal on the road, Chelsea fell asleep. Which was fine, since she had Jack to support her. During her sleep she even turned to the side to make it more comfortable.<p>

When she woke up, she noticed it was nightime, and they are traveling under the stars. Below them was the open sea for as far as she can make out in the clear moonlight.

The first thing she noticed was how intimate she and Jack were. If we took a picture, it would best be suited to be in a picture book of some fairy tale where the damsel rested on the hero shoulder as he hold the reins.

The next thing she noticed was the rigid form she didn't really took in the night before.

She can't deny he is somewhat charming, the way he leads people around, and he was handsome, with a cold front yet a kind smile.

"Did I wake you?"-Jack asked. He thought that he might've made her uncomfortable, or at least, more uncomfortable than before, for reasons he can not fathom.

He even expected to get punched.

"No, I just woke up on my own."

"I see"-He lowered the griffin's speed slightly, to a normal travel speed for a better conversation.

"So, are you sure you are going the right way?"

"Stars on the sky are rather the same whether you looked from a boat or on a griffin. So I should be able to find it."

"Should?"

"What, there's a difference in speed, so I have to keep my eyes out for land marks. Nothing is full-proof. It's how people have been traveling."

"..."-Chelsea turned her body upright again.-"How are you feeling?"

"Better. My head still aches, but with the pain I've been through, it won't hinder anything."

"Mn. I think you should rest some more."

He would admit that he is active a large part in his daily life, traversing, parkour to the point of free-run over buildings and structures. He lives on the fly, make do with what's given. Fight, survive, escape, sneak. It was all natural to him, a sign that showed he has the blood of an Assassin.

'The blood of an Assassin...my father...my family...how were they brought up?'

He never asked his father about family, eversince his mother died from illness, which to be clear, not even once.

"...Jack? Are you listening?"-Chelsea asked, nudging her elbow to his stomach.

"? Ah, yeah, I am."

"Then care to answer my question?"

"Ah? I got it. I'll rest if I had the chance."

"No, I was asking if I could hold the rein."

"..."

"You weren't listening."

"My apologies."-Jack hung his head.-"Fine, take the rein."

"What happens if I yank on it?"

"It would slow down, until it stops, but if you pull harder, it'll go up. A quick powerful yank means stop completely. If you yank a side more than another, it'll turn, simple enough, yes?"

"And if I want to go down?"

"Say it."-There's nothing in the rein to signal it, and griffins are smart creatures. They'll understand.

"So it's like a complicated horse."

"You've been on one?"

"No, I assumed."

"Right, let's bring this up to travel speed. Whip the rein slightly."

Chelsea was a bit stunned from the increased speed, but having Jack embracing her, she won't lose balance.

"Okay, you had your fun, I'm taking the rein back."

"No, it was too short! You worry directions. I'll take the rein."

Having the rein taken from him, Jack can only sighed before opening a short smile and keep his eye out for land marks and stars.

* * *

><p>It was early morning when Jack saw the place.<p>

"Bring it down, easy."

"Okay. Down, Pietre. Let's land there."-Chelsea nodded.

Pietre did as it was told, landing softly into the sandy beach.

It was barely sunrise.

"Stay."-Jack ordered the griffin, the creature lay down on the ground with it's wing folded in compliance.

"So where do we find them?"-Chelsea asked.

"They found us."

"?"

At that point, men in Assassin robes stepped out from the treeline, with an old man with a cane. The Creed elder.

At first, their eyes are gleaming with hostility, but when they saw Jack, their expression changed.

"Jack."-The elder spoke-"Why have you return? You have become a true Assassin, and your task was given. Did something troubled you?"-He then focused on the griffin that Jack and Chelsea used to get here.-"Unless you have other bussiness."

"Indeed I do."-Jack held out the keystone.

"I see. As expected, you bring back results that confirm our trust in you."-The Creed gestured them to follow.-"Let's us head in. Your friend as well."

As they are walking, the elder asked them.

"How is life fairing for the people?"

"About the same as when I left, with a few darker twist."-Jack replied with his head kept down.

"May the gods stand by our resolution."-He replied in tribal language.

"The people are rising up, but they lack unity."

"And it took an Assassin to bring them together. Just as it has been before the empire.

"..."

"This keystone in your hand. Only you can hear it's calls."

"So you are saying I can't get the second piece?"

"It won't answer your calls. The door will remain closed."

"I see. Then, is it safe to say we don't have to worry?"

"Both pieces are best in the guarding hands of the Assassin, Jack."

"...I"-Chelsea began-"I don't mean to disrupt or doubt, but...are you sure it's safest being with you?"

"Nothing is true, everything is permitted."-The elder said knowingly-"I agree, maybe leaving it could be better, but it originally belong to our Order."

"It did? Then, where would this lead?"

"It's best that you do not know."-The elder stopped at a small stone temple.-"The very concept of it will shatter your mind."-He gestured to the key stone.

Jack gave the old man the key stone, which was then placed perfectly fit on a stone slab, twisted like a key opening a lock, and some strange sound of mechanism could be heard.

"I'm sorry, young girl, but what happens beyond this point is forbidden for outsiders."

"I understand."-Chelsea nodded knowingly, heading away.-"I'll see you back at Pietre, Jack."

"Uhm. Give me a few minutes."-Jack waved her goodbye.

After about another good half an hour, Jack and the elder came back out.

"Sorry for making you wait."-Jack smiled.

"Don't worry, I'm patient."

"Jack told me of your group. You are more than welcome here, should anything happens that require our assistance."-The elder gestured to the griffin.-"He'll know the way, should you have to go without Jack."

"Thank you very much."-Chelsea climbed on the griffin first.

"Then, let you be safe on your journey. I await your good news."

"I won't disappoint you."-Jack nodded before getting on Pietre after Chelsea.

"May the wind favors your fortune."-The elder than said in tribal language.

Jack felt like had to respond, but he don't have any good ones.

"For freedom and for peace."-He replied.

The elder nodded with a smile, as the griffin slowly lifts off.

"I'm taking the rein!"

"Why the sudden interest?!"

"Because it's fun!"

"So I noticed, but it's also dangerous! A few on-the-fly tricks won't help you!"

"I don't want to hear that from a guy who jumps off buildings into haystacks!"

The Creed elder smiled again, seeing two youths bickering happily, as the griffin began to fly off.

He also coughed from the sand and dust the griffin kicks off.


	16. Chapter 15

_"Death is my only reward. Life is my only struggle. Hence by this madness create by thee, I shall destroy all that stands before me!"_

Jack forcefully woke up, panting heavily.

Well, not woke "up", since he was sitting on the griffin.

Chelsea turned back.

"Jack, are you okay?"

"...How long was I out?"

"Out? You were sleeping? You just slowed down Pietre barely half a minute ago!"

"...?"-Taking a look around, he found the scenery and location of the sun hasn't changed much from what he remember.

"That's it. I'm taking the rein! You need rest badly!"

"No, that's...not it."-In fact, he felt better than ever.-"We're there anyway."

Chelsea looked below. A rather wide river going through a deep gorge, at the end of a gorge is a bit of sandy clearing in between the river and the jungle. It was in that clearing, she saw a few camps and a group of people running around.

Jack landed the griffin, raising his hand to say he did not came to bring a fight. Still, drunkish pirates don't fare well with giant magical beast.

As he and Chelsea jumped off, a man of his near 40s came to shook Jack's hand.

"I heard the Revolutionary Army promised to help, but I didn't thought I'd be seeing your face here, Jack. And much less for a griffin you use like your pet."

"Thorne. It's nice to meet you, but what fortune brought a bunch of sea-loving pirates so deep inland? You are like fish out of the water."

"Well, we are...nortorious in the seas at the momment. Can't go anywhere without getting cannon balls fired at us, so we set up here for awhile."

"And just so happens you decided to rob from Esdeath's Imperial Army."

"We're pirates, Jack, nothing serves more than plundering and rum. Though I do admit it was risky for us to plunder from the Imperial Army, but the pay-off's been good."

"Then have you heard of your next 'pay-off' "?

"A man'o'war they say. A gigantic ship trying cross here."

"Did you devise a plan?"

"Boy, I wouldn't be reaching out to the Revolutionary Army if I had one."

"That's not the Thorne I remember! Anyway, this is Chelsea, someone I...borrowed from the Revolutionary Army."-Jack gestured to Chelsea.-"Chelsea, this is Thorne, a pirate captain I sail with during my few years at sea."

"A pleasure."-Thorne bowed slightly, trying to get to her good side.

"The same."-Chelsea paid him no heed.

"Let's get to bussiness then."-Thorne gestured to a table.

They all sat down, a small map laid out before them.

"Okay, I'll start with the good news. I came here with a plan I devised myself, and altered a bit on the road."-Chelsea take that as fitting her into the plan.

"That's good then! No one better at loose, dangerous yet capable plan than you! A plan befitting of the pirates of the southern waters! So, let's hear it."

"There's still the bad news."-Jack lowered his head slightly.-"Esdeath **_herself _**would be on board the man'o'war to keep safe the supplies."

That brought a 180 degree change in Thorne's face expression.

"..."

"If you plan to run, I won't stop you."

"...Let's hear your plan first."-Putting up a tough front, the pirate captain continued.

Jack looked down on the map, the others did the same.

* * *

><p>"Esdeath-sama."-Run followed the General-"Is there really a need for you to go in person? A man'o'war is more than capable of fighting against bandits and pirates."<p>

"There is. I'll go make an example out of them, so it doesn't happen again. A part of me also say that there will be a big fight. And...I have a feeling... that I'll meet Jack again."

"But even if he is there, what to say he's not with the pirates?"

"The better it is when he surrender to my feelings and become mine."

"..."

"Everything is settled, Run. The Jaeger has their own work with the Night Raid, so be careful while I'm gone."-Esdeath heads out.

For the last few days, she wandered the streets when she had time, searching for a chance meeting with Jack, something herself considered odd of her to do. Chances are Jack fled away and continue his adventures through out the land. Hoping to came across him by chance is nearly impossible. Even with a relatively active person, having a meeting like that is still near impossible.

But she can't deny that she yearns for him. She felt a bit lonely.

It's corny, but it is the power of love at work.

Her one and only try at love ended up like this...

Adjusting her cap, she heads for the port, where the massive man'o'war is loading up men and supplies.

"I'll find you."

* * *

><p>After hearing Jack's plan, as well as seeing the strength to back it up, Thorne decided to spend a night to consider it. Meanwhile, Jack and Chelsea joined the pirates for the bantering and food.<p>

Well, Chelsea isn't having much fun, and Jack perfectly understand.

A young girl being in the middle of a bunch of drunkish pirates is never good. Even Chelsea, a mischievious girl who like to tease is reduced to a mere shy kitten around those men.

Well, with a wrist full of poisoned needles, poking at her is a bad idea.

"Want to leave for a walk?"-Jack asked.

Chelsea nodded right away. Thankfully, she still had him.

Leaving the camp fire, they head out and about, going around the camps.

"You were one of them?"

"Yeah, there's no point in denying. I spent a few years, hopping from ship to ship. Thorne was a great captain, though his cause isn't for the greater good."-Jack bitterly remembered climbing on Thorne's ship as he watches the ship he sailed on the most is still under a huge, but losing fight. That's how people that fight for the 'greater good' are rewarded.

"I can understand. How can you fight for something else when you can't barely handle yourself?"

"Yeah. Still, he is a good man, isn't as drunk, and has the brain for revolution. That's why he reached out to the Revolutionary Army."

"I see."

"So, change in subject. What do you think of the plan?"

"It'll take a lot of luck on your part, but my part, I can handle it."-Chelsea puts a new lolipop in her mouth.

"It'll work."

"You are using an unknown variable, Jack. how can you be so sure that Esdeath, the Empire's strongest, will just play into your hand like that?"

"And it's Thorne's job to consider whether the risk outweigh the gain or not."

Jack was really confident.

He wasn't simply trusting himself this time.

He was putting faith in a bunch of pirates.

Faith in his friends, and even his enemies.

And of course, he trust her.

Turning to her with a short yet confident smile, Jack offered her an apple.

"Where did you..."

"It was from the supplies creates they plundered. Well perserved, I'd say."

"...I see."

"Up for a bit of fun?"

"What?"

"Well, see that ship wreck out there? We don't have a place to sleep but the ground right now, so lead head there."

"Better than having sand in my hair, I guess."

"I can see a way."-He saw a short line of pole heading close to it, with a rope he can grab on to swing to the wrecked ship.-"Do you want the princess carry or the cat?"

Chelsea wondered with a mischievious look in her eye before transforming into a small kitten.

Carrying the kitten, Jack began free running towards the wrecked ship on top of the poles, before grabbing the rope and prepare to swing.

But then, the unexpected.

Chelsea turned back to her human self, the weight instanly dragged them down falling into the shallow water.

"Cough cough! What was that for!?"

"Hahah! I got you! It seems even you have openings!"

"..."

"What? No sarcastic comeback? No sly comment? Did I damaged your pride or something?"-Chelsea grinned and rotate the lolipop in her mouth a little as she looked at Jack, who was still sitting in the water.

"I'm afraid if I make a comeback now, you would hate me."-Jack sighed as he looked away.-"Your shirt."

We all know what happens to wet shirts.

With that, although Chelsea really wanted to cut 'it' off, she can only quietly take Jack's hand and climbed up the ship to find a good place to rest.

* * *

><p>Next day...<p>

Chelsea woke up to find herself sleeping alone in the captain's cabin, or what's left of it. Anyway, she leaves the room to find Jack leaning over the railings, watching Thorne as he gave his decision to his men.

"...And so, as our commitment to plundering, sailing and to rum are all alike, we rather fight as free men, rather than die as the rotten empire's loyal lap dog! We shall take what we please right in front the empire's eyes! With our friends providing the plan and the means to help, all that we have to do, is charge out at the right time! I have already explained our plan, as well as what comes after, so, who's up with me, yell 'Aye!' "

"AYE!"-Everyone yelled, raising their weapons

"Then plundering it is!"-Thorne then turned to see Jack listening not that far.

"That's a tough decision you just make!"-Jack yelled, since they are quite far away.

"Even harder to presuade these bastards! So I hope you lived up to our expectation!"

"Aye!"-Jack raised his axe.

Chelsea then stood next to him.

"Well, so it works."

"It's not easy for a bunch of pirates to stand up like that. Even harder so when they are sober. So they are putting there trust on me."

"What makes you think they won't run when the battle comes?"

"Thorne made it clear that running from Esdeath is impossible on their own. They need our help."

"I see. Smart guy."

"And I know all the tricks in a battle when it comes to troops morale."

"I see. Let's make it work then."

"None of us are alone in this. Let's make it happen."-Jack turned away, pulling out the hatchet he got from Esdeath, before burying it into the sail mass.

Let's start the war.


	17. Chapter 16: Battle of the Man'o'war

Esdeath's gaze shifted.

The canyon they are going through is definitely dangerous territory.

The high cliffs means the pirates can drop stuff down on them, watch them from above, and the narrow passage means it's easy to board.

But none of it matters to the strongest.

The General can simply freeze them all in place. Her overwhelming power means the ship would be impossible to board.

Yet there was a sense of uneasiness.

The pirates knew they don't stand a chance. Yet the reports show they didn't move an inch.

Either they are mad, drunk, or they have something up their sleeve.

And up their sleeve they do.

* * *

><p>Under the deck.<p>

"The Genreral wants these cannons in top condition! We don't want them to fail and be swarm by a bunch of pirates!"

"They are just pirates, a bunch of drunkards, why..."

"I don't want to hear it! Drunk they maybe, but they have all the experience in boarding and plundering. If you don't want General Esdeath angered to stain her hands, best to properly do your job!"

"I got it, I got it!"-The soldier went to work-"Bastard."

"Indeed he is."-A girl's voice can be heard.

"Wha-"

* * *

><p>Esdeath looked above.<p>

"They're here."-Esdeath spotted a figure looking down on them from the cliffs.

"Soldiers, take point! They will swarm out any minute now."-The ship captain ordered

As Esdeath expected, huge boulders are pushed down from the side, falling towards them.

Using her ice, Esdeath easily block and deflect them out of the way.

Then, the figure appeared again. This time, he was running along side the cliff, and starts jumping down ledges and tree branchs down towards them.

"Free run parkour?!"-Esdeath was surprised. She had seen many people do free-run parkour before, but not at this level. The figure was going extremely fast with a steady balance and epic boldness, grabbing and swinging on anything he could, sometime making long jumps Esdeath don't think was possible.

But the most reason she was surprised...

"It looked like him..."

Esdeath hasn't cleary observe Jack capability in free-run parkour. He only showed her he can perform a Leap of Faith, a good degree of balance for a person heavily injured, and good upper body strength. But this person was way more capable.

"Fire on him. He is trying to board us!"-Esdeath ordered, herself throwing ice spears at him.

Be it ice spear, bullets, cannon fire, even huge boulders of ice thrown at him, the figure still continued to move forward, lowering his height and distance to them.

By now, Esdeath was confident he is skilled, and if not stopped, could cause huge trouble if he board them.

So, her chance is to freeze him before he can get to them.

"!? I can't do that?"-Esdeath realize her powers was not working on him.

He was wearing heavily enchanted clothing and armor. Freezing him in place isn't an option.

"Tch."-Esdeath lost her patient, and conjured a gaint tower of ice going out of the cliffs, trying to knock him away, and even crush him if possible.

Yet the figure reacted perfectly, dodging the huge tower of ice and using it as a bridge to easily board them.

Esdeath noticed it and threw huge ice boulders at him and the ice tower, the huge mass of ice collapsing into the river.

But the guy quickly grabbed a tree on the other cliffside and began a new free run there.

He was close.

Then he got close enough.

Esdeath turned to look, and see that they were coming out of the canyon, and into a open clearing.

What she also saw was a huge ammount of cannons set up at an open clearing.

"So that's where they decided to make the ambush."-Esdeath growled.-"Captain, fire on them!"

"Of course, General! All hands, man the cannons, get below deck and prepare for combat!"-The ship captain ordered his men.

A good minute went by.

"We're ready to fire, captain!"-The soldier reported.

"FIRE!"-Esdeath gave the command.

...Nothing.

"G-general! The cannons aren't firing!"

"It's sabotage! They are disabled!"

Esdeath eyes gleamed dangerously.

However, the cannons on the shore don't seem like there was people behind them.

...

"Did they abandon the attempt?"-The captain asked.

"Likely. The cowards seems to have fled."-Esdeath then turned back.-"All fighters, focus on that sole monkey on the cliff! Take it down!"

But then, they stopped. Abruptly.

"?! Why did we stop?!"-Esdeath questioned.

"It's shallow waters! We're stucked!"

It's not possible! The depth of the river was enough for them to cross, this they know!

Esdeath then turned back to the canyon they've just passed.

Ice.

Boulders.

Trees.

Rocks.

A huge tower of ice.

They were jamming up and creating a make-shift dam.

The amount of water it stops is not much, but it was more than enough.

"That's what's he's after?!"-Esdeath yelled.

The bastard used himself as bait, and used Esdeath's power against them.

The ship is now unable to move.

Esdeath watched as the figure now jumped on top of their main mass.

Before anyone can fire a shot, he jumped down again.

Hidden blades came out from his wrist, as he landed precisely on top of two soldiers, the blades piercing their necks, killing them almost instantly.

After the double kill, he quickly picked up the dead soldiers weapons, two cutlasses, and dual wields them both.

Esdeath jumped from the wheel to the deck, pulling out her rapier.

Her killing intent was enormous. Any creature would bow down in fear to her, beg her for mercy.

She had a good look at the figure.

An enchanted black robes, with demon like protective plates here and there, the demon skull emits a strong flame magic. That's what stopped her freezing magic to work. His entire head and face is hidden behind a mask and a hood. On his back is the Pandemonium Cross, a defensive teigu as well as a storage.

He stands before her calmly, with his head held high, his pose shows no fear.

'This is...'

The hidden blades.

The iconic hood.

The strong sense of balance and reaction.

'...an Assassin?'

Esdeath considered the chances.

The Assassin Creed was supposed to have been wiped out before she came to the world.

That's long ago.

Yet here it is, an Assassin.

"Name yourself."

The Assassin did not respond. Instead, he charged into combat.

Easily counter and kill two soldiers with the stolen cutlasses, the assassin charged towards Esdeath.

Merely blinked in slight amusement, Esdeath summoned an ice wall right as the figure was close.

"You are a thousand year early to try and touch me, dog!"

But the assassin wasn't heading for her.

Almost reading her, he jumped right as Esdeath summoned the ice wall, climb on it before leaping over her head, up to the ship's wheel.

Where the ship captain is.

Now, she is the only one giving orders here. Getting troops into order are now extremely difficult.

Esdeath quickly responded and jumped as well, but she can't react fast enough to save the captain, as two cutlass blades stabbed through him.

Kicking the dead captain off his blades, the black-clad assassin quickly turned to block Esdeath's rapier, before creating a good sword fight distance from her.

Then he spoke his first sentence in the entire time.

"LET US PLUNDER!"-He yelled, raising one of his cutlasses.

Huge roars can be heard.

From the tree line, pirates appeared, charging out. Some manned the cannons while some charged forward.

Esdeath responded by conjuring a huge amount of ice spear, but was disrupted by the Assassin as he bring his blades down bearing on her.

The Empire's strongest realize that the assassin is here to hold her back. With he around, Esdeath can't intervene with the pirates.

The massive man'o'war is stuck in the river bed, it's cannons are no longer functioning, and the pirates are both hammering the ships with shots as well as trying to board.

A plan like this truly is impressive.

And it most likely came from the hooded figure before her.

"You should have gave me your name."-Esdeath grinned sadistically.-"Well, we can learn all that after I show you the way to the torture chamber!"

* * *

><p>After the pirates had damaged the ship enough, and seeing their own on board, the rest abandoned the cannons and charged forward themselves.<p>

The huge fight began.

Jack was having a hard time.

Every opening Esdeath gave, she blocked it by using her ice power to conjure a shield or a wall.

Her ice spears also means that he had to stay close range to her.

But everytime Esdeath try to use her power and target the pirates, he jumped in recklessly to disrupt it.

After a while, Esdeath must've concluded that no attempt as using her power to defend the ship would work unless she get rid of him, since she began to focus more on their battle. Her speed and strength are truly monstrous, her reaction time are simply amazing.

'Should I use that?'

No.

It was too early.

Jack then took a deep breath and began a tornado of sword slashes with his dual cutlasses.

Esdeath herself was quite impressed, as she parry them all.

A rhythm was being created between them.

The speed of which they move, the time they strike, all began to match each other.

It was truly a deadly dance.

* * *

><p>Esdeath blocked another attack, before quickly counter it and gave herself an opening.<p>

She had a feeling, like a part of her doesn't want to fight this guy.

But of course, that didn't hinder her.

Even her ice techniques were easily dodged through openings she didn't knew exist. Either that or he create his own opening to fit through.

If the guy really is an Assassin, that means he has the Eagle vision, meaning he can in fact, spot the weakness in an attack, and analyze as well as react so fast the world would seem to be in slow motion.

Thrusting her rapier forward, she found her blade was precisely deflected by the assassin's gauntlets, then the hidden blades protruded out, coming for her face.

Quickly deflect the deadly small blade with her hand by pushing the assassin's arm, she noticed her opponent quickly slided through her legs.

What she didn't expect was a pull on her hair that threw her off balance, even dragging her backward a few steps.

Thankfully, she was able to block the cutlass coming down on her head.

Regaining her balance, she turned back to find the hooded assassin shealthing the two blades, before pulling out a hooked axe and a karambit.

She did took note of how it resembled Jack with his hatchet and knife, but the level of strength this assassin displayed is different.

It's almost like Jack when he has fully unlocked his potential.

Almost.

Their style are different, although the basic of brutal-fast-deadly still applied, but there's something different about the two. Esdeath can't tell.

Still.

"You'll regret touching my hair, mongrel."

At that point, something unexpected happens.

They were surrounded by killing intent as the pirates and the soldiers fought.

But she felt another aimed at her.

Bringing her sword to block it, she found it was incredibly light.

Turning around, she found...

One of her own men.

Esdeath was incredibly confused.

She noticed the soldier was yelling like he was an animal, and his blade was coming down crazily.

She concluded he wasn't sane.

Still, this leaves a huge opening.

Normally, she can easily take on multiple foes.

But now dealing with a worthy opponent, only suited for 1-1 battle, any distraction and stuff that gets in the way are dangerous.

Quickly ended the life of her own people, she blocked the heavy axe just in time.

As the battle goes on, Esdeath noticed something back at the deck.

Besides the fact that the pirates are gathering the supplies to the front deck, wrapping them all in a net made of thick rope, she noticed her soldier are beginning to fight one of another. Some appeared to be sane while some aren't. Some also seems to be having a spasm.

"Poison?"

Indeed it was. That explains it. She remembered the fast poison and the more rare berserk poison from fighting the tribes.

So, the pirates are using poison?

No, there's someone running around with it.

Maybe a blowpipe or a needle.

Esdeath, still have to fight the Assassin, finally noticed a girl.

She had orange-brown hair, a pair of headphones with a ribbon on her head, a lolipop in her mouth. Wearing a vocalist outfit, the girl seems to be able to change forms, disguise into one of her own, switching from one or another.

'That's the girl.'-Esdeath catched a glimpse of the other, different assassin combat capability, which was either hitting vital points, poisoning through those needles or the blowpipe.

* * *

><p>Chelsea had infiltrated the ship before Jack even showed up, disguised as a floating tree trunk, before grabbing onto the ship and climbed inside by turning into a cat to fit through.<p>

After that, her task was to disable the cannons so the troops can't respond to the pirates, then head top side and create confusion using the berserk darts as well as using her Gaea Foundation.

She was told by Jack not to even look Esdeath way.

The slightest of killing intent toward her will make her notice Chelsea.

But because her mind was else where, Esdeath was pushed back from a huge kick from the hooded assassin.

She brought her sword up to block the axe...

...which didn't come.

"Do it!"-The assassin yelled, most likely to the girl with the headphones.

Something happened out of her view, before...

"..."-Esdeath was speechless.

A giant griffin, a legendary creature appeared. It landed in the front of the ship, the winds it creates shook the ship itself.

Esdeath now understand why the pirates were gathering the supplies to the front.

And even why they still decided to plunder this ship.

She underestimated the pirates.

Maybe she was careless on the fact that she didn't expect them to get help from assassins, Night Raid presumably.

But her biggest mistake was taking them for drunkish brutes.

Even if they are, they are still the best specialists when it comes to boarding and plundering, and their only commitment was to plundering, rum and women, means they have the guts and the idiocy to try.

Back to the fight.

Esdeath noticed her soldiers are beginning to take back the ship.

As expected, the pirates can't win against her well trained soldiers.

Now, they will run.

And she will stop them.

But first...

The assassin that was her opponent until now turned 180 degrees, jumping back down the deck.

Her first thought that he was heading for the griffin like the rest.

But it shifted as she noticed who seemed to be the pirate leader struggling against a few of her soldiers, and how the Assassin was rushing to him.

* * *

><p>Swiping a pistol from the deck, Jack threw it towards Thorne, who catches it and shot one of the soldiers in the head.<p>

Still, a different soldier charged forward, his sword cut deep into Thorne's side.

"Assassin, here!"-Thorne yelled, as he fend off the soldiers, but it was clear he was losing.

Jack made his way forward, pulling out the dual revolvers, firing on the soldiers in his way.

"Thorne!"-He ran forward, but enemies keep popping in his way.

"In a different world, we could've been heroes!"-Thorne took a bullet to the shoulder. Still, he moved forward to get closer to Jack.

A soldier from behind ended him with a slash in the back.

Jack watched as the pirate captain falls to his knees before collapsing.

"Bring...for-ward...that...n-new world..."

Esdeath approached Jack.

"Have you realize your foolishness? If so, lick my feet, and you might live inside the torture chamber."

Around them, pirates are being killed. Esdeath was using his mental state as opening and began hailing ice spears down.

The fight is losing.

Jack don't have a choice.

"Death is my only reward. Life is my only struggle. Hence this madness created by thee, I shall destroy, all that stands before me!"

Something appeared on his back, going through the cross on his back.

Esdeath noticed the power coming out of it. The malice that rivals even hers.

A sword appeared.

With a huge blade and a keris-like design, it glows with the color of pandemonium purple.

Now Esdeath is certain.

'The Assassins still lives.'

The Blade of Void.

A Teigu created by the Assassins.

One that harness the power of malice from hell itself.

Not all of Pandemonium, but a small part of it.

Still, it's as strong as her own malice.

Jack turned back to Esdeath, drawing his sword.

The killing intent from the two, plus the overwhelming power makes the air itself heavier.

"Bring it."

* * *

><p><em>The keystone lodged into place, and with it, some mechanism can be heard, before a sword handle appeared, coming out of the ground from the side.<em>

_"Pick it up."-The Creed elder gestured._

_Jack did as he was told, removing the sword from it's holding place._

_"What...is this?"_

_"This...is the weapon that would befit someone who fate has chosen to find the keystone. This. Is the Blade of Void."_

_Jack can feel the power coming out from the sword. It's power threatens to drown him in it._

_"Beware, Jack. Only those with pure intentions can handle it's power. Those who can't will be consumed by it."_

_"..."-Jack wanted to say somthing, but suddenly, the sword disappeared from his hand.-"What the?!"_

_"The sword will heed to your call. You will learn how to do so by yourself. Sounds difficult, but it's very easy in real life."-The elder explained._

_"...How exactly?"_

_"Sigh...it will give you the line needed."_

_"..."_

* * *

><p>Esdeath parried the first hit, the weight of the huge blade surprises her.<p>

The Assassin was swinging it with great speed, only slightly slower than the dual cutlasses, yet he left no openings.

Soldiers who helped her got killed by his dual revolvers, either from the bayonets or the bullets.

Sensing an attack, Esdeath summoned an ice wall.

The ice she creates is incredibly hard. Breaking it requires a lot of strength.

Yet the Blade of Void cuts through it. It seems like it wasn't a clean cut, but to be able to do so with a simple slash is still incredible.

Jumping back to dodge, Esdeath found herself against the door to the captain's quarters.

The Assassin charged, the sword held up, preparing for a downward slash.

Esdeath brought her rapier up to block it.

But then, the sword dissipated.

'A faint?!'-Esdeath then noticed the hidden blades coming out from the gauntlets.

An opening that was clear as day.

Esdeath reacted, her guard brought up just in time.

But then, the assassin just stop there.

She looked at the Assassin, his face still covered behind the hood and mask.

But she can guess the expression on his face, as he suddenly retracted the blades before turning around and sprint for the griffin.

* * *

><p>Jack was certain he won't be able to beat her. At least, as he is now.<p>

The stuff with the disappearing sword just now wasn't a faint. He really can't take it anymore. The malice was getting to him, so he dismissed it. It was only sharp thinking that led him to brought out his hidden blades.

Even though the fight looked fair and both had the same chance, he had to use every senses he had to deflect her speed and deadly teigu.

Even if he surprises her time and time again, coming up with new strategies and techniques.

All won't matter.

Even the Blade of Void. The only weapon that can match up to her.

He can't use the sword for too long. It would over take his will.

To top it off, it seems like Esdeath is just keeps getting stronger. Maybe it was her having a lover meant a lot to her that she is motivated and got stronger, even.

He is almost drained of strength.

A part of him doesn't want to beat her.

'It can wait. If I stay any longer, I might get my idenity revealed, or even die.'

He was making excuses to get away from a situation that he has to cross blades with Esdeath.

He was still slightly convinced that she can be turned to help them.

Maybe apart of him really does love her.

Esdeath was still someone he care for.

But he can't keep this up forever.

'What...should I do?'

"The gunpowder's about to explode! Go!"-A pirate yelled, as they ran for the griffin.

As he said, the ship rocked side to side, as gunpoder barrels began exploding under the deck, flames and smoke covering it.

Jack sprinted as hard as he could, ignoring Esdeath's ice spear as they whizzled by him.

The griffin began taking off, it claws grasped the net firmly, with the rest of the pirates and Chelsea grabbing on the net.

The huge net full of cargo began lifting up, and began flying away.

Jack kept running, up the bow, then up the bowsprit, then he grabbed a rope that was cut off from the front sail and swinged forward.

Chelsea held out her hand, to which Jack grabbed successfully, the girl used her strength the pull the heavier guy up.

The assassin quickly grabbed hold of the net to relieve the girl. Soon, they were a good distance away from the battered man'o'war.

"Thanks."

"You can thank me by buying lolipops later. I'm out."-Chelsea grinned.

Then, something happened.

_Everything before me will freeze._

Jack suddenly felt a screeching sound. To us, it's best described like a huge static noise.

But the static felt like it was coming from his head.

Jack suddenly was forced to use his Eagle vision. He found he can't switch back to his normal ones.

_**"MAHAPADMA."**_

Esdeath's voice rang out.

"I've frozen time and space."-She said leisurely.-"This trump card was designed to never let anyone get away. Even Jack. It will also defeat any opponent without fail."-She is amused to why she is talking to herself.

Only from his Eagle vision, Jack can realize what's going on. His armor enchantment has no bussiness dealing with such a rule breaking trump card. He can't move. But his senses still work. He can still see hand hear. He doubt anyone else here could.

"I commend you all, especially you, Assassin. You've served as an opponent well, and had even satisfied my desire for a strong opponent better than I could imagine. But now, it's time for the next role in entertaining me, and you can't stop it."

Jack can see ice spears forming around him, Chelsea and the pirates.

If he can't move, he'll die.

He just has to say it.

_Do it._

_Do it._

_Do it!_

_Do it do it do it!_

_**"Pandemonium Cross Original: Shard of Eden!"**_

Esdeath was completely stunned.

The Assassin used the cross's trump card and managed to protect himself and the others by placing them under a powerful magic shield.

He moved! Inside her trump card!

Sensing she was at her limit at using her trump card, Esdeath conjured and flung a gigantic tower of ice at them.

Jack reacted, the Blade of Void appeared again.

Time resumed.

Jack let go of the net, using all his strength, he deflected the huge tower of ice, the result was that while the ice tower did missed Pietre, Chelsea and the pirates, he was flung away along with that giant ice tower.

Very, very far away.

"!"-Chelsea wanted to yell his name, but held back as she is afraid Esdeath could hear it.-"Pietre, after him! We have to-"

"He'll be fine! We have to get away before Esdeath can throw another one of those things at us!"-A pirate that seems to know Jack voiced. He himself wasn't sure, but it's the wisest course of action to take.

Chelsea took a few second to consider.

"Mo~! You better come back alive!"-Chelsea yelled slightly before climbing on Pietre to ride it.-"Let's go! We're heading to the Revolutionary Army!"

* * *

><p>Esdeath looked towards the griffin and the way the Assassin was flung, somewhere to Fake mountain.<p>

She was sure the Assassin would be injured from that.

But as she is now, she is in no position to pursuit anything.

Using her rapier for support, she turned back to see her troops getting back together. She still had to lead them.

Even more sure, pursuing the target would be useless. The Assassin would be long gone by the time she got to the place he and that tower of ice landed.

The griffin and it's cargo would also disappear by the time she got high enough to view the sky line for them. Not because the griffin's that fast, but because they would hide somewhere before getting away completely.

Still...

Such an amazing power the Assassin has shown today.

The more she thought, the more resemblance she saw in him when compared to Jack.

"...The one under the hood...could it be...?"


	18. Chapter 17

Jack stumbled away from the gigantic piece of destruction Esdeath created in a second.

The crash site was humongous, a land mark just got created.

"What's with all that rule breaking-power? Is she an auto-win machine or something?"-Jack cursed, as he tended to his dislocated shoulder.

Painfully pulled the joints back into place, with an even more painful sound coming from his shoulder, Jack laid down on the side of the mountain to rest.

He was lucky to get away with only that as an injury.

But next time, it wouldn't be so lucky.

"Esdeath won't go look, but so will Chelsea. I have to find a way back on my own..."

If he intended to get back.

He swear no alligence to them and can move as he please.

But...

He don't want to. The fact that he was getting attached to them is getting to him.

Specially...

"Chelsea..."

She must be worried.

He has to find a way back.

"Mt. Fake...Strong danger beasts at night...not much room for free run..."

His best option is to head to the top, and see if he could find either a danger beast to ride or a way back to the nearest town.

But the worst part of this is that their base is deep to the unexplored southern lands.

So, he'd be best to find a transport danger beast. Not that there are many of them.

Or, if he felt like it, just wait until the next mission they make to regroup.

"Either way, I'll be staying here for a while."-Jack got up again, his shoulder aches, but doesn't hinder.-"Back to the way I lived these last few years."

* * *

><p>The Creed.<p>

"Excellent work, Kakeru! Your capabilities are growing!"-The mentor yelled, as the young Assassin looked up from the stream.

Kakeru Shishi.

Born in a poor family, he sought to the seas.

Being a sailor, rose to a quartermaster. He earned enough to send back home.

Unbeknowst through the letters he sends and receives, both parents are dying.

They didn't ask for any more money even though they were bed ridden.

And of course, when he found out, their graves have already weathered.

Pained, but unable to change the past, he sail the seas again.

Then one day, his ship was plundered by some pirates.

That's when he came across two men.

One he would later kill, one he would later befriend.

The first was a pirate.

When his ship sank, he met the guy ashore.

He threw all insults he has at him, but either way, the guy just smugged and walked away. When he tried to hit him, the pirate knocked him out in three moves.

The next would be a strange person he would later known as an Assassin.

He was trying to get to the Capital.

However, dispute happens, and Kakeru ended up killing him.

He found a letter concerning betrayal.

Kakeru was then greeted by the pirate, if he can even call him that.

Turns out, he was also an Assassin. But this, was a real Master Assassin.

Finally saying out a name, he learned this person to be Jack Crystal.

Jack recruited him into the Creed. Both men held no ambitions after their own tragedy, so Kakeru agreed.

They became brothers.

Jack brought out the Assassin blood inside Kakeru through training and through the boy's own talent.

Kakeru was trained to use any weapon there is, and do so efficent.

He soon learned how honored he is.

He was being trained by the person that was chosen by Those Who Came Before.

Jack was young himself, so he wasn't feeling like teaching someone. Still, the boy learned what he can out of him.

Then, Jack left, as the wheel of fate turns, he head back to the Empire to support the Revolution.

Kakeru was left with Jack's old mentor to train further.

That brings us here.

"You flatter me, mentor. Killing a medium sized danger beast is still a small feat."

"But not always big feats are remembered. Our hidden blades are the same. A small blade can bring the end to an age itself."

"..."

"We have...began to reach out. We tried to establish contact with the Revolutionary Army, the Night Raid specialist in particular, but Jack didn't left a location."

"You could have asked him when he paid us a visit a couple days ago."-Kakeru sighed. But it was not his teacher to blame. Jack just moves that fast. He came back, brought a relic with him, then left. A span of mere half an hour, early in the morning. Kakeru didn't even know until later.-"So what do you suggest we do?"

"Give me a few days. I see enthusiasm in your eyes. Maybe the elders would have you come to aid."

Believe it or not, here he is. On a ship sailing straight for the Capital.

The Elder have him set up a bird letter line to the Night Raid. He'll be assisting the Night Raid, as well as take on contracts. That being said, other Assassins will be spread out, mostly informants.

The Creed has officially set out for war.

The fight between Assassins and Templars begins anew.

Setting foot down the Capital city's harbor, Kakeru looked up.

"I need to find Night Raid. Quick."

* * *

><p>The story splits as two Assassins starts their own path!<p> 


	19. Chapter 18

Kakeru wandered the streets.

Pulling up his hood, he scouts the area.

...He don't know what to look for.

"So Jack was sent here the same way."-Kakeru slumped his shoulder. The Assassins really sent their men in blind.

Still, give it some time, the Assassins will begin setting up bureaus, as well as information trading with the Revolutionary Army.

They could be considered allies, but only for now.

Back to present situation.

"Find a Revolutionary Army member."-Kakeru murmured to himself.

Well, as Jack taught him, find a good view point to determine all activities going on in a region.

He did notice a huge amount of guards patroling, and have even taken some of the rooftops.

Found a couple civilians seems to be chatting in a bar, he joined up and ordered a dark brew beer.

"Seriously, this place just keeps getting worse by the day."

"And how is that?"-Kakeru asked.

"? Haven't you heard of the new policies? The troops are taking over homes to set up watch post on rooftops."

"Why?"

"...All I know, is that they said assassins, Night Raid, are beginning to cause a ruckus, so they amplified the number of guards and patrols."

"Is that so?"

"I however, think it was more...personal reasons."

"Care to speak?"-Noticing the guy glass was empty, Kakeru ordered a new glass for him.

"Well, keep it low, but General Esdeath is getting restless from some...assassin. He climbs the rooftop, and had even managed to get away from her."

"Must be a stain to her pride, losing a subject like that."-Kakeru understands that it's Jack. If someone can outwit human, or even monsters in a chase, his mentor would best them all.

"You got it."

"Well, how is the new securities fair, as far as capturing rebels and the like?"

"Not much. If you want to have a nice dinner tonight, stay away from the execution sites."

"...I understand."-So, stalk the execution sites, and he should be able to...

No.

They would be too close to death to be of any help. The risk is high, he can't be allowed to stand out or to be nortorious until he secures a good way to lower notoriety.

He needs live prisoners.

There's no time to play hero.

The dungeon is below that giant castle, and breaking in there is impossible.

There must be a means of transport, a back door where prisoners are transfered.

If he can mark out the route, he can ambush it and save a few prisoners. Hopefully, one would give him what he needs.

Guess he'll stay for a chat before that.

* * *

><p>Esdeath returned, hearing her Jager are entering combat. It's not the first time she left her surbordinates to handle themselves.<p>

There's bigger worries.

"I need to speak with his Majesty. Summon the Prime Minister and General Budou as well."

One by one, the circle gathered itself.

"? Esdeath, back already? I trust your voyage was a great..."-The Prime Minister was the last to arrive.

"I've failed."-Esdeath said.-"Take a seat, Prime Minister. This is important."

After they've all taken their seat, Esdeath started.

"I am beginning to raise concerns about what we thought is true and what really is. My man'o'war is damaged, it's cargo stolen, over half the crew, including the captain was killed."

"By a bunch of pirates? Weren't you supposed to be on board to protect it!?"-Budou raised his voice.

"There was someone."-Esdeath started again, with a grim voice.-"An assassin."

"A mere assassin to you is no proble..."

"You misheard me, Budou. Right now, you should be really considering the safety your life right now."-Esdeath eyes darkens-"All of us."

"The Creed..."-The Prime Minister stated, realizing what Esdeath had meant.

"? Why is everyone so scared?"-Child King Makoto asked.

"They are people with the capability to accomplish feats we can't deny. Even..."

The air in the room lowers.

The Assassin Creed is back.

The men and women that influenced wars and changed history.

Those strongest, they say, can take on Teigu easily, and has as much capability in holding their own against Empire's strongest warriors, Esdeath and Budou being clear examples.

Imperial Assassins is a mere joke compared to them. Assassins? More like killers. The Creed leaves no traces, make no footsteps, no sound, no air, no killing intent. Only a body. They are the true masters of stealth and assassinations, and just as well in combat to top it off.

Budou was silent, his expression grim. A strong, capable opponent that could match up and get away from Esdeath, all objectives completed. Such an opponent...

They all feared the Assassins.

How deep are they? What are their targets? Their plans, everything?

They knew nothing.

They could be right next to them, waiting for a chance to strike.

"Should I pull my army back and starts searching?"

"No, we seems to be in a bad state right now, but if we show that we are weak, chances are we would face diplomatic problems with other tribes and nations. I'll leave the hunting to you, Esdeath. We'll supply whatever you need, and we expect you brought us information and heads in return. Budou. I want you to start taking this seriously. We can't slip up. For now, activities are to continue normaly, but watch your back."-The Prime Minister issued the orders

"There's something else."-Esdeath continued.

The more she linked, the more it confused her.

The Assassin and Jack are as much alike as they are different.

Their fighting sense are the same yet the way they express their skills differs greatly.

Both are free-run parkour experts.

The biggest resemblance was how they used the axe and knife combo.

Yet they had completely different feels to them.

One was rough edged, extremely skilled and quite silent.

The other was more open to converse, held great talent, and very relaxed.

She didn't sense deception or faking style. They are who they are.

Their voice was regular for a rough adventurer type, it's not an uncommon voice.

Their physique seems to be about the same, she can't tell for sure since the Assassin was in battle stance most of their interactions.

She did a quick research on the road and found that this style of fighting wasn't as uncommon among normal soldiers or fighter as she had thought. Someone skilled enough can use it, though not at the level of the both men in question. It was also teached in tribes, so again, it's not uncommon.

"You are saying that you worry your recently escaped lover is actually the Assassin in question?"-The Prime Minister asked.

"It was just a feeling. There's no proof behind it. The more they resembles, the more they differs."

"...Perhaps we should take seeking him more seriously. Not that I'm saying finding him isn't serious to you, but should your path cross, ask him a few questions and see his responses."

"That I will do."

'Even if he is the Assassin, all that means is that he'll help me once I've taken his heart. Both his power, his soul will be mine.'

* * *

><p>Jack take in his suroundings, balancing on a careless outcropping on top of a mountain.<p>

"The danger beasts here...are strange."

They weren't simply beast like.

Some are human like.

Like those of enhanced soldiers.

Jack was certain this wasn't part of the wildlife.

Either way, it's not edible, and those edible are eaten by them. A bad situation for a guy surviving.

He needs to find a way back, quick.

So far he spotted two options. The transport danger beast nest, and a small town on the outskirt of the Capital. Both are about a day's travel, but with those strange danger beast lurking, he'd say it'll take time.

Returning to the safer top of the mountain, he decided to head for the danger beast's nest. Keeping lowest human interaction has always been his choice.

"Still, my bad luck is going to strike..."

* * *

><p>Kakeru did a full round of the castle huge wall.<p>

He found many gates and stalking them has proven a gate to be the prison tranfer gate.

So, he then trace the line of prisoner, looking for a good ambush site. It has to stay away from the gate to prevent words getting out.

It was late afternoon when a transport cart arrived.

There were an entire squadron of guards escorting it.

"...Eleven."-Kakeru finished counting.

For this to go smoothly, none of them can survive.

So, he'll nap them, one by one.

Following the cart in the bushes, Kakeru easily picked off a few of the guards, hiding them in bushes, looting them for a bit of money.

"This won't go on forever. I have to try something else."

He wasn't sure he can take them all out without letting one escape.

"..."-Kakeru's hand rested on his double barrel musket.

If he doesn't act soon, they'll be too close to the gate.

"Hey, I was pretty sure we have more men guarding this thing!"

"Really? I don't...?! Where Vic?"

'Crap'-Kakeru pulled out his Kukri machete.-'They noticed.'

Well, time to charge in with a half baked plan.

He almost forgot the the classic smoke bombs.

Covering his hood to conceal his idenity, Kakeru threw a few smoke bombs to cover himself, blinding and disabling the opponent.

Quickly dashed out from the bush, he cleaved one soldier's head with his Kukri, one of his hidden blades stabbed into another soldier's throat. The next one, who was bending over, coughing from the smoke, was taken down from an uppercut with hidden blade included, sending him slightly in the air before falling on his back. Kakeru wasted no time and jumed up before using his entire body weight to enpower the finishing blow.

Quickly brought the Kukri to his back to block an attack, Kakeru turned back, before grabbing the next victim's head and bash it brutally with his machete multiple times.

Seeing a guy was running off, the young Assassin wasted no time and pulled out his pistol, accurately shooting the runner in the head.

The last guy was a problem. He was wearing heavy armor, and his skills seem good.

'Just like Jack taught me. I have break his defenses.'

The armored soldier brought down his heavy axe.

Kakeru blocked it, before stepping to the right, using his small knife to cut the guy's knee, crippling him, as well as made him dropp his weapon.

The Assassin quickly bring down the machete, cleaving the guy, before using his knife and stabbed into the man's shoulder, then hit his injured knee again, bringing his face down low enough for a knee up his face. For the finish, he buried his Kukri blade into his neck, before stabbing his hidden blade deep inside his skull.

Letting go of the dead corpse, and pulled down his hood to reveal his face, he then turned his gaze to the cart.

Everyone inside has been watching and cheering him.

Looking around for a key, he soon learn that there is none. The soldiers weren't given one.

Well, the lock is still easily destroyed via the axe Kakeru found from the soldiers.

Looking inside, he found tired yet bright smiles coming from them.

"Okay, is everyone alright? Any injuries?"-Kakeru asked in concern. The medieval torture routines would make you spine chill.

"We're okay besides a few beatings..."

"Well, I'm glad to hear it. Help me dispose of these bodies. And I must ask, is there anyone here that is a member of the Revolutionary Army? I must speak to them at once!"

Slowly, a small hand raised.

Kakeru studied the figure.

It was a young girl, most likely his age, her form was small, with long black hair and blue eyes. She was beautiful, no doubt.

"I'm an inteligence operative, so I can lead you to the base."

"Your name? Mine's Kakeru."-The young Assassin helped her out of the cart, seeing dead bodies are now hidden.

"Misaki."

"Then, Misaki, lead on."-Kakeru pulled up his hood again.

"What's your purpose coming to the Revolutionary Army? You like to enlist?"

"No, I'm looking for the Night Raid team. My friend's there."

"...wait."-Misaki stopped.

"...Y-yes?"

"By friend..."-Misaki looked at him.

He was wearing a combat outfit, with chest armor over a blue coat, armored wrist guards, silver jeans and armored boots.

It was certainly adventure-like, but the hood said it all.

It can't be a coincidence.

Still, now looking at the boy, she noticed he was rather young, with a kind attitude, blond hair and emerald eyes, and quite a charming face.

"You are talking about...that Assassin?"

"...'That'?"

"Gosh, the Assassin sent from the Creed!"-Misaki sighed. She really didn't want to memtion that. To her, that person was foreign, and just through the report, she can tell how powerful that guy is.

"...?! Yes! That's him! I need to see him!"-Kakeru perked up. A direct mentioning, he couldn't be luckier.

"Well..."-Misaki pondered, but soon noticed something.-"Crap, the guards are on to us. They're searching around!"

"...They just came out from that inn huh?"-Kakeru noticed them.

"Yeah. Let's stay in there. They won't check again."

"You read my mind."

"Wait, we don't have any..."

"Money?"-Kakeru pulled out a handful of gold coins.-"It's not much, I just loot from the dead soldiers. But it's enough, right?"

"Yeah."-Misaki counted it.-"It's enough."

"Then let's head in. You need to tidy up, and I need a place to lay down."-Kakeru step forward to the inn.

* * *

><p>They spend the night together, Kakeru sleeping on the chair for obvious reasons.<p>

It turns out Misaki was captured when she was gathering information on choke point locations. Having her as a guide would be great. She knew all the backalley ways, all the tricks there is.

Kakeru would admit this was his first time being close to a girl his age.

"I'm...I'm taking a shower."-Misaki nervously said. It was understandable, minus the brutal fighting, Kakeru does look really charming, some would even compare him to a prince.

"...Y-yeah. Take your time."

"..."

"I won't peek! Don't look at me like that!"-Kakeru said with a small blush on his face.

"...Uhm..."-Misaki heads in.

They were completely mistaken for a couple the momment they stepped inside the inn.

It did made them blush when the owner gave them a couple discount, but they took it regardless.

"...M-Misaki."-Kakeru voiced.

"?! Yes?!"The response came from behind the bathroom door.

"D-did I startled you? Or...should I call you something else?"

"...N-no...it's embarassing at first... but I'm just...tense right now. Y-you can call me like that."

"Right...M-Misaki. Do you know anything more about Night Raid?"

"...Well...they are strong, for sure. And your...friend."

"Ah, he's...my mentor. I'm here to support him."

"I see. Well, I heard of him through reports. He was really skilled. I heard he's out on a mission of his own, and that he'll visit headquarter soon."

"Really? That's great!"-Kakeru's luck seems to be in lately. Only a few days in Capital city and he already met a safe route.

"..."

"...Ah...so, after this...I guess you are returning to inteligence duty?"

"I...I guess."

"...Maybe..."

"?"

"...No, it's...nothing."

'Are you crazy, Kakeru, asking a girl if she wants to go with you?!'-Kakeru pounded his head.

The rest of the night was an awkward silence.

A couple days later.

"Here we are, Revolution Army headquarter. Not much luxury, but it's big enough."-Misaki showed him.

"Misaki?! You're here? I heard you were captured and assumed the worst!"-An officer yelled as he embraced her.

"Thanks, maybe I would've taken that worst, if it wasn't for this guy."-Misaki gestured to Kakeru.

"...Kakeru. I'm here on bussiness."-Kakeru offered his hand, the guy before him shook it right away.

"I'm Shiro, Misaki's brother. Nice to meet you. And thank you for rescuing my sister."

"It was nothing."

"Shiro-nii, Kakeru is one of the Creed's Assassins! He is friend with that legendary Assassin that's with the Night Raid!"

"I'm his student, to be exact. I also heard he was coming here. Is he here?"

"..."-Suddenly, Shiro's face turned to sorrow.

"...? What is it?"

"...I...We...don't know what became of him."-Shiro admitted.

"? What do you mean? Is he alright?!"

"...Follow me."

Kakeru and Misaki followed him, until they reached a huge courtyard.

However, the courtyard seems small, with a giant griffin staying there.

Taking a few minutes to behold the mighty creature, Kakeru then noticed a girl taking care of that griffin.

"Her name's Chelsea."-Shiro said.-"She is a Night Raid member that tagged along with your mentor last week. Their mission was a success, but he got seperated. So, far, nothing came up, he didn't make contact or leave any trail. According to Chelsea, he took a massive hit to protect them."

"...You...are saying that?"

"Y-you can ask her."-Shiro stepped back.-"I'll talk to the higher ups on establishing contacts like we talked."

Kakeru and Misaki then approached the girl.

"...Chelsea...san, was it?"

"What do you want?"-The girl responded.

"I...I'm Kakeru. Jack's student."

"..."-Chelsea turned to look.

Kakeru assumed it wass the hood that somewhat earned her trust.

However, under that normal demeanor, it was a hint of sadness.

"Well, he is not here."

"...We have time. Can we talk more about it?"

"..."

"Please?"-Misaki pleaded-"I know it's not my business, but we wanted to help."

"..."-Finally, Chelsea sighed.

After hearing the mission detail, Kakeru was certain.

"Chelsea-san, don't worry. He's alive."

"That much I know."

"He can survives that landing, and he can survives the harsh mountains."

"I told you, I know that already."

"..."

"Weren't you his student? You should be able to understand. He would survive, but what to say he's coming back?"

"...Coming...back?"

"Jack isn't a Night Raid, even less Revolutionary Army. He mentioned and has been moving about on his own. It was merely that our paths aligned that he tagged along with us. He held no obligation, no duty."

"..."

Kakeru was stunned.

Even more so because he can see Jack do just that. Leaving behind friends and travel alone.

"...But...I'm sure he'll be back."

That didn't come from Kakeru or Chelsea, but Misaki.

"It would take him time, but he'll return. Because you are his friends. It might take really long, but he'll definitely look forward to seeing you guys again. Specially you, Chelsea-san."

"..."

"I'm...I'm in no position to say anything..."-Misaki lowered her head.-"But the person you described would value your company greatly. He might have to travel alone, but he'll never forget it!"

"...Misaki..."-Kakeru said, a bit stunned the girl was being both positive and trusting a guy she don't know.

"...Did...did I anger anyone? I'm sorry! I didn't..."

"No..."-Chelsea looked up, with a small smile on her face.-"You didn't. Thank you."

All of them smiled.

Jack will be back.

He'll help Chelsea keep her promise!

"Anyway, now that it's done, can you two wash Pietre while I go buy lolipops? My hands are sore~~"

"?!"

"I'll take that as a yes! It's Jack's griffin, so take good care of it!"

"Wait wait wait! What happened to the..."

"What? I'm not a gloomy character."-Chelsea tilted her head.-"I'm worried, but if I lost my smile, Jack wouldn't miss me anymore~"

"That character change!"-Kakeru took a step back.

Could this be the teasing type?! Did they read her wrong?!

"Deception's my specialty! Heheh!~"

They definitely got it wrong.

This girl had trust from the beginning. She was simply happy that there are others who thought the same! She wanted Misaki to go corny and embarassing!

Still, she was honest.

She missed him.

* * *

><p>"I'll be back. Wait for me."-Jack climbed the huge mountain, tired from the constant battle and traveling.<p>

But he was certain.

He must return.

Not because of their path aligned. But because the people he can call friends.

Those few people.

And...that girl...

"Heh...I never expect you would be my motivation, Chelsea."

They were great friends.

Among Night Raid, he's closest to Tatsumi and Chelsea.

But the more he spends time, the more Chelsea got closer.

Maybe, he was falling for her.

Even though he knows in his head that there's still another person who stood equal in feelings.

* * *

><p>"I'll find you."-Esdeath looked out to the beautiful moon outside.<p>

Her feelings cannot change.

Her desire for him are pure.

Her longing for him can't be stop.

"I'll force all my feelings to you. And I won't give up until you accept it."


	20. Chapter 19

After making clear of his objective, Kakeru asked if he could go to the Night Raid base. Chelsea reluctantly agree, since she don't like trusting strangers, but given his honesty, she was sure he at least wasn't a spy, and was following the exact given order.

"Report said that our team are heading back soon. We'll be back in due time."

"...Yes. I'll prepare."

"Great. Then don't wake up late. Ask miss errand girl"-Chelsea jabbed her thumb at Misaki-"for a place to stay. And to be clear, you're not part of our army and Night Raid haven't recognized you. So any trouble you cause, further scuffle with the Empire are on your head."

"...Of course."-Kakeru lowered his head. They haven't trusted him yet.

It was only fair.

"...I wonder if he got the same treatment..."

"No, he knocked out the entire team to prove his point."

"..."-Kakeru just stayed quiet after that.

...

...

...

"Here. You can stay in this room. It's only a couple of days, so don't hold back."-Misaki opened the door to a relatively normal guest room, if there's a guest room in a hideout base.

"It would do just fine, thank you."

"But...you really do travel light, do you? Only a backpack."

"For what? Danger beast makes good meal, sleeping under the stars is hardly terrible, all that's needed is to have a change of clothes."-Kakeru grinned slightly.

"...Heh...that sort of life seems carefree. You can do that even with our revolution going on."

"It's how tribal people lived for hundreds of years."

"...Well, feel free to walk around or head out, but, like Chelsea-san said, don't cause too much trouble."

"Of course. I'll keep it in mind."

Kakeru has no plans for the momment, so he'll stay in until Chelsea knocks on the door and told him to follow.

"...Thanks. Really, thanks, Misaki. You've helped me out alot."

"Same to you. You saved my life. It's the least I can do."-Misaki had a look of regret in her eyes.

"..."-Kakeru then remembered something.

Misaki can't come along.

"Are you okay here?"

"Of course I am, why not?"

"I...well..."-Kakeru stumbled.

"Don't worry, I'll stick to the desk from now on. You don't have to worry about my safety..."

"E-even so! I...I really...hoped that..."-If Jack was here, he'll be really blunt and spell out a really misleading sentence, but he's not.-"You...could...come with me?"

"..."-A small blush was on Misaki's face, but she turned around.

"I...I'm sorry, it came out wrong..."

"...I...I can't. I'm sorry."

"No, no, I understand. I'm at fault here."

"Still. I'm glad to have met you."

"..."

"..."

* * *

><p>Jack stood in the open, a pack of wolves surrounding him.<p>

We aren't talking about small wolves (which was already deadly enough)

We were talking tiger sized creatures with sharp teeth and even sharper claws.

Bringing out his hooked axe and his karambit, Jack stood tall, showing no fear.

They have him outnumbered, and they are beasts.

"Well, let lady luck decides."-Jack pulled out his pistol and shot one wolf to the head.

Hearing the loud noise, the pack of wolves flinched.

Not leaving a chance for consideration, Jack shot another, showing his authority. His statue high and prideful.

In any pack of wolves. There's the Alpha. The leader. It's the strongest, but also the smartest.

To test out the prey, it would send in the Omega. The outcast.

True to his thought, the wolves seemed to threatened and pushed one of their own up. Must be the Omega.

Jack did not hesitate, and, when the wolf charged down on him, he leaped to the side and pinned the wolf to the ground, brutally bringing his axe down on the creature's neck, hitting it repeatedly until the wolf's head came off.

It wasn't a peaceful death to the animal, but it was needed.

Jack stood up again. He grabbed the wolf's head and lift it up.

He showed that he won't be an easy prey, if a prey at all.

He didn't scared the wolves off.

He earned their respect.

Slowly, both sides create distance, before the wolves turn around and disappear into the treelines.

"This was a new experience."-He never faced off against wolves before. However, he had been taught how to survive one. Still, doing something for real is always different.-"I hope you found peace in this world where you have not."-He pulled out his karambit and began to skin the dead wolves.

He was hoping to craft a leather belt for the cutlass swords he stole from Esdeath's soldiers. They were well-crafted, so no reason not to keep them. A sheath is too restricted, so he only made two leather belt to hold them, the blades go bare. If it rust, then he'll stole a new pair. Nothing wrong with that.

He encountered so many monsters on the way that he hadn't got a real chance to take a breather.

But it was mostly due to the forest being stirred up by those humanoid beasts.

He examined one up close and was sure the thing was artificial.

But who released them here?

Finished skinning the three wolves, he left with most the meat and skin, leaving the rest for whatever that needs it.

He barely stepped ten meters before giant vultures dived down and see to the remaining of the three wolves.

"It's really is hostile out here."

And Esdeath took her leisure time going hunting in places like these.

He encountered some of the night time danger beast Esdeath looked forward so much to take down while he would watch her, though he ruined any chance of that happening by escaping. Those creatures truly made him wonder how did humans survive before advancing to the top of the food chain.

He still killed them though. A trophy he received was the tail of the creature, something he crafted to a whip. It would be valuable in traversing as well as fighting.

"Now. That nest I saw can't be far!"-Jack was determined to reach the top of the next mountain by tonight. It would be a clear moon night, so he shouldn't have trouble.

But trouble was coming.

* * *

><p>Esdeath spotted a figure on the top of the mountain.<p>

It's hard to make out much, but the point is.

The guy is ruining her view. Under such a beautiful night, right after her force suffered quite a blow, with the Jaegers got into a ruse, and she herself lost to an Assassin. Well, she failed the mission, but didn't lost the fight. Who could've thought a bunch of pirates has a hold of a griffin?

And she was missing Jack, even. The reason why she was taking a "patrol" was to fly on the sky and enjoy the beautiful moonlight!

And what better way there is then to crash down from heaven asunder and beat the guy up?

Better, she could use a toy to try on some new torture techniques.

* * *

><p>Jack was deeply tired.<p>

He finally reached the top.

However he was welcomed by a chill instead of a sense of accomplishment.

A sense of fear envelope him.

Immediately putting the mask and hood back on, something just whizzled by and crash landed into the top of the mountain.

"Hello there. I'll be your opponent. Entertain...me?"

'THAT VOICE!'-Jack turned to look.

Esdeath couldn't believe her luck.

That cross he carries.

The dual cutlass he stole.

The hooked axe on his waist

Two revolvers with bayonet attached.

Those gauntlets that carries hidden blades.

And that unmistakable Assassin Armor.

The guy who almost beated her a day ago was right here.

And she caught him off guard.

He won't be planning anything for her dive bombing from the sky.

"This is surprising."-The only bigger miracle would be running in to Jack, but she guess she's not that lucky.

"...Great."-The Assassin before her sighed, although she clearly picked up his fear in the tone of his voice.

"I'll enjoy this fight."-Esdeath noticed he had just put on his hood and mask. If she had been a bit sooner...

Jack held zero doubt.

He can't take off the mask and hood. Above all, his identity must stay hidden.

But if he don't, Esdeath would kill him ever so easy. The fight on the supply ship was merely buying time.

And here she is. Pointing that rapier at him with a sadistic smile on her face.

Staying here either meant she will find out what's under his mask and hood, or he will die before she uncover what's under that mask and hood.

Escaping from her would be difficult, but there's no other choice.

"Thinking of running away again?"

"..."

"To be honest, you reminded me a lot of 'him', but there's no way someone who can only run face up to him. And he fought with timing, not recklessly like you."-Esdeath bantered, almost like she was bragging.

'I'm grateful for the praise, Esdeath, but I'm sure your feelings got in the way back when we sparred!'-Jack can clearly tell the difference almost clear as day. He only managed to tire her down by dodging, and using her state of aroused against her. The Esdeath on the ship would've killed him if he made a single mistake. He had to fight recklessly, so he can interupt her killing spree using her teigu.

Then, both opponents turned to the side.

"Come out."

"I can see you nice and bright by the way you breathe."

A third person showed up behind the rocks.

"I thought I hide well enough, but seems like both your senses are just that good. Expected of The Empire's strongest."

"You'll need many more years before you can escape her."-The assassin jab his thumb at Esdeath.-"I would like to flee, and this is the perfect chance!"

"Not exactly."-The man in the white hood raised up his arm.-"Teigu, Shambhala activate."

At that point, a Yin-Yang circle appeared on the ground around Esdeath and the assassin (Jack) and within seconds, they are gone.

"It's still too early to go back to the old man..."

* * *

><p>Sunny.<p>

Hot.

Sandy beach and beautiful waves.

"..."-Both Esdeath and Jack looked around.

They're on...an island?

But, then, thoughts resumed and the two noticed they are fighting each other.

Well, one focused on battle though.

"Damn it! What's with this string of bad luck?!"-The Assassin cursed, before taking a better view of his surrounding.

"You seemed to have forgot the safety of your head, dog!"-Esdeath jabbed her rapier at him.

The Assassin merely deflect the sword, entering defensive stance.

"Just shealth your weapon. As I am, I mean you no harm, while cutting my head off would be, I believe, the worst decision you'll ever made."

"Are you saying I can't survive here alone, and get back?"

"No, I'm saying that, if you want to hear an engaging tale"-The Assassin spin his hooked axe.-"Then you would stay your blade for a momment."

"..."-Esdeath pondered a momment.-"...Nope. I'll still make you either something I can put in a jar or can drag around with a chain to the neck."

The Assassin was going to rebute, but he stopped himself.

True to her desire for a fight, he pulled out the dual cutlasses.

"...Nope. I'll still run then."

Right as he said so, smoke bombs spreads out before them.

Esdeath was surprised, but not stunned.

The bombs exploded, huge mist of smoke entered her throat.

Coughing ever so slightly, she rained so much ice sprears into the smoke that it clears out in just a few seconds.

No assassin.

"I think I'll turn you into an impressive show dog!"-Esdeath heads into the treeline in search for the runaway assassin...

While he was right behind her.

When the smoke exploded, he made her think that he ran for the tree line by turning around and sprinted a step towards the trees. However, he then stopped and quickly moved past Esdeath, before she clears the smoke and pursue him.

"Last known position."-Jack murmured.

It took Esdeath another 10 minutes to find him sitting exactly where they started.

"Did you noticed that I hid behind you or you just blindly return here?"-Jack faked an arrogrant personality.

Esdeath said nothing, and threw a massive boulder of ice at him.

The Assassin rolled to the side, before quickly brought his wrist up to block Esdeath rapier.

"What's the word? Parlay?"

"A dog don't parlay!"-Esdeath lodged ice sprears down.

"Be sure to say it when it bites!"-Jack pulled out his karambit, pushing Esdeath rolling over him, before both got up to battle stance.

A karambit...

Esdeath studied the blade, however with little interest. She merely thought it was a rare weapon.

She held no illusion to the fact that in the hand of a master, any blade is dangerous.

Stabbing her rapier forward, Esdeath wasn't at all surprised when her opponent dodged to the side.

She was, however, surprised.

The Assassin altered his grip on the karambit, the finger guard then leave open, hooking her rapier blade perfectly.

Thinking he was going disarm her, Esdeath prepared to counter.

However, she then noticed the Assassin crouched down.

"?!"-Esdeath realized he was going for a defensive weak point.

Yanking the blade, it's owner along, the Assassin then covered Esdeath's mouth, choking her.

_"But Esdeath has a weakness. She is living, breathing. She has a heartbeat."_

Jack recalled Akame's word.

Back then, he just looked away. As Akame is, she won't be cutting through this true monster.

But now, he can use the part that was true in that sentence.

Overwhelming, shock and lack of air all at once create a defensive mechanism in the human mind.

The result is fainting. A knock out.

It's the same as Esdeath hitting his vital point back in the arena to knock him out.

However, he failed to subdue her. She regained her senses and her conciousness recognized that she can't faint in this situation.

Still, her focus was on staying awake that she left a huge opening.

Esdeath only caught up to that fact when she saw the shining hidden blade coming down on her.

"!"-She reacted.

A huge pillar of ice lifted them up high off the ground.

It did made the Assassin let her go, so it wasn't a failure of a reaction.

Quickly got back on battle stance, both were interupted.

"?! What's with that..."

"...Danger beast?"

A colossal beast, as big as a big building stood. Then, as they looked around, they saw even more.

Esdeath and Jack both encountered this type before.

It looked like Stylish's work.

But why is it here?!

Looking around, Jack noticed about three of them. He guessed Esdeath can take them on, but she would appreciate any help.

"Our fight can be hold off after we finish this. I would like it if we continue after we leave this place."-Jack sheathed his karambit and pulled out his dual cutlasses again.

"..."-Perhaps...she could learn from allying with him. A chance to unveil that mask, and confirms once and for all.

If he is Jack or not.

"Your judgement come after we leave this place."-Esdeath coldly said.

"All tricks come back then. For now, I hope I can trust you."

"..."

"I give you my word, as an Assassin, to aid and protect you for as long as we are here."-Esdeath might've even soften, hearing a sworn of loyalty, even though it was a short term loyalty.

"Are you trying to make me say the same?"

"Maybe?"-The assassin then dived into combat first.

"...You have my word."-Esdeath then hesitated, before murmuring to herself.-"If you are him, then I'll never let you go. If you're not, this never happened."

* * *

><p>Esdeath and Jack Crystal teamed up! The blood of an Assassin shall lead on, as the story continues!<p> 


	21. Chapter 20

Jack dived head first down to the beast.

He noticed something like a small weak point on the forehead.

A quick view through his Eagle confirmed this.

A mutated human for a forehead weakpoint.

Quite a demonic design and taste Stylish has.

Jack pulled out his dual cutlasses, the blades slices the air as he free fall towards the beast.

Noticing him, the colossal beast swung it's fist up to him.

"Thank's for the help!"-Using his cutlasses, he dug deep into the beast's hand, using his weight and gained force to slices deep into it, lowering his speed, before he began free running on it's arm.

Jumping up to dodge a swipe from the beast, Jack twisted himself into another freefall position, before flipping in mid-air and landed on the beast's forehead, his twin blades dug deep into the humanoid weakpoint.

The beast, as well as the attached human yelled in pain.

"Not enough?!"-Jack began stirring his blade around the wound, cutting it open.

It caused the beast great pain, but's it's not dying.

'For that to happen, I have to seperate them?'

Seeing a second beast coming in, Jack decided it's time to try.

Pulling out his newly crafted long rope dart from a danger beast tail, Jack lodged the huge dart into the humanoid before using it as a pivid point, swinging down in a clean arc, putting all his weight into it, before landing and quickly secured the rope to a huge tree.

The second beast, somewhat didn't notice his escape, punched the first one right in the face, sending falling backwards, the tough rope dart ripped the humanoid out from it's forehead. The beast dropped down, motionless.

Quickly climbed up the tree for a better view, Jack paled, seeing how Esdeath was easily raining ice spears and throwing all sort of attack on the third beast.

Still, he had himself to worry.

Retrieving his rope dart, and removing the foul corpse from it, Jack ranned to the second beast.

It lodged obstacles his way, tries to crush him, but Jack dodged them cleanly.

"ESDEATH!"-He yelled.

Responding to the Assassin's call, Esdeath summoned a huge ice pillar, lifting him to face height of the beast.

Jumping on the beast face, Jack repeated the process with te rope dart, this time, securing it to the ice pillar.

Right as the beast planned to crush him, he jumped off again.

Esdeath guessed it's her time, and destroyed the ice pillar's base, the tower falling with huge force, ripping out the humanoid.

"Impressive."-Esdeath commended.-"I didn't expect he would be so skilled, to be destroying colossal beasts like that."-Without her help, she was sure he could still find his own way.

Focusing on her fight, Esdeath decided to make a fast win and call it quits.

* * *

><p>Jack might've gaped, seeing Esdeath conjuring a gigantic ice block to crush the beast, creating a new landmark on her own.<p>

"She really is rule breaking."

Seeing her leaped down to meet up with him, Jack shealthed his weapons and checked his hood and mask.

"Well done. You would've made an excellent surbordinate."-Esdeath grinned.

"Is that so? Well, it's not my concern."-The Assassin turned away.-"So, how would you like to explore?"

"Let us get a better view then."-Esdeath summoned another tower of ice without even blinking.

Taking in the view, Jack determined several points of interest.

"I see a water source, a few edible beasts...That..."

"Hm? What's that cave over there?"-Esdeath pointed toward a huge cave entrance to the east.

For some reason, she felt a sense of tingling. She wanted to head there.

"..."-Jack senses a feeling similar to...

The keystone.

Is it here? On this island?

But then, both froze.

They saw a silloutte.

A human like shadow at the cave entrance.

"...Those Who Came Before..."-Jack murmured.

Esdeath catches that.

"You know them?"

"Hardly. But if it's here, then there's something it want us to see. "They" want us to see."

"Then. Let's head there."

Jack performed a Leap of faith down to a nearby lake.

Esdeath simply jumped down.

They both headed toward the cave.

"Welcome, Assassins"-The silluoette, now appeared to be a holographic vision of a woman, greeted.

"Hardly welcomed."-Jack rolled his eyes.-"What is this place? What do you want?"

"Merely guiding you. It has been the job of Those Who Came Before. Guide Assassins.

"In case you haven't noticed."-Jack jabbed his thumb at Esdeath-"She's a Templar."

"Really? My knowledge clearly says she has the blood."

"Wait? I have the Assassin's blood?"-Esdeath asked.

"A Templar with Assassin's blood isn't uncommon."

"But she's still a Templar."

"What's inside?"-Esdeath asked. The Assassin before her was trying to keep her away from it.

"An artifact of unfathomable power."

That's all she needed to hear.

"And you are saying it lies in there, waiting for me to take?"-Esdeath sadistically smiled.-"I'm taking it."

"Unfortunately, this isn't something you can do alone."-The First Civ voiced.

Esdeath turned to the other Assassin.

"There's no way I'm helping her getting in there. The power is too much for the purest of heart, let alone a twisted soul like her!"-Jack replied.

"I thought you swore your loyalty to me as long as we're here."

"I understand your concern, Assassin, but it's all decided. Only she can open it, but only you can help. Have faith that all will resolve peacefully."

"It's all decided to be what? Are you planning to make this new cilvilization the new Those Who Came Before?!"-The assassin pointed his finger at Esdeath.-"I know what's lies inside. Letting her have it might as well be the end."-Jack decided he had it, and turned away.

Esdeath was prepared to take him on, but his tone was clear. Unless she compromise a different solution, she's not seeing what's in there.

"Assassin. If I can change your..."

"Forget it!"

"It's goes against common sense, but this is the first step to liberating the people!"-The First Civ voiced.

Jack stopped.

Slowly, he turned around.

"I just realized something."

"?"

"You First Civ aren't gods. You are humans. And humans can deceive."-Jack looked the First Civ in the eye.-"Where are the other First Civ?"

"... I once again understand your concern, but what I am saying is truth. It's has been said in the prophercy."

"Care to read it to me?"

Esdeath, who was tired of listening to the quarrel, spoke.

"I have time, but it's a waste to listen to this."-She looked at the Assassin-"You. You know what's inside. Is it really as dangerous?"

Jack paused. It was one of the keystones. It held knowledge on it's engravings, it held power a strange power on it's own.

The Creed Elder said that the keystone only respond to thse which it choose.

Since he found one, that means he is the chosen one.

But Esdeath?! Letting her hold it is already dangerous.

Should he heed the pull of fate or resist it?

But first and foremost.

_**Can he trust Esdeath?**_

"Tell her what's inside."-Jack nodded, and the First Civ began to talk.

"Beyond the trial this cave offers is a relic, one of the Pieces of Eden. A keystone. The Assassin before you had already found one. This is the remaining keystone. Two combine will create the item you desire."

"Being?"

"The Sphere of Obedience."

Jack grimly look away.

A device that subdue any soul, turning them into mere slaves of the user.

The ultimate tool of oppression.

"I don't need it. Rather. I don't want that in the world."-Esdeath replied.

"?!"-The assassin turned to her in shock.

"What? There's no fun in that. I imagine it would be a fast way to get Jack to love me, but there's no meaning then. So I don't need it. And I don't want anyone to have it. So I don't want it in the world."

"..."-Jack understood it. She simply don't want it. She wasn't lying.

"So fine, we'll go your way, Assassin."

"...Hang on."-Jack voiced.-"I did promise you a good story."

"..."

"You can have the keystone. Both of us had no intention of using ours, so it's like a paper weight then. A souverneir."

"True."-Esdeath can see what kind of compromise he is doing. The best way to keep stuff like that safe is to place them in safe hands.

"It would have been for the best if we leave. But this is the best way to pleases everyone. Including Those Who Came Before."

"I'll consider it as a gift."-Esdeath understands he's doing more risk than gain, but now that she heard of it, keeping a close watch on it is the best way to prevent it. And what better way to do so then placing them in hands of mortal enemies?

"...I'm having second thoughts, but I trust you."

"The knowledge stays with us alone. Have faith in my words."

"...Considering you haven't killed me, fine."

"Good luck, Assassin-and you, Esdeath."

"I'm doing you a huge favor here. I hope you aren't tricking us."-Jack glared.

"I'll destroy whatever's left of your wandering soul if you cross me."-Esdeath narrowed her eyes.

Jack and Esdeath are truly terrifying opponents.

But when they work together, unrestricted, they are simply...

Hax.

Just Hax.

* * *

><p>"?! You want me to come with them?"-Misaki asked.<p>

"Why not? That Kakeru guy seems to agree, and Night Raid needs someone to handle reports and paper work. That Najenda..."-Shiro sighed.

"..."

"Give yourself time to think. But they are leaving soon."

"...Yes..."

"But as an advice, I reall think you should go. I know you think you saw it all with your career in inteligence, but you're still young. There's much to learn. Follow them, Misaki."

"S-Shiro-nii..."

"Hahah! Why so emotional toward your brother? I can be deep you know!"-Shiro laughed.-"Go on, Misaki. Have fun. Live life the way I wasn't able to give you."

"..."-Misaki smiled brightly.

...


	22. Chapter 21

Kakeru looked at the Night Raid base, hidden near the Capital.

"I...I thought we..."

"Ah, we moved. Obviously, the base in the plataeu was for us to hide, waiting for things to cool down. We can't travel 800km for an mission alone."-Chelsea explained.

"Ah...ah. Of course."

"Well, since, you are here, let's introduce you to our team."

Seeing the griffin landing, Night Raid members came out to greet them.

"Chelsea! Welcome back!"-Tatsumi waved.

"..."

They stopped.

Chelsea wasn't cheerful as she used to be.

"...C-chelsea? Did...something happen?"-Even Mine was slightly concerned.

Normally, the headphone girl held either a sly and mischievious look or a stoic one. But...

She was sad. Worried.

Tatsumi then noticed.

"You are?"-He asked the young man in a blue coat and hood.

"...It's hard to explain...but I'm Jack's student."

"Where's Jack?"-Najenda asked.

"The reports..."-Akame then re-read them.-"Jack...MIA?"

"He protected me."-Chelsea simply said.-"An idiot, that was."

"He...he's still alive, right?"-Leone asked.

"..."

No one provided an answer.

Kakeru looked around.

Those people seems like they are close to Jack.

His mentor wasn't the type to have many friends

Either way, Misaki voiced.

"Um...I'm very sorry!"-She bowed first-"But there's this."-She handed Najenda a report.

"..."-Najenda read it.-"Team, head inside. We're having a meeting."

* * *

><p>"There's nothing here."-Esdeath concluded.<p>

The cave was rather small, with a rather still but shallow lake.

"..."-Jack looked around.-"Careful."

"So, where's your mystical keystone?"

"Perhaps..."-The Assassin turned on his Eagle vision.-"Deeper in."

"What do you mean deeper? There's..."

Jack jumped down to the water.

Esdeath thought it wouldn't reach his knee.

But it shallowed him whole.

"A tunnel?"-Esdeath soon followed. Indeed, there was a tunnel she couldn't tell.

Holding her breath, she travels through the tunnel, before seeing the assassin waited in an air pocket above.

Rising up to meet him, Esdeath catched her breath.

"You're okay?"-He asked.

"This much is nothing."

"Well, I'll tell you right now. There are traps ahead. Careful not to touch them."

"Alright. You first."

The Assassin nodded before diving down again.

Esdeath soon followed.

She saw wooden poles.

They are holding the cave ceilings from collapsing.

'That's it?'-Esdeath used her ice power and froze them in place.

The assassin ahead suddenly stopped.

In his eyes were the expression of "What did you just do?"

In seconds, metalic doors shut them in.

'A layered trap?'

Esdeath tried to destroy the metal door.

Yet it didn't even budge.

"!?"

These doors are made by Those ho Came Before. The people who crerated humans and danger beast alike.

This technology isn't easy to break. Specially when it survived thousands of years.

Esdeath rammed a huge ice boulder repeatedly at it.

She was losing air.

The door wouldn't move.

It was dark, only some light from the door mechanism lit her target.

She felt a hand on hers.

Esdeath assumed that was the Assassin.

He wasn't leading her anywhere.

He's telling her to stop.

'Is...Is he giving up?'

Esdeath discarded that hand, and returned to destroying the door.

She tried destroying the ceiling to find there was another metalic wall blocked them.

Her vision blurs.

She can't think clear enough.

'No...I...I can't...die...Jack...'

She was the strongest.

Yet she failed to survive this little trap.

She was over confident in her abilities.

Esdeath started to drown.

In pitch black darkness, she felt that hand again.

Her sixth sense indicate the Assassin was right infront of her.

She felt a pair of lips on hers.

"?!"

* * *

><p>Jack took his time, and studied the markings.<p>

It was a puzzle.

Jack noticed an Assassin mark.

Using his Eagle vision, he spotted a different pattern underneath.

A quick check confirmed it matches a point on the wall.

Thus, he stopped Esdeath so that she wouldn't waste her strength and air.

Reaching the point said, Jack pushed the wall with pattern hard.

A secret button is pressed.

And so, the door slowly opens.

'...'-Jack quickly grabbed the nearly depleted Esdeath and pulled her towards the exit.

"?!"-Suddenly, he felt that intense ringing in his head.

A...a synch?

He started seeing hallucinations...

People, fighters.

Men in uniforms.

He saw a silloutte that rang the word "himself".

'...F...father? I'm...sychronizing with...my father?'

Regardless, he skipped the headache, and focused on getting out of this damned tunnel.

"Guah!"-Jack reached the exit,along with him, Esdeath coughed. It appears she didn't loss conciousness.

'What a woman...'-Jack smiled abit, as he laid on his back, while Esdeath was on her side, looking at him.

"..."

Both stared.

Jack began to feel incredibly dizzy, he felt the synch taking his conciousness. If he loses conciousness around someone like Esdeath...

"Can you walk?"-He said in a hoarse voice.

Esdeath picked up the Assassin's tired state, incredibly vulnerable. She could perhaps kill him if she desire right now.

"Give me a minute."-Esdeath replied. She still had a pride and honor, enemy or not, he just saved her, and didn't use a single dash of trickery eversince he said he wouldn't. Also, she still needed him to unlock the seal.

And that lingering doubt.

...

'Perhaps I can unveil that mask.'

Seeing the assassin getting up, she noticed he was stumbling.

"And you? Can you walk?"-Esdeath grinned tiredly as she catches her breath.

"Do I have a choice? What else...can I...do?"-Jack was synching to his father's memories. He can review them later, but right now, he must stay awake and moving.

"..."-Esdeath was going to ask how is he going to be of help, but she stopped herself and stumbly got up herself.

"Let's keep moving."-The Assassin supported himself by leaning on the cave wall.

"...That's it. How did you end up like that? Those aren't the symtomps of a person lack of breath."-Perhaps he was feeling something. It could be why the First Civ said she needed him to open the door.

"And what are you going to do with the information I give you?"

"..."-Esdeath understood that as he don't trust her.

What was she expecting, he is an Assassin. If he don't have secrets, other than his idenity, than Esdeath might as well strip naked.

Both of them began traversing the cave.

Seeing the Assassin climbed up cliffs with ease, Esdeath has to ask.

"You reminded me a lot of someone I know. I don't suppose you know him?"

"Does it have anything with an injured guy free running away from the Capital?"-Jack decided to put up a lie.

Esdeath stopped being wary the very momment her beloved was seemingly mentioned.

"You've met him?!"

"A brief minute, aye."

"Where is he, did he told you anything?"

"Nothing. I just saw him free running. It's the only thing I know. Then I heard that you got pissed and..."

'I see...'-Esdeath calmed herself down and began to analyze his demeanor.

With his face covered, and he is tired, as well as climbing, Esdeath can't tell for sure if he is lying or not.

It did not prove anything.

If he is Jack, he had all the reasons to lie.

But if he isn't, he had no reason to.

'So it all comes down to that mask...'-She bit her lip.

"We're there."-The Assassin voiced, before them a huge puzzle that needed to be solve.

* * *

><p>Kakeru listened to the report.<p>

"New Danger Beast appearing around Fake mountain?"-Tatsumi voiced.

"Yes. Esdeath and the Jaeger had been exterminating them daily, but their numbers hasn't come to an end yet."-Misaki nodded.

"They looked like humans, and are killing civilians?"-Kakeru voiced.

"Yes, they are threatening the lives of the locals."

"I see."-Kakeru pulled up his hood.

"And where are you going?"-Najenda asked.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm going to help them."

"Are you an idiot?"-Chelsea voiced from the side.-"We're assassins. Killers. Stuff like that aren't our objective."

Kakeru was going respond, but Tatsumi spoke first.

"Maybe. Even though we are assassins, but...we fight for the people."

"Exactly."-Kakeru nodded.-"The Assassin aren't contracted killers. They are the people that nurse the evolution of mankind. That includes protect them."

"So, I believe we're on the people's side. So we've got to help."

"It's not that simple, chances of running into the Jaegers are high."-Najenda interjected.

"Have faith in your team."

Everyone was slightly reminded of how Jack plan things out, loose yet capable.

"Alright, I got it, i got it."-Chelsea sighed before nodding with a smile.-"There's just no stopping you boys."

Kakeru and Tatsumi smiled.

"So, anyone who'd like to joi-"

"Tatsumi."-Susanoo suddenly spoke with a dangerous voice.

"...Su?"-Everyone sweatdropped.

"I have something I must tell you."

"...Eh?"

"Tatsumi, your fly is open! it's bothering me, so fix it!"

...

...

...

The momment is lost.


	23. Chapter 22

Esdeath looked at the huge puzzle they made.

Or, she thinks it's a puzzle.

It looked like a huge chess board, though they weren't chess pieces, they were strange statues, and the ground isn't that chessboard black and white pattern, it's just...squares.

Esdeath noted some mirrors on them.

"...It's one of those reflective beam things..."-Jack concluded.

"...So where's the mysterious beam you spoke of?"

"That's your part."-The Assassin sat down, seemingly resting.-"If I knew, or if I saw it, I could've open this thing myself."

"..."-Esdeath nodded. If it is her destiny to open this thing, alone, then obviously there are barriers for others.

After studying the pieces for a while, Esdeath decided to ask for the Assassin to aid her, see if he can give a hint, and if not, to chat.

He himself seems asleep, yet his eyes open.

"You. What do you know about this place?"

"? Nothing. Other than what you know and some trick about symbols and such."-He seemingly just woke up from her words.

"Do you see any of the symbols?"

"Other than the fact that it explain you move the statue, none."-Jack was browsing through his old man's memories. He hasn't found it yet. Still, his headache subsides.

'Why must I have his memories...'-He bit his lip. There was something he should see? Was his father aware of his own herritage?

Most likely not.

"..."-Esdeath paused a second.-"That woman. She said I have the blood."

"Yes, you have the sense. Try to use it. It's the only way to solve it."

While walking around, studying the area, Esdeath continued.

"Then, my father..."

"It could be your mother instead, and as well even."

"..."

"I'm all ears if you wanted to chat."

"Are you trying to get information out of me?"

"Hardly. I'm...curious, that's all."-The Assassin stood up and began circling the wide room himself, studying the pieces.

"I would say my father had the talent. So he was more suited if you think of bloodlines."

"And your mother."

"She was weak."-Esdeath recalled the monster that ate her mother.

She didn't bat an eye when the news came. They did kill it, with passion, but Esdeath felt no pain.

'She was simply weak. The weak can just die.'

Jack remembered and noticed her cross symbol.

"...the Partas."

"...You seems like you know alot."

"..."

"I assume you know what happened."

"I know what happened, but who and where were you during it?"-Jack heard of the time the Northern Tribes pay a visit across the border.

They eliminated a skilled hunting tribe, that said to only live off the beast they hunted.

The Partas.

"I am the daughter of the tribe leader."

"...I see."-Jack himself would be quite sure Esdeath's father was the one who passed the bloodline. That tribe isn't by any means weak, and it's leader certainly isn't a push-over.

"I was out hunting alone when it happened."

"So you survived."

"...I killed my father."

"Is that regret and remorse I hear?"

"No. I really did kill him."

"...?"-The Assassin was confused. Esdeath can understand even if he covered his whole face.

"He was heavily injured, but he survived the battle."

"...He told you to finish him off?"-jack came up with a reasonable explaination.

"No. He merely told me to live on, be strong, and become even stronger."

"...Then..."

"I killed him because he was weak."

"!"

Esdeath leisurely continued.

"I burned him while he was still alive. He did not protest nor complain. He understands me and my intention. He did not fear."

"...You're mad, aren't you."

For the first time, Esdeath found disgust in his voice. All up until now, he was more open for conversation more than she would've thought, but his demeanor was around the idea of wary and at the same time, leisure.

He was calm, but he was clearly angered now.

Still, it's not the first time someone is disgusted about her actions. They can be disgusted all they want. She can just kill them as she please.

"So? Was it wrong to think so? I _**am **_strong. The weak can not hope to survive. Only the strong lives. Jack and I... and perhaps even you."

"Stepping over the weak is hardly strength."-The Assassin seemed to be disgusted, but he didn't even clench his fist.

It was conviction in his voice.

He calmly spelled out that sentence. As if to spite her.

"Oh?"

"..."-He said nothing more, and turned away.

Some would think he was afraid or intimidated, so he cowered.

But Esdeath knew.

He was looking down on her.

"You are still foolish enough to believe those old fairy tale about the value of your soul, you humanity, that it was real strength. Has it prove true? Even you, the Master Assassin of the Assassin Creed, has a blood, born with potential. It was not your common soul that gave you strength, but talent! Inherritence, not by hardwork or the will alone. You are born strong, and became stronger. I too as well. But if you waste it to protect weaklings, such a waste it would be."

'Eh...?'-Esdeath noticed something

She was saying things that should have been said to Jack, not this Assassin.

'They do...resembles.'

"..."-The Assassin just shook his head in pity.-"I don't know strength. I am not strong, and never will. I hold no commitment. I merely survive. I live as I desire, my faith isn't not iron-clad. I merely respect. I may be born special, but that has never mattered."

"..."

"You are strong. But that don't mean you have strength."

"Oh?"

"Because sometime. That which you wanted to protect is so fragile that it would break from either anything, or yourself. For the very power that you've gotten, you are ever so powerless."

"...bravo."-Esdeath clapped her hands.-"You earned my respect, Assassin. Your will isn't based on the Creed nor any others. It's shaped by your own. That's another strong point for you."

"I take it that you merely found it entertaining."

"Indeed. My view isn't going to shake for some measy chat."

"Okay, since it seems my head would be cut off anyway..."

"Hm...that's true...I don't have a chain with me...should have kept one in case..."

"...And what are your plans for me after we got back, IF we got back?"

"I will arrest you, break you body, mind and soul, kill you, and brought you back to the living using Kurome, and have you serve me-and Jack, for all eternity."

"...Quite...detailed."

"I get excited the momment I got a hold of a good potential pet like you."

"Back on subject, is that why you destroyed the Northern tribe with such cruelty? Was it for revenge?"-The Assassin completely abandoned the subject like he didn't care.

Jack only saw that possibility.

It would justify, somewhat her action, and help him understand what kind of person Esdeath is.

"? I guess it was a bit about revenge, but I planned on doing so anyway."-The General shrugged.-"The Prime Minister wanted me to set an example. And I always enjoy those spoils of war."

"..."-This time Jack was speechless.

She didn't do it out of revenge.

He recalled that the Rudspoor Genocide was conducted with even more brutality.

She simply enjoy it.

His head felt slight pain again.

"I see."-He responded, trying to look fine, but he can't fool Esdeath.

'Something's wrong.'-Esdeath noticed he was studying a piece of the puzzle.

But he didn't seem to be focusing on it. His mind is somewhere else.

* * *

><p>Jack synched with his father.<p>

He saw a clear memory.

He felt pain beyond reason all over his body.

_"General Esdeath has been rewarding us with all our needs, only for you to do as you are told! Yet, you betrayed her expectation! You, traitor of the empire!"_

His father was being tortured. Esdeath was sitting there, watching.

_"How foolish. You merely did this out of spite, but now you face death. Tell me why. Lick my feet, and your death shall be a quick one."-Definitely Esdeath alright._

_"..."_

His father was smiling.

Jack did not understand.

_"Again with the smile. Is he broken, Esdeath-sama?"_

_"No. He isn't."-Her eyes glinted dangerously.-"He is still stubborn. Bring out the rest. One of each."_

_'Jack. I wonder...if he is going to miss me. Will he be pained? No, I have failed as a father, failed as a soldier. He had no reason to.'_

'Fa...ther...'-Jack felt like he was going to cry, but he forced it down easily.

His father died near the very last torture.

_'But...I hoped that...I did not fail...as a human.'_

'You didn't, father.'

Jack woke up from the synch, just in time.

"Don't."-He grabbed Esdeath hand, merely inches away from removing his hood.

* * *

><p>Esdeath confirmed he was out before she tried it.<p>

There's no way to catch him by surprise.

His reaction and prediction, as well as his sense will stop the attempt before she even started.

So, the only way to do so would be to knock him out or kill him, then unveil it.

Kill him was out of the question, should he turns out to be...

Her chance just came when the Assassin was in a trance of somesort.

But appearantly, her chance passed too quick.

"Worth a try."-Esdeath felt his hand letting go of her wrist, and leisurely walked back.-"So, what lead you to leave such a huge opening? I could have killed you you know."

"Indeed. Perhaps there's still some good in you afterall."-He adjusted his hood.

"Don't test me, pet."

Although he was calm, he confirmed it.

Esdeath...

...is his enemy.

'She can't be convinced. I thought I could justify her actions. I thought I could see Esdeath as the girl when she is around Jack Crystal.'

He realized he had been too naive.

Esdeath said it herself.

He deserved that affection because he was special.

That's all.

He deluded himself to think there were two sides to her.

But she only had one.

Even to himself as the Assassin, right now. She only find their path aligned at the momment. When they leave the island, all tricks are back. She will kill him.

He was still useful to her. That's why she's letting him live.

Granted, he might be underestimating himself, he can match up to her, but it's the idea that matters.

"Though your life is pain, your passing will be peaceful. Resquiescat in Pace."-Jack said to himself, or more likely, his father who just showed him his own death.

This time, he did not speak in tribal language. He spoke in western nation language.

"What's that?"

"Respect. For those who have died."

"..."

"I'm sure you do as well."

"Only to those who serve me and have tried their best. I do care. But I do not mourn. The only thing I can do is avenge their deaths."

"I once thought so too."

"..."

"I've lost my will to take revenge. For it is not the past, but the present. Not the future. Right now. I'm at peace."

"You really are interesting. I really do have to commend you. You served as a great opponent in battle, and you wear your convictions well."

"So you understand, but you don't care."

"It's not the way to become stronger, so of course I don't care."

"I see. Either way, thank you for the kind words. I hope you would show some respect (to my dead body) to me when I leave this world."

"That's no way for you to vision the future. Come at me with your best attack, and die proudly knowing you tried your best."

"...And I expect you would do what next?"

"..."

"Well, it don't matter to me once I die I guess. I just feel bad for myself."

"...I see. I'll see to honor you as a warrior. If I'm in the mood."

"As you wish."

"Back to the puzzle, how much have you uncovered?"

"That skull symbol over there should emit that ray, but I don't see it."

"Hm...then...I have something to do with it.

The Assassin studied the skull harder.

He used his finger, and poked the skull symbol's eyes, pulling it.

The symbol splitted into three pieces, before turning and reshape into the skull symbol, however upside down this time.

It opens out a glass cube with a hole on top.

"And...nothing."

"Indeed. Something is required."-He nodded.-"Let's go with the obvious."

"?"

"Your blood."-He sighed.-"I don't suggest the finger, then again, I can never imagine you bleed... Wait, that came out wrong."

It took Esdeath half a minute to realize why he said that it came out wrong.

"..."-She glared at him with those icy eyes that made him really did shiver, not from fear but rather the cold.

"I see you realized why. Just...dodge it. We'll go with the finger."

"I can't forgive that."

"It was a mistake, I admit."

"So, I'm just going to fight you."

"Hah?"

"If you managed to injure me, we will use that blood."

"...What kind of 'our goal coincide' is that?!"

"Ready up!"

"...Death is my only reward, life is my only struggle. Hence by this madness created by thee, I shall destroy, all that stands, before me!"-Jack knew Esdeath isn't kidding.

"We'll fight to the first blood."

"If it's not yours?"

"Then you've already died."

"..."-His grip on the blade tighten.

"Let us begin shall we?"

"... Very well."

'He would either go for a one hit strike, like a duel, or he'll prolonged it for a surprise attack. Either way, he only needed one strike.'

Time for Esdeath to test out his ability t-

WHOSH!

Esdeath barely reacted in time.

She deflected his attack with speed reaching the sound barrier.

She tried a couter-kill, but she too, was blocked.

Seeing a hidden blade coming at her face, she dodged, and find her angle wasn't good enough.

A wall of ice blocked the Assassin's karambit.

"Impressive."-Esdeath never imagined he would surprise her by using his karambit in the same hand as his hidden blade.

Still, his attempt at a one-hit strike failed.

"Again?"-Esdeath dodged another Stinger-like attack with ease.

"I win."-The Assassin sheathed his karambit, and his Blade of Void dissipated.

"E-Eh...?"-Esdeath felt a sensation in her leg.

'Is this...pain?'

She looked down.

A small cut was on her thigh, blood seemingly seeping out the tiny wound.

A drop. But it's still a wound.

It was a razor sized wound, but it was still there.

How?!

She, injured?! Hurt?! Impossible!

Esdeath soon figured out.

The Assassin has his cutlasses go bare, no shealth. It cut her when she dodged.

A weapon that wasn't actually wielded, hurt her.

That's why he used a frontal attack that was easy to side step.

He was betting on the fact that she would simply turn to the side.

And through each time he attack like that, his chances increased.

She exploded with anger.

But she did not show it.

He managed to hurt her by a neat trick.

She heard of Akame.

No, forget Akame. Just if the blade was heavily poisoned, that would have been fatal.

"The shock on your face means you just worried about your life."-The Assassin turned away.

"..."

"Of course, you would leave no such opening in the future. But as you can see, even your life, the strongest. Can easily be taken. So think twice when you try to take someone else's."

When you live as the strongest for as far as you can remember, you forget what's it's like to be weak.

Esdeath felt weak.

It was stupid, baseless, even crazy to think she thought that.

But now she understood.

"Fragile...huh?"

"Don't take it to heart. It was luck that did it. I only felt the blade cut and realized it then."

"Even so...even by luck..."-Forget luck, he was lying. He planned it from the start.

It wasn't that he looked down on her.

He merely don't want to hurt her in that way.

"Let's just solve this puzzle and leave, Esdeath."

"..."

"You'll improve, I can tell. Then, even fate or luck wouldn't be able to win you."

"..."

"Esdeath? Are you still with me, or has something dark taken you?"

'She's...she's not aroused, right?'-Jack gulped mentally.

"I feel...strange..."

'SHE IS AROUSED!'

"I want...to kill you."

"..."-Jack wanted to make a comment like himself usually do, but sadly, that would spite her even more.

"You don't mind right?"

"Was there a need to ask?!"

"..."

"...How about...think of your lover."

That calmed her down.

Not quickly though.


	24. Chapter 23

Kakeru lodged his Kukri machete deep inside a danger beast.

"That's makes it 20."

A different beast charged at him from behind.

With a whoosh sound, the beast is lodged into a nearby tree, with Tatsumi's spear in it's chest.

"Make it 21."

They made a good team.

Unlike Jack, who was a confirmed hax fighter, Kakeru is only a normal Assassin. Well, normal is not true, no one else in the Creed besides Jack can match up to him, but he isn't a Master Assassin.

Either way, he handles himself perfect against a teigu, so he was exactly Tatsumi's level, maybe more in all aspect, but the same in combat.

So they work together perfectly.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it. You saved me when they first came out."-Tatsumi smiled, his Incursio dissipating.

"Where's...what's his name..."

"Lubbock? He's setting up traps and detections."

"Okay. let's see..."-Kakeru noticed a flock of birds flying away.

That thing's not natural. It must present a threat.

"...What's on your mind?"

"Perhaps we should head to the mountain top. We can get a better view there."-It's what Jack would do.

On the way, they chatted.

"So, Kakeru. What do you think of us?"

"? Well...I haven't been around long enough, but you guy seems like a fun bunch, compared to all the serious face and furrowed eyebrows in the Creed."

"...Well, it's...not always fun."

"When you enjoy such a life, you know the pain when you lost someone will be bigger. Much bigger."

"...I...I guess I can understand Chelsea. A bit. She lost all her friends, we lost one by one."

"Speaking of her..."

"If you're talking about her relationship with Jack, I'm sorry, she'll cut my... it off."

"...Well, I admit I'm curious, but I don't want such a thing to befall on you."

"Talking about relationships! Do you have someone you like?"

"Me? Well...when I sail with the Navy, I met lots of women, but I never..."

"Don't say it like that, everyone knows you have all the quality."-Tatsumi nodded.

Kakeru was at the height of his youth, a young and handsome face, a kind soul and capable fighter. Any girl would take him for a nice guy.

So he fits the word youthful most.

Saying it like that, he wonder what Jack would best be described as.

" 'Enigmatic' would be the best word for him."-Kakeru nodded.

Jack was certainly handsome, but his eyes are sharper, he has the aura of experience and authority.

And you've got to admit. He was cooler.

Maybe he was a experienced version of Kakeru.

"Hm?"

"No. Nothing. I was thinking about Jack."

"Yeah. He seems like a good guy to be around...but he had his problems."

"Like?"

"Well, he is reckless."

"That I can't deny. But he used overwhelming experience and strength to get it done."

"Indeed. I don't even know how he was able to escape Esdeath loving arms."

"Yeah...wait what? 'Loving'?"

"?... You didn't know?"

"Know what?"

"Esdeath loves him."

That blunt statement from Tatsumi made Kakeru felt like felling backwards.

His mentor went ahead a score the hottest, and deadliest, woman in the world.

Is this the power of the one who is chosen by Those Who Came Before?!

"...He...She...what?"

"Lovey dovey, Esdeath completely melted to him. Well, we...think she did. Jack merely said:'She loves me with all her heart and soul.' And it wasn't in bragging voice. More like a low tune, sad voice."

"The icequeen melted..."

"I know, the world must be coming to an end."

Both boy shared their understanding thoughts, unaware the world is very, close to the end.

* * *

><p>After dropping Esdeath's drop of blood (which might as well be the rarest item in the world) into the glass cube, a powerful beam emitted from it, shining into one of the statue mirrors.<p>

"Guess it's puzzle solving from here."

The puzzle is incredibly complex.

If you turn a statue, a different one turns a different direction.

"Here, this one."-Esdeath turned a statue.

She just felt like it's the right one.

Like she memorized it from before.

"Turn the one over there."-She herself was getting to a different one.

The Assassin complied.

A normal person would took hours of pondering and observing to get it right.

But Esdeath was solving it piece by piece.

"Esdeath? I have a question."

"?"

"Where's the end point?"

Esdeath stopped.

Where was it again?

"Find it. Use your talent."-The Assassin balanced on top of a statue.

"I don't have Eagle vision, you damned Assassin."

"My Eagle vision don't work with it, damned Templar."

Esdeath began looking around for the point where the beam would be received.

So she tried picking up a conversation again.

"Templars, huh."

"Well, my bad, you don't have a ring on your ring finger."

"Not yet. When he finally accept me..."

"Not that kind of ring, focus."

"I get it. So what's your way to mark an Assassin?"

"To swore loyalty against betrayal. We used to cut our ring finger off."

"Sounds fun."

"Well, eventually it's reduced to a branding."

A branding!

If Esdeath see Jack again, she could simply check his ring finger. If there's branding there, it would prove everything.

"Then it's reduced to nothing."

That hope died down in a second.

"I wonder, if we are the only Creed in the world."-The Assassin sat leisurely on the statue.

"Whatever your ways, you all will end up dead again."

"Don't you understand, Esdeath?"

"?"

"A Creed can be wiped out. But it philosophies, it ways will never be lost. A new Creed will simply rise from nothing, because the Assassin always exist. In all of us."

"..."

"Nothing is true, everything is permitted."

"!"

Esdeath suddenly felt like that sentence was very familiar.

"Where did I heard it once... I must've heard it once."

It was the Assassin's motto. It's teachings. She heard it before.

But something told her it was more important.

_"Nothing is true, Everything is permitted."-Jack said, as they both stood on Esdeath bed, in her bedroom._

"..."-Esdeath's eyes glittered. Her mouth was agape_._

Her Jack...could be an Assassin.

He could be right here!

"Esdeath? Are you okay?"

"Jack...is that you?"-She asked, slightly shocked.

The Assassin paused.

At first, Esdeath thought he paused in surprise.

But he jumped down from his perch on the statue and faced her.

"So he said that sentence too. So? Like I said, the concept of an Assassin lives in all of us. Your lover looked up to them, to their ways. that's my best guess. Or he simply found it was fitting for a situation. It's not reserved to the Assassin alone, Esdeath."

But it wasn't.

'He...he didn't deny it either.'

Still, doubt surrounds her.

"I'll fight you! Take off that damned mask!"

"Not today."-He calmly replied.-"I already scuffled with you more than I wanted."

"Answer me, Assassin. Who are you?!"

"Are you losing your temper? I don't-"

"Answer! Me!"

"Like I said, I can't tell you!"

"...Please."

"...What?"

"I need to know. Is that you, Jack? It is, right? It has to be you, right?"

"You are being pathetic, Esdeath! He wouldn't want this!"

"It's his fault! I feel...lonely! I want him! I need to know. Don't dodge the question anymore. Answer me. Please."

"..."

"Don't lie. Don't deceive. Answer me."

"..."

Jack wanted to lie.

But he can't.

He's hurting Esdeath.

His fears are true. Stalling will hurt her feelings.

'She's the enemy...but I can't...hurt her like this.'

Can he even kill her?

He just resolved himself that she is his enemy. They would eventually face combat, and one would die.

He don't mind dying. But for everone else, for hope of tomorrow, Esdeath must die.

There's no place for her in a peaceful world.

There's no stop to her bloodlust.

She desire war.

Everyone desire peace.

The conflict will never end until she is dead.

But...he can't...

He can't strike down on her.

He have come to realize his feeling for Chelsea back when he was alone and trying to make his way back.

He wanted to obtain a bit of happiness himself. Happiness that he once thought didn't come with a price.

But what of Esdeath?

Isn't this love?

Isn't it just...

Love?

"The truth won't help. What's beneath my hood and mask won't change anything. You can think of me as you please."

"Still, I have to know."

"I don't have the answer you seek. I simply don't know that person."-More or less, he failed to understand himself. It was a valid answer that wasn't a lie.

'Once again. He didn't deny it.'-Esdeath can only grieve further.

What is she doing? Just fight him, beat him and take it off. It's easy. Just do it.

Esdeath raised her rapier.

"What's your name?"

"You can name me as you please, for I don't have one."

"..."

It was silence for a good 10 minute.

"Altair."

"That was the name of a famous Assassin."

"Ezio."

"That too. Are you using their names on me?"

"...Edward then."

"..."

Esdeath accept that silence as agreement.

"...I can wait."

"?"

"I lost myself to my impatient. I wanted to see him again so badly...But...I must be patient. It's the only way I'll ever meet him again. Even if he is an Assassin. Even if he is you. I'll force my feelings to him. I won't lose him!"

Esdeath didn't know what expression the Assassin had.

But she can tell.

He smiled.

Brieftly.

"And you. Why are you trying to help me so badly, as far as this? You could've abandoned me."

"I respect your desire for him. It's honest. That's all. You probably don't deserve my help. But I helped you anyway."

Jack kept his hope again. That Esdeath can still redeem. It was impossible, but it's his only driving force. He'll try his best, all his methods before that battle to the death.

'What do I do, Chelsea?'-Jack smiled sadly.

"..."-Esdeath might have smiled.

Not sadistically, if you asked.

It was the thinnest smile.

"Okay. I'll help. Let's finish this puzzle and get outta here!"


	25. Chapter 24

"Edward."

"Yeah?"

"What do you know about love?"

"...If you're asking me for advice, you're seriously not right in the head."

"Well, it's a conversation, nontheless."-Esdeath tugged a small bag, inside is the keystone she received.

They are following a secret passage leading to the exit.

There's no traps here, so it's just a leisure walk.

"..."-The Assassin, now named Edward by Esdeath, just walked ahead.

Esdeath held no illusion to the fact that while his back was to her, he can still react against any attack.

Not that she intended to.

Silence truly is uncomfortable.

Both of them are barely social, Esdeat although having that much charisma, had never faced with someone who she deemed equal.

Jack she may considered equal, but in her mind, the guy was weaker than Edward.

It was most likely true. Jack needed more refining and training to be of equal.

Well, she thinks he needs more.

Esdeath started to think of how Jack and Edward would be like, facing each other.

Both are ambidextrous, use the same fighting principles, and both have by far show great capability to dodge as well as throw their opponent off balance, whatever the means.

Normal humans can't match up to them. Both can easily take on a teigu.

"Ah."-Edward looked at the door in their way.

"...What now?"

"..."

Using his Eagle vision, he saw a lever up top.

"Give me a momment."-He crouched down-"I do not fear death, but no one shall embrace it with open arms."

In a burst of strength, he leaped up, kicking the metalic wall and began free running up it.

"Impressive."-Esdeath commented, seeing him perform a rewrite technique.

In basic, he out bound the limit of his own using his will power and somewhat of a personal mantra. She knew of soldiers who possess such ability, but Edward can most likely sustain it for as long as he like.

Their fight on the boat, it was either tricks or sonic speed. The ability to switch from one speed to another is even more impressive.

The Assassin grabbed the lever on top of the door. He pulled it, and the door opens.

"Give me an ice spear abou-"-He immediately reacted.

BLAM!

An ice spear shot right into the lever hinges.

Edward jumped down, paid no heed to the fact it almost killed him, and walked through.

"So, where does all these lead to?"-Esdeath questioned.

"I myself thought that back doors are dumb, but well, sometime it's just like that"-Jack replied.

They saw light above them

Jack free run towards it.

He felt like it was getting incredibly vertical, and soon it was.

Seems like the exit is a small hole under the rocks. One would thought it was just something like three stones forming a small roof, where snakes and the likes lives in.

Jack dismissed his Pandemonium Cross to fit through, then helped Esdeath and her three sizes fit through.

Women sure has their disadvantage...

"We traveled from one side of the island to another."-Jack concluded.

"Well, that's good then. I see a small lake nearby. It's drinkable and the waters seems clear.

"How it stays clear is beyond me, but yes."

"There are danger beast that keeps the water clean and crystal clear, you know."

"Then don't stain their work with their own blood please."-Jack, now taking a personal name as Edward, pulled out his hooked axe.-"I'll go gather fire wood. You can go hunting or something."

"I thought you would look forward to be dominant and take the role of hunting."

"Against you? I can't imagine you gather wood, sorry."-He performed a Leap of Faith down the clear water below.

Esdeath did the same, then followed the Assassin.

But she didn't get out of the water when he did.

"I'll take a bath here. The water seems clear and refreshing."

"..."

"And to be clear, if I so much as see you looking this-"

"I admit I'm a man of earthly desire, but I value my life and I don't want you cutting anything of mine off."-He just turned away and walked.-"Just be quick."

"Good."

"Okay, I'll be forwards and and ask. Do you want me to go as far as I can or nearby?"

Esdeath pondered.

Having him go far away meant that she would lose sight of him, but that don't mean he'll lose sight of her. Just in case.

But having him nearby don't make things any easier.

"I just realized something."

"?"

"Your Eagle vision can see everything in range, right?"

"Like I said, I value my lif-"-The Assassin suddenly leaped to the side, as a danger beast charged at him.-"Whatever, I'll lead this beast away, you just enjoy your time or something!"

* * *

><p>Well, turned out, he killed the beast on the spot. A huge chop with his hooked axe brought the thing down as easy as kicking an empty can.<p>

"This was unfortunate for you, but there's no other way. Requiescat in Pace."-He began skinning the beast.

Esdeath watched him. They were only around 20m of each other.

She can tell for sure he resisted any urges and did not look her way.

Which was quite impressive, considering he is skinning a stinky beast while all men's heaven was just over his shoulder.

'He couldn't be using Eagle vision...but his senses are so sharp I guess he can hear any splashing I make...'

Apparently done with skinning the beast, the Assassin head for the treeline, then she can hear him chopping down trees for firewood.

"So, he had experience surviving the wild."-Esdeath pondered.

At first, she thought he could be from the tribes.

But he speak the western nation language, unlike Jack, who learned tribal language in his days adventuring.

"Gah...the more I think, the more complicated it becomes..."

Truth is Jack speak all three languages. He just used the Western Nation language to threw her off track.

"Edward!"-She called out.

"Yeah?"-The reply came from not very far.

"I'm changing, so..."

"I don't care! Just call me when you're done!"

"..."-Esdeath was abit taken aback.

Still, he didn't do anything wrong.

'WAIT!'-Esdeath just realized.

If she can get him to take a bath...

She can see his face!

* * *

><p>A glimpse would be enough.<p>

It would show her the truth.

But how was she going to do so?

His senses are crazy, even more terrifying than hers. His Eagle vision means she's nice and bright to him even in the dark and even if a 30cm thick concrete wall was there.

And the obvious problem remain.

"Why would I do so?"-Edward used his hidden blade to create a spark, lighting a fire.

"Because I can smell that stinky beast on you.

"Eh? Really? I know it's skin is smelly but..."

'Good! He forgot!'

"Still, I'm not taking chances."

'Or not...'-Esdeath cursed inwardly.

"I'm sure you smelled worse scent before, so endure with me abit."

"Fine, fine."

That night, the Assassin didn't eat anything.

He was fully aware that she wanted to know his idenity and would take any chances she gets.

So Esdeath pretended she was taking a quick nap.

She was 100% sure he wouldn't attack her in her sleep.

...That came out wrong.

Anyway, the Assassin stood up at some point, and turned toward the lake.

'Gotcha.'

Esdeath waited...

She strained her senses and wait for that momment.

She hears slight splashing.

Her chance is here!

Turned to look, she saw Edward washing his gear.

'...Bastard.'

He simply will not show her his face, and will not take any chances.

"Edward."-She called out.

"Hm?"

"What's so special under that mask and hood? Why do you hide it?"

"Well...I don't always hide it. But certainly I must hide it when enemies are around."

"Even though..."

"Even though, Esdeath."

That's right.

They are enemies.

This leisure time won't last.

"Hm? Is that a danger beast?"

"? Where?"

"There! The sky!"

Esdeath looked up.

"There's one passing as we speak?!"-Esdeath grabbed her rapier.

"What's your plan?"

"I'll injure it then tame it!"

Both ran to the beach.

"Take this!"-The Assassin threw her one of his rope dart.

Esdeath catches it, and launched herself up.

Still, it was too high in the sky.

Esdeath was about to create a tower of ice, but she was stopped.

The Assassin grabbed her arm, then tapping her shoulder.

Back where they were first transported here, another portal opens up.

Without another word, the Assassin launched himself forward.

Esdeath immediately followed.

They entered only a second apart.

* * *

><p>Kakeru and Tatsumi reached the top.<p>

Suddenly, a huge purple flash of light appeared out of no where.

From there, two figure immerged.

"?!"-Both Tatsumi ans Kakeru recognize them.

Well, Kakeru only recognize one.

It was Jack and Esdeath.

Kakeru almost yelled his mentor's name, but then, the situation made a turn for the strangest.

Jack threw a smoke bomb in Esdeath face, before grabbed both Kakeru and Tatsumi, throwing them over the edge before diving down himself, a Leap of Faith that really did took faith, because he had no idea if there's anything breaking their fall.

Using his rope dart, he anchored into a tree branch, then grabbed Kakeru by the collar, swinging them both down with a reduced and even comfortable landing.

Tatsumi summoned Incursio and landed. It was a shocking landing, but he survived intact.

...

Esdeath cleared herself from the smoke and looked down.

The Assassin and those two had already disappeared into the treeline.

She can still pursuit them.

It's easy.

But...

"..."

Esdeath merely tugged her pouch containing the keystone.

She didn't know what stopped her.

But she just stood there until she knew tracking them is impossible.

"The hell...just..."

"Keep moving. She may still be on to us."

"Jack, what happened, why did you..."

"Stuff happened, I'll explain later.

"Wait, we have to meet up with Lubbock first."

"We can see his tripwire layout."-Both Jack and Kakeru answered.

Eagle vision is just...hax.

After getting away clear, and made sure that Esdeath isn't folowing, Jack stopped.

"Okay, escape sucessful..."

"Mentor."-Kakeru finally found the time, and bowed slightly.

"Cut the respect, Kakeru."-He smiled between pants.-"Why are you here?"

"The Creed are starting to move. Assassin are blending into the country, Assassin bureaus are being set up. I'm here to aid you."

"Bureaus...we are going to war, aren't we..."

"Well, all of us are really worried you know..."

They spotted Lubbock approaching them.

"Are you guys oka-JACK?!"

"Hey, I'm back."-The Master Assassin waved tiredly.

"You're still alive?"

"That's a horrible way to welcome someone."

"M-my bad! Still! Everyone was really worried about you. We didn't know what happened!"

"It's a long story...I'll brief you all later. Now...can we please head back?"

"Of course! Chelsea may not say it, but she is worried sick!"

"...Chelsea...worried..."

* * *

><p>It was early morning.<p>

Besides Kakeru, Tatsumi and Lubbock, everyone stayed in.

Chelsea was the first to woke up.

More like, she didn't really sleep.

She didn't feel tired. After her old team died, she was used to losing sleep.

"Everyone!"-She heard Tatsumi's voice.

"We're back!"

Soon, other night Raid members woke up as well.

"Ah, you're back. I expect you destroyed the Danger Beasts?"-Najenda asked, a hint of tiredness in her voice. She just woke up, after all.

"Yes, but...there's something else."

"? What is it? Did you encounter the Jaegers?! Did you destroy them or something?"-Mine was excited.

"I...I guess it did count as encountering the Jaegers...but that's not it."

"There we go. Good boy, Pietre, good boy!"

...

...

That...

"That..."

Tatsumi and Kakeru stepped aside from the door, with Chelsea dashing out.

Outside, a young man was happily patting the Dark fire Griffin's head.

He wore a black robe with some demon-like armor attach to them. He has a hood and mask, but it was pulled down.

On his back was a cross that emits a faint glow.

"...Jack..."

He turned to her.

He turned to Chelsea.

Everyone else followed outside.

"I'm back, Chelsea."-He smiled. It wasn't bright, but it was kind and it had a great sense of happiness.

He was met with her full weigth diving into his arms.

She sniffed slightly.

"Where have you been?!"

"...A...alot has happened. I'm sorry I'm late. I'll buy you lolipops later, I promise."

"Do you have any idea how worried we were?!"

"I can't even begin to understand."

"Then, do you know how worried I was?!"

"...Judging by your reaction, I'll say above everyone else."-He smiled a bit.

...

...

Chelsea melted into his arms.

"Guess she can only be tough for so long..."-Leone smiled.

"Well, I don't want to say this, but this calls for a bit of celebration."-Najenda nodded.

"Che, that Chelsea..."-Mine looked away with a 'Hmph!'

Jack walked to them, Chelsea finally able to seperate from him.

"I...I'm sorry if I troubled any of you."-He lowered his head apologetically.

"Even though you aren't a member, you are one of our own. There's no way we wouldn't worry."-Akame nodded with a rare kind smile.

"You did it to save Chelsea, right? You didn't intentionally took off, so it's not your fault to start with.

"Then-then...thank you for having me again."-Jack really don't know how to respond.

Never has he received such kindness.

"Ah, now that I mentioned it..."-Najenda grabbed a girl from the group.

"...? Who is this? A new member?"

"Uhm...ano...etou...I'M SORRY!"

"She said sorry before she did anything! Am I such a scary monster?!"

"I...I am Mi-Misaki! I'm here to..."

"She does the paperwork around here."-Kakeru just blunted it.

"I...I see."-So this is how he appears to a normal girl...-"A-Anyway, I'll tell you the full story, so can we get inside?"

"Hang on..."-Chelsea gripped his hand with hers.

"...Uhm?"-Jack might've blushed, faintly.

"Welcome back."

...

...

...

Jack didn't know how to respond.

He heard it before, it's not the first time.

But...what is this happiness?

"...I'm...I'm back.."

"Can't you do it a little bit better? Even I can do better!"

But then she noticed Jack was a bit unease.

"...Jack?"

"I'm sorry that I worried you."

"..."

"Still, I..."

"...?"

"I want us to..."

"...!"

"I hope we could..."

"...Jeez...you can't wait anymore, can't you?"

"..."

"I'll tell you my respond. Later."-Chelsea smiled.

"That's right! For now, it's celebration! We clashed with the Jeagers, Jack and Chelsea clashed Esdeath, and nobody was lost! Jack and Chelsea declared it! We gained new members too! If there's no booze today, might as well never celebrate!"-Leone glomped both of them, the two suffering a lack of air from being pressed against her ample bosom.

"We declared what?!"-Jack and Chelsea responded.

"I hereby crown you..."

"LEAVE IT BE!"


	26. Chapter 25

"A Teigu user? Shambalah?"-Najenda asked.

"Yes. He transported me and Esdeath to a Southeast island that was at a different timezone."

"Such a distance..."

"Is that even possible?"

"The 48 teigu created by the second emperor is incredibly powerful. Some can control space and time."

Jack looked at his Pandemonium cross. Indeed, it bended space.

His Blade of void and Tatsumi's Incursio also can dissipate, and would heed their call when they wish for it.

"Still, such a teigu mean the wielder is incredibly powerful..."

"Is that so..."

"So, what happened at the island? Last I checked..."

"Esdeath agreed for a truce, which would be over the momment we're back."-Jack answered.-"I didn't let her see my face. And to be clear, when she is around, call me Edward. It's a fake name I used."

"I'm surprised she didn't try to kill you."

"She did more than once."-Jack shrugged, much to the the horror of his friends-"Kakeru, I'll have a word with you later. Alone. But for now, fill me in."

"Our ruse with the Jaegers proves success. Took more than we anticipated, but Bols no longer has his Rubicante, so we can consider him out of action. Kurome was heavily injured as well. We didn't sustain any lasting injuries, as you can see."

"Then what's our next move?"

"We're waiting on new intel. But headquarters has been calling in short of both supply and manpower."

"Supply? Wasn't my haul enough to support..."

"We're bigger than you thought, boy."-Najenda laughed.

"...The problem with manpower..."

"Would your Creed by so kind as to lend us a hand?"

"We're only a small village. We can't offer you anymore than the fighters we have already sent."-Kakeru shook his head.-"Speaking of which, our bureaus are set up and good to go. You can find them in most towns and city, take Contracts as well as sending letters."

"Already?"

"Surprised me too. We move fast, don't we?"

"Okay, so intel wise, we're good. Supply...supply..."-Jack thought of possible plans.

"...We'll figure something out. It's wrong having the Assassins handling our problems."-Najenda nodded.

"...There's two ways."

"?"

"Kakeru, you were a quartermaster once, right?"

"Yes, what's with it?"

"Chelsea, what became of Thorne's ship?"

"Should be where it laid. Robbers and scavengers might hit it, I don't know."

"It's still in working condition, so most likely it would get stolen if we just leave it there."

"Then, what's your plan?"

"So, our first plan. Plunder."

"We're stealing from Esdeath? AGAIN?"-Chelsea wasn't too happy.

"Nope. Let's take this to the seas. We'll expand a fleet to earn a proper way of resupply. It's how Thorne lived for three damn years without setting foot on dry land."

"We're becoming pirates."-Kakeru concluded.

"Our second projects. Villages."

"What?"

"Take Tatsumi's village for example. There's no trade, it's poor, and all that. But if we can get them back on their feet, they'll help us with more than just supplies."

"Manpower."-Tatsumi eyes widen.

He almost forgot of his original objective.

Is this what Jack calls "our paths aligned"?

If so, Tatsumi should learn from him more often.

"That being said, if we usually taking out corrupted nobles, we have to look out for the people afterwards. If we can do so, we'll have friends in unexpected places. Gathering survivors from the Northen Tribes should also counts. There's hundreds of thousand people there. More are dying everyday. It's a complete waste of workforce."

Jack formulated a general plan in less than a few minutes.

"I admit we have thought of these ideas before, but it's has never been easy going against the empire."-Najenda pondered. It always look easy on a map.

"Kakeru?"

"Yes. We'll offer our fighters, as well as myself to help. The Assassins look after the people, afterall."-Kakeru nodded.

"Esdeath's army is still to the North, camping in the city, or what's left of it. It's not..."

"I can handle that. Infiltrating a ruined city isn't hard."-Jack raised his hand.

"Alone?"-Chelsea asked again.

"You want to tag along?"-He smiled.-"That being said, Night Raid should focus back on corrupted nobles, but try to look after your work abit. If the next one in line isn't any better, you know what to do. Make sure the people stay unoppressed."

"Wait"-Akame voiced.-"What's this pirate work again?"

"Right, Kakeru! You're now Captain of the lovely Damnation. I'll teach you how to plunder and take a prize the right way."

"Who names a ship Damnation?"

"Because he drinks Damnation himself. Akame, want to come see?"

Akame nodded enthusiatically.

"Then we head out to his ship tomorrow. Ready up. Kakeru, let's head outside. I need a word with yo-"

"Wait, wait, wait!"-Chelsea voiced-"Aren't we being too rush? Tomorrow? Really? You've just got back, and you are already leaving?"

"...I...yes?"

"That won't do!"

"That's right, you have to learn how to stay put for once, Jack!"-Leone voiced.-"Chelsea waited for you all that time, and you'd just head out again?"

"...I..."-Jack did realize his folly. He forgot about human emotion for once.-"Guess I'm staying for a few days. You're welcome to come along, Chelsea."

"I..me? Co-come along?"

"Well...you can think about it...I'll hold for a few days. Until then, I'm at your disposal."

Leone was about to say something.

"**Everyone's **disposal."-He added.

"Che, you're no fun."

"Then, if you can, help everyone train. Some could learn from you."-Najenda laughed.

"Hang on!"-Chelsea voiced.-"Before that, shouldn't we focus on making you less nortorious?"

"Ah, guess I'll go bribe some officials and tear down posters then."

"And how long are you going to wear that uniform?"

"..."

"We're going to buy you some clothes. Normal clothes."

"..."

"Objections?"

"Ch-chelsea..."-He pointed to their side.

"Jack and Chelsea! On a d-a-t-e!"-Leone teased.

"It's not a date!"-Both voiced.

"Fine...I'll go. I need a new Assassin uniform anyway..."

"Normal clothes! We're buying normal clothes!"

"We'll do that too! I just want a less standing out Assassin uniform, now that Esdeath has her eyes on me!"

There they go again.

The small bickering is back.

* * *

><p>"So, what do you want to talk about, mentor?"<p>

"I suppose everyone in the Creed had mentioned to you about the Pieces of Eden, right?"

"Artifact belong to Those Who Came Before, yes. We often mistake them for Gods."

"I discovered the location of one of the two keystones needed to find one of those Artifacts."

"Isn't that why you came back to the Creed last time?"

"Indeed. But here's the point...Esdeath has the second piece."

"..."

"We've found the second keystone on the island we were transported to. Apparently, Esdeath has the bloodline, so she is the rightful owner of the keystone."

"But, in such hands..."

"I trust Esdeath in her judgement. She won't pursuit the other keystone. But..."

"I'll contact the Creed. They'll give their answer to this."

"Good. Keep it a secret. If the Revolutionary Army even catch a single sniff of what those Artifacts can do..."

"Humans can be dangerous creatures sometimes. I'll personally go to one of the bureaus to submit a report."

"Good."

"If you ask for my opinion, we should be worried that Esdeath would hand the keystone to the Prime Minister.

"That bastard hardly understands life, let alone it's creation. Still, Esdeath personally don't want such an artifact to pop out. It's too boring."

"Isn't she afraid of it?"

"The more reason she would hold on the piece herself."

"..."

"The pieces has power on it's own. Mine was to control beasts. I wonder what hers can do."

"Most likely, the same power."-Kakeru deducted.

The piece can't control humans, that's was for certain.

So it only control beasts.

* * *

><p>"Impressive."-Esdeath tugged the keystone, as it allowed her to control any beasts in her way. It saves her the time of taming it, but once again, where's the fun in that?<p>

"What is that, Commander?"-Run asked, as he studied the pieces.

"A little something I picked up."-She smiled slightly.-"Now, has Bols been honorably discharged?"

"Yes, commander, but he refuse to and took up the job of cooking and caring for the other members, I..."

"Leave him be. Keep him a Jaeger member. His pay stays the same. I'll begin looking into a new Teigu for him."

"...Yes, Esdeath-sama."-Run bowed.

It's simply how she treats her surbodinates.

"And Kurome?"

"She was injured, it wasn't life threatening, but it would hinder her in combat for quite sometime."

"I see."

So, she failed to guard her own supply line against the Creed, and her team lost to Night Raid.

Esdeath licked her lip excitedly.

"I sense an enjoyable battle."

She looked up to the night sky.

"Don't you, Jack?"

* * *

><p>"It's easy, sneaking into the Capital at night."-Jack commented.<p>

"A bit too easy."-Chelsea nodded-"We hardly believe going in and out would be so simple."

"So, I...what are we going to do?"

"..."

"I'm fine with sleeping on a random rooftop, but for the sake of it, let's find an inn."

"..."

"W...why are you so silent? We'll be in seperate rooms, so you don't have to..."

"...I...I promise I'll answer your question later...now...now is okay."

"Ah..."-Jack froze. He almost forgot about it.

"I..."-Chelsea looked up to see his eyes.

"..."

"I don't think anything good would come out from this...but...there's no point in waiting..."

"..."

"I'll return your feelings. If you have them...Then I'll return it, for sure."

"...I...I can't find a response..."-Jack can't help himself.

"You'll ruin the momment! It was embarassing for me! If you..."

"I...I want to know that happiness. But..."

He chose Chelsea over Esdeath.

He will torn himself apart, but it was the right choice.

He wonder how Esdeath would react if she knew.

But right now. Even him can tell his love for Esdeath won't happen. Not as it stands.

He can't wait for the impossible.

"It's time to move on."

Time to obtain that little happiness.

Someone he would always return to.

Chelsea understand what kind of pain he is taking.

It's most likely guilt.

"I won't be jealous...The way we've been lately is fine. But if you ask me, you need to find peace."

"A rare thing in this world."-Jack laughed sadly.

Chelsea knew he still had conflicting feelings.

"So, let me offer you a shoulder to lean on to. As long as you keep me happy...as long as you still live..."

"Chelsea..."

"Don't die Jack. You still have to choose. Beat Esdeath. Win the revolution. Fix this world. If it's you, even the impossible will happen!"

"..."

"..."

"I'll live. I'll find a way to fix this. I'll find a way for all of us can be at peace."

There's no way.

Esdeath won't let the empire fall. If it falls, what would she be?

She wants Jack all for herself.

But Jack has Chelsea.

Both are not open for negotiation. Not that he'll ever try.

Still, if he already had the resolve to settle things with a blade, then this relationship...

"I won't force myself to hate Esdeath...but she simply can't..."

"It's fine that way. It would be wrong if you love me like that."

"But, I don't want to make it seem like..."

"You worry, too much."

"...You're right."

"So?"

"...I'm yours."-Jack smiled.

"And I'm yours too."-Chelsea leaned in.

"..."-Jack lowered his head.

But the Chelsea put a finger on his lips.

"Save it for later."

"...Right."

There'll be time for that.

"For now, let's find a hotel."

"...?"

"What? We're a couple now, so who cares?"

"Ah..."-Jack realized it was true.-"But when you are straight forward, that means you are embarassed about it-"

"..."-She glared at him.

"Right, I'll shut up."

"Well...make-make it a single bed then."

"AREN'T WE MOVING TOO FAST!?"

He didn't actually yell.

He just exclaimed with a smile.

"..."-Chelsea just lowered her head with a blush.

"I...I guess it's fine...I...are you sure?"

A tiny nod confirmed it.

'Don't get overly excited or overly worried, Jack. It's only sleeping. There's no...'

It all depends on the mood.

"If...if you want to..."

"I'll think about it."

He really is bad at handling women.

"Let's go then."-Chelsea held out her hand, her face was still a bit pink, but it was lighter and accompanied by a smile.

"Uhm."-Jack took that hand.

So, they strived into the Capital city.

The date starts with a night in a hotel.

That's just...

That came out wrong.

Or right?


	27. Chapter 26

"And then, Su suddenly realized that Tatsumi's fly was open, and..."

"Gack...I imagine the result."-Jack couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Anyway, I missed a fun day out with everyone because of you! I get no time with my bikini at all!"

"..."

"Are you imagining?"

"Anyone would! You can't just mention yourself wearing a bikini to anyone without them thinking of you wearing one! What do you..."

They were on the streets. The night before was eventful, to say the least, but still, they are heading to a tailor shop, to buy Jack decent clothes. And without Chelsea's knowledge, Jack stole from random nobles as they cross by, so he has a decent amount of coins on hand.

'Pick pocket is always fun around people that deserves to get pick pocket.'

"Can we talk about work here?"-Jack asked.

"Not today, not now at least."

Later that day, he received word that Esdeath, although late, is guarding Borick, Night Raid's next target.

He also heard details of the fights, including an organization called Wild Hunt.

"So, Seryuu is no more...Bols's out, and Kurome injured."-He murmured to himself.-"Next is Borick, a high value target marked by Night Raid..."

He felt like he shouldn't leave.

"Eh?"-Suddenly, an eagle flew towards him, and landed into his waiting arm.

"How...how did..."-Chelsea was beyond surprised. The Capital is surrounded by Danger Beast that was tamed to protect the skies, so how did a messaging Eagle managed to get in?

Jack removed the letter and release the eagle.

After reading what's inside, his face twisted with a serious expression.

"Chelsea."

"Hm?"

"I heard you have a job today."

"Y-yeah."-It was simply a job of assassinating some corrupted nobles, she can do it anytime she wishes.

"Go on. I'll meet you at the tailor shop...say...at noon?"

"It...it can be pulled back, a day even. Today, I'd like us to..."

"Don't worry."-He smiled reassuringly-"There'll be time for that."

"Where are you going?"

"There's something I must attend to."-Jack pulled his hood up.

"..."-Chelsea worriedly looked at him.-"Okay. Be safe."

"You too."

They seperated.

Soon as Chelsea clears from his view, he jumped up the rooftops and began free running.

He head for the nearest Assassin bureau.

It was a simple backyard, with a middle aged man sitting on a barrel.

Seeing the Master Assassin, he merely pulled out a parcel from the barrel, and gave it to him.

A letter was attached.

_We believe the second emperor of the empire, who created Teigu, was exposed to one of the Pieces of Eden._

Spell it out like that, it means the Empire must have it.

There was no argument about the emperor's capability to invent. He was a genius.

But, the Assassin once noted that Teigu, at least, created by the Assassin, were made using knowledge from Those Who Came Before.

It was handed down.

There's only one artifact they were aware of that hold such capability.

_**The Apple of Eden**_.

In legends, or religions, the apple was mentioned in many times, in paintings, stories, songs, legends...

Most times, it held knowledge.

The stories mentioned many things.

The Apple of Forbidden knowledge, for example.

However, all of those were based on an artifact. A real artifact.

It was only because each writer interpret the idea differently that different stories and images were created.

It was based on The Apple of Eden.

Said to contain knowledge unfit for mankind. Those who were weak when exposed would go mad from the knowledge.

If the theory s correct, the Second Emperor was exposed. But his brilliance was capable of withstanding the flow of knowledge, even if it was just a tiny bit of what the Apple holds.

And with that knowledge, he created Imperial Arms.

The Imperial Arms, or Teigu, if you prefer, was merely what the emperor could create with all his capabilities using knowledge he did not fully understand. It wasn't The Apple's knowledge, it was a scratch of it. And even then, the best of the best could only make out a tiny bit of that scratch to create Teigu.

Weapons that can be used to take on armies, merely a by-product. A tiny spec of what the Apple holds.

We can go on all day about it. The very idea, concept of it was enough to drive us mad.

Even the Sphere of Obedience, which both Jack and Esdeath agreed to be too powerful to be thrown in to the world, let alone one that was having a war, can be rivaled by this.

But since the Apple held no offense capability, well...

That didn't really matter.

Either way, the emperor did not share anyone that secret, so most likely he took it to his grave. Litterally.

The Apple is most likely still back in his tomb.

He had been there before. Infact, he was mere meters from it.

The Second Emperor lies inside a coffin, a sarcophagus, on top of the Navelle-ah-della church.

The problem is, climbing it's outter wall is fine and all, but getting inside is much harder.

Still, he has to head there. There must be something there.

Well, it's the only place they know of.

* * *

><p>Landing down on the streets, he stood before the church.<p>

Seeing a nun nearby, he easily got her attention.

"Yes, do you require assistance?"-The young nun spoke softly.

"Yes, infact I do."-Jack took off his hood and mask, revealing a kind smile, that most likely charmed her.-"Can you please tell me a bit about this church's history?"

"Of course."-She nodded with a small smile.-"The Church was almost ancient. It was built during the second's emperor rule, so it was at least 900 years old.

"Such a huge building? During that time?"

"Yes, back then, religion was a part of their lives. The building was built first, then the emperor wishes to build a dome on top of it when he reached his age."

"So the dome was built later."

"Why...why are you interested, may I ask?"

"...I'm merely a tourist."

"Is that so? I...I can show you around if you like."

'Yup, she's charmed.'

"..."-Jack gave it a momment-"...Do...do you mind if...I take a look around and inside?"

"?! N-no, it's...restricted. There's renovation being done, and there are prized relics of unfathomable worth, and...and!"

"...Then, can I speak with..."

"Eep! He's...he's..."

"Something the matter? I only wish to speak to his holy father."

At that point, he noticed the nun murmuring to herself.

"He has a sword, no, swords. He looks strong too...maybe...maybe!"

"Ahem."-Jack got her attention again.

"Can you help us?!"-She blurted out.

"...Ah?"

Realized she spoke that out loud, the young nun grabbed Jack's arm and pulled him away.

There was a small corner that was carved in from the decoration design, and it was in the back of the church, a small alley.

"I'm...I'm sorry. I just thought that..."

"First and foremost. Before you speak of your trouble, and even before I speak of mine..."

He looked into her innocent eyes and lost his will to continue.

"Nue? Is something wrong?"-Now she was being cute too, great.

A young man and a nun, speaking privately and shady in a corner.

Even 10 year-olds would misunderstands.

"Just...just skip it! What is it that you require help?"

"It's...it's the father..."

"..."

"He...he..."

"Now that I look around...where are all the monks?"

"..."

"I only see nuns around...are they inside?"

Then, Jack noticed that this girl, and the rest of the nuns, were quite beautiful.

It could be that capital was trying to raise it's image, but with the way she spoke about the father, he pretty much guessed it.

"We...he...he always..."

"I...I see."-Jack nodded-"He picked up a nun everynight, and...how...do it put it?"

"Yes! You pretty much got the problem...My...my friend is next, I heard him asking her to come tonight..."

"Understood."-Jack nodded.-"And...um...did he ever...to you?"

"Uhm?! No, not yet! I'm still..."

"Still pure, I see."-Jack looked over to the wall.-"I'll help you."

"...Will...will you?"

"Are you prepared to see his death?"

The nun's eyes went wide.

'Don't tell me she did this on a whim!'

"...Ah...ah..."

"What kind of ending did you expect?"-Jack sighed.

Jack gave her a minute to let that reality sunk in.

"Please..."

"Hm?"

"Make it a...peaceful death."

"I'll do what I can."

"But, I don't have anything to repay you...uhm..."

"About that...I need a favor."

"! I-I must be pure in God's eyes! Su-such a thing is...!"

"Are you an airhead or something!?"

"Hue?!"

"I...I didn't mean that kind of favor! I need...I need to get inside the dome. The second emperor's tomb."

"?! What are you planning to take? To steal?!"

"...I admit, I am stealing. But it's important, it's not about money or something! This is incredibly important!"

"But...but..."

"Ah, maybe I'll just cancel the deal. Bye."

"Ah, wait wait wait! Please wait!"

"Not unless you accept my terms."

"I...I...but the second emperor's tomb is!"

"Is what?"

Turns out, the dome was just that. A dome. From the first floor to the top, only glass paintings and walls surrounded it.

The emperor sarcophagus is held at the top.

"In basic, no one can reach it!"

"No matter. At least I'll try."

"! It's very high! You would die from a slip up!"

"Are you trying to make me accept 'the other payment'? And to begin with, why are we discussing payment when the job is not yet done?"

"... Y-you're right..."-The nun lowered her head.

"Okay, give me basic information about him. His routines maybe?"

"...Uhm...He...Oh! He's in a praying session right now, he should be done soon."

"..."

"...Sir?"

"...Impossible..."

The nun traced his eyes, and found a rectangular symbol with a skull on it.

"...E-eh? What is this symbol? There shouldn't be..."

A skull symbol should never be on holy ground.

"...Does this mean...he is..."

"E-eh?"

"No time. I wish to help you, but at the same time use this. It's better than entering the place through the front gate."

"What do you mean? Is this a hidden door?"

"Yes, in fact it is."-Jack did the same action he did back in the keystone puzzle chamber.

The nun was surprised when the skull was pulled out, seperated and turned backward before sliding back into place.

A door suddenly slides open, revealing a dark opening.

"I'll see you inside."-Jack suddenly stopped.-"Actually, no, you won't see me."

He'll finish this without being seen.

* * *

><p>The secret passage close behind him, and a new one opens before him.<p>

He stepping out, he found himself in the main hall. True to the nun's words, due to renovations, the entire place was empty.

From here, he can see the top of the dome.

But he can leave it for later.

'The tricky part in this was to do it without being seen.'

Soon, he noticed the huge door was opening, and that poor excuse of a man of faith walking inside.

"Wait...there's no one with him."

Isn't it just the perfect chance?

So, Jack just casually strolled out into plain view.

"Fadre(Father), may I have a word with you?"

"Who are you, my son?"

His voice was calm and kind, but it was simply a lie. Jack can see his nervousness.

Well, Jack's very presence as an Assassin is always scary.

"Yes, I lost my faith, so I came here. But I found no one inside."

"Ah, another lost soul. Of course. I'll listen to whatever problems you have."

"Thank you, Fadre."-Jack stepped in close.

They both sat down on the ground, facing each other.

"So, what's on your mind? From what I can gather from the way you dress, you must be a young warrior. So what happened?"

Jack was simply going to kill him and leave, but decided to confide the bastard knowledge anyway.

"Is it unfaithful to love two women?"

"Ah, so it's that kind of thing. I don't know much of love...but my wisest advice would be to...make yourself clear. Don't waver. Becareful, you won't hurt just one, but two."

"I see."

"The more you hesitate, the worse it would be. I don't think you are unfaithful. You simply got lost, stuck. That's why you came here to seek help, yes?"

"..."

"Well, I can't give you much, because I don't know of your circumstances, but...don't always weigh things on a scale. Follow your heart."

"Thank you Fadre."-Jack nodded slightly-"I'm sorry."

"Wh-"

Jack used his hidden blade and stabbed the Father right in the neck.

"...Why?"-Struggling for air, the Father spoke.

"You could've guessed."

Realization dawned on his face.

"I see..."

"You brought this on yourself. If only that speech just now wasn't a facade."

"..."-The Father lost light in his eyes.

"I hoped it had not come to this, but there is no other way. Resquiescat in Pace."-He paid his respect, and closed the man's eyes.

* * *

><p>Then, Jack waited for the nun to enter.<p>

Soon enough, she quickly arrived.

Jack gestured her not to look at the Father's dead body, which she complied.

"Thank you. If...If..."

"No need."

"Don't worry, we'll blame this to petty theft, no one would speak the truth. You're always welcome to visit, sir..."

"...Edward. Call me Edward."-Jack didn't gave much thought on it...he think.

"Yes, uhm...I'm Lena."

"Thank you Lena. Now, I'll try and reach the Emperor's tomb."

"Uhm..."-The nun, now named Lena, looks to be worried.-"How are you going to get up there?"

"I'll climb."-Jack stated.

"Eh?!"

"There's renovation going on, so there's scaffolding and the likes. It'll provide what I need. The glass paintings makes great ledges too."

"Wha Wha Wha Wha?"

Just by looking up, Lena already felt dizzy.

Not that she was to blame...

"Okay..."-Jack climbed on a scaffolding before making a quick wall climb and grabbed a ledge.

He can see a way there. Only that last stretch seems difficult.

"Eep! Be careful! Those glass painting are near priceless!"

"I got it, I got it."-Jack laughed a bit before keep climbing up and up, grabbing ledges and windows.

His movement became fluid, as he established a good rhythm.

He nearly reached the top.

There's no more space to climb, it was a near meter to a balcony that was stretching out 2 meters.

"Scary jump..."

Still, he leaped.

Lena gaped.

The guy just made a jump that would make anyone have a heart attack.

Jack grabbed the balcony ledge, and slowly climbed up.

"Now, for the scarier jump."

There is a cylinder like entry that was hanging out.

It was the entrance to the tomb.

And, since it was obviously the center of it, it means it was a deadly leap to grab it.

But well, YOLO.

Jack jumped and grabbed the ledge.

CLINK!

He didn't expect it to swing.

Losing a small bit of balance, one of his hand let go.

Lena gasped.

Is he going to fall?!

Thankfully, he soon grabbed it again and climbed inside.

Lena don't know what happened, but sounds of mechanism opening can be heard.

Then, slowly but steady, that cylinder slowly lowered down.

"A lift?"-She noticed the chain attached to it.

That must've been why it swinged slightly when Edward grabbed it.

Still, she saw his grinning face as he came down.

"Well, do you want to see what's up there?"

She nodded slightly, betraying her timid nature.

Jack nodded, letting her join him in the lift.

The lift was quite small, so they did have to squeeze a bit.

"Just...just who are you?"-Lena asked.

"...I have no idea."-Jack smiled.-"And to be clear, Edward is not my name."

"Then..."

"Don't ask."

They reached the top, and Jack pulled her up.

A chamber not chock full of treasure, but it had small boxes full of gold coins. Jack leisurely threw one box into his cross, the sudden disappearance shocked Lena.

But, decided that this guy was just that hax, she just keep quiet.

"Well, that solves one problem. Now."-Jack approached the Emperor's coffin.

"?! You can't! This is! Is! You cannot disturb someone of their eternal sleep, and this is the Second emperor! The greates Emperor of all times! Take the gold, whatever you like, but please, don't..."

"Don't worry, I have no intention of disrespecting him. I merely...needed what's in his hand."

Whatever it is.

"Are...are you sure it's inside?"

"It's importance it's too great."

"...What...what is it?"

"Just...stay silent."-Jack opened the sarcophagus.

"..."

"...He's not here."

"EH?!"-Lena checked. Indeed, the sarcophagus has no body inside.

But there is, however, a scroll.

Jack read it.

"It's a code."

Or a different language, he don't know.

It's written in the normal alphabet, but nothing makes sense. Nothing create words.

"Please, hand it to me."

Having nothing better to do, Jack complied.

Lena started reading it with interest.

"...It's...so hard to understand...but..."

"But? Are you telling me that you deciphered it?"

"What...are they...talking...a...bout..."-She was getting dizzy.

"Lena? Are you okay?"-He grabbed her hand.

That woke her up, with a blush, even.

"I'm, I'm fine! Just...what is this..."

Jack realized it.

It was coded because it was knowledge from the Apple of Eden.

If written normally...

That small bit of knowledge would make you go mad.

Well, to the weak-willed, anyway.

The smart and the pure should have little problems. Maybe a bit of a headache trying to make sense of the codex.

Jack and Lena headed down again.

"Can you tell me what did it say?"

"It's...it's... something about an apple...prophercy...world...

"...A prophercy?"

Jack used his Eagle vision.

"It's a map."

"Eh?"

"There's marking written in somesort of invisible ink. Some sort of a drawing. Most likely a map"

"Wait wait, on the rest it wasn't hard to decipher at all! It's...a design!"

"Design? Design for what?"

"It's...some sort of a...metal cestus?"

"That's it?"-Jack felt like he would lost his curiosity and sense of adventure for weeks to come.

"No...it's said...to break the hardest of ice..."

"Ice?"

A single word entered his mind.

'Esdeath.'

"Can you build it?"

"...?! I...I'll see what I can do. If...If you visit me regulary or write, I'll...see what I can do. It takes a bit of magic in this...it's like a teigu...but on much lower scale..."

"Can you do it?"

"Yes. We...we will try our best. If you happen to find another one, please bring it to me. It was fun deciphering it. And I'll be happy to uncover more of this mystery too."

"...I'll see what I can do."

"If...if you want, I...I can teach you how to decifer-"

"Oh crap I'm late!"-Jack noticed is near noon. Chelsea should be done by now.

"Late?"

"Ah...I'll catch you up! Say...a few months!"

"Eh?!"

"I'm a busy man, and you have work to do! It's fine right?"-He dashed out of the church.

"Eh-eh?!"

"And, uh...you can call the guards about that old man now!"

"EHHHH!?"

The man she knew as Edward disappeared as the giant door closes.

"And his name isn't even Edward..."

Still, she looked at the design.

She's building a huge weapon.

This would take help from the smiths, some of the finest, even.

Well, she has aquaintances.

Lena was unknowingly, exposed to the Apple's knowledge. And she didn't go insane.

That means she can, infact, create Imperial Arms.

Though, not at the Second Emperor's league.

"I'll give it a try..."

* * *

><p>Jack reached back where he and Chelsea promised to meet.<p>

And there she is, arms crossed.

"Are you mad?"

"Well, not at you, since I just got back myself..."

"? I see."

"The Jaegers almost caught me."

"...Well, let's talk about it when we got back. Now, let's have lunch."

"...Yeah"-Chelsea opened an honest smile.-"You're right. Let's go."

"Well, good news it, I just got a huge box full of gold coins, so feel free!"

"What did you do?"

"Ah...it's kinda like a treasure hunt..."

"You abandoned me? For a treasure hunt?"

"No! It's important! I didn't found it, but instead I found that box and..."

"Fine! Then, buy me some fancy clothes! Dress! Bikini! Lolipops!"

"Yes yes, After we lower Akame and Mine's notoriety, we'll buy you something. And lolipops too."

"Lo-li-pops!"

"I got it!"

...


	28. Chapter 27

You hear me, Jack? Spend a couple of days with us Night Raid! Help train Tatsumi or Akame or something! You have to learn how to stay put!"

Chelsea pointed her fork at Jack, who was having a simple cup of Black Coffee, while she was eating a cake. Apparently dessert.

"I...no that was..."

"See!? You never stand still, always running around, fighting, learning, solving, all kind of stuff. You need to stay in one place."

"Speaking of which, you devoured 5 cakes and I lost count of the lolipops. How much of a sweet tooth do you have anyway?"

"So? You can easily pay for all that."

"Yes, indeed, but call me curious, as well as caring."

"Wait, I just realized you dodged the original topic! With a "Speaking of which"! That has nothing to with me having sweets!"

"Crap, she noticed."

"...Why?"

"Eh?"

"Seriously, why do you keep running off somewhere?"

"I...I guess it was what I have been doing my whole life."

"...What was it like?"

"I wonder..."

"Well, I'm all ears. Tell me your stories."

"Back then, I didn't ask anyone for help. They would either die trying to protect this stranger, or betray this stranger for money. Come to think of it, I never once begged for my life."

"That's impressive."

"So, as I ran, I became more and more of a beast than a human."

"Well...you-you are quite a beast...la-"

"Okay, there's no reason to mention it. Either way, it might've turned me into the person I am today. I don't really know how I feel back then. I didn't despair, I was scared, however, later, I found the experience simply valuable."

"Still, to think you can still revert to your normal self after being hunted that fiercely..."

"I didn't."

"? Then how was your former self like?"

"I don't know...maybe it was around Kakeru's personality."

"Ah...Yeah, that was a character change."

"Mn...Ah, so what goal have you found in life?"

"After all our scuffle with the Empire, I..."

"?"

"I would like to settle down. Corny, isn't it."

Jack was expected that Chelsea would tease him, laugh at him. And to be honest, that's the Chelsea he fell in love with.

"..."

"...?"

"That's...I guess it's true. You can't fight forever...after all the fighting, you wish to return to a quiet, cozy house right?"

"..."

"Then...learn how to stop. Before you can't stop, not moving, but falling. You are a fine guy, Jack, and if you learn how to stay still, you'll make a fine husband and father too."

"..."

Jack was...

Honestly...

Moved.

"Ch-"

Before a lolipop was thrust into his mouth.

"Haha! You should've look at your face! 'I want to settle down'! Hahahah! You are terrible at making expression other than charming, Jack!"

"I knew it!"

"Well, make sure you pay before you leave! I'll be waiting outside!"-Chelsea stood up, before turning away and out.

"Yeah yeah..."

Then, almost following the winds...

"I didn't laugh at your wish."

A whisper ever so quiet.

It brought a small smile on Jack's face too.

* * *

><p>"I'll pay you 150 gold."<p>

"Deal."

"That includes stopping heralds, call off information gathering."

"Of course. You have my word, sir."-The goverment official then took the small bag of gold coins and tugged it in his coat.

"Well, since you are on the wire anyway, see if you can stop printing wanted posters."

"An extra 10 gold for that, and, 10 more if you want the old posters removed."

"Deal."-Jack handed another set of coins.

"Glad to be of service, kind sir."

Leaving, Jack and Chelsea only had blank expression on their faces.

"Can we trust him?"

"He's on the wire anyway, demoted and lost most of his power. If he didn't do it out of the money nor his good will, he'll do it out of hate."

"...Y-you sure knows how to handle things for someone..."

"Comes natural."

"Okay, let's head to the tailor shop before this trip..."

"Yeah..."

"No...we...we are a couple now."

"So?"

"So? It's now called a date!"

"A...date..."

"Y-ywah, kinda make me feel antsy too."

"Anyway, before tris date turns into Night Raid errand's day, let's head off to buy you some clothes."

"Ah, speaking of that, I have to-"

He was going to say "head to the bureau and send a letter back to the Creed", but Chelsea glomped his arm.

"Nope~! You are going to buy clothes! Everything else comes after!"

Jack soon resigned.

It's fine though.

It's fine to forget work today.

He had a beautiful girlfriend clinging to his arm.

Chelsea's right.

He has to stop and enjoy it.

Jack brought a relatively normal outfit.

A T-shirt with some letter patterns, a pair of jeans, sport shoes and a leather jacket.

He looked quite the youth.

Then again, he is young.

"Now did I think of it, I act too old compare to my age..."

"Nice, Jack. You looked much younger now!"

"Yeah, I can see that."

"Next! Swimsuit store!"

"..."

"Heheh. Having a girlfriend means you're in luck! You will witness me using different bikinis and will give me your opinion!"

"It sounded like man's heaven, but somehow I can't bring myself to enjoy it..."

"Are you saying that my..."

"No, not one bit!"-He immediately corrected himself.

The store owner kindly laughed.

"Youth, ever so mischief."

"Ah, thank you. I didn't mean to disturb everyone."-Jack quickly handed her the money.

"No problem. You just seem so energetic compare to how your eyes are always narrow."

"Ah...she has that power on her."-Jack smiled toward Chelsea.-"So, ma'am, can I get custom made outfits here?"

"Of course, young man. What kind of clothes do you want?"

* * *

><p>"A few days, huh..."<p>

Now that he was no longer in his Assassin Armor, Jack felt less standing out.

However, in this place, that didn't matter.

"Here we go~!"-Chelsea stepped out, a red string bikini covering her body's special parts.

"..."

"? Say something. Did my beauty suck your soul in?"

'No, compared to Esdeath, you still have a long way. Not that I complain.'

She was still hot.

"You look beautiful."

"You are being modest again."

"That is because EVERYONE is looking at me with hateful eyes because I dared to step in this store, and have my girldfriend showing me her skin!"-He spoke rather loudly, with slight irritation that clearly scared those gossiping girls off.

"Then, be honest."

"You're sexy."

"Thank you."

Now the two was simply trying to get at the other.

After buying said bikini, Chelsea looked over to Jack.

"Something wrong?"

"Nope, I had fun today. It's rare to be out here like this."

"Yeah, it was really fun shopping like this. You got all you need?"

"It won't be anything date-related, so..."

"Go on. It's fine. We have free time until late tonight."

"Then, let's head to a blacksmith shop."

"Eh?"

"Say, that one over there looks okay."

Jack approached the store owner, and they began talking about the thing the shop sells.

Then Chelsea lost the flow of conversation, as the two men simply kept talking about smithing.

* * *

><p>At last, Jack turned to her.<p>

"Got what you need?"

"Here."-It was apparently, armor.

A full set of Missaglias armor.

It's been know for both it's lightness and sturdiness, and, the smith himself engraved such a beautiful pattern on it too. Must've cost a lot.

"I'm not even going to ask."

"There is...one more thing. It's not shopping, but..."

"...What is it?"

"..."

"...Lead the way."

Jack nodded, before pulling out a note, most likely a map even.

"Come to think of it, you truly are a person with great navigation capability."

"So?"

"I don't know, you don't have to argue on about not asking for directions?"

"That's..."-Jack's face suddenly gleamed with realization.-"True."

On the way, they shared their antics again, but regardless, they made their way into the less-than-avarage part of the city.

"...I...I think this is it."-Jack stopped infront of a normal house, that lacked the much needed renovation.

Knocking the door, made of planks of wood that hardly matched in size and length, Jack and Chelsea waited for a response.

Soon, the door opens, revealing a woman around her thirties.

"What do you youngster's want with me?"

"...My name is Jack. I...sailed with your husband for a year."

"And what? He was deeply indebted to you? Is that why you're here?"

Sensing her distrust, Jack just shook his head.

"I...I don't know if he sent you any letters, or if you read any, but he left you this."-He handed her an envelope.

"..."

"...And...and...I'm sorry."

"Why, why are you saying sor-"

Then, it must've hit her.

"Where is he?"

"..."

"Where is Thorne?!"

Chelsea gaped.

This is...Thorne's wife.

The honorable pirate captain...

"He was a privateer! He told me he would leave for a few years, to bring back money!"

"...He was a great captain, everyone agreed to it."

"Why? How did it ended like that?"

"He...he wasn't...a privateer."

That settles it for the woman.

Her eyes were lifeless for a few seconds, before she stumbled back inside, closing the door.

Jack and Chelsea both did not speak any further. With that poor excuse of a door, the conversation might continue, but...

"Mama! Mama! What happened?"

Chelsea gasped once.

Her heart wrenched deep.

"It's okay, kiddo."

"Is that a letter from papa? Papa is coming back soon, right?"

"..."

"Mama?"

Chelsea felt tears welling up.

Jack pulled out that box of gold coins. He and Chelsea had spent nearly half of it.

This was...the only thing they can do.

"Though you passing may have been painful, you will find peace on that which lies beyond. Requiescat in Pace, my friend."-Jack set the box down before the door.

Chelsea had a few tears running down, and it incresed when Jack offered her his shoulder.

Every death...

Has this side to it too...

"If you don't feel like it...we don't have to leave today."

"..."

"I must've ruined the happy memories of today. I'm sorry."

He had once again put work before others.

"It's okay."-Chelsea replied.

"..."

"Even though it was sad, it was painful, it was heart wrenching...I still won't choose to forget it."

"..."

"You too, Jack. You had your own living nightmares once. But you never regret it. For it made you who you are now."

"That's true."

"And knowing we help, whatever and however we could relaxes my mind...even though it meant nothing."

"..."

Jack really did regret he wasn't able to save Thorne.

There's no point in mulling, but it wasn't something you can forget.

"Today was a great day. Thanks, Jack."

"No, you dragged me around most of the time."-Jack scratched his head.-"Thank you."

"Nh. Shall we head back then?"

"Back to our friends or..."

"Ah...that's a no no, Jack..."-Chelsea teased.

"I...got excited I guess."-Jack sighed-"Let's head back."

To their friends.

To the place they can return to.

To something they can even call family.

"Back to Night Raid."


	29. Chapter 28

"Come on, you can do better!"

Tatsumi thrusted forward, his spear aiming at Jack.

The Master Assassin grabbed the spear almost with ease, before stripping him of his weapon.

Jack then unceremoniously threw the spear away.

"Hold your weapon tight! Losing them, you lose the ability to defend and attack!"

Kakeru jumped in with his Kukri Machete.

Both being Assassin, they are well trained in what's an opening and what's not.

It's not always as obvious as a defensive stance.

It could be an open stance that leaves plenty of openings, but easy to react.

Both Jack and Kakeru knew this well.

So, the idea is to break the opponent's defenses.

Learned his lesson, Kakeru held his machete tightly.

"Search for the opponent's weakness, aim for them!"

'I can't be rash...Jack would easily counter kill me..."

Wait.

Does Jack even...

The sudden realization earned him a tug on his shirt and a throw quite fitting.

"Don't hesitate. And don't think. You're an Assassin, Kakeru. Hesitation in killing means your chance might be lost, and hesitate in combat would get you killed."

"...That...that's harsh...Mentor, you're on a completely different level..."-Kakeru laughed a bit.

"Make no mistake, Kakeru. Our next opponent is Esdeath. How well prepared are you?"

"..."

Kakeru stood up again.

"Oi oi, I think we have enough training for today...pitting against Esdeath right now is..."-Najenda started.

"That's not it."-Kakeru replied.

"?"

"He's right. If I hesitate, if I spend so much time thinking how I was going to create an opening, I myself would leave an opening. I must better defend myself, before thinking of attacking."

Tatsumi stood up too.

"Let us continue."

"..."-Jack nodded.-"Akame, Mine. Join up. We'll make it 4 vs 1."

It wasn't showing off.

Perhaps, out of alll of them, Akame is the most dangerous.

Given the chances, Jack would like a 1-1 duel with her, however...

"I need to train myself too..."

"Eh?"

"Nothing. Let us begin."

...

...

...

Tatsumi has great defensive ability.

Akame swordplay is simply terrifying.

Mine has long range capability, as well as devastating close quarters.

Kakeru excels at disruption.

A fight like this sounds way too much for someone.

"Begin!"

Akame charged in first, expected.

Jack pulled out his hooked axe, and deflected her first blow.

Without a momment to spare, he twisted them, dodging Tatsumi's spear.

Akame can't seem to understand how he was able to manipulate her sword using his axe during a situation like this.

Regardless, she tried to trip him.

At first, it seems like it worked.

He seems like he lost his footing, and would fall on his back.

Seeing the chance, Kakeru swoop in, his blade bearing down.

But it failed.

Turns out, even that late into a defense break, Jack was still able to balance himself, enough to block Kakeru's Kukri machete.

He soon twisted his body, his arm grabbing Akame's neck, giving her a huge 360 flip in the air before tossing her away.

At that point, Tatsumi threw his next attack.

Jack cleanly dodged it.

Tatsumi learned that Jack would go for the joints, for best chances of crippling him in that armor.

So, all he has to do, is use his spear to corner him, not letting him get close enough for a defense break.

"Staying defense won't save you!"-Jack hooked the spear in Tatsumi's hands, before altered his center of balance, pulling Tatsumi forward. Even before he could react, Jack tapped his head a bit. That made him lost balance completely and crashed to the ground.

So far, he has been going rather easy.

He even waited for Akame and Tatsumi to get up, all the while having a huge sword fight with Kakeru.

Well, one was using a machete, and one was using an axe, but...

Seeing Akame's sword approaching him, he strafed back.

Using that opening, Kakeru leaped forward, hoping to pounce on him.

But he was put to a hault, as Jack pulled out his dual cutlasses, the blade swinging out in Kakeru's way.

"Even the act of switching weapon could be use to stop your oponent's advance!"

The idea of switching weapons means you would leave an opening.

However, if you use it to your advantage, you can both look cool and defend yourself.

Then, it was an all out sword fight.

They randomly dodged Mine's shots, while Jack was handling all remaining three opponents.

Akame swoop in, her katana blocked deftly.

Right after that, Kakeru would got blocked too.

'So...this is how you dual wields...'-Tatsumi muttered.

But so far, Jack has only been on the defensive.

Akame thought either he was pinned from attacking, or it was simply because they are sparring.

Most likely, he would look for a chance to counter-kill.

Kakeru strafed forward, his sword ready to strike.

Jack parry it with precision, altering his grip on his other cutlass, so that he could threw a left hook, sending Kakeru staggering back.

Thankfully, the younger Assassin managed to block Jack's sword coming down.

Tatsumi jumped in then, but was deflected by Jack free hand.

And, unintentionally, he got in Akame's way.

And even more amazing, he used Tatsumi as a shield and let Mine shoot her own love interest.

"Use your enemy numbers against them. This you all know."

After receiving the non lethal blow, Tatsumi got a bit dizzy from the shock.

Jack pulled out his axe and karambit again.

This time, he was going for the end.

He began a combo, starting with a swipe of the axe right in Tatsumi's face, that would leave quite a bump later, then kicked his knee.

Mine tries to disrupt him by going close quarters and crashed the ground.

But she should've knew better. The Assassins are known for being capable of retaining balance.

What's worse is that he stepp on her Pumpkin, effectively stripping her from using it. Right as she looked up, she was faced with the muzzle of his revolver.

But, threatening Mine means he only have half his body to defend himself.

Or so they think.

Because he didn't defend himself.

He was on a streak.

Grabbing Akame, who was coming at him from behind, he threw her right into Tatsumi. Kakeru, who tries to go for his mentor's gun, was met with a hand that grabbed his shoulder, twisting him to a 90 degree turn, before he was easily restrained by his bending arm, as well as the karambit's blade curving around the back of his neck.

Akame barely dodged Jack's stomping foot, only to find that very foot lodged into Tatsumi's face, the shock and dizzyness meant he can no longer control Incursio properly, and the armor disappear.

Now, Jack already restrained 3 out of 4.

Akame was, as expected, the last one standing.

"In a real life situation, you would've killed all three of them."-She concluded.

"With speed, yes. So why don't we go for a 1-1?"

"Sure."

Jack let go of all three person, and pulled out his dual cutlass again.

Akame is a tough opponent, now that she improved and learned new tricks as well as his.

A sword fight at speed close to blurring ensued.

Every strike was blocked or deflected by the other.

It reached the point that it was close to a dance.

Elegant, accurate. Everything falls into rhythm.

They both strafed back.

After a good 5 minutes, Jack and Akame has established the other's speed and matched it with their own.

"Well done. You could go into battle like this. All of you."

"But the fight isn't over yet."

"You are a capable sword fighter. Esdeath is a bit sharper, but for her to be on the defensive, with a target to protect, that is enough."

"She also has her Teigu to aid her..."

"I'm aware of it. We'll train ourselves up during the time, specially you, Akame. You decided you would go with me and Kakeru on a sailing trip, right?"

"Yes."

"Then we'll give you small tasks, but complete it with quality."

For example, instead of just killing, make sure you enter a streak, and how to not rely too much on your teigu.

"Okay.."-Somehow, she was reminded to when she trained and worked in the Imperial Assassin.

"Let us continue then. Or would you rather leave it at that?"

"...I'll probably lose, but I want to see and learn from you."-Akame nodded with a small smile.

"Then, let us continue."

They charged in again.

The sound of swords parrying resounded repeatedly.

"The idea, Akame, is reckless."

"?"

Jack suddenly slided so that he lay on his back.

Clearly a reckless move.

But it threw Akame off her rhythm.

The Assassin easily tripped her feet, before pouncing on her, his sword to her neck.

"A battle can go so many way. So, sometime, use dirty and dangerous tricks. It would get you the upper hand and save your life."

Akame did expect to be defeated.

But not that quick.

'No...he used what he learned from my fighting style and came up with that.'

That means Jack analyzed her. Both when he was on defensive and offensive. He learned and established a way to hold himself against her, and then, by breaking away from that, he threw her off her own course.

It was a dash of trickery.

But isn't it how you fight? Surprise your opponent, get the upper hand.

"Everything is permitted."-Akame muttered.

"I guess that's true."-Jack help her up.-"Well done. You all have improved since the last I saw you."

"Yeah! We're getting stronger! I can feel myself stronger!"-Tatsumi raised his hand.

"Okay. I don't intend on doing this everyday, so it's back to Susanoo for you guys."

"I think I received enough training for today!"-Mine groaned.

"Ite, my arm..."-Kakeru stretched his arm, that was bent when Jack restrained him.

"Tired?"

"Hate to admit it, but yeah."-Tatsumi nodded.

"Chelsea bought cakes. You guys enjoy yourself. I'm taking a bath."-Jack waved them off.

"CAKES!"-They charged inside, Akame being the fastest.

Jack looked after them with a small smile.

"Such a lively bunch."

"Indeed."-Najenda spoke.

"...Can I hear how the battle is going?"

"We have a few days before a chance comes and we can eliminate Borick. The plan is going in accordance, but Budou seems to be a tough case."

"...But...the men sent there must be suicidal, knowing they are walking towards him."

"..."

"Losses are expected, but still..."

"I understand. But they are giving us a chance to do what is needed here."

"...Hang on..."

"?"

"How much do we know of Budou?"

"Enough. In basic, when there's trouble, they call him, not Esdeath."

"..."

"Something on your mind?"

Najenda waited.

Jack wasn't the best strategist, however, he is incredibly capable in planning out the details of an operation. The man'o'war battle proves this.

He was capable of creating a dangerous, reckless plan and go through it.

"Do we have any leverage we can use? Grabbing his attention?"

"...We are searching, but it seems he had no known relatives, nor is he the type to be taken advantage of..."

"As of now, it is safe to assume that only an inner circle is aware of Assassins like myself and Kakeru."

"So?"

"Budou is likely to be one."

"Then..."

"If we create a small ruckus back in the Palace, Budou will be running back trying to protect his Majesty."

"..."

"Okay, we'll have the Creed intercept the line of information, then spread false information of a sneak attack."

"Budou would hurry back, we get more breathing room with Borick, and the next time we strike for real, they would be slower to respond..."

"Like the baby who cries wolf."

"Briliant. I'll talk to Misaki and have her send this idea down."

"I'll contact the Creed."

"Really though, you are truly impressive at helping out the little things in a war. Like..."

"We're Assassins. We stand behind the shroud of history. Where history marks a turn, we stood behind it. Revolutions, wars, battles, feats. It's only normal that this happpens."

"Well, if you aren't such a capable Assassin, you would still be a capable officer."

"Perhaps."-If he climbed the ranks...if he didn't run away...maybe he'll be a simple officer. His herritage as an Assassin would be lost, just like it did for hundreds of years.

"Well, enjoy yourself a bit. We're going to war soon."

"I will."-Jack nodded with a smile, before turning for the bath.-"Oh, wait."

"Hm?"-Najenda was surprised. What else does he need to talk about?

"...I have to asks...what do we know about the second emperor?"

"? Why do you ask?"

"Answer my question and we'll see."

"...He created Teigu, that everyone knew. The First Emperor fall in battle, so the rule was handed over to a son-in-law, whom he trusts greatly."

"..."-Jack's face was grim.

"...W-what's wrong?"

"I...I...need a momment to collect my thoughts."

The second emperor wasn't from the orginal bloodline.

...A shady character suddenly charge in, earning trust?

Earning trust from the Templars.

"The second emperor...was the one who hunted Assassin's Creeds..."

"He was a Templar, yes? It's only..."

"No. They couldn't have find the creeds...The Assassins hid themselves well..."

"What are you suggesting?"

"The First Emperor was placing complete trust into him...something valuable must've been offered. Invaluable."

"...You are saying that..."

_"The Second Emperor was an Assassin that turned Templar."_

He offered the locations of the Creeds. The reason is unclear, but it doesn't matter.

Wait, but the secret passage had an **Assassin **mark on it.

He was hoping the Assassins of later times would find them?

What did he saw in the Apple?

Lena decoded that it was a prophercy of somesort that involves the entire world.

What happened?

Did Those Who Came Before contacted him?

Did he even knew the contents of the prophet? What it's about?

"Jack? Are you okay?"-It wasn't Najenda's, but Chelsea's voice. She must've came out to talk about some crafting he'll do for her.

"? Ah, I'm...I'm fine."-He quickly responded.

"Both Najenda and I have been calling your name for a couple of times now. You seem like you were deep in thoughts."

"Yeah, I-I have been thinking."

"..."-Chelsea pouted slightly.-"More work?"

"...I..."

"Sigh. You really had your head deadset on a task don't you?"

"Don't worry. I'll still stay for a few days. Maybe I'll visit the library."

"Library? Didn't take you for the reading type."-Najenda laughed.

"It's rest, nontheless."

"Really, Jack?"

"W-why are you two looking at me like that? I do rest!"

Under the two's gaze, Jack faltered.

"You sure you won't just dive into a mountain of books on a particular subject?"

"...No. But it's better than free-running and cracking skulls."

"...Fine, I'll come with you."

"I...I didn't ask you to."

"I'll go with you!"

Jack had no more rebuttals to give.

"Hahah. If you failed to properly spend time with your girlfriend, that's what you get."-Najenda laughed again.

"You're the last person I wanted to hear that from."-Jack deadpanned.

Well, Jack and Chelsea did established themselves as an offcial couple now, so...

"Anyway, fine. I'll go take a bath, then we'll talk about the subject further tonight. It's a fun mystery to take on, while we had free-time..."

"Okay."-Chelsea grinned as she shifted the lolipop in her mouth slightly.

Jack didn't understand why she grinned.

* * *

><p>"...C-Chelsea."-Jack began.<p>

"Hm?"-His girlfriend hummed as she sat beside him.

"For what honor, or crime of mine that lead me to this?"

"What? We're just sitting together."

"Look at our surroundings!"

They were in the hot baths

And of course, they were both naked.

"So?"

"..."

"Heheh~ You act all tough and cool, Jack, but you're weak when a woman come at you~ So cute!~"

"Well, I offer my sincerest apology, since I have never been good with woman!"

"Really Jack? You charmed Esdeath, me, and Akame is getting there..."

"You, are the only one! Esdeath...just Esdeath. Akame?! Are you alright in the head?! If you are talking about trophy, talk about Tatsumi!"

"Well, Akame is just me teasing, I admit."-Chelsea isn't sure if the girl even have "love".

"Either way, I've never been good with women."

"Or you just don't spend time on it."

"That again..."-Jack sighed.

"Well, right before you here is a chance. And you aren't taking it."

"Sorry, but the mood isn't here! I'm not some crazy beast that dived in the momment a girl's bare body is exposed before me!"

"I see."-Chelsea laughed.

"Don't laugh. You yourself knew I would respond the way I did. That means, if I come at you now..."-Jack grinned as he poked her waist.

It earned a slight jolt from Chelsea as she moved away just an inch.

"..."

"..."-Jack's face just twisted in a comedic way, seeing Chelsea trying to maintain a cool look.-"Okay, I'm lea-"

"? What's wrong?"-Chelsea noticed he stopped midway.

"Lubbock! You better have a good explanation, hiding on top of that tree!"

"Lubbock?!"-Chelsea straighten herself. There's a pervert here!-"Come out you miserable wolf!"

Jack is unarmed.

But he grabbed a stone and threw it precisely into on of the tree branch.

And the view of Lubbock falling off the tree branch, with his binnocular damaged came to them.

"I should've checked my Eagle vision...relying on normal senses in the thick steam and a distraction isn't very good..."-Jack grabbed a towel to cover himself, before offering one to Chelsea.

"Thanks."-Chelsea properly wrapped herself up, then she and Jack both cracked their knuckles

"Wait wait wait!"-Lubbock flailed his arms.

"?!"- Jack suddenly turned to the door.

True to his senses, a person opened it.

* * *

><p>"?"-Akame stared at the scene before her.-"Chelsea?"<p>

"Ah, Akame, perfect timing. This little beast"-She jabbed her thumb at Lubbock-"Is caught peeping."

Lubbock looked around.

Jack is already gone!

"Wait wait wait! Why does Jack and Tatsumi always get the scenes! What about..."

"Kill."-Akame emotionless eyes stared at him, as she took a step forward.

Lubbock managed to get out of Jack and Chelsea's beating.

But now he gets Akame and Chelsea's beating.

"He...heheh..."-He only managed an awkward smile.

* * *

><p>Jack panted slightly.<p>

The momment he registered Akame, he chanted his Override exceed, and jumped up and away.

"Sorry, Lubbock, but you had it coming. Resquiescat in Pace."

Then, he laughed at his own humor.

Landing near the bath, he managed to sneak in the open door and retrieve his clothes.

"Chelsea always did wanted me to wear normal clothes..."-He decided before grabbing his newly bought outfit.

As Jack was dressing up, he found Lubbock dragging himself on the ground into the dressing room.

"You managed to survive."-Jack joked, as he closed the door, hearing Chelsea and Akame chatting.

"...Damn you..."-Lubbock only groaned

"I thought you only go when it's Najenda's turn. Are you now open for everyone?"

"My heart is always with Miss Najenda! But my desires as a man is..."

"A man would find a different way."-Jack adjusted his leather jacket.-"I don't say I'm in any position to talk...but that's my advice. Mean time, quit peeping. It's bad for your health."

"How is it that you get to take a bath with Chelsea? Tatsumi got Leone rubbing her assets at his face any given time, Mine started acting soft around him too!"

"...Mine is?"

"Yeah, after Tatsumi saved her from the explosion. She's been less..."

"Tsun? Bad tempered? Hot head?"

"Careful with your word, Jack. You'll invoke her fury."

"...T-true..."-Jack would avoid getting Mine mad.

"That reminds me! You and Esdeath! Not only the Arena kidnap, you two even spent time on a tropical island!"

"She tried to kill me multiple times! Both as Jack and Edward!"

"It would be a happy death!"

"I don't know what kind of death you are imagining, but keep your damn vooice down."-Jack felt like popping a vane.-"Well, don't lie there too long. The girls might use you as a rug. See ya."-He left the room.

Right after coming out, he bumped into Tatsumi.

"Yo."

"Yo. How's your face?"

"All thanks too you."

"My bad."

"Well, besides a small bandaid, no harm done."

"Good to hear."-Jack was just about to turn away.

"You've been restless lately. What did you find?"

"Mysteries after Mysteries, Tatsumi. It hurts my head. On top of that is the mischievious Chelsea."

"You've been sleeping in her room lately."

It was...not exactly pleasant the first day, but both were determined and so, Jack learned how to cuddle a girl.

"Heh, unlike you. We're adults. Well, close to it."-How old is Chelsea again?

She mentioned them to be of the same age, so it was about 20. His mother died early, and he never ask. Maybe he is older or younger than he thinks but...

He certainly walked this earth for more than 20 years.

'It hit me with a depression stick. I'm getting old.'

Seeing the Assassin suddenly sigh, Tatsumi retreated from asking further on the subject of Jack and Chelsea.

"You mentioned Mysteries. What kind?"

"It's best you do not know...I'm exchanging words with the Creed on the matter..."

Tatsumi opened his mouth to speak, but Jack interupted him.

"It's not that I don't trust you Night Raids. It's just that...somethings are better off not knowing."

"...You..."

"?"

"I know there are stuffs over our heads. And there are people like you and Kakeru, who keeps them away."

"..."

"Do you really plan on leaving on a momment's notice? Leaving us Night Raid?"

"Ah"-Jack nodded.

"Then-"

"But I didn't say I would do so without looking back, nor will I not try to return."

"...Eh?"

"Damn, I couldn't leave you guys alone. You're the only friends I have, other than Kakeru. And now with me and Chelsea..."-Jack just smiled as he scratches his head.-"I simply can't sever our ties."

"..."

"Who knows, maybe I'll get lost again, stuck, or the strange pull of faith might even make us enemies, but, I certainly enjoy our time, and would always cherish it, as well as trying to come back for more."

"Jack..."

"What can I say? I'm attached to you bunch."

"Hah..."

Tatsumi can't help but laugh.

Jack joined in too. It was rare of him to laugh so warmly and openly.

"That means you have your share of the work, Tatsumi. Make sure you all live. So it would be enjoyable for me to return."

"Ah! You can count on us!"

They fist-bumped.

Jack was slightly reminded of his time back in the army, where both good and bad men are sent to their death.

He used to think it's normal for soldiers to be pawns, and death is all but easy for pawns.

He had few friends back then. Not that it was surprising.

Soon, the numbers dwindled, and the day comes when he began sitting alone.

It suddenly brought it to his mind that his friends here, now, might die too.

He had done everything he could, and so far it's been great.

But...the things you want to protect...

Are always so fragile.

Above all...

'Chelsea...'-Jack gazed back at the door, where Chelsea and Akame is chatting.

What kind of delusion did he got himself into?

Losses are expected in a war...

What would happen next, god knows.

Now that Jack know he cares, he is afraid.

He is afraid of losing this comfortable warmth.

'I would always work hard, if their smiles are protected.'

But even if he tries his best...

"We'll all try our best. Together."

"Eh?"

"I mean, there's so much I can do. You can do much more, but there's a limit. Always is. So how about stop running around by yourself and start running around with friends?"-Tatsumi open a bright smile.

Jack was slightly speechless.

"Yeah. That's fine."

They'll all work to survive. Who cares if the odds are against them? He still had in his mind the resolution to find a friend in the likes of Esdeath.

At that point, it don't matter.

He just have to move forward with his best.

Everyone else does it too.

Tatsumi was able to overcome Bulat and Sheelee's death by doing so. He became strong enough to protect. Mine was a fine example.

"Oh? You're still standing here?"-Chelsea opened the doorm recently out of the bath, her hair still damp, and her scent renewed.

" 'Still' is kind of..."

"Heheh. Did you really wait for me?"

"No, I'm just chatting with Tatsumi here."

"Well, since you are in a talking mood, let's talk about you crafting stuff for me~"

"Sure."

"...Eh?"-Chelsea was slightly surprised.

"...Sure? I'll craft you what you need."

"You didn't complain. Did you forgot to?"

"Ah, so it's my role to complain before I do things for you, Sorry, I must've been out of line."-He joked.-"Well, I'll tell you a few things later still, but I'll have dinner first."

"A-About that..."

"Akame ate it."-Jack concluded before sighing.

Tatsumi and Chelsea only nod in pity.

"...Argh...I'll go hunting. I need materials to craft anyway."

"Haii~ I'll go with you!"

Jack just smiled as he brought out his cross, and took out his hooked axe.

"Let's go."


	30. Chapter 29

Jack and Kakeru stood before the ship.

A rather standard Brig that has taken hits from it's voyages, though well maintained, at least on the surface. Cannons seems to be functioning, swirvels seems to work, and the sail is undamaged.

"Well. It held up to the standards..."-Kakeru nodded. It was a fine ship, though it seems old and seasoned. Not that he hate that.

"I'll check below deck. Stuff like this is a sailing hazzard."-Jack climbed up.-"See if you can scramble a crew. There are pirates being held captive around that small town nearby. Akame, help him."-He got out of view, the sound of the hatch opening can be heard.

"Me? Don't you and your time being-"-Kakeru started.

"Shut up Kakeru, and get to work. I'll manage this piece of damnation while you go. Where's the damn flag anyway? It's a miracle it hasn't been robbed or..."-His voice faded into mumbles as he head below deck.

Kakeru and Akame stared at each other.

"So, Chelsea decided to stay...I thought she would enjoy this."-Kakeru sighed-"Let's head into town."

Jack and Chelsea stayed in the Capital for a couple of days, where according to Chelsea, the Assassin began studying ancient books, legends and tales, secret histories. He wasn't aiming for history, he was aiming for what's behind it. She also studied with him, and found a few untold secrets, but that's all she said.

Good news is, Jack is wearing his new Assassin uniform, fairly similar to the Auditore Assassin's robe, and he wore a fair amount of armor on it. He also had a normal suit with a black coat, the only customization is the iconic hood on the coat. They might not be enchanted to withstand Esdeath and the likes, but it's certainly more suited to blend and taking on contracts. Chelsea also showed off Jack's present: A hidden blade much smaller and more elegant, require less bracer, but just as dangerous.

They've been busy.

"..."

"What? is this the first time you saw a ship so close?"-Kakeru laughed.-"Come on. It won't sail with only a captain."

"Un."-Akame then followed Kakeru back into town.

* * *

><p>They found an unrest town with soldiers marching around, and dead body of pirate captains hung on the trees and town square.<p>

"Sir, what happened here?"-Kakeru questioned a nearby civillian.

"A few honorable pirates dropped by here to unload their goods and distribute them to the people and get themselves repaired up, but the military ambushed and captured them! Most captains and quarter masters are dead, and the rest of the crew are about to be executed too!"

"...Where?"

"Scattered around town, they wanted to force it on the people..."

"Okay then. Let's split up, Akame. You go left, I go right. Let's save as much of them as we can."

* * *

><p>Jack fixed all the problems below deck, including the lighter sitting right on top of the gun powder stash.<p>

A few small leaks was found, but in calm waters, it's not taking in water, so fixing it was easy enough.

Thorne was a privateer turned pirate.

His men may have been all drunk, curses and brawls, but they, just like Jack's friends back in the army days, men trying to live life.

And only in this confined hull, did they found freedom.

Only on the seas, did they feel at ease.

Even when the ship is taking hits all over, they will fight to enjoy the next bottle of rum.

To be honest, Jack somewhat envied them. He, who is bounded by fate to live as told.

A bounded man fight for others' freedom.

Fixing the lanterns set up all around, he heads up, and climbed the mass.

The view of the open ocean on one side, and the land stretching out on the other is amazing.

He can see pirates heading towards him, saved by Kakeru and Akame.

Best give them a proper welcome.

As the pirates entered the ship, he landed down from the main mass before their eyes.

"Take your stations, and get ready to sail. We leave as soon as the captain returns."

"Y-you're not our captain?"-One of the pirates asked, completely taken back by the Assassin before them.

"No. He was the one who saved your ass back there."-Jack laughed-"Now, anyone knows where I could find a black flag?"

"Warton's ship has one, sir, and he wouldn't be needin it anymore."-A pirate pointed towards a wrecked down ship close by.

"Resquiescat in Pace, Warton."-Jack heads for that ship.-"Take care of the ship, and for Christ sake, don't start drinking!"

He learned how to deal with pirates a bit too well.

"Yes sir. I'll sail to hell with you, mate."

"Say that to the captain that saved you."-Jack grinned has he leaped off-"First payment, don't run off with his ship."

"Aye!"

* * *

><p>Kakeru and Akame rushed back, a huge squadron of soldiers behind them.<p>

"I think they know we're here!"

"..."

"That looks said it all. Fine."

They both stopped, and draw their weapons.

Akame and her Teigu is simply...hax. A single scratch would kill.

But before she get a lead on, Kakeru began first, targeting the squad leader.

An uppercut, powered by his hidden blade launched him upward, before Kakeru leaped on top of him and send his blade down the man's throat, ending him.

Grabbing the guy's sword, Kakeru threw it to Akame.

"Use it."

Akame widen her eyes slightly.

It was a well made claymore sword. It was slightly heavier than her katana, but the point is...

"Learn how to fight without a teigu again."-Kakeru merely said, before begin his kill streak, lodging machete into people's skull and stabbing others with his hidden blades.

"..."

It really would make valuable training.

Holding a normal weapon felt different.

She had to be more careful, much more alert.

The very feeling of insecurity drives her to be better as a fighter.

That didn't meant she didn't massacred them.

* * *

><p>Returning to the ship, kakeru found it bustling around, pirates loading supplies and gear, arming themselves with looted weapons, robbing supplies from other ships, be it pirate or merchant.<p>

"Welcome back."-Jack laughed, as he held a bottle of rum.

"You...you got them working faster than the Navy could ever..."

"Everyone knows their jobs. They don't need a fuzzy bastard with a lot of facial hair barking out orders when it comes to setting off."-He laughed-"We're pirates! Man suited for the life on the seas!"

"Right..."

"Okay, you are the captain, so register yourself as one to them."

"?! Wait, what?"

"Don't look at me like that! Introduction!"-Jack said loudly, and the pirates stopped what they are doing to hear.

"...I'm..."

Kakeru can't tell.

He don't know what approach is fine.

He makes a bad pirate voice, and speaking like a total wuss would be...

Just no.

"Father said, the only freedom there is...is to sail."-He started, although he had no idea how it would end.-"In the world full of corruption, greed and injustice, we sail to make our lives better. To obtain our own goals. Our methods are crude, but then again, we're only men. I...I'm simply a person learning how to struggle like you all have been. But for now that my hands has dipped into muddy waters, I find myself better to be a free captain than a common, loyal lapdog of a man!"

"YEAH!"-The pirates cheered.

"We set sail for the smell of the ocean, to live our lives as free men! Our cause is noble, but the world takes them for crime! So! So!"

"So let the sound of our cannons and roars strike fear into the enemy, and let our black flag fly with pride, the symbol of freedom and strength!"-Jack finished it for him.-"Those who are with him, yell Aye!"

"AYE!"-Everyone yelled with ground shaking might.

"Captain, call it out! Where shall we set sail?"

"To the southern ocean! We shall meet up with the empire supply lines, and by God, we will bring it down!"

"AYE!"

"Lift the anchor! Let loose the sail, bring it to full speed! Get to your posts and starts working!"-Jack called it.-"Alright. You're now flying the black flag. So, do it with pride."

"Yes mentor."-Kakeru nodded.

"It will be a day sailing to the supply line. Akame, you can go rest. Take the captain's cabin."-The older Assassin gestured below them, with Akame nodding.

"Here."-Akame handed Kakeru the claymore he'd given her.

"Thanks."-Kakeru received the blade with his gratitude.-"You could have kept it."

"It's not like it's a special sword or something."-Akame smiled lightly before heading down.

"Uhm."

Standing over the wheel, Kakeru felt his years of being a sailor returns. But now, much more open and unrestricted.

Free.

"Hands on the wheel, Captain. We have a long road ahead of us."

"Indeed..."

"I'll craft a holder for that fine blade. Do you want a shealth or..."

"...I want to craft it myself."-Kakeru smiled as he held the blade-"When I have free time."

"Then, I'll be below deck. I'll take the wheel when night falls, but only for today. There's pride in a captain that place his hand on the wheel."

"Aye."

"With luck, we'll plunder enough to start a fleet. Repair disabled ships, recruiting more men...life on the seas would take months."

"But we don't have months..."

"She'll be in safe hands. I already arranged for the Assassin to take hold. of course, you can return and take the wheel anytime you wish."

"...Why didn't you take the role of being a captain, mentor? You are much more capable than me."

"I'm merely too busy to take on another job, Kakeru. Not just being an Assassin."

"And it was already tough enough, right?"-Kakeru grinned.

"Heh. Have we set up the Assassin contract system?"

"Soon. I take it a week's time."

"Right. By then, we'll be head deep in work."-Jack laughed as he patted Kakeru's shoulder-"Alright, you know your stuff. I'll head down and talk with some of the crew. Maybe there would be a lead on a possible point of interest."

"Aye."-Kakeru nodded as his mentor head below deck.

* * *

><p>A few days later...<p>

"Found your target?"-Jack ask as he and Kakeru observe the passing supply ships.

"Aye, sir. We got a couple of ships over there. Seems fairly easy to take."-A pirate reported.

"Call it, captain."

"All hands to battle! Ready the cannons, and get yourselves a nice drop of rum! We're taking that ship!"-Kakeru voiced, now filled with confident, after steeling himself to the life of piracy.

"Aye!"

"So, Akame, you want to watch, or you want to play around?"

"..."

"Why the silent stare?"

"Whatever."-Jack didn't even care.-"Lads, fire off a few warning shots! Give them a taste of pirate iron and blood!"

As his command, the ship fired off a few shots, hitting the waters near the supply ship.

"I'm heading up the main mass to observe. See their response, and get ready for battle."-Jack then hopped down the deck before using the lifts and launched himself up the mass.

Kakeru observed the other ships. It seems like they are holding their breath.

So they are scared. Maybe with luck, they could get-

"Enemies firing!"

"BRACE!"-Kakeru gave the order just in time, his years in the navy helped.

The ships took a few hits, but it's not much.

So much for a easy take.

"Cannons are go, sir!"

"FIRE!"

The deft sounds of cannons shooting out huge shots robbed Akame her senses for a few seconds.

"Ready!"

"FIRE!"

And it was repeative.

Akame thought that Mine's Pumpkin was loud.

It was, but such a thing can't match the prides of man lining up either side of this ships.

The pirates are even standing right near it.

Yet they are shouting and cheering when their shots hit. Like it was no problem.

After getting in close, Kakeru let loose another barrage of cannon fire.

"She's stuck in the water!"

"We disabled it?"

"Yes sir, it's going in flames!"

"Good! I'm pulling us along side it! COME ON LADS! READY TO BOARD!"

"YEAHH!"

It was controled chaos.

Some are throwing hooks to reel the disabled ship in, while others are unshealthing their swords as they yelled with enthusiastic might.

Soon as they are close enough, the pirates charged on board, with some remain to watch over the ship.

"Keep'em off our deck!"-Kakeru merely said so before swinging on a rope and cut across on to the other ship.

Kicking a soldier off the ship, Kakeru pulled out his new sword, before heading straight for the ship captain.

Either he would be a coward, or he would be a tough fighter.

The young Assassin catches sight of his mentor leaping from above, his twin cutlasses driving through two guards as he landed.

Still, the focus is...

"You dared to board my ship?! I'll destroy you bunch of filthy pirates!"-The captain drew his sword.

"You made a bad choice. You could've surrendered. Shamed, but alive."

Kakeru brought up his defenses and deflected the captain's first blow.

The second, he parried, his claymore sword heavier, so it was an easy stop.

Quickly going for a counter-kill, Kakeru threw a punch that sends the captain back a few feet, before bringing his sword down.

The Captain managed to parry it and defend himself from death.

Kakeru then broke his defenss by kicking his knee, the middle aged captain must've a weak knee, as he kneeled down in pain.

"Rest in peace."-Kakeru then lodged the sword down from neck to chest, the sword stuck so deep he had to kick the dead captain to pull it off.

Seeing their captain defeated, the remaining crew lost the will to fight, and surrendered one by one.

* * *

><p>"Hello there gents. My name is...that don't matter, for that I'm not captain. But we come here with a goal. That is to take everything you have in the hull. So leave us be, keep your mouth shut, your hands tied, and I assure you that you would live. Understand?"-Jack stood in the middle of deck, filled with tied up guards.<p>

"Filthy pirates! You'll pay for this! The Empire will have your head!"

"They've been trying."-Jack head towards that protestor.-"To be honest, I don't give a damn about you. You could die, you could live. You could join us, or you could lock yourself up in the hole, or jump into the seas. But, since you seems to have no more desire to live."-He stabbed the guard right in the neck with his hidden blade-"You could rest in peace."

Kakeru looked at Jack with different eyes.

As an Assassin, Jack would always avoid loss of lives. But as a pirate, he showed a sense of brutality unlike him.

Perhaps everyone has their own sides.

"So, I repeat myself! Leave us to do our work, and nothing shall happen to your neck."-Jack then turned to Kakeru.-"Crew, take everything that's not built in! If it's tied down, cut the ropes. Salvage the wood and steel! Collect all that's valuable! Lock these bastard down the hole!"

"What will we do with our prisoners?"-Kakeru asked.

"It's their free choice. They could join our service, or just leave them on an island. I would avoid using them as hostages. For now at least. So keep them as you see fit. They maybe humans, but it would underweigh our ship."

"What do you usually do?"

"Leave them here, if the ship isn't sinking. There's plenty of boats crossing by. Some'll pick them up."

"And is this ship sinking?"

"Very well. Lads! Leave them there to themselves. today, their lives a spared."

"Aye!"

"Okay then. Remember, Kakeru. You could also repair these ships, and create a fleet. We alone won't survive."

"Yes mentor. Is there any...other pirates we can work with?"

"Most of them aren't noble pirates like us, but yes, I do have some faces fit for helping. Should we help them."

"Aye."

"Good. Now, let's load up, and ready to find our next venture!"


	31. Chapter 30: Borick Assassination

Another week passed.

"Then, I'll be going first."-Akame said as she leaves for the Borick Assassination.

"Right. We'll catch up as soon as we can. Be careful, just because there's no posters of you anymore doesn't mean you're safe. There's bandits too."

"I'll keep in mind those advices. You too, Kakeru."

"Of course."

With that, they seperates.

Jack and Kakeru has to stay behind to make sure things go well with the Damnation. During their plundering spree, they managed to haul in a decent load of supply, which was stored in warehouses belong to the Revolutionary Army. They also've got the Navy attention, which was to say, easily handled.

"The crew isn't happy that we are leaving for a while, but it's occupational hazzard."-Jack said as he looked back to the crew, unloading supplies.

"And the rest of our newly created fleet?"

"Mantained by the Assassin. We are really stretching our numbers, Kakeru."

"Do we know of any other Creeds?"

"We have been inactive for so long. I doubt finding one is going to be easy. If it even exist."

"So, we are low on personel ourselves..."

"Recruiting is hard, but we do what we can. It usually takes generations before the Assassin managed to get a firm base in daily lives."

"Generations huh..."

"Well. It's incredible that the two of us even managed to stumble back to the Creed after all that generations ignored. I don't say miracles, since Those Who Came Before must've planned for all this...but still."

"How was your family like, mentor?"

"Why ask? Nothing special."

"Was it enjoyable?"

"I wonder if the word even apply to this world."

"..."

"It was a normal life. So I guess it's kinda rare. Skip the few tragedy at young age and it's pretty normal."

"...Why don't you visit your home again?"

"...Probably dusted, robbed and all the likes. If there was a family heirloom, it'd be gone by now."-Jack cleared his throat.-"Well, make sure you hand the ship over to the Creed properly. We set out tomorrow morning. Early."

"Yes sir."

"There's something I would like to do as well...I wonder If I'll make it in time..."

"?"

"Ah, ah, it's nothing. I have to head all the way back to the Capital city again..."

"If it's that far, you should leave now! Akame went back because the operation is THAT close."

"..."-Jack pondered a momment.

"I'll handle the ship properly, don't worry! Go! You have to be back on time for the job!"

"..."-Jack grunted slightly.-"Fine. I'll leave soon as there's a chance. I don't like how seperate we're doing our jobs, but it can't be helped. There's something I really need...for Esdeath."-He mumbles the last part.

"...?"

"Nothing nothing. Don't worry about it. I just thought of something to beat Esdeath."

"Beat? This I have to hear. The great Esdeath has a weakness?"

"No...she's still incredibly powerful...if we corner her, she might lash out, and the result isn't going to be good to any party besides Esdeath."

"Then...what's on your mind? Are you going to use her emotions?"

"...I've thought about it so many times...but I can't bring myself to it. Anyway, get to work."-Jack headed into town, where most likely he'll secure a way back.

Kakeru can only sigh.

The Creed kept secrets about the keystones and the Pieces of Eden from the Revolutionary Army.

However, Jack himself held even more secrets of his own.

The Creed don't need trust. If the Revolutionary Army plans to take on the Capital, that's fine. But what comes after? The plan mentioned killing the Prime Minister and the Child King, but it said nothing about Budou or Esdeath. It was presumed with rather high chance that Esdeath would destroy Budou, as the male generals swear loyalty to protect the king, while Esdeath wants even more chaos.

'Can we turn Budou? His loyalty is his strong point, so there no telling. But still...maybe there's a way to use Budou.'

Jack don't want to toy with Esdeath. But he might agree if it's Budou.

But Kakeru can only sigh.

Who knows what's inside that Master Assassin's head?

He wasn't the best strategist, but he is the one that came up with the strangest yet most effective. The battlefield commander type.

What he said just now means he has something planned out, at least on an idea level.

'Worrying won't help.'-Kakeru thought as he stared back at the ship as the supplies are being unloaded.

* * *

><p>Kakeru set out after everything is secured and tied down. The plan was to use Pietre, so to travel back, he gets a horse.<p>

Hurrying into the forest, he was quite worried. The sun is coming down, and there are bandits on these parts.

There's also rumors of haunted houses and abandoned villages, child's tales that hold truth to an extent.

Either way, Kakeru spurred his horse, going faster.

It was then that his senses picked up.

"Damn, at a time like this..."

He noticed bandits chasing after him on other horses.

Pulling out his sword, Kakeru suddenly turned around and engage in combat.

Cleaving a bandit with his sword, Kakeru swiftly pulled out his musket, firing on another bandit, the headshot makes for an instant death.

Jumping of his horse, he landed on another, the bandit riding on it gasped in horror before his neck was prieced by the hidden blade in Kakeru's arm.

He began doing so repeatedly, jumping from horseback to horseback, his hidden blades and sword began collecting more and more blood.

As the fight dwindled, bandits either gave up and flee, or get killed.

Someone who seemed to be the bandit leader stopped his horse.

"You seems honorable, for someone robbing money from lone strangers."-Kakeru landed into the ground, his sword held leisurely.

"..."

"This will be my only warning. Leave, or face retribution in the after world."

"To where?"

The bandit's question brought Kakeru to raise his eyebrow.

"Somewhere."

"Everywhere's the same, boy. The same old tragedy. That look of starvation in their eyes. That madness it creates. Even the bandits, even us!"

"...What do you mean?"

"There's no place for us to return to! To run to! Those coward might run, but they have no where to! Out of the forest, the military will catch them, and only the cross awaits them."

"..."

"It's already a lost life we leaded, so might as well give myself the delusion I did well."-The bandit got off his horse, his sword drawn.

"Then let me help you."-Kakeru suggested.

"...What?"

"You can be one of us. All of you."

"..."

"I belong to an ideal that has proven success. We lead for a future. Change. Freedom to the people. The right to obtain happiness!"

"..."

"..."

"Future? Freedom? Happiness?"

There was a pause.

Kakeru wasn't good at reading people, but he can tell the reaction.

The bandit laughed.

"Bwahaha! Future and Change? How can you bring forward such a change in this time? This wretched empire? You..."

"..."

"YOU CAN'T EVEN TAKE CARE OF YOURSELF!"-He strafed forward, sword drawn.

Kakeru easily parry the hit, turning his body so that he ends up behind his opponent, then drives the claymore through him.

Kicking the bandit off his sword, Kakeru then approached the dying man, kneeled down before him.

"You belittled everything. That was your mistake. Instead of fighting for yourself, fight for those who are dear to you. That is strength."

"..."-The middle aged bandit only look at him, almost in admiration and regretful, before breathed his last.

"Nothing is true, everything is permitted. Rest in Peace."-Kakeru then closed the dead man's eyes.-"I hope you find yourself a peaceful passing, unlike your death."

* * *

><p>It was really late at night when Jack visited Lena at the church.<p>

With those huge doors closed, he originally planed to go to the secret passage, but was stopped as a figure waved at him from one of the windows.

"Here, here Edward!"-A nun called out from the window.

"...Do I know you?"-It wasn't Lena, for sure.

"Why did you came so late at night? You..."

"I only need to see Lena for a few momment. May I?"

"..."-The nun turned back inside, before coming back out with a nod.

"Okay, but just for a minute."

"A minute is all I need."-Jack said as he scaled the wall up to the window.

"Indeed."-Was the girl's clever response.

Jack didn't take getting teased by nuns very well.

"Wait, t-that came out wrong."-He can only sweatdropped while climbing up.

Climbing into the room, he found Lena and the girl he talked to waiting for him, sitting on a desk.

"Lena."-He gave his greetings.

"...Edward."

"...I...I'm here for..."

"Yes, we-we have that prepared, but we haven't tested it yet..."

"...Of course. So, introduce me. Who's she?"

"Ah, I'm very sorry, I didn't answer your question back there. I'm Sylvia, Lena's friend."-The other nun bowed.

"And how is it that you heard of me?"

"Of course I would, infact, all nuns in the church at least knows the name Edward."

"..."-Jack can only shifted his gaze toward the other nun, fidgeting under his sharp gaze.

"! No, it wasn't like I spread gossip and the sort! That kind of stuff is..."

"Well, at least I have a reason to know your name. You saved me, after all."

"I did?"-Jack then recalled why Lena asked for his help back then-"Ah, you're..."

"Yes, the next in line."-Sylvia bowed again-"Thank you."

"Then, it's a pleasure to meet you."-Jack lowered his head politely.-"But it's late at night, and I'm in a rush..."

"Of course. I'll-I'll show you."-Lena nodded.

"Don't make it sound suggestive now."-Sylvia joked.

With that, Lena can only blush as she opens a small box on the desk.

Inside, a metal cestus was there.

Made of leather and steel, it looked just like any other metal cestus.

But, Jack can see how the light reflect off the pieces strangely, almost like how his enchanted armor looks like, waves of dim reflected light travel down it.

"We managed to find the parts from a secret room near the study. Lena showed us how to open it like you did. So essentially, it was simple repairs. The design showed us what to do."-Sylvia watched as the man she knows as Edward put on the metal cestus.

"Incredible."-Jack felt the metal cestus fits like his own skin, while he can feel it's power coursing through his senses.

It was created to break ice and only ice. But as a metal cestus, it would still enpower any punch he throws.

Like Jack's punches wasn't already capable of breaking stuff already.

"I-is it to your liking then?"-Lena asked.

"Don't make it sound suggestive now."-Jack started.-"But yeah. It's great."

"Is that so?"-Lena heaved a sigh of relief-"I'm glad..."

"She's been really worried eversince she completed it. Always anxious."-Sylvia noted.

"It's only natural, r-right?! Edward helped us, so as payment...this much is...I have to..."-Her words faded into mumbles.

Jack smiled lightly.

"I was going to ask what's the price was going to be, but...thank you. You did a great job. I'll bring over any other codex page I can find."

"Thank you! I'll make sure to get them deciphered for you!"-When it comes to knowledge, Lena seems to be a curious kitten.

"Uhm."-Jack nodded with a smile that charmed both nuns.-"Then, I'll take my leave. It's late, so..."

"Nono, we are still studying late into the night! It's just that there were never visitors here at night before...this is ...the first..."-She faded her sentence into mumbles again.

"Would you like to stay?"-Sylvia offered.

"?!"-Lena jumped her shoulders.

"It's kind of you, but I'm in a rush. And..."-Jack paused.

"And...?"

"...The church is still full of nuns and nuns alone. Having a guy staying over is..."

"We offer people help time to time. It's not strange to..."

"Thank you, but I don't need it at the momment, and as I say, I'm in a huge rush. I'll catch up to you when I can"-Jack politely declined and climbed to the window.

"I read about the Assassins!"-Lena spoke up, just before he leaps.

The figure halted.

"You're an Assassin, right? Edward?"

"...Keep it to yourself, Lena. It's dangerous to know too much."

"Just a yes or no would do, Edward."

"You reminds me of a woman who desire the same thing."-Jack said bitterly.

"I'm-I'm sorry."-Lena lowered her head despite he can't see her doing so.

"...It's not your fault."

"But...but! If you are...then..."-Lena steeled herself and spoke her mind-"Please...bring forward that new world."

"..."

"..."

Sylvia only catches a mumbles.

"And another person I don't want to remember pops up."

"?"

"Nothing. Goodbye, Lena. I'll visit you soon."-The Assassin's voice became much more enigmatic as he leaped down and disappear into the night.

* * *

><p>"Shit shit shit shit shit shit!"-Kakeru races as he headed toward Borick's church.<p>

He had taken too much time. Soon as he reaches the town, alarms was already going off, and reinforcement are begining their march.

He knows Night Raid would act without he and Jack, for oppotunities waits for no one.

Jumping from rooftop to rooftop, Kakeru then leaped down, his hidden blades drawn as he perform a double assassination in the middle of the street. It's reckless, but those are runners delivering information of the attack, so he must stop them.

Seeing the act, the crowd gives way to him in fear of their lives. His hood was still on, but it leaves a bad mark, killing people out in the streets.

He don't know if Jack's there yet or not, but the older Assassin isn't much faster than him, and he had a longer distance to travel, so on and so on.

Kakeru leaped up a tree branch and began free-running on it. There's no time to waste. Blew past some guards unnoticed, the Assassin reached the Church, and charged in through the door.

"? Another one?"

Kakeru froze.

Before him, a beautiful woman in military uniform.

She had incredibly beautiful blues eyes and long hair, her figure could melt the heart of an artist.

Yet she was projecting an aura of pure madness.

Her eyes coldly sends chills down his spine.

His grip on his sword tremble ever so slightly, but he forced it down and tighten his grip.

He saw Tatsumi nearby, in battle stance with the woman.

"Hm..."-The woman stared at him.-"An Assassin?"

"..."-Kakeru didn't respond.

"Well, that's good. I was hoping to find one. I'll bring your head back to the empire. It also proved true that the rebels are in hands with the Assassins' Creed"

"You are?"

"Was there a need to ask?"

Kakeru dodged an ice spear that was coming straight for his neck.

Esdeath.

The Empire's Strongest.

Kakeru quickly take in his surrounding using Eagle vision.

He saw Leone badly injured and unconcious, Najenda getting back to her feet, and Susanoo trapped inside an ice block that was most likely created by Esdeath.

'This overwhelming pressure...'

The power of the Empire's Strongest.

He don't see Jack and the rest. So it's only going to be him and Tatsumi versus this god-of-a-person?

To make matters worse, he saw other opponents, all armed with Imperial Arms of their own.

But they seemed to only care in protecting Borick, leaving all the combat to Esdeath.

They would most likely just get in her way, after all.

Then, the only thing he and Tatsumi can do...

"I heard you take enjoyments in battling."

"..."

"Then, I will temporary take my mentor's place and keep you entertained until he arrives!"-Kakeru strafed forward.

Esdeath grinned sadistically.

"Good! You seems to know your place compare to other opponents I've met!"

Every of Kakeru's blows was blocked deftly.

He can't even break her defenses or target any openings.

It was all to be expected, but Kakeru has a better chance of parrying her than stay defense.

Soon as they break combat, Esdeath halted as her gaze turned to Najenda as she used her trumpcard and broke Susanoo's ice.

"Go, Susanoo."-Najenda said with a smile-"Take down...Borick."-She collapsed.

"Understood."-Susanoo glared at his opponent.

"Tch."-Esdeath was irritated. Here is an Assassin, just what she needed to get started with the Creed hunting, and so much stuff just keeps getting in the way.

Kakeru and Tatsumi both tensed up.

Esdeath is on a three-to-one disadvantage, and she seems to want them alive. That means she'll go for less devastating attacks.

On top of that, she is on guard duty.

That's quite enough distraction to call it a good chance.

'We'll finish this ourselves!'-The three joined to fight the Empire's strongest.

* * *

><p>Wave was battling Akame, Chelsea and Mine, halting them from reaching Borick.<p>

He was daunting that the order was to capture if possible, but he'll kill if necessary.

Waved managed to hurt Akame, as the girl leaped back and kept running.

"Are you just going to keep running away?!"-Wave shouted-"Then I'll come to you!"

Kicking the ground, Wave expect himself to be launched forward.

But he was held back.

"What's this?!"

He then noticed himself tied by Lubbock's threads.

"I wasn't blindly dodging your attack..."-Lubbock coughed as he leaned on a tree-"I have bound your body and tied you to this tree."

"Then I'll break it like i did just-"

It's not breaking.

"Realm severed threads. It's my strongest threads. You wouldn't be able to break it."-Lubbock then turned to Akame-"Go on ahead Akame!"

Akame was slightly worried, but she nodded for the sake of the mission, as she, Chelsea and Mine ran toward Borick again, ignoring Wave's cries for them to stop.

After a while, Wave managed to untie himself by pulling the tree down to the roots.

"I won't let them reach Kurome and the others!"-he dashed forward again.

Within a short time, he caught up with Akame.

"Got you! Grand Fa-"

"Gotcha."

Simultaniously, an explosive noise rang out, as Mine fired her Pumpkin.

But the unexpected was that he was kicked.

Not only did Mine's shot threw his body back, the kick acted like a wall-bounce kick with him being the ball, threw forward head first into the ground.

Chelsea's face light up.

"Who the hell..."-Wave turned back.

A person he never saw before.

Wearing a black robe with armors that has demonic skull-like design, and a hood and mask, he carries multiple weapons on his body, however, Wave can only confirms that the cross he carries is a Teigu.

"Sorry I'm late"-The Master Assassin Jack Crystal stood as he greeted Chelsea, Akame and Mine.

"Took you long enough, Edward"-Chelsea remembered to use his fake name, her joy was slightly shown.

"Let's save the talk later."-Jack nodded.

Wave got up as he sized the newly entered threat.

He didn't project an aura of power, yet his figure alone strike fear into him.

"What's the matter?"-The Assassin taunted.-"Is it me or is that armor clattering with your fear?"

"Hah!"-Wave jumped forward.

His blow was easily blocked.

"This may not work its magic on you, but the steel alone is all I need!"-Jack raised his right hand, the metal cestus gleamed.

With a solid right hook, Wave staggered. This guy has strength! It wasn't the glove that gave him that force, it was his own. The metal cestus merely provided extra protection.

It's turning into a fist fight that Wave was losing.

Wasted no time, Jack started a combo, two hits to the stomach and one to the head, each rattled Wave's senses to the core.

Without protection from his armor, he would most likely be dead already.

Wave felt the guy pulling him into a lock.

"Mine!"

"Got it!"-Mine fired her pumpkin.

Jack let go and leaped to the side just at the shot hits.

"WHOOOOOOAAAAHHHHAAAAAA!"

Seeing Wave being launched far away, Jack get out of combat stance and joined up with the three Night Raid members.

"He most likely won't die, but he's way off course."

"Let's hurry to the cathedral!"-Akame nodded.

But, as they sensed footsteps, all three tensed up.

"Bingo! It's Night Raid"

"Take them down!"

Akame drawn her sword, and within seconds, killed all three, the leader with the scythe's survived with a scratch.

"That was close..."

"There's no 'close'. It's over."-Chelsea said, folding her arms.

"W-"-The poison began it's effect.-"Just from...a scratch like this?"-He collapsed, dead.

Jack, Chelsea, Akame and Mine merely smiled at each other, before taking off.

"Wait!"-Jack stopped, yanking the Scythe out of the dead corpse's grasp.-"It's a Teigu, I think."

"Okay, but we still have to hurry! The rest are already fighting!"-Chelsea ran ahead.

* * *

><p>Kakeru winced.<p>

Tatsumi knocked out.

Susanoo destroyed.

Esdeath defeated every single one of them.

The young Assassin has taken a stab from her blade, and as such, can't move about as he could.

With a kick to the stomach empowered by her high-heel boot, he was thrown into a pillar nearby, gawking in pain.

With this, no one can fight.

"I'm surprised, Najenda. You gathered an amazing bunch. Still, I can't let you live, for you have betrayed the empire."

There's no longer hope.

"Let me show you"-Esdeath adjusted her cap as she mockingly offered Najenda a hand.-"The way to the torture chamber!"

"...AMAZING!"-Borick laughed-"You defeated them all! As expected of General Esdeath!"

Esdeath paid that no heed.

"Now then."-Esdeath removed Kakeru's hood.-"Che, not him."

'Who was she expecting to see anyway...'-Even facing death itself, Kakeru still wondered.

"Well, that's good. I'm going to have my first Assassin playtoy."-Esdeath turned away, no more interest. She heads for Tatsumi.-"And you."-She grabbed his face helmet.-"Let's see who's inside."

As if on cue, the glass painting above shatered, as more people joined in.

"More assassin now, of all-"

She haulted her sentence.

It made everyone in the room chilled.

Was it fear?

Was it surprise?

Maybe it was both.

"Fancy meeting you again, Esdeath."

"Edward!"-Esdeath then realize who Kakeru mentioned when he said "mentor".

She immediately brought her guard up, conjuring a huge ice pillar to crush the newly arrived assassins.

It was destroyed by Mine's pumpkin, however.

"Go!"

Taking the signal, Akame went for Borick, sword drawn.

"As if I'd let you!"-Esdeath was ready to pursuit, but was stopped as Incursio moved.

'He regained consciousness!'-Esdeath dodged the kick, and countered with a punch.

Tatsumi reacted in time, and stopped her blow.

'I'll hold her back! Even if it's just for 0.1 second!'

Borick frightfully moved back, but was stopped as Leone grabbed his leg.

Akame jumped ahead, grabing Borick's head, then swiped his neck with her sword.

"Onee-chan!"-She blocked kurome's blow just in time.-"How dare you!"

Esdeath looked to the the sight, as she threw Tatsumi away.

"Mission failed, huh..."-She angrily hissed.

She is going to slaughter all of them.

"Magatama Magnifestation!"-Najenda yelled that the third time today.

With this, the Ex-general has used all her strength.

"Najenda, you!"-Esdeath stopped mid sentence to block Susanoo's blow.

"Suu, I can fight too!"-Tatsumi was going on ahead.

"No, everyone, retreat."-Najenda said as she laid on the ground.

"But Suu's power is..."

"Stop it."-Jack said-"Even this...won't be enough. Me included."

Tatsumi was nearly dumbstruck.

Even Suu and the Master Assassin can't take on Esdeath and win?

"At least...You guys retreat. I'll handle things here."

"But-"

"Don't worry."-Tatsumi can tell by his voice that he was grinning.-"I'll make sure to come back."

"Jeez, in the end, I made no contribution."-Chelsea smiled. Combat wasn't really her style, after all.

"Enemy reinforcement will be here soon. Leave."-Nanjenda urged.

"I'll handle that."-Jack threw the scythe over to Kakeru.-"Happy Christmas."

Kakeru caught that, and it's power brought him to his feet, healed enough to battle.

"Um..."

"Okay! Incursio, get Leone and the rest out. Mine, cover our exit. Hear that, Akame?! Let's get out of here!"-Jack then turned to Chelsea.-"Go. Pick up Lubbock and leave. I'll join up later."

"..."-Chelsea hesitated before nodding.-"Be safe."

"I will."

"I'll stay, mentor."-Kakeru stood up.

"There's-"

Jack's line was interupted as Susanoo was pushed back.

"You've become slightly stronger. But still..."-Esdeath reappeared from the smoke.-"That won't be enough to defeat me."

"Susanoo. You've done well. I'll take it from here."

"Oh ho? Edward now? Today is just a huge line of enjoyable fights, isn't it? Fine. I'll take you on!"

"Go. Take Najenda and leave."

"Susanoo. My order stays."-Najenda coughed. She wasn't going to leave this to a single Assassin, Night Raid member or not.

"Suu won't survive if he gets into more combat."-Jack pleaded, urgency clear in his voice.-"Trust me."

"..."

"Suu, above all, the safety of your master came first. Even her orders itself. There's chance you can protect her without losing your life to fight again now. Don't waste it."

Susanoo stared at Jack with his stoic eyes.

"Roger."-He picked up Najenda.

Tatsumi picked up Akame and Mine, Chelsea turned into a kitten and grabbed on to Suu.

The only two remaining is Jack and Kakeru.

"What's our plan?"

"We'll fight her with what we can. When reinforcement arrives, you handle it, and get away."

"And you, mentor?"

"Heh. If I die, I'll bring her down with me. So it's not going to be today."

Tatsumi and Suu jumped away, making their escape.

* * *

><p>"So, what are you going to do now, Edward? You traded your life for theirs."<p>

"I didn't."-Was the Master Assassin's only reply.

"..."

"Kakeru!"

"Ou!"-His student nodded as they both charged forward.

"Ignorant fools."

However, Esdeath can't keep up that grin anymore.

Her opponent was Edward, the Master Assassin. He showed enough skill to match up with hers, and on top of that, she has been exerting herself, using her trump card.

Esdeath unshealthed her rapier again.

Every one of her lightning fast strike was blocked by Edward, the swords parried relentlessly.

She turned to dodge Kakeru's scythe, before blocking Edward's swords.

The two Assassin was working together flawlessly. Together they left zero openings, and had even began to corner Esdeath.

Throwing ice boulders to break combat, Esdeath faced the older Assassin one-on-one, just like they did back on the man'o'war.

They began parrying blows at the speed of lightning.

Esdeath noticed Kakeru ran up a pillar using parkour, before kick-jumped backwards, placing himself above Esdeath, his scythe ready to strike down.

She conjured walls of ice to stop the blow.

Just then, Edward altered his grip on the cutlasses, as he used the oppotunity his student provided.

'Fools.'-Esdeath summoned another huge ice wall that would block the blow easily.

Come to think of it, if he knew she ca-

BLAM!

Esdeath gaped as the ice wall shattered like glass.

She wasn't able to brought her guard up.

She was too surprised to brought her guard up.

The gloved fist collided with her face.

It collided with the Empire's Strongest.

The massive blow threw her back, her boot heels scraping against the floor.

'...What?'

At that point, Kakeru saw her eyes.

It was gleaming with madness and anger.

Her kiiling intent exploded.

It froze him where he stand.

Yet his mentor did not even stopped for a milisecond, and continue to corner the Empire's strongest.

Strafing forward, he tossed his cutlasses in the air and used Esdeath's state of both confusion, anger and stunned to attack with his metal cestus.

Esdeath blocked some blows, but everytime she relied on her ice, that metal cestus just breaks through them. It was turning into more of a fistfight than a sword fight.

Raising his left hand, Jack caught one of his cutlasses, and brought it down with force, with Esdeath managed to side step it, before strafing back, breaking combat.

"It really does work."-The Assassin stared at his metal cestus.

It angered her to no end that this was his first time testing the glove.

It angered her that she was losing to another one of his reckless ideas with absolutely no concrete base.

Why can't his plans ever end up bad for once?

"What's the matter? You seem shaken."-He taunted her.

Esdeath can hear the sound of the reinforcements coming in.

It damaged her pride, but she was for the first time, glad that they did.

Kakeru said nothing and heads out to intercept them.

He placed absolute faith that his mentor could handle this.

Just like Jack placed faith in him that he would crush that entire wave of reinforcements.

'I won't fail you, mentor!'

Only Jack and Esdeath remains.

"...Well. I expect to lose, even with all the stuff I've thrown at you."-Jack spoke.

"So you do intend on using your life to save the others."

"I didn't."

"I have spared you back on that island, but this time, don't expect such leisure from me!"

"I won't."

He wasn't making sense.

"I'll lose. But that don't mean I'll lose my life!"-Jack kicked the ground and launched forward.

Esdeath readied herself.

But just a meter away from her, the Assassin kicked the ground, this time launching upward.

He was going for that hole on the roof.

"?! RUNNING AGAIN?!"-Esdeath threw massive amounts of ice spears after him.

"Pandemonium Cross Original! Shard of Eden!"

'That trumpcard again?!'

He deflected all of her ice spears.

Just as the trumpcard wore off, something huge swoped by, grabbing the master Assassin.

Esdeath jump up in pursuit to found both Edward and Kakeru already grabbed by that Griffin back on the man'o'war and was already far enough to escape completely.

Having used her trumpcard, and also out of breath and physical strength, and with pursuing that bastard never easy, Esdeath gave up.

The mission failed, anyway.

"Tch..."

* * *

><p>"You knew from the begining that Pietre was going to pick me up before I destroy the reinforcement, didn't you?!"<p>

"Yeah, what's wrong with that? You should be glad you didn't have to kill that much people."

"Yes but..."

"I know you want to prove your worth, Kakeru. But...killing lots of people won't help."

"..."

Kakeru lost the will to said anything.

It's true.

Was he ready to crush everyone before him?

And has he prepared for that strain?

Everyone one thought that once you kill, do so again won't hurt.

But that's how messed up criminals do.

The Assassin aren't that.

"...Thank you, mentor."

"Heh. You're like a younger brother to me, and I've always been thinking of you as family. It's only natural."

"Then, thank you. Brother."

"Hah, don't said that too much now."-Jack smiled as they head to group up with Night Raid.


	32. Chapter 31

Some months later...

"You guys alright?"-Chelsea said as she attended to the girl's injuries.

"I'm getting better."-Akame has healed from the mutiple cracks her ribcage got.

"I've pretty much fully healed!"-Leone stretched herself.

In order to avoid being searched, Night Raid chose a roundabout way to come back to their base.

Some 250km from the capital.

Kakeru has left to sail again, and stops by any town he could, taking on Assassin contracts and inciting the public, aiding the Revolutionary army.

Misaki temporary returned to the Revolutionary Army base, and has been handling the flow of information and letters eversince.

Esdeath left to fight the Western Nations, which she was crushing in glee.

The Revolutionary Army began it's attack, and had made serious accomplishment, aided by the Assassin Creed.

The people has also began to rebel.

Amist all that, Jack began venturing about, and so far, has found 3 more codex pages. He sends them all to Lena to get them deciphered, and none of them said more than some technology revolution that the world has not yet ready to get amist the chaotic war. The prophercy still only mentioned the Apple.

The Sphere of Obedience was already considered safe.

The location of the Apple has not yet been revealed. The Codex Pages create a map, that most likely pointed towards where the Apple is hidden.

According to Lena, the way the pages invisble ink came together said there's six pages.

He gathered four.

Kakeru reported back that he found one more just a day ago, and the page has been transfered to Lena.

But most likely, the last page is going to be the key page.

Most likely, that kind of thing would be passed down the empire.

Or hidden near it, in the palace.

Their work is seperating from Night Raid.

The more he worked on finding the Apple, the more he gets further away from Chelsea and Night Raid.

Now, staying in the Capital, Jack looked over the snowy weather as he sipped his coffee.

He get letters from time to time, but news of Wild Hunt toying with people's lives mean that the Assassin was being extra discreet.

According to Chelsea's letter, Tatsumi and Mine became a couple, something that he regret not being there to celebrate.

He arranged to return when Night Raid get back to their base.

He lost count of the contracts he has taken, be it aiding or killing.

Tatsumi has even wrote to Jack himself. The letter wasn't all that special, but it shows how much he's missed back at Night Raid.

He hoped to see Chelsea again.

The girl has been practicing using the hidden blades he gave her as present, and had managed to held her own in combat as any other Night Raid members.

"So she's at Kakeru's level..."

Wearing the Assassin coat he got back when he went out shopping with Chelsea, he looked like any other person out in the street. Though he still looked quite the gentleman. The hood easily became acceptable under the snowy condition. So he is incognito unless someone who knows him by face cam across.

That being Jaegers.

Esdeath may have been roaming in the west, but if word of him staying in the capital gets out, she just might never set foot outside the capital again.

This is a rare oppotunity.

But he had no plans for action.

Reason being Budou.

The highest ranking General.

If the guy just leaves the palace, all will be over.

The Prime Minister and Child King Makoto will lost their lives by the Creed's hand.

But, of course, he didn't.

Still, perhaps Jack can sneak in.

He had been considering an attempt.

The weather is to his favor as well.

Jack concluded that he can sneak in.

However, doing so without killing anyone is impossible.

And if he kill, the entire Empire will raise it's security level.

And for that to be worthless, Jack will have kill both Makoto and Honest.

The risk far outweigh the gains.

Jack has been reckless in the past, but this is important matter.

After more and more days, people are dying. He can't waste time, blood and effort of others like that.

So the only thing he can do now is wait.

It maybe tedious, but Jack has come to realize he can't live life as an Assassin forever.

Maybe if he have Chelsea here.

Then he just might enjoy a day out with her.

"A date under the snow..."

He lost his youth to the a life of fighting.

Granted, youth isn't very well spent for most people in this wretched world. But still, he hoped to experience as much of the world as he can.

Coming out of an adventurer, that seemed wrong.

But he never got the chance to slow down and enjoy.

Chelsea words now rang more true than it ever was.

As an Assassin, his commitment is to bring forward peace, liberation. Free mankind from Templars.

But as a young man who still desire normal lives, he had lost too much.

More like, he didn't obtain much to begin with.

"I once afraid I won't have enough time to do everything. But now, I fear I won't have enough time to do anything."-He sighed as he stood up and pay for the drink.

* * *

><p>As he leaves the shop after pulling up his hood, a person bumped into him by mistake, his stuff spilled all over the snowy ground.<p>

"Oh! I'm, I'm very sorry!"-A manly voice unfit for the expression he was giving apologized.

"Now now, dear. Don't so frightened."

"Yes, it's fine, after all."-Jack turned to look.

'CRAP!'

Before him was Bols and his family, going out to shop.

It was thankful that he had his hood on.

"I'm very sorry, I was too busy with chatting that I..."-Bols stammered.

The guy before him was giving of a weird vibe. The fact that he also possess a cutlass did made Bols even more nervous.

"..."-Jack caught himself halfway and then help Bols and his wife gather the stuffs.

"Oh, thank you."-The young wife accepted the item he gave her.-"I'm sorry about my husband. He's..."

"Don't worry, I've seen stranger things."-Jack smiled under the hood.-"It's a lovely family you've got."

"Yes, we're blessed to live our lives the way we did. But with the Revolution going on..."

"...Yeah. It's tough."-Jack finished gathering the stuffs, and handed them over to a still nervous Bols.

However, as he was about to take his leave, Wild Hunt came.

"Oi, oi, you there!"-Shura pointed at the hooded man.-"What are you doing with a member of the Jaeger?!"

"Sir, he just helped-"

"I didn't ask for you, lady. Shut it or you'll be my next playtoy."-Shura turned toward Jack again.

Jack faked a respectful bow.

"I merely bumped into them by mistake. I have already apologized for my impudence, and was about to take my leave."

"..."-Shura wasn't letting him of so easily. This person, unlike other target Wild Hunt has been running around killing, is actually suspicious.

"It is impolite and suspicious of you to wear a hood in the presence of Wild Hunt. Take it of so I can see your face!"-Dorothea voiced.

'Good, I was just about to say the same.'-Shura grinned.

"..."-The figure seems to waver a bit.

But he did take it off.

Bols gasped slightly, but he fears if he get a word in, he'll get the guy before him in big trouble.

"Hm, certainly not on any wanted poster..."

"Che, not a kid."

"Of course not! What were you expecting?"

"Well, good thing you have your way with words."

"Of course, sir. I am a man who follows the law."

"And you do seem to know your place."-Shura grinned-"But still. That sword. It's a military sword. Where did you managed that?"

"Ah, forgive me for not explaining. I used to serve in the army before I was discharged. The officer allowed me to keep my sword. And with how the rebel has been going on, I figured I would bring it in case of any...mishap."

"Oh~ A former soldier~ I just might like your-"-Dorothea licked her lips-"Blood."

Jack's eyebrow twitched.

"Oh? A normal person would have reacted differently. You aren't some average guy, aren't you?"

"Arrest him, then. I'll have you questioned and searched to the gaps of your teeth."-Shura grinned.

"Wait, please!"-Dorothea pleaded.-"I want to have him alone for a momment. I'll question him here myself."

She leaned on Jack body, pushing him against a nearby wall, before licking his neck.

"I'll get a taste first."-She revealed her fang.

Sensing the threat, Jack prepared to fight.

His hand was ready to push her away, or, the hidden blade will end the girl's life.

"Please stop."-Bols voiced. It's hard to explain, but if General Esdeath heard of this...

"Don't interupt my 'investigation'."

Jack took the gamble and let the girl bit him.

...

...

...

...

'Delicious!'

But, a few drops is all she gets, as the guy gently, yet firmly pushed her away from his neck.

Normaly, she'll just fly into rage and sucked him dry.

Yet this guy...

She...

He...

It was love at first...bite.

Now that she looks at him under a different light, he looks so charming!

Jack noticed that, and can tell her greed would get him no where.

'Damn...do I really have to run?'

"He's...innocent."

"WHAT?"-Shura was not pleased.

Innocent or not, Wild Hunt simply wants blood.

Just frame him of something!

He then noticed how dreamily Dorothea was staring at him.

'Seriously?'

"Fine! You got off this time, but if my intuitions are correct, we'll meet soon enough!"

Why did he backed down, he had no idea. Guess he's more motivated if it's a beautiful girl.

"..."-Dorothea wanted to say more, but she can only follow her group.

She had no idea she just crossed path with General Esdeath's love interest.

After Wild Hunt left, Bols and his family just stared as Jack pulled up his hood again.

"Jack...-san?"

"..."

"You...you are Jack-san, right?"

"I had hoped you wouldn't recognize."-Jack bitterly laughed.

"How could I forget! No wonder I felt that tingling."-It was like he is a mere kitten, standing next to this symbol of men.

"Papa, who is he?"

"Yeah, Bols darling? You know him?"

Bols looked at Jack for approval.

"Your choice."-Jack shrugged. He's discovered, anyway.

"Uhm...w-where do I start...um...This...this is Jack Crystal. He's...Commander Esdeath...lover."

"...General Esdeath...lover?"-She gaped-"He...he..."

No wonder Bols is nervous.

General Esdeath was more or less the definition of strength and beauty.

Someone who is capable enough for such a woman to fall in love with is simply...

"..."-Jack sighed. How is he going to get out of this...-"How's Esdeath?"

"I...I haven't seen her since she left for war, but she always misses you, Jack-san. You...you should return. The Jaeger will always open our arms to you."

"I'm glad to hear that. But I still want no part in it. As such. I hope you keep this meeting to yourself."

"...Why would you do that...sir?"

"Do what?"

"...I'm sorry. You...you must have reasons of your own. It was impolite of me to ask."

"It's okay."-Jack adjusted his hood.-"Just keep quiet and live your life. You would do no good if you talk about me to anyone."-He bid them goodbye.

He didn't threaten them.

He just warned them that nothing good comes from it.

Bols don't know what kind of a reason Jack has to leave Esdeath.

But compared to him, Jack has much more on his mind. Even more than General Esdeath, maybe.

There's more to Jack Crystal than a skilled fighter.

With that, Bols decided to heed the man's wish, and kept quiet.

* * *

><p>"Edward! You came in person! I was worried you would just mail the codex page over again!"-Lena greeted the Assassin, as he entered the cathedral<p>

"You are being too happy about it!"-Jack refused a hug.

"Okay, I have great news here! I tried to decipher the pages again, using a different coding method."

"What did you find?"

"A series of sketches. Techniques."

"...To... do what?"

"A-apparently for you, Edward. They contain a series of parkour moves, and it seems much more efficent and faster, though more reckless and dangerous..."

"I see."

"Here. Sylvia copied them out for you. She's better at me when it comes to drawing..."

"Everyone has their talents."-Jack accepted it.-"Here."-In return, he handed her the new codex page.

"Uhm."-She accepts it with care, since the pages are still very old.-"Let's head up to the studies. I'll make you some tea."

As Jack had time, he nodded, a fact that made the nuns in their vicinity gasped.

'Don't tell me I'm THAT popular with them...'

He don't know what to think.

As a guy who is going out with someone already, he feel...well...

What's the word?

Anyway, but as an Assassin, he would prefer it if the name 'Edward' don't reach Esdeath's ear, specially with the Church being quite close to the Palace itself.

"Well. Lead on."-He nodded as he take off his hood.

* * *

><p>Lena looked at the Assassin worriedly. He has been diving into the pile of forbidden histories and records soon as she said there is.<p>

If that's not sinful enough, he began scribbling down theories and ideas.

A part she noticed was the Apple. It was mentioned in the prophercy.

She was curious. I mean, who wouldn't? Some sort of secret hidden away from mankind itself, it could be...

"...An inch of knowledge on that thing would shatter our entire notion of creation."-She heard Edward mumbles silently.

What kind of thing did he managed to discover?

"Uhm...do you need my help?"

"..."-He seems to be concentrating, so Lena decided to set the tea cup down and watch.

Jack has been recovering lost letters and all the likes, secret documents the Second Emperor scattered across the Empire, locked away. Locked away Templar style.

In some of the documents, the Apple seems to have been handed around some of the Templars of the time, using it to manipulate mankind. Until that old man grabbed it.

'But it doesn't make sense. He became Templars himself, but had been hoping that the Assassin would find these.'

The children of the two worlds - The Assassins.

'Did Those Who Came Before gave him an order? They guided him?'

An Assassin that turned Templar is not unheard of, but these circumstances were just...

"...The Templars use it to build the Empire...then the system itself collapsed..."

In a way, you could say because they've won, they needed nothing more.

But some Templars remained til today.

Is it a new system?

Or is it that the Templars just went underground again?

He determined that Honest and some of the ministers are high ranking Templars, the rest are scattered.

During all these time, he has been hunting them. The Creed has been.

Records shown that the Apple was passed around secretly, but for rather small, petty gain until it ends up in the hands of the Second Emperor.

Different history books, details that could be mistaken for different perspective, are actually deformed points.

The Apple can alter what people see and thinks, but it does not change what's written in paper.

For example, a writer passed down a record, yet he later finds it to be folly in a certain point and later fixes it.

Even though it had not changed one bit.

One may blame it to perspective, but with items like the Pieces of Eden, and the truth regarding the existence of people like the Templars will alter your view on the truth greatly.

But what is the truth and what is a coincidence?

Heaving a sigh, he noticed that it was already night outside.

"Crap..."-Jack grabbed his coat.

"You're leaving?"

"Yes. I think I studied enough for today."

"What was it about?"

"...Maybe next time."

"Uhm...I can help you."

"Next time. Just keep trying to find what you can out of those codex pages."

"U-uhm. Take care, Edward."

"Yeah."-Jack opened the window.-"? A snow storm?"

"Uhm, it happened just after sundown. I'm sure **you **can travel in it, but you should stay."

"..."-Jack usually just find an inn and stay there for a couple days until switching. And today, happens to be that day when he switch.

Come to think of it, the Pandemonium Cross sure has many uses.

Well, it did saved his life twice. But to contribute in daily life is not a thing many teigu can do.

Okay, back on topic.

He can sleep out in the blistering sun, but a blizzard brings worse problems. Finding an inn isn't that hard...

But Lena is looking at him with those expectant yet worried eyes.

"...Ah, fine. I'll take the guess room, or no, I would like to continue studying then."

"Through the night?"-Lena asked.

"The church don't have much useful books, so it won't be long."

"N-n-n-ot enough?! But the amount of-"

"Emphasize the word **_Useful._**"

Lena feel like falling backwards from the shock.

The great Navelle-ah-della church, keeper of some of the oldest, most prized books.

And this guy came in, not satisfied.

"T-then! I'll search around the church! There's a lot of misplaced and borrowed books! If you just tell me what you are looking for, or the concept of it! I will help you the best I could!"

"..."-Jack sweat dropped as he looks at Lena, whose eyes are shining with enthusiasm.-"O-on second thought, I'll leave. There an inn not far from here afterall."

"I can't help it! I'm curious! What kind of information you require that both the city library and our church's record can't satisfy!"

"Curiosity kills the cat, you know!"

"But I'm curious!"

...

* * *

><p>By ways he himself can not fathom, Jack managed to bid goodbye.<p>

"...Wait...it's winter..."

Jack halted his rooftop free-run.

What was it again.

Winter...winter, snow...

"Oh."

Jack realized it.

"It's _that._"

Heaving a sigh, Jack decided to detour around and check on the Assassin Bureau for news before heading in for the night.

There's something he might look forward to.


	33. Chapter 32

"You're back!"-Chelsea greeted, as she saw the hooded figure tredging through the dense snow.

"Ah!"-Jack nodded happily as he take off his hood.-"As I promised."

"And the other one?"-Chelsea grinned.

"Ho, you still have some? That's unexpected."-He teased-"Here."

Chelsea received a box full of lolipops.

"I love you."

Her eyes wasn't on his though.

"I wish you said that...n-nevermind."-Jack laughed.-"So, how is everyone?"

"Susanoo's fine"-Chelsea pointed towards the Humanoid Teigu sitting in the snow.

Jack had an awkward feeling. He was looking at them, but at the same time, he was looking through them or something.

"And I take it Lubbock's fine, since the tripwires aren't covered in snow.

"Yep. He's still the perv though. Akame out on hunting duty, she'll be back soon."

"Understandable."

"Najenda recovered fully. Leone as well."

"Okay. I hoped to stay around a while. Where's Tatsumi and Mine?"

"Ah, if you're asking about the new lovebirds, they are making a cake."-Chelsea then grins-"Seriously Jack, when you're not around I'm so jealous with them."

"I had too much work."-Jack scratched his head with an apologetic smile-"I did hope we could go out on a date under the snow..."

"We'll see to it later."

"But a cake?"-Jack then opens a sad smile.-"I guess it fits the occasion."

"? What occasion?"-Chelsea tilted her head.

"Ah..."

"?"

"No, it's...don't worry."-Jack then kiss her cheek lightly before heading in.-"What happened to my stash of rum? Leone?!"

"P-please let me go, big-sis!"-Tatsumi stammered-"Jack?! Is that you?"

"What are you two doing?!"-Then it was Mine-"Oh, you. I thought you died out in the snow or something."

"That's rude! How did you managed to get a boyfriend is beyond me!"

"Are you picking a fight!?"

* * *

><p>"And there you have it."-Chelsea sighed as the Night Raid members listen to her problem.<p>

Jack had a rare occasion.

But he seems to dodge the question and decided to either spend it alone, or not to spend it at all.

The first word that rang in Night Raid's ears was birthday.

I mean, people like this Assassin tends to ignore their birthday.

And Jack did brought it up when he heard that Tatsumi and Mine are baking a cake.

"He's out finding crafting materials right now, and won't be back until night..."

"Let's throw a party! We have to celebrate this!"-Leone was already reaching for the drinks.

"We don't know what occasion it is yet!"-Tatsumi stopped her-"If it turns out to be a day that he lost something, someone important, isn't throwing a party would just worsen his mood?"

"But a cake! He responded to the word cake! Who died, a baker?!"

Then Leone realize it could even be that.

It was then silence.

Jack most likely don't want to celebrate anything.

He must've thought it's unneeded to celebrate.

But at the same time...

"If."-Chelsea voiced.-"If today is something like Jack's birthday...We should celebrate it."

Everyone lowers their head.

Jack had done so much for them, willing to give his life in return for their safety.

It could be explained as because they are allies and comrades, but he was giving it away not because their goals simply coincides.

He was giving them help because they are his friends.

"If it's not, we could just said it was to celebrate his return."

"...I can go with that."-Mine nodded.

Everyone gave their consent.

* * *

><p>Jack got back from the hunt.<p>

He gathered all sort of useful stuff, which he intends to craft in the free time to come.

He wanted to make something for everyone.

"I'm ba-"-He smelled something strange.

It felt familiar, but strange.

It wasn't a bad scent.

"Oh, yeah, Tatsumi and Mine made a cake."

How the heck did Akame managed to hold herself back and not devour the whole thing, he can not fathom.

He entered to find the party had already started.

"I'm back."-He said as he quietly took a seat.

Seems like everyone was drawing their attention to another one of the antics Night Raid always seem to have.

He might have even unconciously lower his profile, because no one even heard that.

Staring into the happy party infront of him, he opens a short smile.

'Truly. I need to find an average lifestyle soon.'

Jack unceremoniously turned his chair and began crafting.

"It is not with a heavy heart that I move forward, but it was not easy when I look back either. Resquiescat in Pace, Padre."

Suddenly, as if on cue.

Everyone turned to him.

"? What's wrong?"

"...W-w-when did you got back?"-Tatsumi nervously asked.

"Just now."

"..."

Silence?

Really?

"Did I interupt something?"

"No, you didn't. A-actually, this party was meant for you."-Chelsea voiced.

"Hah?"-The reason he didn't made himself know was because he thought it didn't relate to him.

Jack then pieces his thoughts together.

"Wait, you guys knew?"

"...Knew what?"

"If you didn't know, why did you..."

"Okay, we thought it was your birthday!"-Lubbock yelled.-"If my understanding of the Western language is correct, then we have made a fatal mistake!"

Jack then sighs.

"Ah, I thought Kakeru told you when I wasn't around or something."-Then, he smiled-"Today is my birthday. My **_5th _**birthday."

"5th?"-Akame was the first to realize.

What happened 5 years ag-

"You don't mean-"-Tatsumi and Chelsea then realized.

"Ah."-He nodded.-"Today was the day my father died, and the day I ran from the Imperial Army. 5 years ago."

"..."

"And here I am, an Assassin. The children of the two worlds."

Everyone is silent.

It really was wrong to pull a party afterall.

"But it never lingers in my heart."

"Eh?"-Even Mine was slightly surprised.

"I called it my birthday not because the old me died from that day, and an Assassin was born. I did it because during the years, I had met so many people, been in so many situation, fighting, running, sailing, climbing, jumping, talking, laughing. From men of fortune to woman of leisure, from the dead serious Assassins to a bunch of drunken pirates, and of course, you Night Raids. I felt, alive. A part of me grieves my father's death at Esdeath's hands, but it was never my driving force. Because I had taken his heritage, the one he himself forgot. He would be proud of me. That his son has finally stop existing and start living. Therefore, today, my years on earth as a creature reaches 23. But as a human, I am only 5."

It took awhile for everyone to sink that in.

"That, and I forgot my actual birthday."-Jack added with a laugh.

Chelsea responded by holding his form, hugging it.

"Happy birthday, Jack."

"Well, it's awkward for you guys to throw me a party..."-Jack smiled as he hugged her back-"But thank you."

Chelsea noticed his hands trembles ever so slightly.

For a guy that has never experience such caring and family-like atmostphere.

'This could also be one of the valuable memories to him too.'

"It's the first time Jack said thank us properly! We must celebrate!"-Leone joked.

"I'll forever engraved this day to my heart."-Akame said with that monotone of hers.

"No, don't do that! Save those spaces for something else!"-Jack returned that comment.-"And is it really strange that I said thank you? Am I that cold of a person to everyone?!"

He was then interupted by a piece of cake entering his mouth.

"None of that today."-Chelsea said, now stradling him.

"Damn you two, stop flirting infront of everyone! Tatsumi and Mine was enough for my heart to break already!"-Lubbock then cried.

"Why are you pulling on Tatsumi's shirt though!?"-Mine then tries to seperate the delusioned Lubbock away from her new boyfriend.

"Jack, you forgot something."-Chelsea then smiled.

"?"

She removed the lolipop from her mouth.

Everyone gaped.

Besides Suu, he's...well, close to a robot.

"Your birthday kiss."-Chelsea then pressed her lips to him fully.

"Hng?"-Jack took a momment before he returned that.

The two did took awhile to broke the kiss.

"Air! You need air!"-Leone joked, drinking from one of Jack's favorite rum back as a pirate.

"Damn you two, stop adding salt to my injuries!"

"Well, I guess I'm not getting any sleep tonight."-Najenda sighed.

Jack and Chelsea turned to her. It was their turn to gape.

"W-w-we-what?!"

"Everyone heard it. If you are trying to keep it down, you're doing a horrible job at it. Specially you, Chels."-Leone grabbed both Jack and Tatsumi's neck.-"Well, as long as you two don't forget about me, I'm good!"

"Why was I included though!"-Jack don't remember raising any flag with her.

"All men must!"

"Then grab Lubbock or something!"-Jack and Tatsumi argued.

"Lubbock's some sort of a strange creature. I don't want him. You two have the proper respond when girls come at you! That's why I like to tease!"

"IT HURTS!"-Lubbock then fell to the floor, like his soul was dangling from his mouth, threatening to leave.

"While I agree to that statement"-Mine ignored how her words added another stab to the poor soul on the ground-"But let go of Tatsumi already!"

"I'm fine with letting you hold Jack, but we w-weren't loud."

"Why didn't you just lie!"-Both Jack and Lubbock said that, with different reasons though.

* * *

><p>A few days later...<p>

Lubbock stared at the scene before him, feeling his tears well up.

Jack was sitting there, crafting something on the table. Chelsea sat next to him, listing out what he needed to do next from a strange book.

"Eh? Twist it down? Wasn't it supposed to be up?"

"It's said in the book, I don't know."

"Let me see the sketches."-Jack leaned on her-"Ah, I see..."

The fact they ignored how close Jack's head was to the orange-brown haired girl's asset made Lubbock's blood boil in jealousy.

But looking next to them was a different sight entirely.

In contrast to the family like atmostphere Chelsea and Jack was giving off, Mine was trying to seperate Tatsumi from Leone's bosom, the older girl refuse to stop teasing, claiming it was because Tatsumi got taller.

"Leone, pass me that vine there."

"Sure."-Leone didn't even hesitate, even in the middle of a teasing wrestle fight.-"What are you two making anyway?"

"...I think it's a pendant. I think."

"Say, you're an Assassin, and you fight Templars. Templars are marked by a cross. But why..."-Chelsea wondered.

"Not all crosses are Templars'. And in these days, Templars are a blurry concept."

"True."

"G-guys! Help me-uhmp! Air! I need air!"-Tatsumi flailed his arms.

"You're a warrior, so fight."-Was Jack monotonious reply.

"Don't just sit there! And Leone! Tatsumi has a girlfriend now! You can't just-"

"I need my daily Tatsumi hug"-Was Leone's answer, accompanied by a wink.

"Okay, we need a strong thread to hold these together... Lubbock, can you-"

"WAHHHHH!"-Lubbock falls to his knees.

"Di-did we broke him?"-Chelsea pointed at the teen's form.

"He'll be fine."-Mine finally got Tatsumi's face out of Leone's ample bosom.-"Go play with Akame or something, sis!"

"Meanie."-Leone pouted as she was pushed away.

"Oh, guess just a normal thread is enough. Hang on..."-Jack paid it no heed.

"Won't it decrease how beautiful it looks?"-Chelsea soon turned back.

"No, you'll see."

"Ah, it...quite nice. Yeah."

"Wow...it looks better than I imagined."-Jack himself was quite surprised.-"Here."

He raised the pendant for all to see.

It looked like a mini version of his Pandemonium Cross, made out of bones, branches and vines. In the middle is some sort of a red jewel, he might have gotten from some dead Templar.

"It's...beautiful."-Tatsumi has to nod. He knows Jack can craft, but he never saw him craft something like an acessory before.

Jack then thread it to a small vine, then turned to Chelsea.

"It's yours. A little gift to remember me, should anything happens."

"It is a dangerous life we lead."-Chelsea nodded.

"But it has never been a bad life."-Jack then put the necklace on her, his rough hands tries to be as tender and loving as possible.

"And may it never change us."-Chelsea then kissed him, with Jack returning it easily.

Both are aware of the fact that they have their own risks.

"I have something to share with you. A secret."-He muttered between kisses.

"Then leave it for tonight..."-Chelsea pulled him down the sofa with her.

"OKAY! THAT'S ENOUGH, DON'T CHA THINK?!"-Lubbock can't stand it anymore.

"What? I was enjoying this!"-Leone teased.

Well, not everyday does these two choose to make out in the living room.

"W-well, at least be decent."-Tatsumi averted his eyes. Jack and Chelsea are in that age, he and Mine is not.

"Don't worry. Just a bit of teasing."-Jack laughed as he seperates from Chelsea-"Then, I must ask, how have your progress with Najenda's been? From your reaction, I take it nothing good."

"No progress at all."-Was his comedic tears reply-"You've got to help me! I want to be all lovey-dovey like you all do!"

"While I admit that your love her is strong, I...it's beyond me."

The great Master Assassin said it's beyond him.

"Just confess to her or something!"-Mine groaned-"I'm tired of you getting all heartbreak infront of us! It's ruins the mood you know!"

"But those are my feelings over all these years! If I get rejected...what would become of our relationship?"

Jack nodded. He understand that, to some extent.

"I'm sorry, but none of us actually have any experience..."-Jack said, with everyone else nodding, to Lubbock's despair.

"Just get rejected or something!"

"A person who confess in a spur of a moment have no right to said that!"

"Why are you grabbing my shirt though?!"-Tatsumi yelled.

At the antics the younger Night Raids are doing, Jack, Chelsea and Leone can only laugh.

Their image really did looked like a warm family.

Amist that, Jack and Chelsea's hands held each other firmly.

* * *

><p>Leaving the room, Leone spotted Najenda leaning on the wall next to the door.<p>

"You're so popular boss."

"..."

"So what are you going to do?"

"Who knows? It's not the right time."

"They'll never be time if you don't spend it now."-Jack walked past them.-"You will regret starting that stage of your life so late in the end."

Apparently, the Assassin noticed her from the start.

"Well, I may not look it, but I'm the type to be very commite-"

"Intruders?!"-Lubbock yelled.

"What?!"-Everyone was surprised. Apparently, someone tripped his wires.

"North West! Several of them!"

"Damn! I'm heading out!"-Jack tugged his karambit and checked his hidden blade.

"I'm coming too."-Akame followed him.

Jack quickly free-run up a tree branch, and jump from tree to tree.

To his surprise, he was met with a person.

Another free-runner?

No, several of them. He can see some of them one Eagle vision.

Stopping a good distance away, Jack pulled out his karambit.

"Who are you?!"

"Wait! We don't want trouble!"-The guy frantically waved his arms.

"How did you found this place?!"

"We annouced our arrivals already!"

"Brings me to my previous question! Who the hell are you?!"

"Your brother."

"What?"-Jack stopped Akame, who was ready to slice them apart.

Then he noticed they all have hoods.

"We received no news of your arrival. State your names, where you are from!"

"I am only a messenger! Hearing of the existence of your Creed, we tried to make contact."

"...What?"-Jack was surprised.-"Another Creed?"

"Yes! We came from the western tribes!"

"..."-Jack lower his guard. They could still be the enemy. Esdeath and the Templar inner circle are well aware of the Creed, and this could be one of their tricks.-"Akame, get Lubbock here. Get all these men tied up. I'll check the mail."

"Okay."-Akame and Suu, who joined just a minute ago, heed those orders.

Jack head to the pigeon coup nearby, finding a letter.

After reading the content, he returned.

"Speak your message, then leave."

"it was my plan from the start."-The messenger nodded-"Lately, we were met was fierce attacks from Esdeath army. Our Creed are working on evacuating civilians and aid the troops. Esdeath army has pushed deep into the tribe territory, a needless bloodlost for a losing fight."

"I see."

"After learning the existence of other Assassin Creed, the Creed Elder would like to make contact. And after validating our story, one of your brothers led us here. Somewhere around here."

"Of course. If you are really another Creed, then we have no quarrels, brother. Though, I plan to see it first hand."

"Thank you. We will arrange a meeting soon."

"Good."-Jack turned to Lubbock-"Release them."

The Master Assassin and the messenger turned so that their backs are facing each other.

"Nothing is true."

"Everything is permitted."

With that, they walk they seperate ways.

"..."-Najenda, standing in the side, asked-"What do you plan on doing?"

"I have to see it."

"Then I'll offer one of my members to assist. The Creed's our ally, and you are important as well."

"Thanks but..."-Jack stopped midway.-"I'll take Chelsea."

"Heh, that's a quick choice."

"I intend to share some secrets with her, so best to have her near. And she is my girlfriend, afterall."-Jack glanced over to Chelsea, the girl nodded approvingly.

"Then I would like to be able to keep up. Akame, let's train."-Chelsea turned to Akame, the girl nodded as they head back.

"This I guess I'll see."

* * *

><p>"You two seems really motivated, Chelsea, Mine."-Akame grinned as they three broke combat.<p>

"Well, Tatsumi is watching."-Mine smiled confidently.

"And the Empire's strongest is after my boyfriend. I can't lose to her."-Chelsea grinned as she took in another lolipop, the first one already finished.

Jack and Tatsumi are watching the spar, and both are surprised by how their girlfriend has changed.

Chelsea seems to adopt a more acrobat-like fighting sense, one that is more likely to dodge than parry. She seems to be more of a natural to the hidden blades than Kakeru himself, the younger male Assassin seems to prefer a longer blade. But, when the need comes, she can deflect and counter skill with the agility and accuracy of an Assassin. With Gaea Foundation, she can also dodge and create openings by transforming into something that is beneficial to her at the given time.

Mine has improved herself in combat greatly after the spar Jack had with her some months ago. She is now faster and her blows seems to be more deft than before. At least that what he can see.

"Chelsea! I think I can make an Assassin out of you yet! Why don't we practice free-running?"-Jack called out to his lover.

"Sorry, that's just not my alley!"

Sure, with Gaea Foundation, she can still reach a lot of places, and if not, rely on Jack to get there.

"It makes you happy, don't it?"-Jack asked Tatsumi-"They are doing this for our sake."

"..."-Tatsumi doesn't respond, but his smile said it all.

"Ever wonder what happens if the revolution ends with us alive?"

"I'll visit my village again. We'll build the place up again. I hope to have Mine's hand in it."

"That's great. That's...really is great."

"And you?"

"I'll go pay respect to alot of people."-Jack laughed-"Then maybe I'll go home too. But the fate of an Assassin is not so kind."

"What? Why?"

"Because soon, there'll be more work to do. Work that will never end. I did not choose become an Assassin. It chose me."

"Can't you just quit?"

"Without killers coming after me? How long do think the Templars will regroup themselves? And how much would they like to have the Master Assassin killed?"

"...Let's talk if. IF you have a choice, would you give up being an Assassin after peace has return?"-Tatsumi asked.

A small smile appeared on his face.

"If that peace lasts...if the Templar cross don't come for me again. Then I will, put down my blade."

"And what would you do then?"

"Retire in my old home, start a farm or an orchard. Start a family."

"Would your child..."

"I would hope my child don't become an Assassin, as a father. But I'm afraid they'll find their own way."-He had a distant look in his eyes-"I wonder if I would be a good father or a good mentor..."

"Don't worry, you'll make a damn fine father."-Tatsumi patted his shoulder.

"Heh. I wonder if Ch-"

"I've studied medicine, you know!"-Chelsea commented, the spar seems to have ended.

"So you'll become a doctor?"

"It's what I hoped to before joining this life."

"I can see a great family coming out of you two!"-Tatsumi gave them a thumbs'up.

"..."-Jack and Chelsea didn't say anything, but they smiled as they hold each other's hand.

"Kuh. They look so romantic..."-Even Mine was compelled to make a comment, knowing Chelsea would get a heck out of teasing her with it.

And she did.

"Well, maybe you when your breasts grow abit, then you can try to please Tatsumi better~"-Chelsea grabbed Jack's arm and pushed her adult form into it, making him blush slightly.

"You!"

"Did I mention that you two are under-aged?"

"Multiple times! I get it! I will hold myself before the monster that is puberty!"-Tatsumi wailed.

"Don't say that now! Your girlfriend hasn't reached it yet! Hahah~"

"That's it Chelsea! Could you at least be nice about it?!"-Mine is ready to chase her around the base now.

"Coming out of you, that's...unconvincing."-Jack and Tatsumi only looked away. Best to not get involved.

"Why aren't you defending your girlfriend?!"-Mine pointed an accusating finger at Tatsumi.

"We-well..."

"Grrr!"

"I-I'm sorry."-Tatsumi can only apologize with an awkward smile.

"Well, I say your youth is well-spent, Tatsumi."-Jack laughed-"Chelsea, I'm headi-"

Chelsea's radiant smile said nothing.

The fact she was smiling while drawing her hidden blade said it all, though.

"...N-nevermind."-He awkwardly smiled. He don't really get the concept of 'safe days', but apparently...

Tatsumi and Mine paled.

They'll need earplugs tonight.


	34. Chapter 33

"So, what are you planning to do today?"-Chelsea asked, getting dressed.

"The Creed received words of Wild Hunt, and has designated them for death. Coincidentally, that's Night Raid next target, right?"

"Indeed."

"I'll scout ahead and see to a plan. I've met them, but have not yet saw their capability in combat yet."

"...Be careful then."

"I will."-Jack put on his coat and pull the hood up over his head.-"I'll be back soon."

"Uhm."-Chelsea watched has he leaves, the door between them soon closed.

Chelsea is well aware that Jack wanted to spend time with her. But as an Assassin, he can't afford such leisure easily. She herself, as a Night Raid member understands. They took risks everyday in their life. To fight for a better day.

Such acts had come with a price, sometimes, the highest.

"It is a bad time to fall in love..."

But never a bad decision.

Still.

She had been worried.

Lately, although Jack seems to have gotten over Esdeath, but the reverse is not yet done. The Empire's Strongest still waits for him.

That puts her in a hard place.

She can't think of how Esdeath would react upon these news.

How long will she'll be able to see his back as he leaves?

How many more smiles can she give him before her head is stuck to a pole?

So she trained.

Chelsea don't want to become a burden to him. The last thing she wants is for him to charge in and save her, knowing only death awaits.

Still, everyone, not just Chelsea, can only watch his back as he steps forward, risking his life for others.

'That's not how an Assassin is.'-Jack thought to himself bitterly, as he glanced back at Night Raid base, before free-running away.

He'll make it clear from today. Set it right.

'The first step to claiming the happiness I want.'

* * *

><p>Jack had been studying those techniques the codex offers, and had been practicing them whenever the oppotunity present itself.<p>

The best way to practice had been the controlled descend.

It was terrifying to jump off a tower without any haystack or the likes.

Even with a haystack, it was enough to make those weak-hearted people faints.

But, after honing his senses, it had become natural for him, almost like how a predator learn how to stalk and kill. His techniques are now much more refined, more agile, and he found new possibility to choose different paths on the fly.

Hearing a scream nearby, Jack rushed there, going from rooftop to rooftop.

Stopping on a rooftop near a square, he found multiple bodies hung upside down, naked, evidence of torture clear to see. Some are greatly disfigured and mutilated.

"Wild Hunt?"-Jack confirms it with his Eagle vision, spotting that poor excuse of a police force there.

He also saw Wave, Kurome and Run, as they bowed in apology.

"...Since Esdeath's not around, those bastard are bringing out all the tricks huh?"

Why don't he crash their party abit?

Leaping down a haystack, Jack then slowly made his way to the square, closing in on them.

...

...

...

"?"-Wave spotted that alchemist girl was looking at someone behind him with sparkling eyes.

Turning around, he saw a tall figure, with a coat and a hood over his head, leather gloves and graves, and a cutlass at his side.

A rather normal person Wave thought could be find anywhere.

"? You again?"-Shura groaned.

The figure doesn't respond.

"What now, twerp? Are you looking forward to get arrested? I'll make sure to enjoy cutting you limb to limb"

He still said nothing.

"Hey, I'm talking to you! What's the matter, cat got your tongue?"

"That guy..."-Enshin seems to recalled something.

"AHHHH~ He's here!~"-Dorothea lounged at him, ready for a bite.

The figure grabbed her mid-air, almost in an embrace.

"?!"-Shura failed comprehend how Dorothea was knocked out.

They all only realized it after he set her down in the snow.

"Sleep."-The figure then stood up and raise his hands as if to challenge them.

Wave and Kurome stood back. Unlike Wild Hunt, they are careful when it comes to fighting.

"Kousetsu, I will feed you now."-Izou charged forward.

Shura expected a rain of blood.

Yet the hooded man easily dodged the blade.

But the next act surprised them even more.

He grabbed Kousetsu's shealth, ripping them from Izou's hand, then using it as a weapon to send repeated blows, as well as block Izou's attacks.

Cosmina used her ability, but the man used Izou as a human shield and a kick board to dodge, the katana user was then so close to knock out that he only needed to push him over.

Seeing Izou was taken down almost with ease, Shura confirmed this guy was serious trouble. Last time he simply wasn't looking for a fight.

Jack then open his palms to the sides, the hidden blades activated.

"I remember now!"-Enshin realized it.

He only had a quick glance at it.

On his time in the seas, he spotted that face.

Other pirates said he is living legend, clearing fleets and capable of taking a ship alone, without the aid of Teigu.

Enshin was always compared to that guy.

Everyone just looks at him measily, like "Even with a Teigu, you still can't beat him. Pathetic."

It made his blood boils.

Jack easily took down Champs with a hooked kick to the fat bastard's knees, then stomped on his face, all the while holding Cosmina's mouth, knocking her out.

"You little street rat! I'll make sure to have the whole course!"-Shura was about to jump in.

But Jack then took his hood off.

"Jack?!"-Wave gaped, completely horrified.

"Huh?!"-Shura turned to Wave, grabbing his collar.-"You know this punk?!"

However, he was stopped by Run.

"Shura, sir, I greatly apologized. But you don't want to cross this man. Now that we know who he is."

"Hah! Why is that?!"

"This man here...Is Jack Crystal. General Esdeath's lover."

It brought a 180 degree change in Shura face expression.

He just looked at Jack shockingly, his mouth fell agape.

This?

This is the person Esdeath has been bragging about to any she can?

Even the old geezer spoke highly of this bastard!

Esdeath accepts this man for a reason.

As they can already see, strength was one.

He also has virtue, even some charisma, and undoubtedly cunning.

Either way, they can's take him on. Honest memtioned Jack to be capable of holding his own against Esdeath.

Even if they can, Esdeath will come back asking for their blood.

"Back then, you forced Wave to bow and apologize."-Jack spoke with a voice that cuts deep into one's memory. A voice filled with not only authority, but confidence and killing intent-"Because you are the prime minister's son."

"..."-Shura teeth grinded.

"I won't ask you to bow and apologize, but take your team members and scram."-He gestured to the Palace, obviously mocking him to run crying to his father.-"If you stir up anymore trouble, I'll make sure that even your father won't be able to save you."

"YOU!"

Held back by Run, Shura recollect his thoughts.

He can't kill this bastard with witness all around. Teleporting with Shambalah won't help.

But letting him go here and he'll never be seen again.

On top of that, even if this bastard angers him to no end, Shura won't be beating him anytime soon.

He can imagine his old man's face as he stared disappointingly at his son's injury.

"Swallow what little pride you have and get lost. Playtime is over."

"I will remember this! I'll never forgive you! I'll have your head, ya hear me!"-Shura and Enshin gathered their teammates before leaving.

"..."-Jack only pull his hood back up.

"Jack."-Waved stopped him.

"Not now Wave. First, help me get these bodies down."

"..."-Wave took a momment to comply.

After properly laid the dead bodies to their rest, Jack stood over them.

"Do not fear the dark. Embrace it, for in it, you relax. Rest in Peace."-Jack spoke in tribal language as he closes their lifeless eyes.

Standing up, he turned to Wave.

"I bet you have lots of questions."

"Indeed. Where have you been?!"

"A lot of places. I came back to the capital to find this."-He looked rather disappointed at Wave.-"And I thought the Jaegers will maintain peace."

"..."-Wave only lower his head.-"But you! You run away from us! You kill people! No more than a murderer!"

"Have I been wrong in my judgement when I kill? Had I not mourn their deaths and give them as much of a peaceful passing as I could?"-The hooded man gestured to the pile of corpses besides them.

"..."

"And now that you've seen the Empire first hand, do you see me wrong in my judgement when I decided to leave?"

"..."-Wave have no answer to any of his questions.

"..."-Jack turned away.-"Keep this conversation to yourself. Esdeath don't need to know about it."-He walked away.

"Wait!"-Wave stops him-"A question before you go."

"..."-Jack stopped, however, he didn't turn around.

"I may not understand your motive, your role, or anything about you. But why did you leave Commander Esdeath? Why did you refuse her love?"

"..."

"..."

Silence.

The hooded figure said nothing, his form seems to stood still besides how the coat was slightly fluttering from the wind.

Everyone waited for an answer.

"I thought about it."

"...?"-Wave was confused.

"That question has lingers for a while in my heart. But lately, with the help of 'someone', I have come to realize an answer. One that I have no intention of telling you."

"..."

"Besides that...Me and Esdeath simply...born in the wrong era. The wrong world."-Jack then resumed his steps.-"Although I would like you to keep this meeting a secret, tell her that my birthday was a few days ago. It might be late, but she should know. She created it, afterall."

"What do you mean, 'created'?"

"A hint."

With that, Wave, Run and Kurome can only watch as the man disappeared into the streets.

"Should we heed his wish?"-Run asked. General Esdeath would be more than happy to hear that her beloved has reappeared.

But at the same time, it appears that he no longers harbour any romantic feelings toward the Empire's strongest.

He had reached a conclusion, and made his choice.

"Something tells me he would meet Commander Esdeath soon enough."-Waved shook his head.-"He'll answer all questions then."

* * *

><p>A few days later, and Jack had made good progress in finding out the Imperial Palace guard shifts, as well as the openings it might create. However, Jack has taken Esdeath's word to heart when she said the guards protect this place with and for their lives. And when lives are mentioned, people can get really fired up.<p>

He also tailed Run, that Jaeger member that follows Esdeath around the most. And...

'He's on to something. No, somethings.'

So far, although Run's behavior is indeed suspicious, bring bribes and entertainment, always on time for Wild Hunt, He also began checking military records. Jack knows this by passing by him in the library, his presence hidden by the sense of an Assassin.

It was a big gamble that he decided to show his face, but the Jaegers can't relate him to an Assassin, as they have no idea it exists. On top of that, it seems Esdeath is planning to return soon, so it doesn't matter as much. He had found no way to get at Budou, yet.

But Run does like to study. He could make the connection between books and the man known as Jack Crystal.

Stitting on a bench, Jack considered his next move.

"Now that Wild Hunt is somewhat dealt with, I guess I have time to-"-Jack immediately dodged to the side, dodging an slash blade.-"That was close. Did they sent you after me or you acted on your own?"-He asked the attacker.

"Shut up! I've been waiting to face you, Jack Crystal!"

"I assumes that means you knows me from before. Have I met you?"

It might have been an honest question, but of course, that only serves to piss him off further.

"Are you seriously unaware that you were one of the most deadliest pirate of all time?!"

"I've never been a captain, so no."-Jack shrugged-"Either way, since you are on death sentence anyway, I'll grant you a peaceful on-"-Jack immediately deflected a katana.

"Jack-san?"

"Kurome?"

...

...

...

Both stared at each other.

"Why are you here?!"-They both asked that.

"I'm here to kill Wild Hunt."

"Wild Hunt wants to kill me."

"..."

"Natural allies then."-Jack actived his hidden blades.

They stood back to back.

"Cosmina's mine"-Kurome unshealthe her sword again.

"Then don't lose."-Jack faces Enshin.

"Heh!"-Enshin sneered-"Too bad for you, tonight happens to be a full moon!"

"At first, I thought I would be at an disadvantage, since I only have a small blade, but now, it suits me just fine!"-Jack strafed forward.

Enshine failed to understand.

When he and Cosmina run into him by chance, he thought it was the perfect chance to rid himself of that bastard.

Jack had been an honorable pirate, but with strength to boot.

That image, when compare to Enshin, was completely over him. He was merely a brute with no more goal then kill and plunder. For that, even though he is strong...

No one looked at him.

They don't acknowledge him.

Even the dirtiest pirates has to stop a momment to share a story on how great of a person that 'Jack Crystal' is.

It angers him to no end.

But, that bastard eludes him. Never to be seen, jump from ship to ship in a random pattern.

So much that his existence almost became a myth, along with all the legends at sea.

For a time, Enshin thought that it was only an ideal that sprout from the things sailors told their children when they visit home, a little fairy tale.

But Enshin grabbed a glimpse of him.

It was a few years ago, and the man has definitely changed.

But this is without a doubt Jack Crystal.

Enshin can finally try to stand over that former pirate.

Yet he can't.

"Shamshir!"

No matter how many blades he threw at him, that guy just dodge them cleanly.

Jack chanted.

"No one embraces death easily."

In a burst of strength, he strafed forward again, with incredible speed and accuracy.

"Full moon wheel!"

Enshin used his trumpcard.

The massive sphere of slashes leaves abasolutely no openings, even for a bug.

Of course, that stopped Jack in his track.

But he did not even flinch, and was not at all intimidated. He leaped in a zik-zak to avoid the shere, all the while waiting for the trump card to end.

"Using a trump card so early into the fight, are you into fast fight or I just kill my opponents too slow?"

Jack don't usually taunts.

But he always makes the best out of it.

"GRAAAHH!"-Enshin growled as he chased the agile pirate down.

Jack used the trees around him for an advantage, free-running on branches and uses incredible parkour moves boosted by his override exceed to dodge.

Soon, the sphere dissipates, revealing a tired and weakened Enshin.

Jack then walked over to him.

"Damn you! Damn you!"

"Have some respect, man."-Jack actived his hidden blades again.

"Hah! I'll show you some respect!"-Enshin strafed at him.

"No. I will."

Jack deflected the blade in an accurate move, before sending the other wristblade up Enshin's neck.

It killed him on the spot.

Easily setting the guy down, Jack then muttered.

"May the underworld grant you the longing for the recognition you wanted. Resquiescat in Pace."-Closing the Wild Hunt member's eyes, he then grabs Enshin's teigu and leaves.

* * *

><p>"Run! Run!"-Kurome sat by Run's dying form, coughing out blood.<p>

"It's retribution, I guess...for prolonging that bastard's death..."-He said weakly.

'He's done for...'-Kurome's eyes were tearing up.

Her senses pick up that presence approaching them.

Prepared for her sister, Kurome was met with Jack.

"Is he alright?"-Jack asked out of concern.-"Can I help him?"

"Unfortunately, you can't..."-Run's opens a painful smile.

Jack knelt besides Run as he hold the dying man's head up abit.

"Did you sought revenge?"

"Yes...cough...and this is the price."

"..."

"And you? Did you sought revenge?"

"? What do you mean?"

"Oh...cough cough! Guah... Jack, don't...act... naive. You know what I'm talking about."

"..."-Jack's opens a slight frown.

"It's true, then. General Esdeath killed your father. 5 years ago. Didn't she?"

Kurome's eyes widen at that.

Is that why he said Esdeath 'created' his birthday?

"..."-Jack offers no answer.

"...I don't sense deception when I saw you with her. You...you were yourself when you were talking and laughing with her."

"Indeed."-Jack nodded slightly.

"How...? Don't you...seek..."

"I won't."

Then, Run opened a slight smile.

"...No deception again...you...you hold your convictions elsewhere..."

"Don't speak of me so highly."-Jack then looked at Kurome-"Say your goodbyes."-He said sadly.

"..."-Kurome was too emotional right now to do so.

"Kurome...tell Wave to keep being as he is... It's...fine that way...tell him to...keep...moving forward..."

"..."-Jack began to lower Run's body.

"Run..."-Kurome weeped slightly.

"Your suffering will come to an end. I had hoped that it wouldn't end like this, but it seems it has already been decided."

Run smiled at Jack's final words to him.

After all that.

He can at least add another person to his mind as friend before leaving this world.

'Ah...as I suspected...he really is...an...Assa...'

"Resquiescat in Pac-?!"

Just before light is lost from Run's eyes, Kurome stabbed Yatsufusa into Run's chest, interupting Jack's line and Run's passing.

"We'll always be together."

The way Kurome's eyes glinted tells Jack, and even Run, how much her mentality has been warped.

Jack might have understand the reason as well as the motive, but...

No one should be denied of their own passing.

Jack painfully looked at Run's final expression, a mixture of shock, dead and even hopelessness, before those eyes changes, and the Teigu user stood up, but now having black wings instead of white.

"With Yatsufusa, we can make that happen."

"Kurome..."-Jack lowered his head in pity.

Failing to understand that expression, Kurome did the only thing she could. Ask.

"What's wrong? Aren't you happy that Run's still here?"

"Where? I don't see him."

Toward that obvious mock, Kurome can only pointed at the black-winged figure, like a child pointing to a toy if asked by a stranger where it is.

"You truly are miserable, Kurome."-Jack stood up and turn away, his hood pulled up again.

"I don't want to say goodbye to him. We just got close..."

"Now you'll forever miss that chance."-Gripping Shamshir, Jack began stepping away.

"!"-Kurome raised her voice to reply, but, as if guessing her respond, Jack cuts it off.

"Learn how to let things go. How to let others rest. Respect their final wishes. Otherwise..."-Jack turned his head back at her, though not enough to see her with that hood on his head.-"You'll never be more than a child."

With that, Kurome can only stared at his back with her eyes widen and her mouth ever slightly open, as he soon gone well out of sight.

"Imperial Assassin? Allow me to spit on that."-Jack growled as he heads to meet with Night Raid, undoubtedly nearby.


	35. Chapter 34: Verana Viranetta

**Okay, here we are. It took sometime, since it was a rather long chapter, but it's out.**

**Let's answer some reviews.**

**Kamigami: I'm sure I spared Chelsea of that fate around chapter 14-16. I just don't like killing a character. And also bad at writing it, so as it is, limited deaths.**

**PennyStroke: I played some AC games, AC2 left a mark in my heart while AC4 left me with awesome gameplay. I really recomend getting that game for those who haven't. And here I am, falling in love with Arno's parkour moves. ACU, come at me. Anyway, although I myself don't like character deaths, the story in AgK is really thrilling, so you should watch it. It has it's ups and downs, sure, but overrall, don't let it stops you.**

**Anyway, a long chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Jack charged forward, amist the cannon fire, ice boulders and other soldiers.<p>

Dark smoke gathered, thunderous sounds echoing the huge battlefield.

"Fire!"

Hearing that, Jack immediately threw himself to a pile of rocks for cover.

A barrage of musket fire rang out, the sight of men falling and blood splatter all over his view as he glanced back.

In the other direction, he saw Esdeath on her horse, with the burning city behind her, her army steadily march forward.

Leaping over the rocks, he sprinted again, taking the momment that the soldiers are loading their muskets, and crash into their lines.

Trapped by enemies both in the front and in the back, there's little hope.

But he had no other choice. He can only hope Chelsea and the others had escape this Western city in time, for that fire behind him isn't very forgiving.

"Kill him!"-The officer yelled, as soldiers began attaching bayonets to their musket, others drawing their sword.

Having nothing other than his hidden blades, his trusted karambit and some throwing knives, Jack could be very ill equipped in compare to how much he usually carries.

Deflecting an attack, Jack grabbed the soldier's musket, disarm and kill him, then used the musket as a blunt weapon to smack at another soldier, a guarantee a head injury that can easily kill.

Letting go of the musket, he intercepted another soldier carrying a cutlass, one of his hidden blade block and deflect the sword upward, while the other pierced the soldier's stomach at a vital point, killing him.

Unable to spare time and pick up the weapon, He was met with another soldier with a musket, and dodged the deadly bayonet by bending his form, before grabbing the weapon to stop a counter, then drived the hidden blade through the soldier's neck, with a powerful throw at the end.

Noticing a hail of ice spears coming down from behind him, Jack grabbed the closest soldier, broke his defenses and used him as human shield, the ice spears went through but did not exits, a few sharp tips managed to cut Jack's hand lightly.

Curses the events leading up to this, Jack still charged forward, spining his body in a full 360 degree motion just intime to dodge a sword, before using one of his throwing knives to stab the sword's owner in the back of his neck, before pulling it out in a quick motion, altering his grip on the small blade before throwing it dead on another soldier.

He had so far successfully broke the enemies' line and formation.

With no idea how much he saved by doing so, as the city behind him has already burned ablaze, yet not destroyed to ruins, Jack still pushed himself.

The thought that he was alone, without a single ally around crosses his mind, but he did not once gave up.

It would took every bit of strength, but he will destroy this entire frontal squad. Capture or death can come after that.

"What are you waiting for! Kill him before he kill us all! Or before General Esdeath kill us all for being in her way!"-A high ranking officer pushed his soldiers forward on top of his horse.

That rain of ice spear had taken out quite alot of their own soldiers, but Esdeath have no care for that.

Still, it caused fear among the soldiers so much that they stood back, fearing the cold General would do so again to ensure that hooded figure's death.

Jack and the commanding officer stared at each other, Jack's exression hidden under his hood.

It was obvious how to disrupt the enemies chain of command.

As such, a target had been decided.

"On him! Kill him!"-The commanding officer's yelled, fearing for his life.

The Assassin charged forward, and with lines of soldiers blocking his sight, he leaped high in the air, a throwing knife in hand.

With a throwing motion and a skillful flick of his wrist at the end, the small blade designed for throwing slices the air, spinning on it's center of gravity, before the sharp tip lodged into the officer's chest, his heart to be precise.

Seeing the dead officer fall from his horse, he used that critical momment and charged right through enemy lines, killing whoever blocked him with his hidden blades.

Soon as he clears the lines, Esdeath and her army catches up to the frontal team.

A wall of ice arouse, higher than his override exceed allow him to jump, denying him from going any further.

Without his Assassin Armor, only his hooded coat and suit, he knew this would end the momment Esdeath had enough fun.

'So...this is how it is, huh?'-Jack bitterly turn back to see Esdeath on her white horse, infront of the Imperial Army that was ready to take his life.

"Stop you meaningless struggle, Assassin."-Esdeath voiced.

The Assassin just stood there, his expression turned slightly sad, as he watches an eagle soaring through the battlefield, going over his head, before disappearing into the cloud of black smoke and the wall of ice that denied him of escape.

Esdeath and her army slowly and carefully approaches.

The hooded Assassin had nothing left but his hidden blades.

Those were dangerous enough, but surrounded by a sea of enemies, it held little importance.

He can't surrender. But...

'Chelsea...'

He still wants to live.

That will to live...

"I cannot betray the Order and letting you know it secrets. I've failed at hiding in plain sight. But I still desire to live. So, Es."

"?"-Esdeath widen her eyes slightly.

Only one person is allowed to call her that.

The Assassin reached for his hood and took it off.

"What should I do?"-He asked point blank, surrounded by muskets, swords and ice spears.

* * *

><p>A few days ago...<p>

"Welcome to Verana Viranetta, Assassin."

Jack and Chelsea had travelled to the Western Nations, a city near the border in particular, to meet up with the second Creed, in order to establish connections and unite themselves against the Empire and the Templars behind them.

The Master Assassin was told he would be greeted by that Creed's best Assassin, a Master Assassin in equivalent, however, lacking in Teigu.

No matter, Jack just picked up Shamshir, and it would be a fine gift. Should the person deserves it.

Both Jack and Chelsea had an idea of a rough looking man with the same expression like the one Jack has, but instead...

"Don't you feel cold? I know it's not my place to ask, but..."-Jack slightly stammered.

"Not really. Would you be if..."

"I never tried to."

Before him and Chelsea, a girl just their age smiled.

She had a slim form, flawless white skin and silver hair that resembled the cold, bleak sky above them tied into a bundle. Her choice of outfit right out of winter is a black string bkini top, with black jeans and high heel boots, a black ribbon on her hair and dark sunglasses covering her eyes.

It gives Jack an odd sensation.

The girl thought not as matured and ripe as Esdeath, her figure is much slimmer, and her breast size isn't bad to say the least. The way she stood emphasized any strong point her body has, and so far, it didn't have to hide any flaws. A choice of clothing and sense of style seems to be that of a sexy yet deadly character typical of an action movie.

"Well, aren't you charming. I'm Sora Yukira."-The girl offered a hand.

"Jack Crystal."-Jack shook it, using his other hand to gesture to the girl beside him.-"This is Chelsea, a member of Night Raid."-For some reason, he left out the part they are lovers.

"Oh, I expected you would go alone."-Sora laughed mischieviously, as she leaned her body on him abit.

The male Assassin quickly retreated to retain his comfort zone.

If Jack hadn't met Chelsea, he would be swayed by now. This girl is just his type. At least, the Assassin side of him. He wasn't a player in anyway, but he always did like woman of that type. Seductive, independent and dangerous.

But now that he met with the orange-pink haired Night Raid member, he had subtly changed his preference, finding Chelsea to have a perfect form and beauty, not that he needed to delude himself in thinking other wise, as well and resolved his heart so that it won't waver.

Still, if he showed no reaction at all, then he could stop calling himself a man.

Chelsea glared at the girl as she took a step forward, facing Sora.

Jack sweat-dropped as the girls began to exchange subtle, but not hateful glares.

He wasn't **_that_** inexperienced with woman, so he understood their feelings right away, stopping mid-way to really think if he was just over-confident about his charm.

"U-uhm!"-Jack cleared his throat.-"So Sora, we expect you to lead us to your Creed. Can you give me a general idea of what's is like?"

"Certainly."-Sora smiled as she broke her state of staring into Chelsea.-"Walk with me."

So, Jack and Chelsea followed the girl, the headphone-wearing Night Raid still keeps a close watch, fearing...something.

The first thing that relieved Jack was that the female Assassin had enough decency to put on a black winter jacket with the trade mark hood, though both she and Jack had their hoods down, feeling no reason to have it up when the city had no enemies or threats.

'Damn, her back is just as well-scuptured as Chelsea's. Oh god, I'm becoming a pervert...'

In fact, Jack believed Sora and Chelsea are exactly equal in form, the only difference was the hair and face.

"Our Creed is a few hours travel from here with your griffin. I just got here myself."

"You're not with the Creed?"

"I thought you, a Master Assassin as well would understand."-She giggled.

"..."-Jack kept quiet. That was stupid. High ranking Assassins like him and Sora travels a lot, rarely be back at the Creed.-"I guess I'm sorry to have caused you trouble."

"No no, it's an honor. I'm was curious when I heard there was a second Creed."

"Heh. We did as well."

"...Sora-san."-Chelsea called out-"I thought Assassins uses hidden blades?"

And judging from how she was wearing a bikini top most of the time, and no blade and bracer on her wrist, it's obvious she don't have it.

"Oh, I own a pair, but it's not my style, I guess."-Sora pulled out a pair of daggers-"Old fashion suits me best."

"You mean a dagger in broad daylight, as you are cut down where you stand?"-Chelsea asked mockingly.

"Before the hidden blade, that's how it was done."-Sora shrugged-"But don't worry, I can sneak."

"..."-Jack still uneasily shifts his gaze between the two girls. Chelsea like to tease herself, so surely she don't see him at fault...but...

It's just not good.

Then he realizes something.

"Uhm...my griffin's that way"-He pointed at the opposite direction they are going.

"Well, but first, let's check in to the Assassin Bureau in town."

"...I have to ask, an honest questions."

"Feel free."-Sora smiled.

"Is there a Templar scheme here in the western nation? You seem to set your base here, while the main focus of the world is to get rid of Honest, that Templar grandmaster."

Jack didn't expect Sora to turn back and face him with a bewildered expression.

"Jack, you honestly didn't know?"

"About?"

"The Templars have deeper roots than you think. The Empire's Prime Minister is only one of many Templar grandmasters."

That...that they didn't know.

"And the rest?"

"The Rudspoor rebelion, the one that ended in genocide, was caused by one of them. Numa Seika was convinced into rebeling by a different Templar."

"Are you saying that this is just a game to the Templars?"

"I don't know. There's something else. A different goal they want to achieve by all those stir up."-Sora sighed.

A cold sweat ran down Jack's cheek.

Something higher? Could it be a Piece of Eden?

There are many more Pieces of Eden. Certainly he'll won't just run into them by chance, every one of them is hidden in a sacred vault, like the keystone Jack and Esdeath found on the desserted island.

"...The Empire is clumsy."-Chelsea sparked a theory.

"...?"

"Jack, the Empire is corrupted and unstable. Even if Honest is himself, he and the other Templars know they can't get a proper rein on their people in it."

"You're...right."-Sora had her mouth hang open in realization.-"They wanted the empire to fall. So a better system could be established and easier to control."

It sent realization through the male Assassin.

Jack had forgotten how the Templars operate.

He thought he didn't see it because there was nothing to see, the Templars now he thought has retired, with their dreams more or less fulfilled.

But no, they're still here.

This is a classic example of how the Templar Order manipulate from the shadows.

He curses himself for not thinking out of the box like he should have.

But then, just then...

"Wait wait wait! Doesn't that means the Revolutionary Army is following a Templar orders?!"

Chelsea paled at Jack's sudden realization.

Even more so when she thought of the chances.

"It's hard to tell."-Sora herself had a grim look on her face.-"It could be that the leader is one of the Templars, he was manipulate by a Templar, but it could also be not, and he is a righteous man."

'This is the dark side of history...'-Chelsea grimaced as she look at the two Master Assassins.

The very history Jack always tries to dig up when he picks up a history book.

The idea, concept of what's going on sound ridiculous at a core level, but it can be done.

"Do we have any names?"-Jack asked.

"They are usually referred to as Masters. We are working on the names. Soon as our Creeds unite, everything that we know, you know."

"Then let's hurry. I seems to have an appointment with some high ranking Revolutionary Army's leader."

"Jack, an even more fundamental problem."-Chelsea voiced.

"?"

"You've been with us Night Raid for a while now, and your name is in the records of the Revolutionary Army. Your deeds were heard."

"..."-Jack gaped.

It really is fundamental.

"The Templars are everywhere, maybe not in high places, but high enough."

"..."

"Are we sure you're not compromised already?"

* * *

><p>Esdeath dropped the files in her hand, shocked.<p>

When Honest sent her a few documents, she originally thought it was a run down on the situation, a status update, if you will.

But it was documents recovered by spies in the Revolutionary Army.

However, they weren't random reports.

The man'o'war incident.

In which was the first time Esdeath met the Master Assassin she calls Edward.

It wasn't his real name, obviously, but she had thought it all.

She had flung the Assassin so far that he got a little lost, and that lead to their second meeting, which turned into a short ceasefire between the two as they were stuck on an island in the southern ocean.

And now her fears are confirmed.

By that one line.

_Jack Crystal: MIA_

* * *

><p>"Being compromised by the Templars isn't a big deal. It means now they have your name, nothing more, nothing less."-Sora was certain of it. What could the Templars do with that information? Obviously not to spite the public.<p>

"No."-Jack grimaced-"It means that _she _knows."

Esdeath isn't a full pledged Templar. She just happens to serve under Honest, a Templar.

But she is a wild card, capable of tipping the scales to her favor.

It is now impossible to tell what their next meeting will end up in.

And like it or not, they'll meet again. The very path they took would let them meet.

"Jack, are you okay?"-Chelsea saw that expression on his face.

It looks like when a person realize their very core belief and hope is shattering piece by piece.

"..."-Jack really can't say. His breath grew slightly raspy.

"It'll be fine! You've been around us so long and Esdeath hasn't suspected a thing!"

"No, she had been suspecting from day one."-Jack replied.

"..."

Chelsea understands why.

His greatest secret to the world is at stake. It would be inhuman for him if he is not shaken.

"...Damn."-Jack recollected his thoughts.-"I have to finish this quick."

"Are you okay now?"-Chelsea asked with concern.

"I've been fearing this. But there's nothing I can do. It's a dangerous life we lead, after all."-Jack inhaled deeply before sighing-"I just can't remove that sense of uneasiness."

Does she know, or not?

Great, now it was his turn to ask questions.

"If it helps, I think it doesn't matter."-Chelsea voiced.

"Eh?"-Jack looked up to her.

"I mean, if this was bound to happen, and you know it already, why feel so depressed? I'm sure you devised a solution? And why should Esdeath matter?"

"That's right. There's Chelsea here for you to worry about."-Sora smiled.

Jack raised an eyebrow, silently asking how she knew they were a couple, but her mischievous expression said it all.

"It shouldn't affect you in anyway. You are still the Master Assassin, Jack. Your feelings are for me. And me alone, right?"

Jack gave a silent momment to better understood himself.

What happened to his resolve, and the 'conclusion' he had reached from the nights spent thinking like a nocturnal creature?

And why is he here, worrying about the trivial matters? There are Templars to hunt.

And it's true. His feelings altogether are directed to Chelsea.

"U-uhm, can I have some of that affection?"-Sora teased.

"I wish I could."-Jack laughed.-"But this lady here's all I need as far as love life."-He kissed Chelsea's cheek lightly.

"Well, don't hesitate to ask me to join. I have lots of tricks."

"I'm not going to ask what you just meant."-He almost deadpanned.

"Oh, do you now?"-Chelsea regained her ability to tease as she grabbed on of his arm, her assets pressing against it.

"I bet you are good with the ladies."-Sora took the other arm.-"You seem to have charmed quite a lot of people."

"You can't be anymore wrong."-He's terrible at it. It just so happens that he had an interesting life and a bit of natural charm.

Then again, if he recount...

'No, I have a bad feeling. Let's not count.'

Or is it because he never try?

'Nope. I'm not going to try and become a womanizer.'

"Still, Esdeath, even? You are the mysterious lover that the entire world are dying to get a glimpse of? I just might fall for you on the spot."

"If you hadn't already."-Chelsea groaned.

But now, the air is much more relaxed. Not just because Jack had cheered up, or the topic changed.

It's because Chelsea had found another girl that likes to tease.

Friendship comes from strange places.

"Okay, I appreciate you two cheering me up! But everyone is looking! What happened to 'hiding in plain sight'?!"

Jack honestly sweatdropped as a guy passes by them and muttered "Lucky bastard."

"Then lead us to your ride."-Sora giggled.

"What about the Bureau?"

"I made no appointments, so it's no obligation."

Jack rolled his eyes. That's true, he himself never...then again, does the Assassin Bureau even schedule appointments?

"Fine."-He turned around, a rather tough thing to do when two girls are clinging to his arm, deliberately weighing him down.

It took them how long to began coordinating with each other to tease him?! They were glaring like rivals half an hour ago!

Regardless, he whistled, and the giant griffin approaches them.

* * *

><p>Half an hour after hearing "Welcome to Verana Viranetta", Jack and Chelsea was already leaving it behind.<p>

Sora guided them deeper in the Western Nations teritory. She explained that their Creed expanded somewhat, forming villages that looked like any other normal farming or crafting villages. Some are even well known.

But, let's just say the crime rates are near zero in those places.

Jack had heard his Creed expanded to other islands, and did pay visits sometimes back in his pirate days. But mostly, he stayed with the main village.

Either way, Sora pointed at a village at the foot of a mountain, saying "There it is."

Complying, Jack hushed Pietro, the huge griffin slow down and began landing there.

It was a warm welcome, though still with more furrowed eyebrows than smiles.

Getting off the griffin, Sora gestured Jack and Chelsea to follow, Chelsea a bit unerving since she was once again, in a Creed that she wasn't part of.

Heck, she was surprised she wasn't left at the door.

But Jack's creed elder was surprisingly kind and welcome her warmly, and this was rather the same, if not better.

Granted, they arrived unannouced that time...

Taking in his surroundings, Jack see the familiar air of a tribal village, farming, hunting and raising. The weather was a bit different, but that mattered little.

There were no brick houses, most are huts, save for the place they are heading.

It was a large wooden house made for gathering and discussing.

Jack used to hear that the Assassin Bureaus of old is like a bussiness branch, with directors, secretaries, strategist of their own, but in the end, they all sat down in this kind of place for the most important matters.

"I take it you weren't born here."-Chelsea have a good look at the habitants.

"Indeed. I was recruited. It was this, the kitchen or the brothel. I prefer the fresh air."-Sora laughed.

"..."

"Jack, what's wrong? You're all silent suddenly."

"?! Ah, no no, just a bad memory."-He waved it off.-"Never will I step into a brothel again..."-He muttered under his breath.

It was a traumatic experience for the growing boy back then.

'Damn you Thorne.'

Then he clears his mind of the matter, as his group climbed the steps into the large gathering house.

"Welcome, Assassins."-An elder woman in her 70s kindly welcomed them as she sat infront of a fire.-"Sora, it's been a while since I last saw you, child. How are you?

"I'm fine, though the situation with the empire is taking...new turns."-Sora and the rest sat around the fire.-"Anyway, here he is."-She gestured to Jack.

Jack and Chelsea in turn, bowed their head politely.

"Ah, I didn't thought I would ever see you in my lifetime..."-She bowed in return, and Chelsea could even sense abit of respect from the elderly woman.-"Let me see your face better, child."

"Uhm."-Jack complied, leaning himself so she can touch his face with her wrinkled hands.

"I see...You truly are chosen by Those Who Came Before."

"How can you tell?"

"The way your eye ticks shows me the level of your senses. You see the world completely different from us, yes?"

"Eagle Vision can be obtained through practice..."-Jack didn't get the point.

"Not at your level."-She smiled knowingly.-"Well, you are confirmed a Master Assassin, and some of your accomplishment has reached our ears. You fought for the same cause as ours. So of course, my creed would establish contact with yours."

"Thank you. Your aid is most valuable and needed."-Jack nodded politely.

"Sorry for making you travel all the way here, Master Assassin, for this to turn out so bland."

"No, I wanted to see it with my own eyes too."-Jack then looked around.-"Do you have any books and records?"

"Of course we do. What for, child?"

"..."-Jack pondered.-"Since we're the same anyway, I guess it's fine to tell. I am pursuing a Piece of Eden. The Apple of Eden to be precise."

"Oh?"-Sora looked at him with interest.-"What leads do you have?"

"Codex pages left behind by the Empire's Second Emperor. He most likely have it in his possession back when he lives."

"..."

"It also mentioned a prophercy that involves the Apple and the world, good or bad, I haven't be able to tell. It's missing a parchment. Then there's the issue about the keystones and the Sphere of Obedience."

"You've been kept busy."-The creed elder laughed.-"Sora, show him our records. Perhaps it might have a use for him."

"Thank you very much."-Jack bowed.-"Could I keep some of them? My research isn't with me..."

"Of course. They were about to rot in there anyway."

"Ah, I almost forgot."-Jack handed Shamshir over-"I didn't meant for it to be a gift, but I heard Sora could use a Teigu."

"A Teigu? For me?"-Sora peeked out from the book case.

Setting the pile of records down before Jack, she stared into the blade, mezmerised into it.

"Seems like the blade chose you."-Jack laughed.

Breaking out from staring the Teigu, Sora giggled.

"A teigu for a present the first day you met me? Jack, you are something else."

"Well."-The creed elder smiled kindly-"If that's all the stuff that we have to exchange, then let's keep you youngster from bore yourself to death next to this old woman. Sora, we've prepared a place for you and them to stay...but we didn't thought he brought guess."

"I-I'm sorry, I asked her to come with me..."-Jack apologized.

"Well, if you two really are a couple, than a single room is fine, right?"-Sora asked.

"Yeah, that would do just fine."-Chelsea smiled-"Sorry to inconvinence you."

"Never was a problem to begin with."-The creed elder laughed-"But I don't think you are an Assassin."

Chelsea opens her mouth to speak, but Jack interupted.

"She is. Just a...different type of assassin."

"I see. Well, you value her, so as shall I. Tell me your name, child."

"Chelsea. Thank you for showing me all this."

"Don't hesitate to come to us for aid, Chelsea."

"Thank you."

Once again, the Assassins.

They are ever so kind. People that live their honest lives, helping others and demand nothing in return.

"Come on Jack, don't dive into those books just yet. Find a proper place to do so."-Chelsea interupted Jack as he was scanning through the papers.

"...These records don't seem to prove anything... Only these...these...hm...if we match that time period with the changes..."

"..."-He can't be interupted now...

Chelsea glanced at Sora, the girl nodding in response.

"Tee-hee!"-The headphone wearing girl dived into his lap while the black jeans-wearing girl embraced him from behind.

That of course, broke Jack's line of thoughts.

"Gu-guah?! What are you doing!"-He struggled, but as one is a Master Assassin just like him, and one knows more about the human body than she would admit, he wasn't making any progress.

"It's rude to ignore a woman, let alone two!"

"Ah? I-but-it's important!"

"Okay Chelsea, subdue man 101 is starting!"-Sora mischieviously said, with Chelsea grinning as she puts a new lolipop in her mouth.

"Wait wait wait! I'm not a practice dummy! HEY!"

* * *

><p>"That was traumatic..."<p>

By ways he can not fathom, Chelsea now is sleeping quietly on a soft bed, as he sat on a make shift table, scribbling down important notes.

Jack has never been smart, not that he went to school. He learned how to read from his sick mother, but failed to write properly, as he was left-handed in his youth. So when he got older, his writing becomes more and more terrible. The creed educated him to that of a normal bussiness man, but they can't fix that writing, even after Jack became ambidextrous.

A lot of people once said that it was his one and only flaw, and of course, Jack denied that, saying they are joking or flattering.

Only that they weren't.

"Still awake?"

Jack turned to the door to find Sora, lantern in hand.

"Just trying to finish going through these records fast."

"As an Assassin, it's not my place to say nor your place to hear, but you need sleep."

"..."

"Chelsea's getting cold."-Sora noted.

Jack turned to look and indeed, the young girl was slightly shivering even with the blanket.

He stares at that for a momment.

"Sora."

"?"

"Do you...what...what's your view on family?"

"..."-Sora looked at him, without her sunglasses, her brown eyes showed a slightly sad emotions.-"You have a good chance wih her. If you two survives."

"Do you have someone like that in the past?"

"No. This life chose me. And so far...not much luck out in the world."

"I see. Getting laid is easy, but to spend a lifetime with a person, that person is hard to find."

"You get the gist."

"..."

"So you should treasure your time with your loved ones."

"Did you?"

"I regreted not doing that. And you?"

"...I'm starting to regret it."

"Then, at least. Treasure your time with her."

"...I will. Thanks Sora."

"You are welcome."-The girl nodded with a warm smile as she quietly closes the door.

Jack stared into the pile of records, then shifts his gaze to Chelsea, slightly shivering from the cold spring air.

He had always prioritize work.

He hoped to finish work as soon as possible to enjoy time with his friends.

But the work of an Assassin never stops.

And the risks of the job, occupational hazzard, hung over him like a noose ready to hang him by the neck.

"..."-Jack quietly blew out the candle, leaving darkness to flood the room, before cuddling in with Chelsea, keeping her warm.

Only then did he realize how much he had exhaust himself not over today, or a few days. He had not gotten a proper rest in a full week.

How long could he keep that up, he had no idea.

Then he realized he can't do anything and everything. As tough as he is, he needs a tender hand embracing him.

How long before he is unable to continue doing this Assassin stuff?

How long before death comes knocking?

"Tonight, even though I am busy, but I want to do this. You meant alot to me. More than anything else."-He whispered, not knowing if Chelsea heard it or not.

He felt tired, and his mind no longers thinks clear.

He drifted into sleep, unaware of Chelsea's small smile as she felt that warmth from his body, unconciously warping her arm around his stiff neck.

* * *

><p>As morning came, the village also came to life, although with the Assassin, night time means little.<p>

Jack got dressed properly, and was ready to leave. It was a busy time in the history, and he has as much subjects as...you know what, let's not count.

Snatching the half finished notes, he heads outside and do what he always do when in a new environment: Find a view point.

And of course, considering the people are Assassin, Jack only have to look up to find one.

"..."-He laughed in his heart as he climbed the watch tower.

"Oh. You're up."-Sora laughed, as she sat on a ledge the tower offers.

His susposed destination.

"Well, aren't you early."

"Like I said, I prefer the fresh air."-She didn't budge from her seat on the wooden ledge.-"So, here for the view?"

"I'll take anything else that comes with it."

"Oh? Then let's head inside. I have something I can give you. In private."

"I refuse."-Jack deadpanned.

"Dirty thoughts, I see."-Sora teased as she held out a bunch of throwing knives.

"I don't see why you would give me throwing knives in private though."-Jack accepted it, regardless.

"Do you know how to use them?"

"I threw stranger stuffs, aye."

"Impress me then."

Jack rolled his eyes.

"With what?"

They are on the highest point the village has to offer. A target for a deadly throwing weapon is hard to be found.

"There"-Sora tossed a smoke bomb outside.

Reacting to it, Jack traced the line perfectly, and along with it, his hands moved, throwing the knife dead center the smoke bomb.

The result...

Nothing. The the two items falls towards earth.

H-Hey! Throwing a knife at a smoke bomb won't set it off! Don't look at the author like that!

"Well done. Your reaction. Is it based on reflex or instinct?"

"Aren't they the same thing?"-Jack leaned against the railing.

"When you reflex, you would react at momment's notice. If I were to throw a feather, for example, and you react to it, it would be reflex. Instinct, however, is based on keen observation. You recognize the item I threw as a smoke bomb, explosive, battle-oriented. As such, you react. A true master does this seemlessly, so it's easy to confuse between the two."-Sora explained, twirling a knife between her fingers.-"So, what's your answer?"

Jack pondered. To the Assassins, senses has always been key. If he wish to improve himself, he must better understand it.

"...I have no idea."-Jack slumped his head in defeat.-"It's like that shooting game at the fair, yes?"

"That's simple."-Sora laughed-"Aiming and pulling a trigger is too easy. And here."-Sora handed him a blowpipe-"For your coming adventures."

"My adventure's coming to an end. But thank you."-Jack accepted it. It took a master craftsman work in this, he can clearly see. He can't match that.

"Well. Feel free to have fun, but I take it you'll leave at the first given oppotunity, yes?"-Sora stood up from her perch on the view point.

Jack only nod.

"Notify me then. We'll go Templar hunting in Verana Viranetta."

"You've got a lead?"

"A Templar Grandmaster was identified."

"So, we kill him on sight?"

"As low on information as we are, best to tail and get as much names and locations as possible. I'll fill the details in, if you accept the contract."-Sora then performed a Leap of Faith down.

Left alone, Jack viewed the skyline as he recollects and reorganized his thoughts and priority.

The Templars aren't done in yet.

But other than that fact, the Assassins are starting from zero.

To top it off, the current time is one of big turn-outs that would be recorded in mankind history for as long as they exist.

Just as he felt his journey is coming close to an end, more stuffs has to arise.

The first priority is to finish the revolution. But to do so, he must ensure that the Revolutionary Army is Templars-free.

As his hands are tied, others aren't.

"Kakeru can handle that. The boy have a knack for that sort of thing."

Then, there's the Pieces of Eden.

He had no idea if the Templars has one or not. The last person that he knows to be carrying it is a Templar, so chances are high.

And then, there's the issue of Esdeath and Budou. The two that can bring down the entire land to ashes and ruins.

Jack himself is gradually becoming a weakpoint for Esdeath. But Budou don't have one.

The idea of using a Piece of Eden to finish this suddenly seems not so far from his mind.

But power corrupts, and Jack don't want to be seduced by power.

"This is becoming a tangled mess."-He sighed.

* * *

><p>After finishing the notes, Jack accepts the contract, and as such, he and Chelsea were guided by Sora to the susposed location of one of the Templar Grandmaster.<p>

"He's in this crowd?"-Jack asked as they stood on a rooftop, crouching down and giving a low profile.

"Indeed. Here's how it goes. You head down ground level and find him with Eagle Vision. Chelsea, find a good point to kill him. I'll track him from the rooftops."-Sora noticed something.-"There. You can't miss the guards that follow him. Just make sure to get them quietly. A blade in the crowd is dangerous."

"On it."-Jack leaped down street level.

Slowly approaching the Templar, using the crowd for cover, Jack noted Chelsea's position on his Eagle Vision, and subtly changes the direction of which he's approaching.

"What do you mean 'She's not returning yet?' Haven't the documents shaken her to the point where she just have to run back?!"-Jack can hear a conversation going on.

"I'm sorry, Master, but I've done what I could! The woman simply refuse to return until Verena falls."

'Are they talking about Esdeath?'

"That woman...I never expect her to be this resilient...Our work here in Verana is not yet done."

"So, what should we do, Master?"

"...Word is, that bastard boyfriend of hers has been collecting the codex pages. The man's no master at decryption, but that matters little. What matters is this scroll can not fall into Assassin hands."

'The codex page!'-Jack gaped. The last codex page is in that Templar's hand!

But, he can't be rash.

By this point, Sora has covered them, and made sure this is not an ambush. Still, there's an ample ammount of guards covering the crowd.

"Then we must get you to safety, Master. Esdeath's army is arriving within a week. We must get you out before things get out of hand here."

They're leaving the crowd. Jack no longer has a stealth option...

But then, he noticed Chelsea made a signal.

He nodded, understanding her course of action.

Whistling to one of the guard, he got his attention. Hiding behind a cover away from the crowd, Jack then swiftly killed him, pulling his body out of sight. For a while.

Chelsea passed right by him, using her Gaea Foundation to turn into the guard that just got killed.

Under that guise, she approaches the Templars easily.

Now mastered the use of a Hidden Blade, Chelsea stabbed on of the guards following the target with a needle while ramming the hidden blade up another's neck.

"?! You!"-The two Templars jerked back.

"It's over for you."-Sora jumped down behind them, with Chelsea returning to herself.

"Hah."-The Templar Grand Master glared at them.-"You Assassins. Always the murderer."

"I would like the codex page you mentioned."-Jack turned into the alley way they've cornered the Templars into.

"? Ah! Incredible! To think the great Jack Crystal has come for me in person."

"What are you Templars planning?"-Jack grabbed the Templar Grandmaster's collar.

"Planning? We're way past planning. We're moving on to executions!"

"Tell me about the Revolutionary Army! Do you have spies inside it? Where are the rest of you bastards?!"

"The Revolutionaries..."

"That's right! Them! Are your hands involved?!"

"Heheheheh."-The Templar made a cruel laugh.-"Do you think I would really tell, boy? I would rather having you paranoid than giving you...a confession."

"Not exactly, bastard."-Jack then stabbed his hidden blade right to the Grandmaster's chest, killing him.-"Resquiescat in Pace. Bastard."-Dropping the dead body down, Jack searched and soon found the remaining codex page.

Turning to the lesser Templar, the Assassin asked.

"Spit out any information you have, and redeem yourself before passing on to the next world. The other Templar Grandmasters!"

"! Sir! Spare me! I know not of the others!"

"Then what information do you have that grant you such a position to speak of your life?"

"The capital city! They are holding a meeting at the capital city!"

"When?"

"I do not know sir! Spare me!"

"..."-Jack sighed.-"Unfortunately, you cannot live. The other Templars will know you've talk. Death at your employer's hand is a different matter entirely to a peaceful end."

"!"

"Rest in Peace."-Chelsea stabbed a needle right into the man's neck, all the while closes his eyes and lowering the body down.

"The Capital City huh? Judging by the fact that this bastard is still here in Verana, it's going to be sometime away. So don't worry."

"They mentioned Esdeath is attacking this city within a week. What's our course of action?"

"I'll contact the Creed. We'll begin evacuating civillians and our own forces tomorow morning."-Sora nodded.-"And you two? Are you heading back?"

"..."-Chelsea looked over to the city outside.

It's a beautiful city, and chances are they won't ve able to see it again.

"We...we could stay for another day."-Chelsea voiced.

Jack scratches his head slightly. He would like to avoid Esdeath right now, but he understands Chelsea.

"...Fine."-He gave a nod.

"Ho? Verana is quite a romantic city you know? Need me to show you some of it?"-Sora teased.

"I'd like that actually."-Chelsea tugged Jack's arm.-"Show us around, miss Tour Guide!"

"!"-Sora looked as if she was going to fall over.-"I'm not a tour guide!"

"Heheh! Weakness found!"

"..."-Jack sweatdropped as the scene unfolds, and he is dragged as the two girls began trying to get at each other with their teasing.

* * *

><p>Next morning...<p>

Jack woke up first, feeling Chelsea's fragnant scent blinding his senses.

Gently pry himself from the girl, Jack heads for the bathroom and took a morning shower.

Glancing over the clock, it was still early, 6 AM, the sun hasn't even gone up yet.

Regardless, Jack took off his clothes and open the shower.

...

...

...

'Something's not right...'-From the bathroom of his hotel room, he can hear something like a small commotion out in the street.

Finishing his shower, he leaves the shower, and grabbed his clothes to get dressed.

Halfway done, Chelsea woke up as well.

"Morning."-Jack greeted as he glanced out the window.

"Morning."-Chelsea yawned-"Why are you up so early? Go back to bed with me..."

"...Normally I'll get you to your feet, but today...I thi-"

Jack's senses screamed that he dodge. Now.

BLAM!

Just as he moved his feet, an enormous ice boulder crashed into their hotel room.

"The F*ck?!"-It was the worse way to wake up in the morning. And the scariest.

It missed Chelsea's head by inches and crash into the bathroom.

The first thing that came out of their tired minds...

"Esdeath."

She moves that quick!?

Springing into combat mode, Jack and Chelsea quickly gained a good sense of surrounding and situation.

"Jack, Chelsea!"-Sora barged through the door, halfway dressed. (With her usual attire, Jack don't know if the word even applies)-"We're under attack! Esdeath and her army slipped into the city at night, and had already taken over half the city!"

"This ice boulders agree with you!"-Chelsea replied as she got dressed.

"Anyway, we're trying to evacuate, but the attack caught us completely off guard! If only I had visited the Bureau..."-Sora bit her lip.-"Either way, you two must leave! This isn't your fight!"

"We're of the same Creed now. You said there's trouble evacuating?"-Jack put on his hidden blades, and snatched the belt full of throwing knives, along with his trusty karambit.

"What are you planning to do? Esdeath split her army into two, one that sweep the city, and one that block the opposite roads, a killzone in itself!"

"Are there any other paths?"

"There is, but under these circumstances, getting them out is nearly impossible."

"Then I'll draw their attention, you evacuate anyone you can!"-Jack turned to Chelsea-"Look, a lot of this you might not understands, but listen carefully."

Chelsea was momentarily stunned by how serious Jack was, but she nodded and put her full attention to what he has to say.

"Okay. Take these documents back to the Capital city. Head for the Navelle-ah-della church. Find Sister Lena. Tell her you're friends with Edward. Show her these documents. She'll know what to do with them."-Jack handed her his notes and the codex page.-"Go! Don't worry about me! I'll catch up soon!"

"...Be careful."-Chelsea can only say so.-"Promise me you won't get killed!"

"I have no answers for that. But I'll give my best to survive."-Jack leaned in and kissed her.

Contended, Chelsea and Sora heads for one of the escape route while Jack jumped right out of the destroyed wall as he pull up his hood.

Landing in the opposite building's roof, he was met with a surprise.

* * *

><p>Esdeath watches as an Assassin jumped right over her head. Almost out of reaction, she jumped up and pursuit.<p>

But the Empire's strongest noticed how the Assassin was incredibly much more agile and balanced.

As cannon fires destroy the route and rock the ground, this Assassin still free run with inhuman like movements that was comletely over Jack's level. She could imagine this guy stalking and following anyone through anywhere in a city like a true predator.

Seeing the Assassin leaping gracefully and soundlessly made Esdeath's blood rushes in her head.

The better the challenge, the better the feeling of acomplishment when she wins.

The Assassin dived through a window, breaking view with her before emerging almost a few blocks away. She almost thought she lost him.

Try as she might, but the guy slips away from her as quick as a bullet, breaking from this fight and into another, rescuing any passing by civilian and killing her soldiers with ease.

"That don't matter. You have no where to run."-Esdeath noted how they were at the city's outter edge, the roads infront blocked by her troops."

Most likely, the Assassin is diverting her away from something. Whatever it is, it's long gone now. Or dead. Or destroyed. Either way she don't care.

The remaining city defenders are retreating the same way. They'll face the other team, and be slaughtered. So all she needed to do...

"I want to taste some blood."-The Empire's strongest licked her lip with a sadistic smile on her face.

Jumping down to ground level, and quickly find her horse, Esdeath casually strode towards the battlefield.

She can see the Assassin breaking her second regiment's formation, and putting up quite a fight.

Raining ice spears down without a care, she pursed he lips as she found that it missed, and all she did was kill her own men.

'Trash that can't properly do their job are not worth my time, anyway.'

Catching up with the second regiment as the Assassin was clawing his way through the line, Esdeath raised an ice wall that was so high, it blocked off sunlight.

"Stop your meaningless struggle, Assassin."-Esdeath said with a grin. Finally, she cornered an Assassin. And a fine one at that.

The hooded figure only looked up the sky, signaling that he's giving up.

"I cannot betray the Order and let you know it's secret."

'That voice...'

Esdeath heard it before.

At first, she thought it was a coincidence.

But the documents sent by Honest proved otherwise.

So now, a third time is no coincidence.

"But I desire to live. So. Es."

She gasped. The way he calls out to her...

It can only be...

"What should I do?"-Jack took off his hood, a dejected smile on his face.

...


	36. Chapter 35

**Okay, next chapter is out, a more average ranting than anything.**

**Here we go, I love feedbacks! Let's answer to reviews!**

**PennyStroke: Yep, I was inspired by AC3 trailer when I wrote it. To be honest, I was at a writer's block, so I look up the internet for inspiration and there you have it. And really? Adewale? Okay, this might be interesting...And yeah, I love Arno's controled descend capablity, compared to all the AC2 fails, and have come to like his design, specially his Assassin uniform, as you could see that I copied it to Jack.**

**Blazedragon94: I tried to keep Jack away from using Esdeath's feelings as an opening as much as possible, so I must've did so unintentionally. If you want to, you can point them out. I'm happy to hear it so I can correct myself in the future.**

**Okay, enjoy the chapter! *bows* **

* * *

><p>"Get up, you!"-A kick to Jack's stomach woke him up.<p>

Waking up, Jack was not surprised as he was welcomed by a dim moonlight through the window of his cell.

It has been 3 days since he was captured. During that period, Esdeath hasn't even bothered visiting. Which was fine, they weren't exactly at a point when a conversation can be properly held. Regardless, he was thrown into the city's prison, now also served as the torture house.

It didn't took long be before he realizes he was getting an easy treatment.

He smells blood, decomposed and burning flesh, and random people ranging from soldiers to childs being drag through the hallway outside his cell, screaming for their lives or at the brink of death themselves. Sounds of unimaginable torture devices and screams of pain echoed repeatedly. If the torture don't make a man go mad, hearing this would.

In comparison, he was left alone, although guard posts is as tight as a lady's corset. Meals were brought to him, but he refused. He heard gossips about Esdeath punishing some female officers because they were "hungrily looking at a certain prisoner and hoped to be allowed to interogate him themselves."

It has little matter now, but it still has value.

'That's how she treat threats.'

Now that he was identified as an Assassin, his idenity no longer mattered.

Groggily getting up, he was met with 6 men armed to the teeth, pointing muskets at him.

He didn't bother asks where they were leading him. He just did as told.

Truth is, he has his karambit hidden inside his graves, well enough that the guards didn't find it when they searched him for weapons.

He lost his Pandemonium Cross because he took off the ring during the shower, and had forgot to put it on when Esdeath flung that ice bolder into Jack and Chelsea's room. As such, most his gear are away from his reach at the momment.

As precaution, Esdeath had him cuffed and added huge amounts of lead bars to his arms and legs. It limited Jack down so he can't properly perform acrobatic skills anymore, although in his override exceed, he could still sprint and free run with that weight. Not that he'll try, his physical condition isn't well itself.

The soldiers lead him out of the prison and out to the street, where a convoy is waiting, with men taller than him by a full foot and armoured like an armordillo.

'Esdeath's taking no chances, huh?'

As he walks, he took the surroundings to his mind.

Bodies mutilated on crosses, blood splattered randomly on the streets, cries and screams can be heard as soldiers rushes into refuges, and public rapes.

And of course, piles of corpses.

Stepping on something soft and squishy, Jack did whatever he could to ignore it, only to felt it again.

And again.

And again.

The bodies weren't piled up. Because they were in the way, it was pushed to the roadside.

If his memories served right, this is the way to the town square. The image differs greatly, but he recognized some half destroyed signs and buildings.

Is he going to be publicly executed? A trap to lure Night Raid and Assassins out of hiding?

Then he saw a circle of ice walls.

'An arena?'-The Assassin stared at the make-shift structure created in the town square.

He can hear yelling and cheering, a real arena, just like the time he entered the tournament that ultimately lead to his meeting with the Empire's strongest.

However, it feels much more bleak and an air of despair swept over him as he is lead inside.

Entering the battle ground, he saw Esdeath standing in the middle, as the soldiers cheered for god knows what.

As he got into view, their cheer escalated, the arena booming with excitement.

Struggle a bit, Jack stepped forward, a blank and cold expression on his face.

He can see Esdeath hiding her excitment and smile as she voiced.

At that point, Jack noticed other prisoners. A lot of prisoners, once again, with a great range of variety, from man to woman, old to young, soldiers to civilians. Even deserters.

"Since 'all' of you are going to be executed, and I'm a woman of forgiveness"-Jack rolled his eyes at that-"I'll spare you some mercy, today and today only. The last person standing here alive will be free, have one wish of your choice, and perhaps, something I can 'personally' offer."

Jack scoffed. She just basically said he can bed her if he wins.

"IF you are able to kill _this _man."-Esdeath pointed at Jack.

Right now, Jack looked dirty and tattered just like any other prisoner, his strengths not at it's peak from refusing meals. Easily mistaken for a normal person.

Anyway, forget the 'personal' reward Esdeath mentioned, the prospect of them going free as well as wish for their loved ones to be as well fired up the group of prisoners.

That sense of wary was blinded by foolish hopes.

"Don't stand out of the battle too much, now."-Esdeath signaled, and a line of guards with muskets aimed down.

So anyone who fears death will be killed?

It makes sense, on a mad level, Jack grimly thought.

Turning to Jack, Esdeath took out a key and released him of his bindings.

"There's much to talk about, but we can do so after this."-She smiled slightly as she handed him his pair of hidden blades and bracers-"You are familiar with these, I assume?"

He said nothing and put them on.

He can threw all insults he wants, but it wouldn't matter anyway. He was in just as deep as the other prisoners.

Calmly looking over to the group of prisoners as weapons are being handed out to them, Jack nodded and made his mind.

The prizes Esdeath mentioned is a pathetic lie. Either way, those people will die.

So it's best to end their suffering with what kindness he can offer.

"What kind of sickening world is this..."-Jack muttered as he watches Esdeath getting to her perch.

Feeling her eyes on him, he pulled his hood up.

* * *

><p>Completely unannouced, the battle begins.<p>

Surrounded by attackers, Jack assumed a defensive stance.

They tried going all at once to kill him.

But Jack just chose a direction and kill his way out of it.

Stabbing his hidden blades from body to body, the death count increased. He did as much as he could to not go violent.

He was going to give them as much peace and kindness as he can.

Slicing open a throat, Jack grabbed the rusty sword given to the prisoner, before stabbing the guy, much to the horror of his family, also captive.

A child ran at him with a knife, but he deflected it with his bracers, and swiftly counter-killed him, much to his aching heart.

What right decided that he could live and others couldn't? Why is he allowed to survive when others are sent to die?

He decided to live on so he can meet Chelsea again.

These people are fighting for their lives as well, with their own personal reasons.

So what gives him the right to place himself above others and claim survival to himself?

As hope dies from the prisoners' eyes, despair swept over them.

Shaking like prey cornered by a predator, some dropped their weapons and ran, musket shots rang as their bodies fell.

Some begged Esdeath on her perch for mercy, to which the general just scoffed and threw ice spears down as respond.

"What's the matter? He is a prisoner, just like you! He is actually fighting for his life, unlike your cowardice! If you can't win over a single prisoner with only the will to survive, you don't deserve to!"-Esdeath shifted her legs, her boot stomping down the icy ground with might-"Unlike you trash, he is strong! Insects like you-"

**"That's enough out of you, Esdeath!"**

That voice interupted her.

The arena went dead silent.

That hooded prisoner just yelled back at her.

"Enough of this sick entertainment! If you don't like it, shut your gob!"-Jack openly defied her.-"Go on! Kill me! KILL ME!"

"..."-The guards with muskets looked at Esdeath for approval, but was shocked to find her just staring at the figure down the arena.

"I did not kill them to survive. They have as much reason and motive to ask for their lives as mine. I am not superior than them in anyway! They have as much right to live as I, if not more! So I don't want another word out of you for the rest of this 'fight', _General Esdeath_, have I made myself clear?!"-Jack badly wanted to say 'scumbag', but he refrained.

Dead silent.

Esdeath stared into Jack's eyes.

'That expression...'

It was also a nice expression, but Esdeath realized that it came from hate.

Seeing that expression means she made a mistake at handling him.

"..."-Words failed her as she just stared at him with her eyes wide and her mouth slightly agape.

Completely ignored the fact he might just piss off the Empire's Strongest, Jack turned to the remaining prisoners as he took off his hood.

"Forgive me. It was because of me that all this happened. I did not intend to rob you of your freedom. Or to place my freedom over yours."

The prisoners saw that sadness in his eyes, a pang of guilt and honesty.

"You just killed my family, and now you say sorry?"-A man glared at Jack.

"I say sorry not because I killed them. They would be dead anyway, excuse my honesty."

"What made you think so? If you are so kind as you preached on, why didn't you sacrificed yourself to trade for our lives?"

"Such noble acts would be in vain. Infact, it's useless."

"?"

"Esdeath mentioned that 'the last one standing' will get out."

The last one standing.

Meaning they didn't just have to kill the guy before them, but kill each other as well.

And the last one will still have that burden.

The guilt about living on alone.

Jack accepted that guilt. It is truly tormenting to live when people dies around you.

"...true despair...never falls within expectations, don't they?"-The man soon realized that, and collapsed to his knees.

It's true.

Jack did them a favor by ending their miserable lives with as much peace and kindness, without having to fight each other for a goal too far for them to reach. He ended their sufferings. Took as much suffering he could to atone.

The man looked over to his dead wife and child, as he saw Jack muttering some line about peace in the afterlife and closes their eyes, to that like they are sleeping.

Jack then stood up, his tears welling up, but flowed back into his heart.

"I can only do so much. Forgive me."

"Just do it."

Jack can only described the man's eyes as souless. Like they already left this world and onto the next, and this is merely a pile of flesh that still ticks.

Stepping forward, each steps as heavy as stones, Jack crouched down before the broken man.

"I am sorry. Truly sorry for all of this. May your soul find peace in the next world."-Jack then stabbed the hidden blade to the man's heart, ending his life-"Resquiescat in Pace."-He lowered the man's body and closed his eyes.

* * *

><p>As the fight ended, and bodies are being carried away, Jack leaned on the cold icy wall as he waited.<p>

Soon enough, the ice queen entered his line of sight.

Looking dejected, Jack didn't say or do anything. He was too tired to say anything. Esdeath can have his organs.

To his slight surprise, Esdeath helped him up.

"Jack, you're now officially my direct surbordinate."

"I refuse."-He defiantly said.-"Just...let me leave, Es. I've earned my freedom."

"That prize was for those trash. Your prize is this."

"What kind of nonsense is that? Did you plan it from the start or made it up on the spot?"

"Jack."-Esdeath said softly.

"...Just leave me be, Es."

"I won't. I'm sorry if I offended you, or displease you. Just...stay with me."

"..."-Jack inhaled, turning to her, his index finger raised as if he was going to rebute, but then he sighed.

"..."-Esdeath warped her arms around him in a hug, comforting him.

But just after a few seconds, her embrace was broken as the Assassin gently, but firmly pushed her away.

"Sorry Es. But I'll tell you a truth that would hurt you deeply."

"...?"

"I'm in love with someone else."-Jack steeled himself.-"She loves me in return as well. And..._**We're going out.**_"

"..."-Words failed to describe Esdeath expression. A mixture of shock, hurt and anger, perhaps.

* * *

><p>"Bring him to my room, maim him if he refuses and drag him here. I don't mind blood on the carpet."-Esdeath sighed heavily.<p>

At first she honestly thought he was joking. Then she realized he was more than dead serious, 'dead' being a fine equalizer.

Esdeath recalled.

If Jack really is Edward, then...

"That girl in Night Raid..."

She recalled the girl back in the man'o'war incident.

She was there in Borick assassination as well.

Orange-pink haired, headphones with ribbons, and a lolipop in her mouth.

What was her name? She didn't quite catch it.

Either way, as Jack was led into the former city lord's room that Esdeath now claimed for herself, since the guy won't be needing it anymore, the Empire strongest bitterly watched as the Assassin stepped forward.

"What do you want?"-He asked sternly, spelling out each word, stabbing that cold tone into her.

"I haven't gave up on you yet."

"Really? That's a surprise."-He mocked, although he tone now hold less venom.

"..."-Esdeath badly wanted to ask if he really is Edward or not, but refrain herself to at least maintain a conversation-"Like it or not, you are now my surbordinate."

"And if I refuse?"

"Then I would have no choice but to call Kurome over and possess you that way."

"If you think you can do that, be my guest."

Esdeath knows he's not merely defying her.

Without using her trump card, Jack-Edward can, infact, beat her, how damaging for her pride it may be.

"That's why I'm calling you here. I'm offering you a full-pardon, a position of both wealth and power. If you care to be my surbordinate.

"If you really know me at all, Es, then you know that's complete bull to me."-Jack scoffed. Wealth and power? Get off his face.

"What have I failed in?"-Esdeath asked, a slight sadness in her voice.-"What is it I failed to give you that made you..."

"No. Let me ask you a question."

"?"-Interupted, Esdeath can only waited.

_"Have you ever truly given me anything?"_

"?"-Her look of pure confusion said it all.-"I have given you anything a human being ever wanted! I could have made you a king in your own right, gave you my love in the process! Wha-"

"I have no interest in being wealthy, or being a king. And for your love. I have considered it more than once, but everytime, especially now, an answer I can't deny popped up. That answer made the choice for me."

"Then what..."

"I asked you if you are willing to throw everything away for me, Es. It was a stupid question if you thought it out. But love is a two-sided effort. You can't expect to possess me completely without fulfilling my wishes."

"And your wish is to take down this Empire, correct?"

"Indeed. Our goals don't align. Of course, forbidden love like fraternising with the enemy exists, but it don't apply to us."-Jack sighed-"You refused to help me, your ways of convincing me only served to piss me off, I'd say I made a fair point, no?"

"..."-Esdeath remained silent for a while.-"Then, for the meantime, act as my surbordinate. If you wish to neglect your health and continue to defy me, so be it. I have no qualms with killing you. But if you wish to live"-Esdeath paused so that the implication sinks into him-"I'll also neglect the fact that I know your girlfriend by face, and temporary stop my pursuit of both Night Raid and the Assassin Creed. So long as you comply as my direct surbordinate, _Edward. _

"..."-Jack's eye twitched-"Who?"

"I still had my doubt, everything that comes out both your and his mouth about idenity can't be trusted, but I'll take words over documents for now."-Esdeath nodded, the tension clear subsided the momment she gave in a few points.-"Do you agree?"

"I won't fight my friends, and will not participate in anything involving the torture chamber."

"Wasn't my intention."

"...Deal."-He nodded with slight hesitation.

In basic, Esdeath just said "If you want me to be nice and leave your girlfriend alone, serve me."

Then Esdeath heaved a huge, relaxing sigh before hugged him.

"Seems like you still have a voice of reason. I thought I lost you to a bunch of religous fanatics."

"The creed isn't a religous faction. We don't encourage sacrificing our lives to the Order."

"Then, that means you can get out. Good, because I intend to rip you away from them."

"As you will try."

"Good. Now. I'll go get you a meal. You take a short shower to rid yourself of all the dirt and blood."-Esdeath held out a collar and a chain.

"I am your surbordinate, not a pet."-Jack pushed her hands away.

"I could place guards, but I don't think they meant anything to you. And placing too much guards around my room give me a bad taste in my mouth."

"..."-He just stared at her.

"Only when I'm not around."

"..."

"Just ten minutes!"

"..."

"Fine! Have it your way! I'll place a few female officers that are just dying to meet you while you take a shower, how's that? Unlike me, they have no problem with forcing it on you."

"..."-Jack held a smug grin.-"Whatever you think best."-He strived for the bathroom.

'He's trying to piss me off.'-Esdeath rubbed her aching head.

* * *

><p>Apparently, Esdeath decided to leave him be without guards watching over him at all.<p>

The building's security outside is still very tight, and he'll be seen as soon as he leaves the building, no matter what way he choose. In a city full of enemies, that's very bad.

Don't like wasting opportunities, but left with no other options, Jack decided took a quick shower to rid himself of the dirt. Esdeath would've killed to join him, so that was an opportunity in itself. As he was drying himself up, he had no idea what to wear next. Getting back to his Assassin coat and suit just removes the point of taking a shower, and Esdeath don't have any...

Jack then recognized the item sprawled out on the bed.

His Coat of Midnight.

She used it as her blanket?!

Jack gulped. He had to find a better place to stay for the night.

A hot woman that loves you want you to spend the night with her.

It feels so wrong for him to try and get away, but his head isn't made of perverted thoughts alone. He is still a dignified man that knows restraint.

Anyway, that means the rest of his adventurer persona is around.

Hoping that he won't come up upon something he'll regret later, Jack opens a chest near the bed, completely out of place and looks newly placed.

Indeed, it contained his adventurer persona.

It doesn't have a hood, but whatever.

In the middle of dressing up, the door opened slightly. Only enough to peek.

That triggered almost an immediate response from the Assassin. He didn't use his Eagle sense, but things were rather laxed at the momment.

"Who's there?!"-Jack voiced immediately, his voice shown more authority and manliness than any man could hope to achieve.

if Esdeath paid a bit of attention to his voice rather than his smell, she'll find that although the voice is common, the tone and the way he spells out is completely unique.

It could had been a dead giveaway if she did.

"!"-The door snapped shut.

In a quick leap, Jack landed in the door and forced it open before the person on the other side could move an inch.

"Ow ow ow! Isn't it proper to quickly close the door when a person is changing clothes?"-A female soldier groaned as she tended to that bruise on her head.

"Not when you carefully peeked in. A person only do that when they're not allowed to enter. So don't pull that 'I was only checking' on me."

"So, what's your next course of action?"

"Ask you why."

"Only to satisfy my curiousness. You are the lover of the General, correct?"

"Wrong."

"..."

Jack saw an opportunity in her.

"I'm sure you don't want this to end up in the general's ears, so here's my compromise."

"Oh? Do you need help with anything? Perhaps I can...arrange for something."-She hungrily oggled his tall and muscular body, as he stood chest-naked before her.

"I need a sword."-Apparently, the girl failed to express her intentions to him, but regardless.

"...I can get you a sword. It'd be no masterpiece, but it will do. What kind of sword do you prefer?"

"Now I'm interested. You have a variety of swords?"

"I hold the key to the armory."-The female officer grinned.

"Then a fine claymore would do."

"Deal. I'll have it for you outside the building tomorow morning."

"Thank you."-He opens a slight smile.-"I'll see you around."

"If time permits, pay me a visit. And I'll straigthen up a different sword of yours."

"You are risking your life for it?"

"Thrill and pleasure, what else could I want?"

Throwing the best charming smile he could at that momment, he sends her off.

He was never the ladies' man, and never will. Though he couldn't deny that he could be charming if he puts his mind into it. As a persona.

_"Seriously Jack, either you're born with the charm, or charm refuses to get away from you."_

"Is that so..."-Jack smiled slightly at his former friends' antic.

Regardless, he quickly hid his karambit into one of the few metal bracers on his pants and finished dressing up.

* * *

><p>Esdeath was in a bit of a bad mood.<p>

Not because she found out her lover had been one of the most lethal killers, with both the work, the will and the wits. Not because during his ventures, he came across and began dating a different girl due to somesort of a "conclusion" he came to. Not because he could potentially be even the most lethal killer, if his idenity is confirmed as she suspected, and that they are enemies by anyway possible.

No, it was because something else.

'I forgot...'

All the tension and the prospect of having to kill him had made her forget to enjoy a shower with him.

It was only afterwards that she remembered.

But returning without the promised meal is beyond improper, so she hurried, hoping to make it back on time, and that Jack is still in the shower.

Yet she picked the worst time possible. The cook only began his work as certain times, and this, is not one of them. Of course, he frantically worked his best dishes after hearing the general's direct order, but it was still too late.

By the time she got back with the food tray, Jack had already got properly dressed long time ago, and by the looks of it, and especially his smug smile, he had done something.

Something.

Something is out of order in this room, or around it.

Besides the content of the chest containing his clothes had been opened, the room looked every bit the same.

Both Jack and Edward are masters of deception. Reading his eyes and expression can't tell anything. You litterally had to check his heart rates if you want to know the truth, in forms of yes/no answers. By far this is the most challenging opponent she ever met, and if Jack and Edward are indeed the same person, then she seriously lacked some talents compared to him.

"You didn't run."

"I could have indeed."

Esdeath eyed the temporary workdesk.

The keystone.

She had litterally been using it as paperweight eversince she obtained it.

She expected him to grab the thing and be as far as the city limits by now.

But the sound of his grumbling stomach made her realize a fatal flaw in that.

'He's still human.'

"Here. Don't reject it."

"..."-Jack nodded as he accepted the tray, however, he didn't began eating.

"It's not poisoned."

"I know it's not."-He almost deadpanned if not for the groan at the end.-"Just stop staring at me."

Indeed, she was intently looking at him with her hands cupping her two cheeks like an innocent girl watching a movie.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"That's it, I give up."-Jack set the tray down.

"? But you haven't even taken a bite!"

"Let's have a compromise then."

"?"

"I'll eat on the roof. Out of your sight."

"You would run if-"

"Then I'll give you my word."

"..."

Normally, that kind of sentence meant little, Esdeath herself go back on her words multiple times.

But back on the island, as soon as Edward gave his word, he went through with it, to the letter. The very letter.

'As soon as we left the island he ran off so fast I couldn't even throw a curse at him...'

"..."-Esdeath groaned-"Assassin's honor."

"...Of course. Can I sleep outside too?"

"...I don't even know where to begin."

"As you should. Nothing is true, everything is permitted."-Jack turned to the window.-"Good day to you."

How was he going to climb, carrying a tray of food?

To Esdeath surprise, Jack used one hand only to support and climb, all the while balancing the food tray.

He once thought it was ridichulous when his mentor asked him to do a similar exercise. Only that it was four times the height he just climbed.

He failed that for more than a month. It means no lunch for a month.

Granted, he usually go by a one-meal-a-day standard, so it didn't mattered much, but it pissed him off to no end that he kept trying again and again.

Gradually, he stops cursing and began working.

His sense of balance was being tested, and improved.

The height increased until one day, he had lunch with the eagles.

After that, everything about acrobatic just flows along like a breeze.

Speaking of the mentor...

'He had something to support him. A hookblade, was it?'

He could use that. His mentor used it because he was getting old and losing his touch, but Jack could always use an extended reach.

The way a hook saved you by clinging loosely to a tiny ledge scares the living shite out of him. But, terrified as is maybe, it still infact, save lives. Reckless lives, but lives.

Jack began thinking how he was going to make one. The hookblade isn't hard to make, but he's currently stuck with Esdeath.

Finishing the meal, he laid on the roof, watching an eagle flew by and landed in a tower not far from where he is.

* * *

><p>"Jack, you have a momment?"-Esdeath's voice called out from the room.<p>

"What is it?"-He asked dryly, stepping back inside.

He saw the general was holding out a set of uniform clothes.

"Here. You are my surbordinate, so it's a must."

"How come the Jaeger wears normal clothes while I have to wear your uniform?"-He rolled his eyes.

"Just put it on. With this, you can freely explore the city, and the cap meant you are a high ranking officer, so guards will listen to what orders you have besides leaving the city permit, and will tolerate any illegal acts. Even killing their own."

"And why are you giving it to an Assassin, may I ask?"

"..."

It was obvious that such a thing could not be trusted to an enemy, a deadly one at that. It gives him the right to be above the law as long as he is inside this city. For an assassin, that is simply too much of an advantage.

"Es?"

"I came to realize something."

"?"

"Keeping you captive and restricted...It's simply not working. I fell in love with the Jack that's adventurous, cunning, a fighter that uses more than his strength, and most of all, free."-Esdeath glanced over to the eagle flying outside.-"A youth that lives his life as he sees fit. Possessing you meant little if you can't be Jack anymore. Chaining you to a wall removes that spirit in your eyes. So, all I ask now...is that you would always return to my call. That's the right way to possess someone you love. Isn't that right?"

"That's a big step up from the Esdeath a few months ago."-Jack didn't hide that astonishment from his face at all.-"Still, you're giving it to an Assassin. I'll run away with it. Back to my girlfriend's side. Are you sure? Or is this your way of saying 'I gave up on you'?"

"Hardly. I just want to keep you 'you'. I'll "-Esdeath groaned.-"To be honest, I don't have a different choice. This is my first try at something like this."

"...It feels good, right?"

"Thrilling."

She didn't do this out of spite or confusion. She wasn't confident that it was the right course of action to take, but she did thought it through and decided on doing so.

"Still, that being said, I won't let you out of my sight long enough for you to run. You are still mine. And this entire city is a loose prison, in a way. So I don't have to worry about it right now. Enjoy it while you can."

"...And here I was, thinking you've changed."

Meaning, given a choice, she'll keep him chained down. But she's just so confused and unfamiliar with these kind of things that she decided to do this. and the flipside to this is that if he wears it, it means he accepts on being her surbordinate by his own will.

Still, he's grateful. Perhaps Esdeath isn't all broken as a human afterall.

But he had to make sure.

"How would you feel if I betray your expectations and run?"

"..."-Esdeath pondered-"Sad. Angered. Excited."

"Because?"

"Because I don't have you with me anymore, someone else does. You can only be mine, Jack."

For a momment, Esdeath swore on her life that Jack was genuinely shocked and disappointed.

"I'll ask this again. To be sure."

"?"-She tilted her head confusingly.

"Are you ready to come with me, and take down this Empire?"

A slap swept right across Jack's face.

He didn't react to it, just merely return his gaze back to where it was before.

"What are you saying, to a General of the Empire, Jack?"

"..."-Jack lowered his head.

That confirms his guess, and he had completely reached a conclusion.

"Just stay with me, by my side."-Esdeath noticed a cut on the right side of his lip thanks to her nails and that powerful slap, blood coming out of it, and so she licked it.-"I'll let you have whatever desire you have as a man in return."

Once again, a firm hand pushed her away.

"Sorry, but I'm sure a few men would refuse."

For example, Jack was sure that if Tatsumi or Kakeru was in his place, they would refuse it with all their hearts.

"..."-Esdeath looked at him again.

He looked dejected again, the slight hope in his eyes betrayed and lost.

What did she do?

What did that question meant to him? Is the revolution and the duties as an Assassin, his belief into the Order more important than her?

Is that girlfriend of his more important than her?

"Honestly, Esdeath, you just don't change do you?"

"? Change what? What is it that you want? What is it that you seek? I've done everything I could for you, but you still aren't satisfied?!"

"You did everything you could. As a General. But did you do everything you could as Esdeath?"-Jack retorted-"Yet you expect me to give up everything and everyone around me for you? My friends, my brothers and sisters, all I have found in the freedom outside your clutches, my pride and loyalty to men and women who deserves them, why would I throw it away for you? What could you do for me that could trade for a life? An experience? Could what you've done for me that trade for my heart? My love? Why would I betray them for a girl who don't understand the meaning beyond possession?"

"..."-Esdeath can't find a way to return that. She had no idea what he was trying to convey.

"...We're just...too different."-Jack concluded.-"I honestly thought we had something when we first met. It pains me to no end that I can't convince you. I can't make you understand. And you simply don't know me, or what I want. Not as an Assassin, but as Jack."

His 'conclusion' was spot on.

He hoped he was wrong, and was beyond excited when he first thought she had changed.

"...Do you still loves me?"-Esdeath trembly asked.

"..."-Jack silently accepts the uniform in her hands, feeling the general had been holding onto that way too long.-"To be honest, I do."

"Then-"

"But it didn't work out. So I moved on. And if it hurts you, I'm sorry. I could deserve another slap, but I'll admit to have toyed with your emotions. It wasn't my intention."

"Can I still try?"

"Where would you begin?"-Jack turned his back to her.-"I still apreciate what you've done for me. I could blame you for as much as you blame me. Love is stupid, blind and crazy. Our story could've made into a great tale later on, but we could not afford to be stupid."

Their goals were too far apart, if not completely opposite of each other.

"I won't give up. I'll find a way to make you mine."

"..."-Jack bitterly laughed-"Then, a question to finish this conversation."

"?"

_"Are you ready to be mine yet?"_-Jack left her where she stands, and heads for the bathroom to change.

...


	37. Chapter 36

**Here we are! Thank you for all the loves! I'm sorry, too many distraction weigh me down, as well as the cold winter kicking in. Regardless, although later than usual, the next chapter.**

**Reviews...**

**PennyStroke: Okay, I can understand a misunderstanding, we all can, but actually... Anyway, I haven't played Rouge, since the story seems bleak, while Unity is just...you gotta love it. I already pulled lines from it. I don't know how I am going to add a rouge Assassin to the story, but I think an idea just came to mind. A bad one.**

**Spartan719: I agree. I'm not the best when it comes to English, as you can see my nationality on my profile. Gramar, vocab, typo, you name it. However, I still held enough to make a fluent sentence. I tried my best to fix typos from the 30 chapters in before, but anything else I just can't tell. So I hope you'll excuse me for that, and that it won't hinder you from enjoying this fic.**

**hammerheadcruiser: And how did you enjoy the story so far?**

**Blazedragon94: Ah, that. I myself thought it at first, but thankfully, the fact that Esdeath always check who's under the hood balance it out. If anything, it shows that Jack resigned, give up, if you will. I admit, it still left a bad taste in my mouth, and I could've did it better, still, it works, and I always enjoy seeing an Assassin pulling his/her hood up or down.**

**Now, let me add the line separators and get started!**

* * *

><p>"Geh..."-Jack gently wipe the blood from his lips.<p>

The slap Esdeath gave him left a cut, and with the way Jack take care of his health, no doubt a scar.

Well, it suits him just fine.

Though he is going to get an earful from Chelsea on that later...

"..."-Jacks stares at himself in the mirror.

He used to think the Coat of Midnight would be a perfect fit for him as far as looks goes.

But years past, and after half a year as a true master assassin, he felt himself older and more mature.

That glint of youth and his energetic expression soon gave way to a more of an experienced veteran outlook, a more enigmatic expression, more calm and collective. His used-to-be favorite coat now seem so out of age.

If anything, his Creed Elder would've said 'You've aged.'

Although Jack found little problem in it, he was still only 24. Still young. He couldn't have mid-life crisis at 24.

Still, he really did grow as an Assassin.

"You look amazing."-Esdeath's voice pierce through his line of thoughts.

"Not angry anymore?"-He turned to her, as she stood at the bathroom door.

"A part of me is always angry at you eversince I knew you are an Assassin, doubly so when you could be the elusive Edward."-Esdeath grabbed a clean towel and cleaned up that lip injury for the Assassin.

"I'll say nothing on that matter."-Jack groaned. He's not in the mood for another argument. A greater part of him was surprised, Esdeath knows medicines?

Then again, she took her time studying the human body and how to make pain lasts, so the reverse isn't too hard.

As he is compromised as an Assassin now, the Edward part don't really matter. If she choose to ask, he'll answer. Whatever her reaction maybe.

Esdeath wasn't really paying attention, as she stares into him.

Jack, in the army's uniform.

Is hot.

She felt blood rushing to her face for some reason.

Unlike an Assassin outlook he usually dons, which is enigmatically charming and mysterious, Jack in a white uniform gave off an air of both class and power. The carefully tailored uniform had black belt and black leather straps, two lines of gold buttons, and the shoulder insignia added uneeded buffs to his broad shoulders. Tall, black leather boots added to that design, and a cap similar to Esdeath's proudly presented itself on the blonde Assassin's head.

Unlike those whimsy officers and even ministers she met in those few occasion where a party must have her as a guest, whose chest filled with medals and a modified, luxurious uniform, Jack looked like he would get second or third glances from anyone passing by.

"...Stop staring."-Jack twitched his eyes.

"? You are dripping in pheromones and manliness right now. I couldn't look away if I want to!"-She accidentally blurted it out.

Jack just crossed his arms and sighed as he stepped outside, passed the blushing Esdeath in the process.

He wasn't much of a fan for the color white, although he wore it in the years in the army. Still, he would admit he looks fine, presentable. Not that he ever cared.

But, Jack being Jack, he began thinking about how he can conceal weapons.

Swords and muskets are no problems, they are common for any soldier.

But he can't fit his hidden blades and bracer to it.

'My karambit can be hidden in the boots, and I intend to get my hidden blades back from Esdeath's hands'-Seems like he'll pay a visit to the armory soon. That girl would be excited.

"So. What do you want now?"-He finally asked.

"For now, glomp you."

"Spare me for now."-He tiredly groaned.-"What jobs would you have me do as your surbordinate? In case you haven't realize, I'm no good with paperwork."

"It depends."-Esdeath pondered.

She can't ask him to fight the Revolutionaries, or to sell his friends out. She had no real leverage over him. So Jack's most likely staying to gain her trust, as well as surveying not only how her army operates, but also a chance to escape.

She had to find a common enemy. Not the Creed, not Night Raid, not the Empire...

'The Templars.'

She had no real connections to them.

And it's time to hear some of Jack's tales.

"What do you know of the Templars?"-Esdeath carefully asked.

"..."-Jack turned to her.-"You're asking me to get rid of them?"

"Get rid of?"

"Ah of course."-Jack raised a mocking hand.-"You didn't know too."

"...Know what?"

"That there are Templar spies in your army, of course."

The Templars knows her army's every move.

It also tried to manipulate her by using document about Jack to distract and attempted to point her away from Verana Viranetta.

Spies? In her army?

Esdeath's lips curved into a sadistic smile.

'A perfect target, and even more perfect of a compromise.'

"Good. Then, I'm giving you that case, Jack. Kill them, bring them to me, I don't care. You already have the authority to carry it out with that uniform. So go."

"On top of that...they said there's unfinished work...what's so important about this Western city..."-Jack mumbles to himself.

"Jack?"

"Esdeath, did your army destroyed the library?"

"I'm no book fanatics and so are my soldiers. But besides a few holes in the wall and knocked off shelves, I think it's fine. What are you planning?"

"..."-He didn't answer as he paces around the room.

'I wonder if Chelsea had dropped off the codex page.'

It was then he realized there's no guarantee she and Sora got away on time.

Bad thoughts filled his mind, but he shooked his head and hoped for the best.

'Damn. I should have get something like the necklace I gave her myself... I could use a momment toying with a memento like that to ease my mind right now...'

Still, stuffs like that are best given by your special person, not crafted by yourself.

"I'm heading for the libra-"-A cold hand grabbed him.

"Stay for the night..."

"...Just...let me go."

"I won't. I won't let you get away. At least not tonight."

"I must repeat. I have a girlfriend."-He almost smacked himself, realizing he could use a better excuse.-"And I just got this uniform. It'd be a shame to mess it up."

"I'll repeat. I will rip you away from her."-Esdeath grinned in response-"And with the way you get from A to B, worrying about messing up your clothes is a trivial matter."

Jack groaned. This is going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>A few days later...<p>

"Jack's been productive."-Esdeath looked at the cell, filled with Templar spies.

She observed him once, how he did his work. Skip the detective-like clues, the Assassin simply looked at one and stated "That's a Templar", "The document's there is coded", "They are heading for an exchange". And he is spot on everytime.

If Esdeath hadn't known better, she'd say he can read people's mind.

Well, in reality, he came close to it. Eagle sense allowed him to sort out the odd one in a crowd, and after a few more second suspecting, he can also tell what their general aim was.

Esdeath failed to see how a person of his talent is ignored when he is in the Empire's army. Sure, he wasn't aware of it himself at the time, but...

How many more talented individal had gone by unoticed?

'Come to think of it...'

There was an old soldier who possessed a similar talent to Jack...

He ended up betraying her army to protect a civilian...

If she knew it was more than a measy natural talent, then things could have been different. Or it may have not, but it's always a shame to waste talent.

"General."-A soldier dragging a dead body came by.

At first, it didn't surprise her, it's normal to see that kind of stuff, but she noticed the dead body had her army's uniform on.

"Who is this?"

"Ah, it's one of those spies your surbordinate found."

Apparently, this one went down with a fight.

"Then you know where he is. I wish to speak to him."

"Oh, uhm..."-The soldier scratched his head-"He's either at the library or the bar in his free-time. You can start there, general."

Esdeath nodded, and the soldier bowed respectfully before taking his leave.

By a bar, that soldier meant a courtyard that soldiers began setting up tables and drinks.

Esdeath glanced at the spies, shivering in her presence.

"Good for you, I have stuff to do. We'll start later."-The ice queen left them to leek some more.

* * *

><p>"Rum."-Jack ordered as he sat down an empty table.<p>

He had little free time, but the point was to recover his gear. He's just got back the hotel room he and Chelsea stayed at, and retrieve the Pandemonium Cross. The ring fell into the sink, but Jack don't need a plummer to get it out, specially when the owner won't bother him.

Though on the way, he kepts getting side tracked by the history of the city and how the Assassins made their mark stands for all that time.

Now, rearmed, Jack only misses his hidden blades, which is in Esdeath's armory. The Assassin Armor has a pair, but to Jack, the pair Esdeath holds has important values.

'I made those with Chelsea.'

He plans to make a visit, hopefully without getting into too much trouble.

But for now, best to stay put and rest.

"Oi, skulk!"-Suddenly, a soldier pointed at him, bottle of rum in hand, obviously drunk.-"I've seen your face before."

"You have?"-Jack raised an eyebrow

"I've been in many places before a drifted to this army."-The guy began, staggering towards Jack.-"I've seen it all, many names and faces...but you! i've seen you before!"

"You have?"-Jack repeated. He was ready to fight.

"You're them mates with those pirates down the southern seas!"

"Oh? Fancy seeing you. What do you want?"

"Hahah! It's true then! You're that bastard that run away from us! Gyahahaha!"

This guy.

Used to be part of Jack's squadron. Before Jack took off and became an Assassin and pirate.

"And here we are. I made a man of myself, while you go drunk and swinging that bottle of rum like it's an actual weapon."-Jack retorted, taking a gulp of rum-"Fancy Esdeath, having a useless scoundrel like you fighting for her."

"..."-Even drunk, the guy can still see that mock, and angrily stepped forward.-"You want to talk about manliness boy! HAH! Which whore gave you that smack on the face over there, eh?"-He pointed at Jack's recently earned lip scar.

"I'm sure she'll disagree. Now shut your gob before I fill it with shots."-Jack patted the musket on his belt.

"Hah!"-The guy tried grabbing his head.

Jack responded by headbutting him, throwing him staggering back before doing a clean chest throw, knocking him crashing down a table.

"You bastard!"-Some of his buddies gang up on Jack.

"You want a dust up, I'll give you one!"-Jack assumed a fighting stance.

Countering the first attacker, Jack brought his hands out wide and hit both hand in the same time on both ears, a perfect counter hurt, before kneeing the soldier to his groaning knock out. A quick kick similar what soccer players do hits the next soldier's knee, break his defenses, before a chop hit him on the back of his neck, knocking him out.

"Come on! One more!"-Jack taunted, as he began combo hit another soldier, as it was turning into a huge bar fight.

Going on a streak, Jack threw a perfect right hook, before throwing a kick that sends the attacker far and out.

"Come on! Who wants a beat-down! Bring it on!"-If anything, the rum must've fired him up.

Fighting brash soldiers is fine. Unlike prisoners, they deserve that dust up.

A pirate's life brings him more than one fist fight, but he never had a good sastisfying fist-fight to vent his anger and stress as this.

It was getting the point that anyone getting into range with him was being beaten up in two seconds time.

After a good 12 to 15 men lying on the ground, licking their wounds, the others backed off. Some noticed he was the guy who was at the arena a week ago, and stay away altogether.

"You-you bastard!"-The first guy that picked a fight with him got back to his feet, nose bleeding from the head butt Jack gave him.

"Still not sober yet?"-Jack folded his arm, a strange act when he stood around men groaning and squirming in pain.

"I'll-"

_"Whore, you say?"_

An icy voice interupted him.

"Geh..."-Jack turned away.

"..."-Everyone gaped.

"How long have you been there?"-Jack groaned.

"Long enough."-The Empire's strongest grinned.-"An officer was susposed to keep his soldiers in order, not pick a fight with them."

"Oh, so I was susposed to do what? Give them a speech?"

"Anyway."-Esdeath abandoned the subject.-"Sorry about the scar."

"I'd say it suits me, but..."-Jack trailed off.

"It does."-She complemented-"Now."

"G-general! I-I didn't know!"

"Now you are sober!"-Jack rubbed his aching head.

"We're getting to it."-Esdeath grinned sadistically.

* * *

><p>"Well, well. You actually showed up. Did the General kick you off the bed?"-The female officer grinned as she spotted Jack heading towards her.<p>

"I never slept on her bed."-Jack sighed-"Anyway, I need to get in."

"Sorry, but our General raised the bar for you. You can't get in you know~"

"She raised the bar for me?"

"What, want to celebrate that over a bottle of rum? I don't mind."

"Well, it won't be hard getting in though. So let's work out a good compromise before I use the sword you gave me to make blood rain."

"Sorry, but we're kind of even now that you got the sword and have your word on keeping your mouth shut. And whatever happens, I'm in charge there. Whatever mess-up you do in there is on me~ Sweet talk won't help you in, hun."

"That's why I'm telling you to find a compromise!"

"If you are hoping to get your blades and bracers back, you'll have to convince Esdeath-sama~"

"I can't convince her to wear a proper bra, less this!"-Jack smacked his head.

He can try and sneak in and steal it, with high chances of success, but the girl will be blamed for that, and punishment as Esdeath's hand won't be easy...

"Sorry."

"...That was the only sentence that hold sinscere in you I've heard so far, so thank you."

"I bet those have sentimental value, right? You keep them in good shape."

"Ah."-He nodded-"Then, if I get her permission _on paper _, you'll let me have it, right?"

"Right. A sword is nothing to matter, she can't count all the swords inside. But their only one pair of hidden blades though..."

"Then, please get the documents ready for her to sign."

"You're going to convince her?"

"..."

"Ah...yes, on paper...I see. You'll need her seal for that. And getting your hands on it is a defacto death sentence you know."

"I've got kill-squads after me before."-Jack smirked-"Just get it done."

"Very well. I'll have the documents ready for you tomorow."

"Thanks, erm..."

"Katie."-She grinned-"You're Jack, right?"

"Indeed."

"Well, nice to meet you, but I have some documents that needs to be con."

"Of course."

With that, they seperates.

Then, the Assassin saw a group of soldiers hastily heading in one direction.

Stopping one, Jack asked for a report.

"Ah, we found one of those enemies hiding in one of the broken down house, so we're trying to break through."

"Enemies? Who are they?"

"Yes sir, a woman and her child."

"That's no enemy! They're just civilians!"

"Erm...we make no distinction between the two."

"Outta my way!"-Jack followed the soldiers, hoping he's not too late.

...

...

"Why won't that door budge?!"

"The beam's fallen on it I think! Plus the furniture she barricaded!"

"Oi, surrender already! Staying in there won't help you! Sooner or later, we'll get bored and burn this place down!"

The soldier used everything possible to try and break open the door.

"Papa said to stay until he comes back! Papa said to not let anyone in!"-A child's voice can be heard.

"Bwahahahaha! You think your little daddy's coming for you?! Well guess what?! We can have you choose your next pap-"

"ENOUGH!"

A male voice called out.

"Who the hell are you?!"

"Does it matter? See this? An officer. Heed my orders, or I'll shoot you as an example!"

"You...!"

"What should we do?"

"Damn! That's...that's Esdeath-sama's lover!"

"That monster on the battlefield a week ago?!"

"Then, I take it you'll listen."

"Y-yes sir."

"Clear off."

"..."

"CLEAR OFF!"

Sounds of footsteps hurriedly scrambling can be heard.

Afterward, it's silence.

"Uhm..."-The guy started first.-"I'm here to help."

"...Who are you?"

"A friend."-Jack stated-"I can't do much for you. But if you still have strength, then you can still leave the city. As long as I come with you to the city gates."

"..."

"You can't trust me, yes. But staying there, and you will die!"

"Why would you help me?"

"..."-Jack lowered his head-"Because everyone deserves a chance to fight for their lives. A real chance."

A good 10 minutes passed, before the sound of furniture shifting can be heard.

Jack opens the door to find a weak woman with a young girl, tired, thirsty and hungry.

He said nothing more, and offered them his hand.

* * *

><p>"He did what?"-Esdeath growled.<p>

"He-he fed them, escorted them to the city limit, and ordered us not to fire after them."

"..."-Esdeath don't know how to react.

Should she be mad that he spend his time wasting it on weaklings instead of being useful to her?

Or should she be mad that he still haven't changed a single bit since becoming her surbordinate?

She turned, broke, twisted souls before. Changing them to suit her needs.

But Jack simply refuses to change.

In a way, he's asking her to change.

Asking her to submit.

And this is not a game of who is more stubborn.

Jack has a multitude of ways to keep convincing her, while Esdeath's only option is to keep showering him with affection.

"And where is he now?"

"...I...don't know ma'am."

"..."-Esdeath planted her face down the desk.-"You may leave."

The soldier hurriedly bowed and took his leave, and so only the groaning general remains.

"You look tired."-A familiar voice rang out.

"Use the door next time."-Esdeath sneered, seeing the Assassin climbing in from the window.

"What?"-Jack asked, seeing the general gazing at him unhappily.

"Nothing. Another day, another pile of trouble you caused for me."

"If you are talking about the bar fight..."

"There's an interesting point there, but we're getting to it."-Esdeath grumbled-"You just had to save anyone you can, don't you?"

"Ah, so the general is displeased because I spared an 'enemy', one that had close to zero capability in fighting, and one isn't old enough to hold a dagger."-Jack crossed his arms mockingly.

"..."

"You condemn what you do not understand. I don't have to explain myself to you about my views in life, what I believe as true and not true."

Saying so meant he already gave up on trying to make her understand. If she was to understand, it'd be by herself.

"But you do have to explain, as my surbordinate."

"What's there to explain? They are cilvillians, so I let them go."

"Against my order."

"Becareful who you cross, Esdeath. I maybe your surbordinate, but don't forget. I'm an Assassin, a child of the two worlds. And my obligation as an Assassin goes over an officer's job everyday."

"..."-Esdeath can't find a reasonable way to rebute.

"Then, fine evening to you, general."-Jack bowed mockingly before climbing out the window again.

"Wait."-Esdeath stopped him.-"That dog at the bar. He said you were a pirate."

"So?"

"Edward seems rather close to the pirates."

"Think what you want."-Jack didn't even turn back.-"I'm sure a day actually reading a book would help you figure out who I am."

"..."

What is this distance?

A wall is forming between them. No matter how hard Esdeath tries to break it, the wall won't budge, and Jack kept stepping away from it.

Their paths are separating.

She can't turn him to her side even if she keeps him with her for life.

So either she'll have to kill him, or she'll have to change.

But, first time facing such a situation when emotions and ideals clash, the young woman failed to find a way to balance it.

'First, I have to stop creating a bad atmostphere between us, so it's best to not talk about work. I need something fun and adventurous for us to do...'

If anything, the keystone hunt was actually enjoyable, if not for the fact that she tried to kill Edward multiple times.

Then again, Jack don't respond well with the way she throws her body over him, so the wisest choice would be to keep it mild.

In other words, be normal.

'If I can at least get him to look my way, maybe he'll feel guilty, and return somewhat of my feelings. At least then...I have a foothold.'

* * *

><p>"Don't it interests you?"<p>

"It does. A tomb underneath the city. This might be what the Templars are trying to get in. Whatever's inside would hold incredible value. Power, knowledge, whatever. To say it didn't raise my interest would be a pathetic lie."

"Then-"

"I didn't said I won't go."

"But you are implying you want to go without me."

"..."

"Am I that hard of a companion?"

"..."-Jack groaned-"Do what you want. Every thing the Assassins built is based on the fact that they are acrobats. If you think you can keep up and free-run, then feel free."

"Can we call it a date?"

"..."-The Assassin did not reply.

"Then, we'll set off immediately, seeing you are free enough."

"And what about your duties as general?"

"I can do that when I feel like it."

"..."-Jack slumped his head in defeat.-"Lead on."

"Okay, so, apparently, underneath us is a huge cave system, and I'm not talking shallow caves. We're talking about abyss-dark canyons underneath. Water flows down, nothing goes up."-Esdeath lead on, as the two walked the streets-"There are entry points to that system in many places, and signs of ancient ruins can be found, but with nothing to grab on, no one can explore it. Although those holes serves as fine light sources, so you won't have to worry about wandering in the dark."

"Sound like where the Assassins would set up."-Jack nodded.

"What are you hoping to find? Do you have any idea what's down there?"

"I'm hoping to find books, dead bodies."

"What? No valuable artifacts, or objects of great power?"

"The Templars are also after it, so maybe there is something inside."

There are no other records about other Pieces of Eden. So chances are that there are informations down there. Books, records, something that documented the truth or the location of another Piece of Eden, that Jack would have to whack his brains out to find.

Esdeath stopped at a tower.-"Here we are."

"Lovely tower. Minus the holes made by your cannons."-Jack complimented.-"Or was it your ice boulders?"

"Well, thank whatever hit it, because the floor collapsed and revealed the entrance underneath."

"..."-There should be a lock there, but with people like Esdeath around, locks meant little.

Getting in, Jack spotted stairs heading down to exactly like what Esdeath mentioned, a dark abyss that has sounds of an underground waterfall echoing up.

But a closer look, and the Assassin noticed that the stairs only go down very little, only a few floors, when the actual canyon is, well, as forementioned, an abyss.

"?"-He also noticed a body on the stairway.

Getting closer, he was met with a dried up skeleton in Assassin uniform.

"Rest in Peace, brother."-He mumbled in tribal language.

Jack searched the dead body, and found a valuable item.

"A hookblade."

Esdeath got closer and watches Jack put on the hook blade.

It was the same as the hidden blades, but the blade is longer, and have a sharp hook at the end, hence the name. It is both a blade and a hook, afterall. The hook has an eagle's head design to it, which both found fitting.

"It is hundreds of years, and this thing didn't even rust with this moist. What material..."

It's not steel, for damn sure. It feels lighter, yet stronger than steel, can bend more, yet hardened, and it hasn't lost a single sharp edge.

Jack tested the blade by flickering his hand, the hook blade slides out easily and fluently, like the years laying with a dead corpse meant nothing.

He suddenly felt oddly familiar. Like he had wore this before.

Who knows, maybe this pile of bones used to be one of his ancestors.

"I guess in there is books on how to make blades like these."-Jack nodded as he took a step forward.-"I think w-?!"

Suddenly, the old stairway collapsed at the Assassin's weight, the delicate cracks spread wide open and gave way.

"Jack!"-Esdeath reaches for the Assassin.

Her heart almost stopped when she misses his hand, as he fell down.

CLANK!

The sound of metal hitting stones resounded through the stairway.

"Not what I want to do the first time testing this thing!"-Jack dangled dangerously, the hookblade clinging on to a loose, slipery concrete outcrop some few meters down.

This is honestly, what Jack fears.

He's not afraid of heights, not that there was a need to say that.

But he is afraid to put trust into such a crazy method to cling on a ledge.

Esdeath wasted no time, and froze the entire stairway in place, as well as create a big enough ledge for Jack to stand.

Soon as Jack properly got to his feet, Esdeath glomped at him, her jugs pressing on his face.

"Jack! Are you okay?!"

She honestly thought she lost him.

"I'm fine, Es."-He patted her shoulder,-"I'm fine. Not the first time I stare into the mouth of darkness."

"Are you sure? You aren't hurt? Can you stand?!"

"Yes, Es, I can stand."-Jack smiled-"Don't act so girlish infront of me...it makes me feel awkward."

'But...you are treating me way better than when I am the cold general!'-Esdeath inwardly thought.

That's it? She just have to be more girlish?

"Come on. We still have a tomb to explore. And I can't explore it with you clinging on to me."

"Are you sure you are fine?"

"Coming from a girl that wants me killed, that's not reassuring nor logical."-He laughed-"Just let go of me."

Esdeath noticed that laugh.

It was the old Jack.

The one that was more open to rebute with humor, youthful and fun to be with.

Not the Assassin, who always looks at her with cold eyes, despondant and defying.

"If only you could always be like this..."

"..."-Jack sadly smiled.-"If you change your way. It'd be what welcomes you everyday."

"But!-"

"Maybe after all this...I don't expect to be your lover, but...I...I'll never hate you. Never have, and never will."

"!"

That...

Hearing that...

'He...he doesn't...hates me...'

Means more than stealing a kiss from him.

Not today, not ever.

"Jack..."

"Okay, really though. We're in a dangerous place. Anything else comes after."

"Uhm."

Hearing that for her is enough today.

After clearing her head just a bit, this is the response.

"Well, I'm sure we'll find something. It may not worth my time, but..."-Esdeath looked at how nostalgic Jack stares into the hookblade-"It certainly worth yours."

"..."-Jack silently nodded, as he pay his respect to the Assassin of old, before stepping down deeper into the tomb.

Wait wait.

"How did you know it was a tomb?"

"Some Templars you captured said it was. How did you know I even learned about this place?"

"So...in there is a tomb of a legend."-Jack dived into many records, but of course, little is said for anyone that took the path of an Assassin. Only legend remains. And if no one lived to tell that legend...

"Heck, I'll be glad if my name went off the records like that."

"Don't worry, I'll make sure your name is listed to every detail. There are people who wishes to be known, and you chose to be anonymous."

"I am an Assassin. I chose to walk with the night, not going after fame, but my work will always remain."

"Did you just make a pun?"

"I don't know, did I?"-Jack leaped over to a crane, as the stairs are now cut off.

"...You..."

"What, how do you thin-!"

The crane snapped.

Jack leaped to the wall, hoping to find a ledge, but he found a completely smooth wall.

'Crap.'

Esdeath reacted, hearing the sound of Jack's hookblade scraping against the the wall uselessly.

"Slide!"

However, she reacted to that command, and create a slide downwards.

With no idea how deep it goes, the only choice...

"...Is to follow!"-Esdeath leap down as well

'It's too dark, I can't see!'

A hand grabbed her, and yanked her right before she collide into a limestone pillar.

Jack's Eagle vision really does come in handy.

Esdeath can see a dim light, and the sound of a waterfall.

"Hang on!"-Jack's grip on her hand tighten.

They are ejected out to a cavern underneath. A huge one that the city is built on.

A few holes shone enough light.

Suddenly, Jack leaped, and grabbed a ledge on the top of the cavern with his hookblade, before gather his strength to throw Esdeath into an old scaffolding.

Getting up immediately, Esdeath turned to see him climbing the ledges towards her.

Landing down the scaffolding as well, Jack was immediately pulled into another squeezing hug.

But, to Esdeath's surprise, Jack responded by doing a leg sweep on her, using the hookblade, and so she falls flat on the wooden scaffolds while the Assassin look around.

"This thing really is versatile!"-Jack commented as he flick the hookblade back in.

"You use it like a pro."-Esdeath groaned as she got up.-"Are you sure this is your first time using it?"

The General sweat-dropped to see that before she even finished that sentence, Jack had already climbed up a very high ledge, the hookblade digging into small ledges.

"..."-Jack sweat-dropped-"I can see a way."

"You do?"

"Can you wait here say...6 minutes?"

"No."

The sound of the wodden scaffold creaking and cracking under Esdeath's boots seals it.

"Get up here then. And don't use that incredibly powerful strength of yours! The entire thing is fragile enough!"

"Che."

Esdeath pondered a little, before pulling out an item from her cleavage.

Jack did his best to try and and look away. Keyword 'Try'.

But the item she pulled out is familiar.

It was the rope dart he gave to her as Edward back on the island. The situations drifted back and forth so much in 5 minutes that he had no chance to reclaim it.

Made by an ultra class danger beast's tail, the thing is tougher than steel, yet more flexible than rope.

"Familiar?"-Esdeath raised the rope dart.

"Not exactly, no."-Jack sighed-"Just get up here."

He barely dodged the dart as it planted itself into the concrete dome supporting the cavern.

"Che, I miss."

"It was two inches from my skull!"

Climbing up, Esdeath saw what can only be described as a zipline.

It cuts straight across the abyss down below, from one side to the other.

Who in their right mind designed this as an entrance anyway? Anf if they did, can they built a decent gondola, or a cable car for the sake of it?

As the General curses the Assassins for their unique ways of 'making an entrance', Jack just awkwardly look at the zipline.

"It'd work..."

"What would?"-The general was ready to make an ice bridge.

Jack activated his hookblade.

A quick glance can tell the zipline fits the hook perfectly.

'That's how it is?'

"I'm going. Do as you like."-Jack stepped back to get a good running start, but then Esdeath stopped him.

"You're not leaving me here with no ways of going back are you?"

"Oh, so the general who can conjure up ice by thinking it can't create stairs of her own?"

"I'm going too."-Esdeath deadpanned as she grabbed a good hold of the Assassin.

With no room to rebute, Jack hooked up to the zipline, then both people shifted their weight, Esdeath clinging on to Jack as they zip-lined across the abyss.

'A rough, powerful form.'-Was Esdeath's inner comment, as she presses herself into the Assassin some more.

Looking down to the abyss, Esdeath really did have to check how the hook was hanging on to the rope. A fall here and you are reduced to a pretty splatter.

"Ready up!"-Jack noticed they were near the other side now, and he can't land properly if a girl is clinging on to him.

Esdeath complied, and on his mark, let go and jumped off, landing in the scaffolds on the other side, the Assassin followed shortly.

Thankful that the scaffolds didn't collapsed, Jack noticed a free-run sequence set up.

"...Keep up, but don't collapse this place."-He charged forward, climbing the cavern walls with his hookblade, and was already performing the huge leap jump using the newly acquired tool.

'I really do wonder if this is his first time using it.'-Esdeath followed by conjuring up ice stairs and bridges.

He was climbing heights, supports himself on anything that has a ledge, swinging poles and even do the infamous split jump. This is something she hadn't saw in Edward when he free-runs.

Esdeath suddenly saw him cutting a rope attaching to a weight, and used the rop as a lift lo launch himself upward a great distance.

Catching up, she saw Jack waiting near another zipline cutting across the dark abyss once more.

"We're close."

I mean, they have to be.

Esdeath wordlessly hang on to the Assassin once more, as they synch their leap and zip-lined across.

"...?"-Jack felt the cable was vibrating.

His senses screamed danger.

"Be ready!"

SNAP!

The cable snapped as they are coming up on the other side again.

Esdeath's reacted against human nature, and let go of the Assassin so he can manuver. That trust was well-placed, as he grabbed on the scaffolds structure and catches her before she falls.

Gathering his strength, Jack swinged her up, the General quickly grabbed on the scaffold to reduced the stress.

"I hate this place!"-This time, the ice queen swore that if the stuff inside aren't valuable, she'll bring this place to a...structural collapse.

Even if the city is built over this place.

Jack did not respond, and climbed the loose scaffolding, a few pieces snapped as he did.

Esdeath raised a tower of ice to follow him.

At the top, Jack stopped to see a wooden outcrop similar to what he usually stands on for a view point. They are right next to the waterfall now.

"Where to now?"-Esdeath don't see anything else to interact with.-"A hidden door?"

"No."

"Then..."

"We're going down."

"What do you mea-?!"

Esdeath gaped as Jack get a running start and perform a Leap of faith straight down.

She had no idea how far he fell, but followed suit, although much slower using her powers.

A great distance down, the general found a water step that was deep enough to dive into, and Jack stumbly crawled out of the water, no doubt stunned from that.

"Are you okay?"-Esdeath approached the Assassin.

"I'm okay..."-He groaned.-"We're there."

There is a small cave behind the waterfall. Classic.

"There's nothing in this room."-It's an excavated room, so it must be man-made-"Is there a hidden door?"

"Or, a giant stone door right in the front."

Indeed, there was a door made of tough stones there.

"Right."-Esdeath was ready to break it open.

"Stop stop! Don't destroy a puzzle, solve it."-Jack sighed.-"There's a key hole..."

"So it's not a puzzle, but a locked door."-Esdeath conjured a huge ice boulder.

"Put that away!"

"...Che."-She threw it outside and down the waterfall.

"It said: 'The Eagle turns its head to the right.' "

Esdeath's first response, was, obviously, to turn right. An Eagle usually means an Assassin, so it was telling an Assassin to look to the right.

Right?

Jack did a quick Eagle vision check, but found nothing of significance there.

An Eagle...

"Gack...I see now."

Esdeath saw him drawing his hook blade.

Like it was mentioned before, the hook was made with the shape of an eagle's head.

"The hookblade is the key. Unique."-Esdeath nodded-"Who would've thought their weapons would be the key..."

Jack inserted the hookblade, and twisted it to the right.

Hearing the sound of pins unlocking, Jack removed the hookblade from the key holes, other wise he'll get stuck.

Or so he thinks.

A secret door opens to their right.

"Oh, it really is to the right."-It was so good his Eagle sense didn't quite catch it at first glance.

Fancy, creating a hardstone false door.

Regardless, the two entered the secret tomb.

Jack hoped to find plans, ways to creat a strong blade like the hookblade he just found, or lost secrets of history, or something that points to where a Piece of Eden resides.

But...

"...No books...no wisdom...just you. Old man."-Jack saw another dried up skeleton, sitting on a chair right in the middle of the room-"Leave this life in peace. Traitor to the Assassins."-He saw a key the skeleton was holding onto, as well as a letter.

"You know him?"-Esdeath asked.

"You don't?"-Jack turned to her.-"Well, I guess it's too much for you right now, but...thank this dead old man for your powers."

"...?"-Esdeath's face suddenly sparkled with realization.-"The second Emperor?"

"Indeed he is."-Jack took the key and letter from the dead emperor.-"So this is where he resides."

'So, in the end, what's with him? I thought he was a traitor, and there are stuffs to prove it! But here he is, in an ASSASSIN'S tomb.'

Did he built this place on his own? Or did he go here to receive redemption and a final resting place?

To find out, Jack open the letter and read it.

* * *

><p><em>My child.<em>

_I don't know if the word is appropriate, but I was asked to address you so. Nor do I trust that I am addressing the right person._

_If you found this, you are an Assassin of later age. Let me guess. Blonde hair, purple eyes, and somewhere around 1m8 tall._

Jack was quite astonished, but he hide it with a snicker.

_Then, I do not ask for your forgiveness, as I didn't with my brothers and sisters, as I broke the ultimate tennet of our Creed, and joined the Templar cause. You may think of me as you wish. But listen carefully._

_I will entrust you with this key. Take it, and take this letter. Find my legacy in the codex pages, and bring peace where I couldn't. Bring foward a new world and replace the pile of corruption around you. It was all I can convey. Your duties won't stop there, but you have my legacy. And with it, you will find unexpected help._

_Do you best,_

_Assassin._

* * *

><p>"Damn you old man..."<p>

Okay, so he's really close to some big events.

"What does it say?"-Esdeath peered in. All she can tell is that it was a short letter.

"It doesn't concern you."-Jack puts the letter away.-"It stays with the Assassins."

"Why the secrecy! Tell me!"

"Hopping like a bunny won't help! There should be a back door that leads to ground level again. Help me find it. It'll be more efficient then-STOP HOPPING!"

It took Jack an hour to locate the exit.

Under the spot Esdeath was hopping.


	38. Chapter 37

**Hello! It's been a while, but I'm back!**

**With bad news, I fears. **

**So, I have lost a lot of interest in the Akame ga Kill franchise, but I still want to continue. I read the raw for chapter 54 and was abit disappointed. But it was just me, after second thoughts, this is an all-out battle climax I wanted.**

**Anyway, my policies is that I keep trying to follow the AgK storyline as much as i can, until at a point, I'll de-rail this to more of the Assassin's Creed side. So I want to wait for chapter 55. *bows* it would be honestly, a month. I'll finish everything up to chapter 52, then wait. To be honest, I have the whole thing planned out, but 54 betrayed my hopes.  
><strong>

**Some review answering:**

**The Tyrant:(A fitting name, lol) I agree, my English is horrible at stuffs like that, but i think it will get better as I write... And I took Jack has, I don't know, a typical voice, kinda like Archer from Fate, could be a bit younger though.**

**PennyStroke: I got dissapointed at Rogue for it's quality, abit worse than AC4. Plus a story I don't really like to follow...anyway, it's my opinion.**

**Okay, enjoy your reading! I'll be working on chapter 38 when I have time. please leave a review! Helps out alot!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Kakeru crumpled the letter in his hand.<p>

"To your feet, lads! We're heading for land!"

The Revolutionary Army has Templars in high places. Worse, they could be Templars themselves. They had uncovered his mentor, whose fate are not yet certain in the clutches of the Empire's strongest.

After thinking this one through, Kakeru realized their goal, if the Creed's assumption is correct, is to overthrow the Empire, however, do so as an elaborate act, a con man show that would delude history itself.

That means, he'll pay a visit to them.

He needs a chance to meet the leaders of the organization directly. The documents that revealed Jack's idenity has a secret document's stamp on it, meaning it had ended in a high ranking member in the Revolutionary Army. If he can reveal the Templar and kill him, then there's still maybe a chance for the Revolutionaries to do the right thing.

He prayed in his mind that the Templar do not hold too much influence in the organization.

"Boss? What do we do with the supplies if we don't transport them?"

"...distribute them to the locals who need it. We won't keep up plundering forever."-Kakeru sighed.-"And throw a party or something. Just don't get too drunk and destroy all our hardwork."

"Aye."

As the pirates praise the heavens that they are having a party, Kakeru looked at the port as they are docking in.

"I guess I'm seeing Misaki again."

* * *

><p>"Oi, Misaki!"-The young officer charged in said girl's office.<p>

"Shiro-nii?"-Misaki tilted her head.-"What's wrong?"

"I think I have a lot of bad news."-Shiro panted-"Ah, ah, the first. I don't know what you said in your letters to your boyfriend, but he just cut all funding and supplies to us, saying that he'll come over soon."

"He's not my boyfriend!"-Misaki yelled with a crimson blush on her face.

After clearing the steam from her head, Misaki thought it through.

Over the last few months, Kakeru and his pirate fleet has been a vital source of funding, delivering supplies, provisions, raw material, weapons and money all the same. They had also kept the Empire busy and distracted by waging war with the Imperial Navy, with huge acomplishments that can't be ignored.

He had become a person with great influence to the Revolutionaries.

Compared to the fact that a few months ago, he stepped in here as green as grass, Misaki really did shivers.

"And not just that! The Assassin's Creed suddenly suspended all joint operations with us, and they don't tell us why!"

"That...kinda explain why Kakeru stopped aiding us..."-Misaki coughed.

"It's becoming serious. I don't know why, but suddenly, we just received alot of tension, and at a bad time like this! Can't the Assassins be pissed off after the revolution succeed?"-Shiro heaved a huge sigh.-"And I heard Jack got caught up in a bind right now, so he can't aid us as well."

Like this isn't bad enough...

"Jack-san got in a bind?"

"Yeah, he is stuck with the Westerners at the momment. Even Night Raid kept their mouth shut about it, too. Damn..."

"So, what should we do?"

"I-I'm sorry Misaki, I think I'll need you out in the field again. We've been charged with finding out as much as we can about why the Creeds cut us off like this, and..."

_"If you want to be on the offense, you had to make sure your defense is good enough."_

"?!"

Standing at the door, the Assassin stares at them, his arms crossed.

"Kakeru..."-Misaki gulped.

"Hey there Misaki. How have you been?"

"I'm...fine, thanks. And you?"

"I don't know."-Kakeru rubbed his head.-"I came as soon as possible. There's work here that needs to be done."

"? What do you mean?"-Shiro nervously asked-"To be blunt, the hell man? Why did you cut us off in such an important time?"

"I would continue when I am certain that I won't get backstab."-Kakeru grunted-"You two are the only ones I trust that can help me, so listen closely."

"Un."-Misaki nodded. Kakeru was being dead serious, so it's very important.

Slowly, Kakeru explains the basics, that there are spies in the Revolutionary Army, as high as the top generals. He also gave them a good idea of what's going on. These spies aren't looking to destroy the revolution, but guide it to suit the Templar's need. All this bloodshed, hard work, everything will end up as a glorified name change.

The idea that a plot so deep layered sends shivers down both inteligence officer's spine.

"What would you have us do then?"-Shiro asked-"I'll do my best to aid you, any way I can. Just say the word."

"Me too, Kakeru. This is too big to ignore."-Misaki nodded.

"...First, I need you two to do a count of the reports, specially those that has the Creed, Jack or me involved. I would also like to meet the top generals of the Revolutionaries. With luck, maybe I could finish this soon, and be done with it."-Kakeru pondered-"I'm not as good as my mentor in Eagle sense, so this would be hard. I need concrete evidence, and the support of at least one honest general.

"Ah, it's not my place to say, but why don't you speak with General Rosa? It's not easy to get on her good side, but I can assure you that she's not with the, erm... Tem...Templars?"-Shiro suggested.

"How are you so sure?"

"Ah, because she loathe spies, even our own. And also..."-Shiro scratches his head nervously.

"She's...well...our beloved onee-chan."-Misaki slumped her head.

"I...see."-Kakeru suddenly felt his head aches for some reason.-"It must've been tough for you guys."

"No, no, she's strict, but she loves us dearly. It's just tough love, I guess."-Misaki smiled.

"...Well, I guess the fact that you saved her little sister will help you gain her trust, or at least, the right to voice an opinion or a request."-Shiro nodded. He remember the outrage Rosa had when she heard Misaki got captured. Thankfully, no one suffered too long, thanks to Kakeru's timely intervention.

'Unlike mentor, I seems to have great luck everytime.'-Kakeru thought with a strange smile on his face.

His mentor may be been more capable in almost every aspect, but his bad luck always made things difficult, not that it changed the result, still.

"Then I'll have a talk with her. I assume she's not really the desk type?"

"You can find Rosa-nee at the training ground. You can't miss a person like her."-Misaki nodded-"Shiro-nii and I will go through the documents, but it would take days. So I hope you and Rosa-nee had a clue on how to start."

"I'll try my best."-Kakeru nodded as he heads out.-"I'll see you two when time permits."

"I'll have a room ready for you, just come meet me around evening."

"Thanks."

* * *

><p>Chelsea sighed as she stood before the gate to the Navelle-ah-della church.<p>

To be completely blunt, she wanted to stay and rescue Jack, however, this was noted with great urgency in his voice, and Sora had sworn to drag the man out alive, by any means.

Chelsea although had her doubts, but trust Sora, as she may not look it, but she is a Master Assassin as well, a person of Jack's league.

Night Raid understands the circumstances and allowed her to act as she please on the matter.

So Chelsea decided to drop off this page full of coded text, THEN head to rescue Jack. A reasonable decision.

"Hello?"-She waved a random nun.-"I need to speak with sister Lena."

"Lena?"-The nun's eyes gleamed with interests.-"What bussiness do you have with her?"

"Uhm...Edward asked me to deliver something."-Chelsea stated the truth.

"Edward?"-The nun gasped.

"Yes."-Chelsea groaned. Jack seems popular.

"Uhm. This way please."-The nun lead on.-"A girl? It couldn't be..."-She murmured under her breath, but the Night Raid member caught it.

She was lead to a study room on the 4th floor.

"Lena! A guest is here for you!"

"Edward?! I have incredible news! Look at what I have found on the..."-A nun almost bursted through the door-"...page."

"..."-Chelsea stares at the new nun, as they were 5 centimeters' close to a hug.

"...! I'm sorry! Forgive my rudeness! I thought you were someone else and! Eep!"-The nun stumbled.-"Uhm...who are you, kind miss?"

"Chelsea. Edward's...girlfriend."-Chelsea felt her voice was getting close to a machine on that one, but she had the right to.

The Night raid assassin seriously thought a few nuns nearby just fropped their books in shock.

"G-girlfriend?"-Chelsea can not read that strange expression on Lena's face.-"Oh, you have the..."-Lena eyed the codex page in the assassin's hand.

"Yes, he told me to deliver them, since he's...busy right now."

"...That's Edward alright."-Lena kindly smiled-"Please, come in. I'll make some tea for you."

Nodding, Chelsea entered.

The room was slightly messy, sticky notes here and there, pages scrambled across the room, filled with writings.

Picking one up, she squint her eyes to read it. Its Jack's work. His complied records and theories surrounding Assassins, Templars and something called the Apple of Eden. Chelsea had came along with him to the library to study similars stuffs before.

On a board, detailed notes of human, historic records of an event are taped on, lines are connected around the notes with questions on them, like a suspect relations chart.

"Sorry for making you wait."-Lena re-entered the room, a tray carrying an elegant tea set with her.

"It's nothing."-Chelsea smiled briefly.-"Is this your work?"

"Oh, it's Edward's actually. He rarely comes over, but he always dived into that soon as he comes. To be honest, even though I helped him, and the results are right there up on that board, I still can't understand most of what's he's trying to do."

"That sounded like him."

"I know, right?"-Lena offered Chelsea a cup of tea-"When I asked him, he said he was searching for this."-She pointed at a rough sketch.

It's the size of an apple, and seems to fit into one's palms. The way it was drawn gave it a metalic copper color, and markings that emits a powerful golden light,

"He said it was 'The Apple of Eden'. I don't really understand, but that little object seems to held great importance, seeing he linked it with some of the biggest turns in history before the second emperor's rule."

"...He once got a hold of a similar artifact."-Chelsea remembered the keystone and the vague answer the Assassin gave to her, hinting the object was incredibly dangerous.-"He said those artifacts hold powers unfit for mankind, that it would drive lesser man to despair.. So he guard them in a safe place."

"...Who...who exactly is Edward? And if those artfacts are lost, if they are so dangerous..."

"A gifted man."-Was the headphone wearing girl's reply, as she bite on the lolipop's handle.-"And you should know by now, that Edward is not a lesser man."-She smiled, slightly proud that she is such a person's girlfriend.

Lena courtly nodded.

"Ah...where was I...uuuu! Edward never keep stuffs organized..."

"Come to think of it, what is your role? Specially with this"-Chelsea asked as she raises the codex page.

"Ah, I decipher them. Edward said there's a map in invisible ink as well, supposedly lead to the Apple."-Lena accepted the page with care.-"And I have also been compiling his work into a proper book, as well as get as much of the knowledge on these codex paged deciphered and written down. It's also has my thoughts on the matter, like a diary, or my interpretation ."

"In this mess?"

"You get the idea."-Lena gave Chelsea the half-finished book.-"You can read them if you want, while I try to decipher this page. It's only half way done, but what Edward has uncovered is amazing! This is knowledge and secrets that has been lost to us for centuries!"

"If he is here, he would say that some secrets are best hidden."-Chelsea skimmered through the book.

Under proper management, most points seems easier to understand, and the way Lena gave her objective opinion, as she stood next to him as he works, provides a better view point than skimmered scribbles made as notes.

Not to mention her hand-writing is MUCH better than his.

Having nothing better to do, Chelsea dwelved into the book while Lena tinkers with the last codex page.

* * *

><p>Kakeru gulped.<p>

"Come on you country boys! Shouts and swords alone won't save you!"

The general really is hard to miss, teaching her unit how to fight properly on the training ground.

Well, armchair general's never been the Assassins' favorite.

"General..."-Kakeru deflected the training sword with his bracer-"Rosa."

"Who are you?"-She asked sternly.-"What's with the outfit?"

"My name is Kakeru Shishi. I hope to..."

"Whatever. Get in line, pick up a sword and start practicing. I don't have time to hold your hand."

It seems she has mistaken him for a new recruit.

"Please, hear me out."-Kakeru tried to raise his voice.

"If you have another word to say, it would be in a fight."

"Damn you woman."-Great, he just got challenged.

"That's it brat, draw your sword! I'll teach you one or two about fighting."

'Forgive me, Rosa, but I've seen better opponents.'-His mentor was a fine example.

Sword drawn, Kakeru assumed a defensive stance.

Rosa has a style fit for nobility, which was fine, it didn't in anyway made her attacks less dangerous nor defense more open.

'But it was still open.'

Parrying her first strike, Kakeru went for a counter-kill, but was blocked easily.

"Come on brat! It would take more than that to graze me!"

"Don't piss me off, please."

"Hah! it's not like you can do anythi-!"

Kakeru did a simple thing.

He grabbed her short blonde hair and kneed her right in the face.

Rosa quickly broke free and stumbled back, just in time to bring her guard up and blocked Kakeru's combo.

"I don't know how you become general, but you failed in the basic!"-Kakeru kicked her knee, then altered his grip on his claymore, striking the pommel into her stomach.-"You don't listen to your people!"

Soldiers around was stunned. Their strongest generals was being beaten up by a young hooded guy.

"You are too eager to start a fight! Overconfident! And maybe, a bad judge of character."

"You're insulting me?"

"I am."

Rosa blocked another counter-kill.

"?!"

The hooded man flicked his wrist, and a hidden blade draws out, going right for her neck.

Turning her body, she dodged the deadly blade, but the pressure from Kakeru's sword pushed her down to the ground.

Before she could even brought her sword up, a boot stomped down on her wrist, and the well-made claymore hung dangerously next to her neck.

"Dead."-Kakeru stepped off, shealthing his weapon.-"I won, so as it goes, you will listen to me."

Rosa got up.

"I got beaten fair and square. Where did you learned how to fight?"

Kakeru gestured to his hood.

"Ah...an Assassin."

"My name's Kakeru Shishi. Shiro and Misaki suggested speaking to you."

"They did?"-She groaned.-"And Kakeru? Where did I heard that?"

The young Assassin face-palmed.

"Anyway, I would like your help in something."

"We'll speak in my office later. I'm busy right now. And it seems it just got busier."

"...Very well."

* * *

><p>After hearing Kakeru's story and theory, Rosa nodded lightly, her face rather grim, if it wasn't enough grim to start with.<p>

"I see. So that explain how our intel got leaked, but some weren't mentioned."

"Then, do you have any suggestions?"

"Meet me in the courtyard tomorow morning. 7 o'clock. There's a gathered meeting of the generals and politics. As you are a valiant fighter, and have been bringing us resources, you should be allowed to attend. Then you can do your thing and investigate through interact with them."

"Understood."

"Good. I'll go through my stash of paper work and look for a leak."

"You would?"

"Boy, I'm a general. I must."-Then Rosa gestured him out as she reach for the pile of paperwork.

Nodding, Kakeru complied.

With nothing better to do, he checks in with Misaki and Shiro.

Knocking the office door, he was met with a huge pile of paper on the table.

"Kakeru! Welcome back! Did you meet Rosa-nee?"-Misaki lifted her head from the papers

"I did. Rather...edgy woman."-Did he say that right?

"She'll come around soon. Anyway."-Misaki handed him a few reports-"These are some of the more suspicious requests from people within the army. Missing person, couriers, reports on spies. We try to keep privacy, no need to search a person's bed to the wool."

"Thanks."-Kakeru studied the documents.-"This..."

"They are phrasing their sentences in the reports, easy to misunderstood for something harmless."

"A classic way to avoid detection."-Kakeru nodded.-"Do we know who sent them?"

"Of course, it's signed at the end."

"Cross-reference them. I'll go mingle with the soldiers and officers. Perhaps I may find something there."

"Good luck, and...becareful, Kakeru."-Misaki nodded slightly.

* * *

><p>Jack sighed deeply as he stares into the distance.<p>

The closest view point to the open wilderness outside.

After finishing up clearing the Templars from Esdeath's army, the loneliness and the feeling of being trapped return.

After all, this is a loose cage.

He have no way to contact his friends.

Above anything, an Assassin must be patient. Seize oppotunities, or create them. He had done what he could to creat an opportunity, but time work against him.

But worried for his friends, comrades, brothers and sisters, and above all Chelsea, he was getting impatient.

Everytime he did so, the lone Assassin can only correct himself and keep being patient.

"Keep yourself together. You'll end up saying stuffs you shouldn't."-Jack murmured to himself.

"I'm interested. Tell me."

"What do you want, Es?"-He groaned.

"I called quits on spending time with the soldiers today. So I can see you."-The Empire strongest general leaned on the balcony he's sitting on.

"Well, you saw me."

"Do you miss them?"

"..."

"I can make you forget all about them..."-She twirled a finger along his shoulder.-"Specially her."

Jack said nothing.

"You could just quit being an Assassin and come with me. The Creed, The Templars , The Revolutionary Army, even the Empire would be powerless to stop us."

"Watch out, Es. Some might condemn you for the last part."

"The Empire will serve it's part in indulging my desires until it dries up."

"I have no interest in letting you get high on screams and blood."

"Yes, but what could you do?"-Esdeath leaned on him-"The Revolution can end both ways, and I still get more. And you can't kill me. No one can."

"...Isn't that a bit overconfident?"

"I won't die until I have possessed you completely."

The Assassin responded in slight annoyance.

"That won't happen."

"If you think you can do the opposite, try."

"No. That's not it."

Esdeath looked at Jack.

His eyes were saying "You still don't get it."

It angered her.

The Ice Queen is getting impatient.

"Is it because you're taken? I can fix that."

"If that was a threat to her."-Jack turned to her, venom clear in his voice-"Then it would be a threat to me as well."

Esdeath shrugged.

"Half of me wants to break you, but half wants to keep you defiant like this. But for now, let's lighten the mood."

"..."

"That's right. I want something like...a memento. Something I can keep close to me. To remember you."

Jack overlooked the fact she had been using his Coat of Midnight as a blanket, doing god-knows-what with it.

"I never had a memento, and I have only made one, with no intention of making another."-Esdeath understood that means he gave it to his girlfriend.

It doesn't have to be something special.

Just something he gave her. For her to treasure.

"Why can't I even have something to remember you with? Do you really hate me that much?"

"We're enemies, afterall."

"It doesn't have to be that way!"

"Yes, it doesn't! But it's not going to start with me!"-Jack decided that it doesn't matter anymore-"Even if we go back to the island, and choose to live there together, how can I live, abandoning my friends for something like that? That's the difference between you and her!"

"...Edward..."

So it is true.

This is the Master Assassin of the Assassin's Creed, the one that battled her many times in multiple circumstances

"That's right. I am Edward. Are you happy with the confession?"

"..."-Esdeath lowered her cap, a bit pained, but then voiced-"Then, I have no other choice to arrest you for multiple crimes against the Empire. I will give you three days to accept a pardon, and will even go as far as wait for it until your very last momment as a target practice for my sword."

Jack straighthen up, and watch as she turned her heels and leave.

'She'll just assume I can't get away?'

"Double the watch! Tighten all security! Nobody slack off, we are expecting trouble!"-Her echoing voice answered his question.

* * *

><p>Chelsea yawned.<p>

She had been studying the book Lena lended her to buy time.

She didn't expect the girl would take so long to decipher it.

'I've gone through 7 lolipops by now...'

The amount of knowledge from the codex pages was quite huge!

Imagine the amount of coding methods the world has, then a simple page that can be deciphered in any which way to those codes, with the result being things range from histories, designs, journals, prophercies even songs and poetry! The second emperor was simply hax when it comes to this!

But, it was only half way done, since Lena had only been deciphering these with only a few coding methods, so the book will be having a second volume. Or a third.

Chelsea noticed Lena has copied the content of the codexs as a back up as well.

Guess she really want to preserve those knowledge.

"What did you find?"-Chelsea asked, closing the book.

"Uhm...I think...it's a weapon! A crossbow of somesort..."

"A crossbow?"-Isn't that really, already invented?

"Uhm...no! It's too small! But...the design...could it really..."

"Please."-Chelsea groaned-"Speak normally."

"...It's...it's like Edward's blade!"

"So it's a hidden blade now?"

"No...the given name is the Phantom Blade. Basically, it shoots the blade with incredible accuracy and speed. Not to mention stable."

"That's useful. Can you build it for me?"

"For you?"

Chelsea drew her hidden blade.

"It was Edward's gift. I figure you could tinker with it."

"Well...I...I would love to try my hand at creating it...but it is a gift from Edward to you...If..."

"Don't worry."-Chelsea smiled friendly, as she took off her hidden blade-"Just do your best."

"Thank you. I'll be cautious not to break it."-Lena excepted it-"It seems to use only a few parts, and I know a great smith who can make these in a few days. The rest could easily be made using clock gears. And oh! I deciphered some more stuffs: It also has locations to rare books, hidden around the city. The rough translation refered to an Eagle, and something about senses..."

'Jack's Eagle vision.'-Chelsea inwardly thought.-"I'll tell Edward. We'll come visit in a few days. Hopefully."

"Well, if you two are interested, please help the Church find these books the Second Emperor mentioned. It contains knowledge and translation we have lost for hundreds of years, and must have again. We would reward you properly for them, and Edward seems to be the reading type."

"He's...not really the reading type. Just a man with multiple talents and hobbies."-Chelsea grimly thought.

Lena was about to say something, but it died down after she realized Chelsea's not really over exagerating.

"Is..."

"?"

"Is Edward...an Assassin?"

"..."-Chelsea don't know how to respond.

"Is he from the Assassin's Creed?"

"Are you really expecting an answer?"

"...You're right. Their tennets clearly stated that you can't compromise the Brotherhood. It would be stupid to ask questions."

"Maybe one day, he'll reply that question."

Lena simply nodded, as she watches Chelsea leave.

* * *

><p>"He hasn't show any changes in his routines, general. If anything, I'd say he's cool as a cucumber."<p>

"Then something must be wrong...is there any odd stuffs happening around the city?"

"No, but scouting soldiers outside our walls are...hesitant."

"Hesitant? what's wrong with a little patrol?"

"Uhm...forgive me to say, but...I think it's superstition."

"What?"-Esdeath growled.

"There's rumors of curses and voodoo spreading among the soldiers. They all comeback with pale faces, like they saw ghosts or demons."

"..."

Could it be the Assassins?

She knows the danger beasts here and so are her soldiers. There's no way a beast could scare them off.

And the only way to answer it would be an Assassin.

Esdeath recalled how Jack was able to frighten her back when she was heading back to the Capital from the north.

That silent, terrifying voice of death.

If she is scared by a Master Assassin, what's to say her soldier isn't scared by a normal Assassin?

"For now, call Jack to my room. I'm going to try and convince him."-Esdeath ordered as she signed another document.

Jack is going to die, for real if he doesn't accept her pardon.

She can't give him another inch in this.

"You called for me?"-Jack entered through the foor, one of his hand leisurely rested on the pommel of his sword.

Where did he got it again?

"Yes. Tomorrow would be your execution day, so I'd like to hear your answer."

"..."

"The Assassins won't come for you Jack. Give it up."-Esdeath pretended to be leisure, and kept her head down on her pile of paperwork.

"Still. If this is my end, I'll accept it. Not for the Creed. But because there's nothing this rotten empire has to offer for me."

'Good, he seems to have lost faith in the Assassins.'-Esdeath suppressed her grin, and continued-"There's many things you could do Jack. You are a talented man, just what this rotten empire needs."

"Forgive me, but I don't have that talent you seek. My only talent is that of hurting."

"So as mine. Yet we're here, at the pinacle of mankind."

"..."

"And you're wrong about the empire has nothing to offer you."-Esdeath looked up to the ceiling and gathered her breath.-"It has me."

The Assassin did not respond.

"Well, if you refuse, then I'd still like to give my first to you. It's only fair."-Esdeath signed another document, stamping her seal on it..

She noticed how he tensed up a little.

"You would agree, right? A last experience before you die."

"...It would be an honor and a gift from heaven to any man."-He admitted.

However, he didn't say yes.

But to Esdeath, that mattered little.

She stood up from her chair and head for the bed.

"Come here."-The Empire's strongest general said softly, with the Assassin nodding and stepping forward.

Stopping before her, Jack right hand retracted slightly.

Esdeath grinned, and grabbed that right hand.

"You are too tense...that hand..."

If he retracted it another milimiter, the hook blade would lash out.

But Esdeath helped anyway. She pulled his hand back, letting the blade slide out, just a few inch from her face.

She studied the blade by running her finger along the blade, then to the hook.

It was quite seductive, if not very...arousing.

Then, she lightly bended it, her thumb caressing the eagle head-designed hook.

"A well made blade..."-Esdeath noticed a drop of her own blood coming out of her thumb.-"Very sharp too."

Jack's eye twitched as he saw her erotically open her mouth and let that drop of blood fall right into her waiting tounge.

"Like I said, you can take the pardon at the last second. No one would call it cowardice. Everyone desire to live...it's only that they aren't allowed. Those choose to die by their own free-will are just..."-Esdeath guided Jack's hand so that the hook grabbed on her uniform, pulling it down.

The arousing sound of her uniform's button cut away from the sharp hook sends thrills down both their spines.

However.

Jack lightly pushed Esdeath down.

The Empire's strongest blushed, but did not respond.

The hookblade held her suspended slightly.

"Gotcha."

"?!"

Esdeath raised her hand, only to find she couldn't.

'Poison?!'

When did she...

"!"

She let the blade sliced her finger.

It wasn't enough...

But then she drank a drop of her blood.

Mixed with it.

"Did you know that a Templar tried to poison me today?"

Esdeath recalled.

Besides the taste of iron, it also had the taste of...rum?

"It was paralyzing poison. Tough stuff too."

An Assassin create his own opportunities, or seize given opportunities.

"Thanks, Es. you have done alot for me. More than a simple thank you would do. This would be the last time I use you. The next time, we will face as enemies. Forgive me."  
>"...J...Ja...ack..."<br>"You really were the first girl I ever loved. I won't deny it now. You could hate me, feel betrayed, everything is your right. But...don't hate her. It wasn't her fault."

"Goodbye."-Jack releashed the hook's grip, and Esdeath feel into the bed, losing sight of him.  
>She can only see his shadow as he leapt outside.<p> 


	39. Chapter 38: Assassin's Counter

**Wow. I think I just found a solution, right in anime episode 22. And with the biggest writer's block now overcome, I feel refreshed and ready to write again. So, here I go!**

**Review answer! So fast.**

**Blazedragon94: Well, this time it did lingers, but then I went 'whatever' and continued. I have the whole thing planned out now, and certainly, something that would work.**

**Godrik55: I got influenced by Arno's resourcefulness, actually. He's much more resourceful then other Assassins I've played. **

**Admiral: Ohhhhh...I feel like a total noob right now. Thank you very much! It's noted.**

**Kizuro Shirosaki: Thee? Sorry, I had to, I'm curious now.**

**Anyway, thank you so much! Just a day and a bunch of reviews! Thank you for pointing out my mistakes, I'm still learning so you'll have to forgive me. Unless it's direct bashing, I'll take them all!**

**Now, Enjoy chapter 38: Assassin Counter!**

* * *

><p>The poison wore off after 20 minutes.<p>

Jack looked back.

Esdeath's room exploded with ice, and her crazy roar echoed in the entire city.

All at once, soldiers are wide awake, coming out of their tents.

"That didn't take long..."-Jack curses to himself as he made a right turn, heading for the armory.

He was met with Katie, bewildered as everyone else, as their eyes were on Esdeath's place.

"Sorry about the rude wake up. Bit of a misunderstanding."-Jack handed her the signed papers.

"How did you get her signature AND stamp, I can not fathom."

Time for a flashback.

_"And you were wrong about the Empire has nothing to offer you."-Esdeath looked to the ceiling._

_In a swift yet silent movement, Jack slided the document right before her, the paper lightly drops down right as Esdeath return her gaze at him._

_"It has me."-She then proceeded to sign and stamp the documents._

...

"Well, I held my end of the bargain. You?"

"Not in a good way, but yes."-Katie handed him his old blades and bracers.-"But now that you pissed her off...I don't think my head will stay intact even if she listens."

"...Then, would you like to go with me?"

"To where?"

"To the Creed. You can be one of us."

"That's a great idea and all, but I don't think I can run like you."

"..."

There was a momment of silence.

"Don't be sorry. You held up your end. It's only that..."

"How can I not be?"-Jack sighed.

"Look, if the woman spares me, and if you create a big enough of a commotion, I can slip away."

"..."

Katie laughed as she saw that hopeful glint in his eyes.

"Got it. If a commotion is all we need, I can give you a big one."

"Then go on. I think she's heading over here."

Jack looked back, and sure enough, soldiers are scrambling, laying out orders to capture or kill him.

"Thanks. I'll make sure to help you."

"Boy, if anyone needs help in this mess, you do."

With that, they bid goodbye.

* * *

><p>"Seriously, Jack?"-Sora and Chelsea sweatdropped, seeing the city from a view point.<p>

Chelsea has just got back, just in time too.

"What's our plan?"

"No doubt, I know what Jack would be doing."-Sora gestured to the Assassin Den.-"He'll light the fire on the den to signal the attack. We'll position ourselves properly. Soon as he does, we'll break in and rip Jack out from the ice woman's clutches."

"Fine by me."

"Well, infiltration is your specialty, so go. With luck, one of us would find him. It's a city wide game, so it's best to split up."

"So, how do we signal if one of us found him?"

"Take this. It's a flare."

"Got it. Red color?"

"You got it."-Sora then raised her hand.

To her call, a group of Assassins reveal themselves, slowly heading through stalking zones, getting near the city wall.

"We have about 30 Assassins. Should make a great commotion."

"What happened to 'hide in plain sight'?"

"I don't know."-Sora tilted her head.

That being everything they needed to discuss, they headed down as well.

* * *

><p>Jack climbed the city rooftops, heading for the Assassin Den.<p>

Gunners are patroling, so he has to be careful.

Sneaking past a gunner as he turned away, using the darkness of night to slip past, he entered a building.

Meeting a guard taking a nap, Jack did not hesitate, and stabbed the guard's neck with his karambit.

His uniform should no longer be effective, so why bother.

Jack summoned the Cross of Pandemonium, and put on his Assassin Armor.

That feeling of strength and freedom returns, as he silently pulled up his hood.

The city was waking up all around Jack, all in search for him alone.

"You've better be watching, Sora."-Jack climbed out, and head for the Assassin Den.

Pulling out his throwing knives and blowpipe, Jack got ready, then sprinted across the rooftop in a free-run sequence.

"You! Stop there!"-A guard called out.

Jack quickly flung a knife that way, the well desiged blade slices the air and hit the gunner right in the neck.

Leaping across a small alley from roof to roof, Jack used the blowpipe, and shot a guard with berserk poison.

He can see walls of ice blocking streets behind him.

Good news is, she underestimated the distance between them, so he can still make it to the den, and signal the strike.

Using his Eagle sense, he can see at a distance, the cannons are pointing backwards.

He don't know who did it, but sooner or later, it's going to fire.

"No one embraces death easily."

With that mantra, Jack sprinted forward in a great burst of speed, almost creating a blur.

He was getting close to the Den.

But surrounding the Den is a wide open square, with no room for cover.

In a second, his Eagle sense picked out a route.

A high profile one, but he don't have time to sneak through 20 guards undetected at the momment.

Performing a solid base jump, he landed in the street, and halted for almost a second, before sprinting forward.

The guards roared on as they blocked his path.

Pulling out the dual cutlasses, Jack cuts through them in a killstreak Esdeath would be proud.

But his objective is not to fight.

Quickly head for the Den tower's base, he saw a lift, and quickly used it, cutting the rope, with the counter weight crashing down on some soldiers below.

Launched up and landed right where he needs to be, Jack quickly grabbed a torch and light it with a lighter he looted from the dead Templar who tried to poison him.

Lighting the signal fire, Jack crouched down, balancing on a wooden pole.

"Was I expecting something big?"

The Assassins usually work silently.

But he will admit he wanted a sign to know that the Assassins had noticed it.

However, he was met with a gigantic ice boulder flung his way.

"!"

Quckly performed a leap of faith down, Jack quickly ran as the tower took even more hits, collapsing on top of him.

Dodging the debries by getting out of the tower's way, Jack watched as Esdeath and her troops closes in.

This time, he's not stopping.

Sprinting in the opposite direction, Jack dodged ice spears and boulders, climbing up using a familiar free-run sequence.

Seeing a lamp, an opportunity to make a long jump, Jack took it.

Using the hookblade, he hooked on the lamp, then swung himself forward a great distance, followed up by a spring board that launched him forward a bit unbalanced.

Then, cannons began to roar.

Cannonballs landed all around him. Til now, he still don't know which sides they're on.

But whatever, even during this chaos, he can run.

"Hurry up...Chelsea."

* * *

><p>Esdeath quickly sprinted after the Master Assassin.<p>

She silently watches as he run away from her.

She can never give him that freedom.

It's ironic.

It's unfair.

This man refuses to be tied down.

As he climbed and run away, with hundreds and thousands of soldiers trying to stop him, he still looked true to himself.

He's at his best when he fight and escape.

The way he dodged an killed anything in his way, the fluid steps and jumps from years of experience powered him.

His desire, his ideal, his friends, his lover...

They pushed him faster then ever before.

He was being chased, but he had the look of a true predator.

"There's no greater freedom for an Eagle..."

Running along the rooftops...

Jack climbed to the highest watch tower.

No one can even catch up. Muskets shots, cannons and ice spears didn't even fazed him.

Only Esdeath can follow him. But she can't stop him.

"...Than that feeling of flight!"

Jack jumped off, arms spreads and legs together.

The Leap of Faith.

"..."

He truly did looked like an eagle.

The way the wind flaps his Assassin robes, that thrill in jumping from great height. The disturbed pidgeons flew along with him, and the sound of an eagle as it watches on...

This is what he is.

A free man. A predator, yet a protector.

An Assassin.

"But an Eagle flies alone."-Esdeath used the rope dart give to her by Jack himself, and threw it after the Assassin.

It caught his leg, with Esdeath satisfied with the sudden weight tugging her, proof it's well caught.

But she noticed Jack made no attempt to free himself.

"Hello there!"

Surprised by a sudden girl's voice, Esdeath turned back to find a white-haired girl in revealing black clothes sprinting towards her.

The girl quickly slided forward, jumping down. Esdeath didn't reacted because the girl had no killing intent whatsoever.

Jack skillfully catches the girl's extended hand.

"Took you long enough."

"No, you took your time."-Sora grinned as she untangle Jack leg, as they both assumed the leap of faith posture.

Flipping her body so her back is to the ground, Sora fired a flare.

Landing in a bale of flowers, both Master Assassins got up immediately.

Jack got caught up there, so they lose a bit of the gained distance between the enemies.

Free-running up the rooftops again, Jack asked as he leap over an alley.

"Do you have a plan?"

"Get away from the crazy ice woman!"-Sora yelled her response.

That's an Assassin's plan, alright.

"Where's..."

"Chelsea's around here! She's getting us a way out right now!"

"So we just run around like headless chickens untils-"

"Yes! That's the plan! Got a better idea?!"

Jack slided forward, and in a graceful act of teamwork, assumed a boosting position, with Sora stepping right on his waiting hands, and so boosted up a ledge, with the girl soon offereing one of her hand to grab the other Assassin.

Esdeath watches that solid teamwork that most can't deny that it was incredibly fluent.

Is that his girlfriend?

It's highly possible...

But if they choose to die together, so be it.

"G-general!"-A soldier quickly reported-"Or supply depot was hit! The enemy slipped past us and are destroying our resources! Transportation, weapons, supplies! Even tamed danger beast was killed!"

"Assassins!"-Esdeath cursed.-"Repel the attack! Kill them!"

Watching the supply depots burn, Sora grinned.

"They've lost the ability to pursuit us far out of the city. If we loose track far enough, we'll get away!"

"Our brothers and sisters are doing a fine job. Look at this chaos! I don't think Esdeath's army had ever faced this before!"

A flare was fired a bit to their left.

"Chelsea's over there. Near the north gate!"

"Let's not keep her waiting, since that flare attracted alot of attention!"

"And what are you going to do about the pissed-off-ice-lady?"

"..."

"She won't give up chasing this time..."-Sora bit her lip.

"Then I'll..."

"Okay! I got an idea! We Assassins are familiar with the land, so if we escape to the woods, we'll have a better chance to lose them. Pietre is waiting around there anyway!"

"I'll be in your care then!"

* * *

><p>Landed down the street, Jack found Chelsea stood in battle with a few guards.<p>

Around them, dead guards proved how much she has improved as a fighter.

"Jack! Meet my new friends!"-Chelsea joked as she dodged a sword strike.

Waisted no time, Jack and Sora performed a sprinting assassination, helping Chelsea out.

Right after Jack got up, he and Chelsea embraced deeply, the girl pulling him into a passionate kiss.

THUMP!

However, the sound of Esdeath landing behind them cut that off.

The Empire's strongest stares at the couple dangerously, her eyes pupil narrowed like she just saw the one thing she hated most.

Well, I think she just did.

"Uh...I don't think she's very happy!"-Sora pulled out her twin dagger.

"Give me a momment!"-Apparently, Chelsea secured a carriage as a mean to escape.

But, with Esdeath staring down at them, that won't happen.

So at least they have to knock her down first.

"? Where's one of the hidden blade I gave you?"

"Ah...that girl's keeping the blade to modify it."-Chelsea laughed nervously.

Esdeath staring at her with all the evil she've got, afterall.

Jack quickly handed her one of his hiden blade, as he now goes with a hookblade-hidden blade combo.

"You."-Esdeath drew her rapier and pointed it at Chelsea.

However, her view was blocked, as two Assassins stood between them.

"I won't let you harm her, Esdeath!"-Jack declared.

The empire's strongest laughed sadistically.

Fueled by anger and hate, she's more powerful than ever.

That flying rage is going to make it tough.

But.

Jack and Sora isn't Master Assassins for nothing.

Jack pulled out the hooked axe and karambit, as both Assassins got in battle stance.

But, to everyone's surprise, Chelsea stepped forward.

Esdeath's eyes gleamed dangerously, as her gaze fell on the necklace Chelsea wore.

"My name is Chelsea. I'm Jack's girlfriend."-The headphone wearing girl declared, lolipop still in her mouth.-"He promised me that he would let go of you. And so far, he had held up to his words. So now, I won't stand behind him as he faces you. I'll face you along side him. Above anything, that proves to you I love him! And that I have the right to!"

"Chelsea..."

Esdeath created a wall of ice spears in response.

It honestly, looked like death.

She can't really saw Jack's expression.

But his voice gleamed with happiness and pride.

'So...he can even smile like that too...'

"I won't let you have Jack!"-Esdeath declared.-"I'll have you return him to me! That heart belongs with me, whether he likes it or not!"

"..."

Jack disapointedly lowered his head.

Chelsea just opens a smug grin.

Sora shooked her head with a slight smile.

Everyone gets it!

What was it? What is it that she is missing?

Even that white haired Assassin was mocking her!

With that, Esdeath roared, the wall of ice spears launched forward.

"Shamshir!"

Esdeath leaped to her side, dodging the swords blades as it cuts through a part of her ice spears wall.

"Well, it's a fine blade indeed."-Sora grinned as she held Shamshir.

"Reinforcement's coming in. Let's not stick around too long."-Jack voiced.

The two other girls nodded.

Sora started first, strafing forward with a vertical blow.

Esdeath blocked it deftly, the two quickly engaged in super speed sword fight.

'The girl's good. As fast as Jack.'

As Sora bended down to dodge her blow, Esdeath was surprised by Jack, as the male Assassin rolled over Sora's back, his hooked axe swinging down.

Leaped back to dodge the blow, Esdeath quickly raised herself up an ice ramp.

But Jack altered his grip, and at that point, Esdeath found she made a mistake.

That metal cestus!

The gloves collided with the ramp, shattering it, with Esdeath leaped back further.

Right as she landed, she was met with Chelsea, the girl wielding two hidden blades to fight her.

Although slower than Jack and Sora, Chelsea is much more accurate, and the use of her Gaea Foundation meant she can transform into things in order to dodge Esdeath's attack.

The Empire's strongest noticed that although Jack was looking for an opening, his eyes seemed to fill with pride.

Esdeath had no idea why she can see his eyes as they are under his menacing hood, but she just knew it.

A part of her was angered that she can't make him express that.

But a greater part was asking who should she blame for that.

Summoning ice spikes from the ground, she bit her lip as Chelsea gracefully performed a summersault backwards, landing in a crouching posture with one of her legs stretching out.

Jack would have complimented, if not for the tense atmostphere.

"She's too tough to take on like this...and we don't have time."-Chelsea panted slightly.

"..."-Jack quickly used his Eagle sense to locate opportunities.

Then, he nodded.

Sora and Chelsea acknowledge that.

All three strafed forward.

Esdeath clashes blades with Chelsea, creating an ice wall to block Sora off.

The Empire's strongest then kicked Chelsea away, the girl yelled out as the high heel boot hit a her stomach.

Right as the ice wall breaks, Esdeath prepared to counter kill Jack, but was met with...

A counter steal.

Jack used the hook blade, dodging Esdeath's rapier, and grabbed the ropedart with the hook.

Ripping the rope dart from her belt, it also loosen her skirt, but that's trivial.

Jack quickly flung the rope slightly, catching Esdeath's neck, with Sora quickly understanding his intention, and aid him by adding a few more turn to the rope.

"No one embraces death easily."

Jack quickly used his overide exceed, dodged Esdeath rapier, as she is getting tangled in the rope dart, as Sora kept throwing the loose rope at her.

The male Assassin leapt up a lift, quickly slung the rope dart over the pulleys, then tied the dart to the weight.

"Chelsea!"

The girl quickly recovered, and used the hidden blade to cut the rope securing the weigth.

All that in a sequence of only a few second.

And we all knows what happens.

Jack and the counter weight falls to the earth, and at the same time, Esdeath is lifted up, hang by the neck.

But, she's still thrashing about and will certainly get out in only a few seconds.

Not to mention she can still threw ice boulders at them.

Quickly recovering from the swift fall, Jack sweeped Chelsea off her feet and dashed for the carriage, Sora quickly following.

"That won't hold her long."

That roar from the ice queen proved his point.

"Then let's move!"-Sora and Jack quickly position themselves at the back, while Chelsea held the rein.

"!"

Esdeath threw an ice boulder at them.

Jack quickly punched the boulder with his metal cestus, destroying the threat, but then , the horses spurred, and the male Assassin fell off the carriage as it lunged forward.

"Jack!"-Both Chelsea and Sora cried out.

"I'm fine!"

They noticed he was hanging on a rope attached to the carriage.

"Watch out! Rocky roads!"

Jack hit a slight bump, and almost lost his grip, but he quickly regained his grip.

"Can't you slow down?!"

His question was answered by a few pursuiting carriage, with Esdeath on one of them.

Slowing down is not an option.

Jack quickly reeled the rope in as much as he could.

"Small stream!"

The male Assassin braces himself, as he is dragged through the stream.

"I'm fine! Worry about Esdeath!"

True enough, the general was throwing ice of all sort and size at them, creating spikes and the likes.

After reeled the rope in good enough, Jack grabbed onto the carriage again, with Sora offering him a hand.

Wordlessly, Jack pulled out his revolvers, as Sora uses a crossbow, as well as throwing knives.

"Hang on!"-Sora stopped him.-"Use these!"-She handed him a bunch of bombs.

"I don't think a smoke bomb would-"

"Join the next generation, southern Assassins!"-Sora threw the bomb, and it exploded on contact, letting loose an array of caltrops.

And, the line of carriage and horses behind them disperse.

"A hobby I've taken liking to."-Sora handed him some.-"Chelsea, make a hard left!"

Chelsea noticed a dirt road on the side, and steered the carriage in.

Jack threw a smoke bomb to make it hard for the enemies to follow them in. Some crashed into the treelines.

"...I think we lost them."-Sora saw no other pursuer.-"Becareful. This is a small dirt road along a cliff."

"...Un-?!"

Suddenly, huge shadow swooped in and grabbed Jack.

It was Esdeath and her dragon.

Ignoring the girls' cries, Esdeath lifted him high in the air and out the cliffs.

* * *

><p>"Give it up, Es!"-Jack called out, but received no answer other than the dragon's grip tighten around him.<p>

The Assassin quickly used his Eagle sense.

He saw something, and quickly whistled loudly.

Esdeath tensed up, as a great power seemed to have released itself as Jack whistled.

Bolting up, a dark fire griffin screeched as it heads for them.

Pietre. Jack's griffin.

The Dragon senses its enemy, as both creature stares at each other with killing intent.

An airborne battle is not the time to hold on to something.

As such, Pietre collided head on with the dragon, the dark creature stumbled and loosen it's grip on Jack.

"Holy-!"-The shock from it throws the Assassin abit off balance.

The griffin and the dragon began exchanging claws and bites.

Even Esdeath felt it was hard to maintain balance on top of this battle.

Then, Pietre clawed the dragon's neck, an effective attack that made it released Jack.

Getting the upperhand, Pietre rammed the dragon, knocking it into the cliffside.

Esdeath flung an ice boulder at the creature, that managed to halt it from it's track.

But her dragon has lost to much strength in the battle, and she was forced to land it.

Even more unexpected, the griffin did not try to reach it's owner, but flew away.

"Smart one."-It understands that Esdeath would try to follow it to it's master. Most tamed beasts can't do that.

Still, that means Jack is still in this western forest.

Esdeath opens a sadistic grin.

...

...

...

"I saw him fell down. We have to find him! The way he landed wasn't smooth."

"He's injured?"

"Likely."-Sora bit her lip.

* * *

><p>When Jack was releashed, he was mommentary stunned, but quickly assess his position.<p>

Below him is the dense forest, almost no way to perfom a leap of faith landing. And the trees make it impossible to perform a base jump.

So, he flipped to his back, and braces himself.

Chances of survival are low...

But like hell he is going to die here.

Crashing down, he broke several hard branches, then collided with a tough tree-trunk that cracked something in him.

But he continued to collied with branches before landing down a steep hillside, back first and into a tough yet, luckily, flat rock.

The first thing he did was cough.

He tasted iron in his mouth.

'This is a tough one...'

The pain was enormous, and after the adrenaline gives way, as the only thing surrounding him is the dark forest at night, that pain multiplies.

He didn't held it in and yelled out in pain, the groans and screams filled the silent night for a good 10 minutes before he can contain it.

He can still moved his body, so his spine was safe, thank god. The Pandemonium Cross took the blunt of that tree trunk and the landing.

But his left shoulder is dislocated, he felt a few ribs moving around painfully as he breathes in gasps. Fearing the ribs poking his lung, Jack tried to control his breathing, and coughed as lightly as he could. He also had a head injury, one he only felt later, as he saw blood seeping down his eyelids.

And he felt bruises all over his body, his heels felt like they may have cracked.

Using his bloody right hand, Jack reaches into the Pandemonium Cross and stumbly took out some medicines.

Taking the pain killers and sniffed the disgusting smelling salt, he found that it dulls the pain a bit. But he was coughing blood, so he was bleeding internally. If someone don't find him soon, and gives him proper medical aid...

He'll die.

That word hung over him.

He'll die...

He don't want to regret. Nor he felt like he should.

He had led a great life. He met great people, and lived for a great goal.

He saw things, good and bad, beautiful and ugly.

He met with soldiers, who cheered and laughed, enjoying their last gulp of beer together, before heading to their deaths.

He met great people who offered him salvation.

He met a young sailor that now, became a great man at sea.

He met a team of great people, great ideals, and they laughed together in peaceful times and cried like humans should when one is gone.

He met a country bumpkin who stepped up, and become a great hero.

And...he met a girl that he loves for no paticular reason. She's just that good of a fit for him.

"Chelsea..."

His vision blurs.

He tried to keep himself awake. Losing conciousness means death here.

He saw a blurry image of Chelsea face.

Jack smiled slightly.

He heard someone crying.

'I...can't...'

_Tack._

'E-eh?'

He was seeing things right?

He was only thinking how Chelsea would be disappointed if he dies, right?

The bloodlost is getting to him, right?

So why...is it raining?

He stupidly used his Eagle Vision to check.

Chelsea face glowed in blue.

Another sound entered his ear.

"Don't...die out on me..."

"Eh...?!"-Suddenly, his strength returned, and he spat out a reply.

His vision clears.

He wanted to check!

"Chel...sea?"

She is.

She really is here.

Not an illusion, not his dying feelings...

"Seems like the wolf still hounds."-Sora snickered from the side.

"JACK!"-Chelsea pulled him into a deep hug, crying.-"I almost thought we lost you again! Idiot!"

"..."-Jack was forming a reply when...-"ARRRRRAGGHHH!"

He was still heavily injured.

"Sorry!"-Chelsea quickly, but gently releashed him.-"I'll heal you as best I can, so hang on!"

"..."

"Okay! Okay! Don't speak! Just stay awake! This is going to hurt, but endure it."

"Thanks..."

"..."

...

...

"Here. Drink this."-Sora offered.-"There's a stream near here. Esdeath and her troops are searching for us. So it's best we get out soon."

"Everytime I run away from that woman..."-Jack curses himself...-"How our brothers and sisters?"

"I don't know. We immediately went looking for you. The right decision, apparently."-Sora offered him a hand.-"Can you walk?"

"..."-Jack took it, and got to his feet.

He was being held standing by pain killers and band aids. It's obvious that he won't be doing anything acrobatic, but he can walk, with Chelsea and Sora aiding him.

"Don't move around too much. Your ribs won't heal so easily."

"I'll keep it in mind. Thanks, Chels."

"Okay, we're near a road, so it's best we move on. The search parties hasn't shown up here yet, but they soon will."

"Is Pietre coming?"

The sound of the griffin circling the skies can be heard.

All three smiled lightly.

But then, Sora's senses picked up something.

"An enemy!"-She unshealthed Shamshir.

"Wait wait! I mean you no harm!"

Sora had a good look at her...

She was in Imperial Army's uniform...

"Katie?"-Jack stumbly asked, lack of breath.

"Thanks for that. Your girlfriend would've made me into a pretty bloodstain if not."

"Ah...she's...here."-Jack weakly pointed at Chelsea.-"You escaped? It's not easy betraying Esdeath."

"Imagine the woman's fury when I explain it. Thankfully, her mind was busy hating someone else that she didn't have time to kill me. So I slipped away."

"...The Assassins could use some one like you. Would you care to join us?"-Sora asked.

"It's not like I was given a choice..."-Katie smiled-"But I'll be glad to be an Assassin."

Seeing everyone smiling lighten Jack's heart, even more so when Pietre came down, offering a sense of salvation and relief to him.

"Verana Viranetta falls. A neutral city destroyed, ravaged and raped. We have to end the empire before they kill more."-Sora sighed.

"We'll stop them. We must."-Jack nodded.

With this. He had severed his last ties with Esdeath.

He can regret all he can, but it was needed.

'The next time we face will be as enemies. And I won't take the name Edward into it.'

...


End file.
